Path of the Dark One
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Darkstrike is a mutant with no memory of his past. He finds himself in a series of events that will determine the fate of the world. Who's side will he serve? Will he finally uncover the truth of his origins? Ch. 20 up! RoguexOC? or WandaxOC?
1. Chapter 1: I am Darkstrike

Path of the Dark One

Author's Note 1: From the creator of "Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side", "Kingdom Hearts: Till the End of Time", and "Star Wars: Offense of the Shizz" comes an entirely different and darker tale. A young mutant named Darkstrike suffers from amnesia and has no idea of who is or what purpose he serves. His long journey lands him in Bayville. But the past comes to haunt him and he does not know who to trust. Who will he ally himself with? Will he finally learn about his past? And if he does, will he be able to accept it?

Author's Note 2: I do not own the X-Men. They and other related products are owned by Marvel.

Author's Note 3: If you want a story with angst, some humor, suspense, drama, and a whole lot of action and adventure, then this is the one for you. Rated T for mild language, suggestive themes, violence, and a lot of insults. If you want information about my character, go to the Forums section under OC STATS in Yay for Me's OC's ROCK! thread. His bio is in the seventh page (Updated data on this character on my DeviantART page).

Author's Note 4: This story has some elements of Shadow the Hedgehog due to similarity in story line, and chapter titles. And be prepared to see Darkstrike switch alliances.

Author's Note 5: This will be in first person perspective. Italics are thought. Parenthesis are used for in-story thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1: I am Darkstrike

I am Darkstrike, a mutant. I have no real name so instead I gave myself the title of "Tical O. Zinfandel". My quest has led me to what these humans (or meatbags as I label them) call "Bayville". At the moment, I sat under a tree on a hill outside the city contemplating about my life. A paper flew toward me. I grabbed it and saw an article that read "Senator Kelly's anti-mutant campaign is taking Bayville by storm." I crumbled it up and tossed it backward. _"Great, another city of mutant hating extremists," _I thought to myself. _"Oh well, I was getting bored from that trip from Idaho. Nice place, but too much salt on their fries."_ "I guess there's no point in staying up here. I like to see what this place is like." So I left the hill and entered the city.

Before you ask, there is a reason that I'm here of all places. I've heard that this place has a small but well known mutant population. Maybe the answers I seek were here somewhere. As I walked through the streets, I had many people give me strange looks. I guess I have to give these meatbags a break though. After all, not many people walk around these days with a katana strapped to their waste. Luckily, I didn't need to pull the blade out at that time. As I walked through the city, I stopped at a nearby coffee shop. I went inside and ordered some French Vanilla, decaff. As I took my drink I heard a conversation between two people taking place behind me. I turned my head slightly and listened to them talk. One was a guy wearing jeans and vest. He had blue hair and a European accent (German, I believe). "I can't believe that test in Algebra!" he said to a girl dressed in goth clothes and white bangs on her head in front of her face. "How could anyone pass questions like that?"

The girl calmly took a sip of her coffee and simply said in her southern accent "Maybe they actually stayed awake in class instead of snoring."

"Hey, how could I, Rogue?" the boy complained. "Mr. Logan got us up at 5 o'clock in the morning for training exercises in the Danger Room!"

"_Training exercises?" _I thought to myself. _"Interesting."_ A smirk appeared on my face as I continue to listen in on their conversation.

"Well we have to be ready for anything," the girl named Rogue said. "And we need to control our powers."

"I know that, but couldn't it just wait until after we get back from school?"

The young woman sighed heavily at her whining companion. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go back to the Institute."

The two of them got up from their chairs and left a tip. As soon as they went out the door, I decided to follow them. But before I did, I asked the clerk if I could have my coffee to go. I got my drink in a styrofoam cup and I pursued them. _"Powers they say. I'm beginning to think those two meatbags aren't average juveniles."_

I followed them through the crowds, making sure not to be seen. When the streets began to clear up, I saw a group of thugs heading toward the two after they turned a corner. "I know I need them to find my answers, but do I really have to, dare I say, assist them in this battle?" As you can see, I am not the heroic type. I'm not one of those guys that goes around saving the world and all that crap. That ain't my style. However, these two might be of some usefulness. "I guess I can lend my services," I said as I put my hand on the hilt of my sword.

I walked over and saw the two I've been tracking down. Now they were surrounded by the punks in an alley (Why do meatbags like these always go to alleys? Some kind of tradition?). "Well, well, what do we have here?" asked one of them with ripped pants and spiked hair. "It looks like you came to the wrong neighborhood."

"W-We're sorry," Kurt said. "We didn't know…"

"Forget it Kurt," Rogue said. "They're just a couple of hardheaded assholes."

"Oh, did you here that?" A chubbier guy with a bicycle vest said.

"Yeah, I like her," another with a blue mowhawk and spiked neckband said. "She's got spunk. I like that in a chick."

"Yeah, and I bet you got stupid," Rogue quiped. "How about you buzz off jerk."

"_She does have some flare,"_ I thought to myself.

"Tough talk, girlie," the mowhawk said. "Why don't fork over your goods. Give us your money and we might let you slide."

"But we don't have any money," Kurt said. "So can you let us go anyway?"

"I think not!" the fat one said. "But there's always other options."

The three walked closer to the two, ready for the attack. Rogue got into a defensive position along with Kurt. I would watch, but like I said, I wanted some action. "Hey, mind telling me what those options are?" I asked as I walked in the alley while taking a sip of my French Vanilla. "I'm just curious."

"We're getting lots of trespassers today, right boys?" said the guy with the mowhawk. The other two nodded.

"I see you know a big word, meatbag. I guess that's why you're the leader. Though I'm not impressed."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, the last samurai?" he asked.

"And who are you three, the devil's rejects?"

"A funny boy. Sorry to tell you this, but the hood's the other way."

"Yeah, for shizzle my nizzle," the fat one said. The three laughed at the insult.

I only smirked. "I know. I passed by it after I fucked your mom. You know, the bitch hanging around the corner."

"What did you say?" the one with spike hair said.

"Are you deaf, or just plain dumb? Oh wait, judging from your faces, I say you, Harry and Moe are both."

"Do you know who we are, you little punk?"

I took another sip of my drink while I laid my arm on my sword. "I think I just answered that question. Oh, I'm sorry, you must be a little slow. Do. I. Have. To. Annunciate?"

"That's it…" the leader said as he and his cronies walked toward me.

"Hold on!" I put my cup down a near the wall and my backpack right next to it. "Don't want to spill my coffee in the midst of kicking your imbecilic asses," I scoffed. "Now please show me your combat technique."

The three charged at me. The mowhawk leader began punching at me. The attack was slow and focused more on strength than accuracy which allowed me to dodge the attacks with ease. He then tried to swing at me again, but I blocked the attack and threw him pulled him backward. The fat one was about to bear hug me, but I slid right under him and jump kicked his face. The spike-haired kid threw a garbage can lid at me, but I ducked under it and it hit the back of the fat guys head. After impact, I saw the enemy drop down hard to the ground. "Damn it!" he said.

"You need to learn how to aim," I mocked him. Behind me, I saw the leader standing up and swinging his pocket knife at me. "I see you have a switchblade." I then pulled out my own weapon. It was my sword with a blood red blade. "Well this is a katana." He began to stab and swing at me with the small arm. I ducked and back my stomach away as he attacked. Just before the tried for an uppercut, I slid behind him and conked him on the head with the blunt of my katana. He was knocked out cold with his teammate. I turned and saw the remaining rival standing in disbelief. He was about to flee, but I stopped him by enveloping his head in darkness. He tried to struggle out, but it was no use. He dropped to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "I had expected a challenge from such foolish ignoramuses." I put away my katana and picked up my backpack and cup of coffee. I stared at the opponents and took a sip of my coffee. "What a waste." I then looked up and saw Kurt and Rogue stare at me. "What are you staring at?"

"I can't believe it!" Kurt said. "You beat all three of them without breaking a sweat!"

"Yeah, well I didn't do it for you as much as I did it for me."

"We could have taken them out ourselves," Rogue said.

"I have no doubt about that. But it wouldn't have been as efficient as what I did."

"So what are you up to?"

"Rogue!" Kurt retorted.

I chuckled. "Simple. I want to accompany you and your comrade to this 'Institute'."

"What? How do you know?"

"It's hard to ignore something so valuable. And I doubt you are just any meatbags. You are mutations, such as myself. I can sense it."

"Why would we want to take you there?" asked Rogue. "Are you part of the Brotherhood?"

"Brotherhood? I have no idea of who that is. Anyway, if you want, you can tell me its location and I can probably find it myself."

The two turned away from me and began to converse. Personally, I didn't know what they said, but to be quaint, I really didn't care. I stood against the wall and drank the rest of my coffee for a few minutes. Afterwards, they turned around with their decision. "Fine, you can come," Rogue said.

"You have made a wise choice."

"So who are you anyways?" Kurt asked.

"To tell you the truth, it is none of your business. But because you are letting come with you, I'll tell you my name." Rogue sighed after I finished my sentence. "It's… Tical. But you can call me Darkstrike at best."

"I'm Kurt and this is Rogue."

"Just don't try anything sneaky," Rogue said.

"Believe me, if I were to do something, I would have done it on the fly."

"Whatever."

"Well, let's go," I said. I took my last sip and tossed the empty drink on the body of the mowhawk leader. I followed the two through the alley with a sly smirk on my face. _"Soon my memories will be restored. It is only a matter of time."_ And it was because little did I know, this wasn't just going to be a mission to find my answers. Infact, there was something else over the horizon. Something big.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Just the Beginning

Chapter 2: This is Just the Beginning

In about a half an hour Kurt and Rogue led me to the front of a large mansion. I was rather intrigued that mutants such as these two lived in such an extravagant abode. In front of the establishment was a fountain with an angel mounted on top. As I got closer, I felt the presence of many other mutants. Especially a pretty powerful one. Were my answers in there? "Well, this is it," Kurt said. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

"I must say I'm rather impressed," I replied.

"It's not that great or anything," Rogue said.

"I'll take your word on that." The three of us went inside. The place really was impressive. There were a few paintings hung on the wall. And a stairway that led to a second floor above. On the ceiling hung a rather large chandelier.

"Hey you guys," a voice said. I turned my attention upstairs and saw a girl with a brown ponytail in a lavender shirt and long jeans coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Kitty," Kurt said.

"You two are late. Where have you been?"

"Around," Rogue replied. "We just had a little mix-up with a few punks."

"But luckily, this guy here came just in time," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I answered. "It was no big deal. Look, before we go into introducing ourselves, I just want to know who the proprietor or proprietress of this establishment is."

"Um… You want to know what?" Kurt asked.

"I think he wants to speak to the Professor," Kitty replied.

"Who is this 'Professor' you speak of?" I asked.

"Professor X is the owner of this place and the founder of the Institute," Rogue clarified. "He took us in and taught us how we can use our powers properly."

"Isn't that thoughtful. So where can I find him?"

"He should be around here somewhere," Kitty said. "Here, follow me." As Kurt and Rogue parted ways, I followed Kitty around the house. As we traveled, we met many other mutants that called this place their home. "So, can I ask why you need to see the Professor?"

"No. But since you technically did, it's private."

"Sorry…" We continued walking the halls and we crossed paths with a man with short hair, black clothing and a scowl on his face. He stared at me as we passed one another. I exchanged a glare right back at him before he left. "Don't mind Mr. Logan. He's always like that."

"I don't really care. I'm not easily intimidated."

Kitty chuckled at my response. I looked at her with a cock-eyed glance. "That's the first time I've heard anyone say that."

"I guess I'm special," I said sarcastically. We checked the entire second floor, but there was no sign of this 'Professor X'. We went back downstairs and into the living room. It wasn't anything special. There was a T.V., a sofa, and a small table. Sitting there was a man in a wheelchair with a bold head and casual attire. However, I know the old saying about appearances. And I could feel that he was the strong mutant I sensed. _"Could this be the Professor?"_

"Hey there, Professor," Kitty said. "How are you?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Ah, Kitty," he said kindly. "I'm doing just fine." He then turned to me and said, "Hello, there. Could you tell me your name, please?"

I stepped forward and folded my arms. "I am Tical, but you can call me Darkstrike."

"Darkstrike, it is good to meet you. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I welcome you to the Xavier Institute. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Indeed, but let's do it in private." We walked to the end of another hallway where I leaned on the wall. "Okay. My name is not really Tical."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you knew that."

The Professor sighed. "Indeed. I can tell that you are rather confused about yourself." However, the Professor turned his attention to the way we came. I looked in the same direction and saw someone peaking around the corner. _"I think it would be best if we discuss it mind to mind."_

"A telepath," I said. "Interesting." _"Alright, then. Years ago, I was but a mere juvenile when I found myself with no recollection of what happened or what occured before it. At the same time, I learned of my talents. I wanted to retrace my steps, however, people with powerful armory were coming after me. At the time, I was unable to use my powers properly, so I instinctively fled. Ever since that incident, I have been training myself in both body and mind. For as long as I remember, I have been 'on the lamb', so to speak. However, I successfully learned to master these techniques and more. With this control and my combat, I have spent my entire life for one sole purpose. To reclaim what has been lost to me: my past. However, wherever I went and whoever I met, I was considered an outcast. And no matter what leads I had, my missions always ended up being… less that fruitful."_

"_I see. I am terribly sorry that you have gone through this for so long."_

"_Don't be. I am not here for pity, anyway. I am here for one thing only. If you are a telepath, you are able to delve into the memories of other sentient beings, correct?"_

"_That is true. However, I must warn you that there will be some discomfort during this procedure. Are you really sure you want to go through with this."_

"_It does not matter. Like I said, I have trained myself in both body and mind. So please, commence."_

"_Alright."_ The Professor inched forward and placed his hands on my temples and began to use his powers. I concentrated and felt the instant rush as he search through my psyche. Random images of events I have experienced raced through my head. The places I've traveled, the people I've encountered, they were all going at mach speed. But suddenly, I saw another image. One that was disturbing. I know it was quick, but I knew what it was. It was me laying down in some kind of chamber like I was sleeping. Then there was another of a heavily built man with dark skin. At that moment, Professor Xavier closed the link and the two of us panted heavily.

"Whoa…!" I said. "Wha…? What was that…?"

"I am sorry… but doing… such a technique drains… energy and can be… fatal."

"I understand, Professor."

"Darkstrike, would you like to stay at the Institute?"

"Stay? What for?"

"These visions could be the answers to your past, or they could have a deeper meaning."

"I see. Well, since I have no where else to hold up residence, might as well become one of your students for a while. So what will I have to do?"

"By tomorrow morning, you will be enrolled in Bayville High. Also, you will train in the use of your powers. Other than that, there is nothing you need to worry about."

"Training? I like the sound of that. Okay, you have yourself a deal."

"I hope your time here will be beneficial," he said as we shook hands.

"I'm sure it will. I'm sure it will." The two of us walked out of the hall and returned to the living room. Before we parted ways, I turned to Professor X and asked "You'll keep this as confidential, will you?"

He turned around and smiled. "Don't worry, Darkstrike. I will." I had a feeling that this guy was trustworthy. From what I can see, spilling secrets and using his students like pawns in a chess game was not his forte. I nodded to him before he left. Now the only thing on my mind was where I would take solitude. However, the answer would instantly appear before me, literally. I was taken by surprise as a cloud of smoke with a slight BAMF! sound appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, I saw a form with blue fur covering its body and yellow eyes. There was also a long tail with a triangular shaped end. I quickly leapt back from the enemy and had my hand on the hilt of my katana, ready to defend myself.

"Hey hold on!" he said in a familiar German accent with his hands waving submissively. "Time out!"

"What the-? Kurt?"

"Hey, Darkstrike. What's going on?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing?"

"Huh?" He then checked himself and chuckled. "Oh, you mean this. This is what I really look like."

"Impressive. How did you pull off such a feet?" Kurt held up his arm which had a watch on it. He then pressed a button which turned him into the human I first saw him as. "A holographic projector that senses the movements of the owner. Ingenious little gadget."

"Yeah. Dr. McCoy gave me this a while back."

As much as I wanted to shoot the breeze with Kurt, I had more stuff to worry about. "Well nice conversing with you. I need to find a room."

"So you're staying here?"

"That's what it looks like. Know a place?"

"Yeah, just hang on to me."

I looked at him with curiosity and confusion. I then said, "How is that going to assist me?"

"Trust me, it's the quickest way." I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder. We were zapped from the living room to another room in less then a few seconds. "Here we are."

I looked around and saw it to be a rather large room with a king sized bed and a few large windows. There was also a desk sitting between the windows and a dresser placed in front of the bed. "Rather spacious," I said with my arms folded.

"Well, later." I nodded back at him before he vanished once again. I was about to unpack my stuff, until another BAMF! was heard. "Oh yeah, dinner's almost ready."

"Ah yes, a nice quiet meal shall be perfect." Kurt laughed at my statement. I gave him a cock-eyed glance. "What's so humorous?"

"If you're hoping for that, then you're out of luck. Believe me, it's anything but nice and quiet." With that said, he left the room the same way he came. In the meantime, I unpacked my stuff, which was nothing but a few clothes similar to what I wore, my katana, which I placed on the dresser, and my laptop, which was hooked up to the plug on the wall. After a few minutes of searching on the web, I had another surprise visitor.

It was Kitty at the doorway. "Hey, Darkstrike," she said.

"Yeah, what?" I turned toward her and was surprised to see half of her body phasing through the door. However, I was sure not show it.

"It's time to eat. I'd get down there if I were you." With that said, she pulled back her body and went downstairs. I walked to the door and felt against it with both hands. It was hard and had a wooden surface like it should. _"Darkstrike, are you going insane?"_ I asked myself. Seeing no point in pondering about this, I decided to forget what I'm sure I witness and went to the dinner table.

Now I see why Kurt chuckled earlier. This place was like a zoo, and us mutants were the main attractions. After I got my food, I took a seat between Rogue and a young male with brown hair. "So, you're the new guy, huh?" he said.

"I guess I am," I replied as I began to eat my food.

"Thought as much. I'm Bobby but you can call me Iceman." He demonstrated his power as he created a few ice cubes from his hands and dropped them in his juice. I only stared at him starkly.

"I'll try to remember that."

"So what can you do?" I turned my attention to a basket of dinner rolls. Another, younger boy was about to take one, but that was before I moved the it with my umbrakinesis. The bread hovered over the table while it was covered in a dark aura. There were a few people who gave a glance as it made it's journey over to my plate, but I didn't mind. I stopped it and let it drop in my hand. "I'm sure that answered your question," I replied as I took a bite of the acquired food.

"What the hell was that?"

"Umbrakinesis. Think of it as a darker, more powerful version of the average psychokinetic ability."

"That was okay, I guess. Not as good as mine, but you're getting there."

"That's your opinion, Mr. Freeze."

"What did you say?"

I only snickered before I continued to eat my food. After I finished my meal, I delivered the plate to a young red-headed woman washing dishes in the kitchen. For the next hour in the half, I was on the internet searching for anything I could find about myself. The result: zero reliable leads. I haven't found anything new for about a couple months (If you're wondering what happened then, it was a trip to Quebec to a small base there. There was nothing there). I shut down the computer and closed the laptop. I then opened the window and sat on the window pane as I watched the city. _"What were those strange images?"_ I asked myself. _"Me in some sort of chamber? And that stocky character. How do those two connect?"_

"Hey," a familiar southern voice said. "I turned to the doorway and saw Rogue standing in it. "Do you want to be alone?"

"I don't care," I said to her. "It's not like I'm doing anything that involves privacy at the moment." She walked over and stood against the wall on the other side of the window. "So, can I help you?"

"Not really," she replied. "I'm only here to escape from the noise."

"True. I can't retort against that." I looked up at the moon. It was rather large and it's light was the only thing that shone in my room. "If I may inquire, what mutagenic quality do you possess?"

"What did you say?"

"What is your power?"

Rogue was silent for a second. She then pulled off her glove and stared at her hand. "To tell you the truth, it would be called a curse then a gift. I have the power to absorb everything about a person on skin-to-skin contact. Their powers, their life force, and their memories."

"Did you say memories?" Now I was really interested. She might be the answer I needed.

"That's right."

"Does that mean you can acquire suppressed ones, too?"

"Maybe. But there are major problems."

"And those would be what?"

"It's hard to control it. If I touch you, you'd fall into a coma. That's what happened to the first person I touched. And if I absorb too many people, I'd be fighting everyone I absorbed inside my head. Even with everything I've been through, I still have problems controlling it. I can't afford to be careless with it."

This sucks. Rogue's the one person that can help me regain my memories, but it would put me at risk of being a vegetable. Oh the irony. However, I did feel sorry for her. After all, her powers would cause damage that could be irreversible. "Well, I guess that's why you're here."

Rogue nodded and then turned her attention toward me. "What about you? How come you wanted to come here in the first place."

"It's a personal matter. I only came here to talk to the Professor." Silence filled the room. I began wondering if I should reconsider. _"I want to tell her, but it's too risky,"_ I thought to myself. _"I don't even know why I should. I can't."_

"Well, whatever," she said. "Good night." Rogue got off the wall and walked over to the door. The light from the hall pierced through the shadows and the noise outside was heard.

"Wait," I said. She stopped.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked with her back still turned to me.

"You never did tell me your real name."

"I don't know." I was rather taken aback by her statement. "I just… I just can't remember."

"Well, that's something the both of us have in common." She turned around and the two of us stared at one another. After about a few seconds, she closed the door before leaving. _"She can't remember her name, huh? An odd coincidence." _You know, I sorta felt a kinship between Rogue and myself. But that's weird because I was never like that for anyone. Not with anyone I can remember. I shook my head and turned to Bayville. The place was filled with lights from the buildings that made up the town. It was calm and peaceful to me (Mainly because I wasn't near those meatbags). But all of that was about to change as I saw a small plume of fire rise from an area. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I went downstairs and was about to go outside when I heard a report on the news. I walked near the living room and saw a few of the students watching it.

"This just in, there are reports of a fire that has occurred at a building foundation on the edge of town," said the newswoman on the television. It is unknown at this point, but the probable cause could be from an arsonist. It is unclear whether this is mutant related activity, but this incident may be related to the one that took place on the bridge a few months ago. Fire crews are trying to get to the area, but they are being held up by traffic."

"It must be Pyro," said Iceman. "That asshole always likes to burn things for the hell of it."

"We should get down there," said a young man with ruby red glasses. "By the time the fire department arrive, the place will already be destroyed."

"Scott's right," Kurt said. "We have to stop him right away."

As they got up, I pressed against the wall to make sure they didn't see me. After everyone passed, I folded my arms while leaning against the surface. _"Pyro, huh? From his unorthodox assault, I guess he lives up to the second part of the word as well." _"Maybe I should get there first, just to make it easier."

"Easier for who?" I heard a voice say. I looked upstairs and saw a girl with short blonde hair wearing a pink shirt and long blue jeans. "Hey there, hot stuff, are you going out by yourself?"

"Well I'm not here to stare at the door. What do you want?"

"I see you're a do-it-yourself kinda guy. I like that. The name's Tabitha, but you can call me Boom-Boom."

"Tical, but call me Darkstrike. Now I must get going."

"I see you're playing vigilante. Mind if I come along?" she said as she walked up to me.

"Honestly, I do mind."

"Are you sure? Pyro is pretty strong for a lunatic. You need all the help you can get."

I was hoping to spend the evening putting out the fire without anyone's impediment. However, if this foe is as strong as she says, I guess I should bring in at least one other person. And the other reason was that (you aren't gonna believe this) I think she was sweet-talking me. "Alright, I'll let you come."

"I thought you would. After all, I always did love going to a party."

"And I always loved to crash them." The two of us smiled toward each other. "Let's do this."

"Great. But my legs are too tired. Aren't you going to be a gentleman and carry me."

I only turned my head and I gave her serious stare with my red eyes. "Chivalry is dead."

"Geez, just asking."

I sighed and left the house with Boom-Boom. We made haste to the site where my first real fight here in Bayville, and the first conflict to my past, would begin.

* * *

Author's Note 1: In the next chapter, Darkstrike and Boom-Boom will be facing off against Pyro. I might work in a motorcycle chase somewhere in the story. And what's this? A brief appearance by non-other than the Shadow King. Everyone be prepared. 

Author's Note 2: Just to lessen the confusion, the term 'meatbag' that Darkstrike uses refers to humans that have no powers.

Author's Note 3: There could be some Rogue/OC in later chapters.

Author's Note 4: Could someone tell me if I have Tabitha, Bobby, and Rogue in-character? It would really be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Thunder

Chapter 3: Black Thunder

We got to Bayville's streets in about a few minutes from the hilltop Institute. As we got to the concrete jungle, I was blinded by the lights and deafened by the sounds of cars and vocal chattering from the meatbags. However, Tabitha only praised the night scene. "Don't you just love it!" she said. "It's so beautiful. Nothing like the nightlife, right?"

"Yeah, that's great." I said with no interest. I pulled my hood up and turned to the direction of the flames. "Come on," I said. "The sight of the accident was in this direction. If we hurry, we might get there before the others do."

"You really like to get a job finished." I didn't reply. Instead, I only continued on route. "Hey, wait up!" she said as she caught up. There were a few crowds of meatbags, but it didn't stop us from getting to our destination. Unfortunately, there was the infamous inner city road block. "So, what now?"

I looked around the area. On foot, it would take longer to get to the foe. If there was someway I could get there, it would need to be fast. Then, I saw it. Something that would be temporarily useful. "There," I said as I pointed to the target. It was a motorcycle (a Harley Davidson, I believe) with it's rider. The owner was a young male, possibly in his early twenties. He wore leather clothes and no helmet. "Let's go over there."

"A biker," Tabitha said. "Sexy." The two of us walked over to the rider and his vehicle.

"Who are you guys?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, hey, how you doing," I replied. "Listen, we need your bike. It's of great importance."

"What? You gotta be kiddin', boy!" he said. "Why would I want to give it to some punk like you?"

"So you want a reason?" I said as a cloud of darkness engulfed my left hand I hid behind my back.

"Hey, hey, chill out," Tabitha told me. "I'll handle this." She then turned to the man and gave him a playful grin. "Hi, there. Please, excuse my friend. But you see, we really like your ride. All we want to do is borrow it. Just for a little while."

"No can do," the biker replied. "This baby cost me a fortune."

"You know, I really love a guy with a bike. Especially someone as tall and strong as you." She then started writing circles on his chest gently with the end of her finger.

"_Oh, god,"_ I thought to myself before putting a hand over my face.

"Well… I, uh…" The rider was now speechless.

"And the leather is really hot. Maybe you and I should go somewhere later. Somewhere private?" As she talked, a small glowing orb appeared in her hand. She placed it in his belt carefully so that he wouldn't notice as she continued flirting with him. "But we really need your motorcycle right now. Like I said, just for a little while."

"Well… sure. I guess you can take it for a spin..."

"Really? Thank you." Tabitha turned her attention to me and nudged her head toward the bike. I hopped onto the seat and got the two-wheeled vehicle up and running. She also sat rather close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. "Let's get out of here."

"Already doing that." I kicked the brake up and started the engine. Without any time to waste, I drove off. Just as I left, the biker's belt had broke and his pants were sliding down. Embarrassed, he continued to pull his pants up to make sure no one saw his undergarments. I heard the miniature explosion and couldn't help but smirk. "Do you do that often?"

"Only around the dumb ones. It never gets old."

"I've never met someone that willingly flaunts her body."

"Then you should get out more." I only smirked at her statement as we sped through the cars that were immobile. We also saw some of the fire engines that were stuck in this traffic jam. "Hey, can't you go any faster?" she asked me. "I wanna really feel the rush."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. I headed toward the fire engine at full throttle. Tabitha was smiling and laughing as we went at high speeds. A few of the meatbags on the vehicle saw us coming and quickly moved out of the ladder's way (which was fine by me).

I pulled back on the motorcycle to make it rear up on its wheel before we landed on the engine's ladder. After driving up on it, we were in midair. "Whooohooo!" We then landed on the road and continued to the building site. I looked behind to see Tabitha still laughing and smiling. "That was great!"

I shot her a smile as I drove the motorcycle. The further we went, the louder it got from all the vehicles and drivers. The noise wasn't an inconvenience. In fact, Tabitha was the loudest of the menagerie of sounds (mainly because she was right behind me). As drivers were giving insults and what-not to us, Tabitha was returning the favor. After a while, the traffic was starting to clear and the sounds from the blocked intersections were dying down as I drove. I looked up and saw the smoke from the foundation. It was black and still floating, meaning that the flames were still burning. "We're close," I said. "It won't be long until we meet Pyro."

"Then speed this baby up!" We raced through the streets at high speeds. We passed other vehicles that were on the roads rode through the alleys to cut time. After about twenty minutes, we arrived at the unfinished location near a body of water behind it. The place was still on fire, and there was nobody else present in the vacinity. When we got off the motorcycle, I froze and held my head as I felt the presence of a nearby mutant. "Hey, are you okay?"

"It's nothing." I regained my composure and stared at the burning estate. "I can sense it, there's a mutant in there."

"It has to be Pyro."

"There's only one way to find out." The two of us walked inside the building and searched for the arsonist. The place looked unstable. I fear that this foundation might turn into rubble any minute.

When we arrived at the other side of the house, we saw him. It was a slender orange-haired man in an orange jumpsuit and thick black boots. On each arm, he was armed with a flamethrower. At the moment, he was standing on a beam with his back turned while firing his artillery. "Yeah, that's right!" he yelled in a thick Australian accent before cackling. "Burn, baby! Buuuuuurrrrrnnnn!" He launched another blast of flames upward.

"What did I tell ya?" Tabitha said.

"So, you're the one responsible for this onslaught," I said.

"What the-?" he turned around and stared at us. "Who are you?"

"He's the one that's going to kick your ass, Pyro!" Tabitha said.

"Who, this bloke? I'll turn you into ash in less than a few seconds."

"That's what you think," I replied. "I came here to see just how hot you really are. But I see that you're all smoke but no fire."

"You really don't know what you're getting into, do ya, mate?"

"I don't know. Why don't you show me."

"Yeah, unless you're scared?" Tabitha sneered.

"You little shits," Pyro cursed sharply. "I'll make you regret coming down here by burning you to a crisp!" He then shot a stream of fire at the both of us. We dodged the assault, but our entry was blocked by a wall of flames. I pulled out my katana and got myself ready to attack. Tabitha quickly threw small balls at the enemy. When they were in the air, the orbs exploded, causing Pyro to fall off the beam and onto the ground. She then proceeded to attack with a kick, but the foe caught it and grinned. "Say, Sheila," he said. "Aren't you one of those Brotherhood blokes?"

"You wish!" she snapped. "Now let me go!"

"Or what? You gonna toss another one of them firecrackers at me?"

"I think she said let her go," I replied. I wrapped Pyro's head in shadows and tossed him a few feet away. I then fired a barrage of dark balls at him. A few made contact, but most of them were destroyed by a stream of fire.

"You'll pay for that." He fired another blast at me, but I got out of it's path. However, the flame suddenly turned to my direction and became a shape of a dragon's jaws. I heard Pyro laughing rather loudly. "What's a matter, mate? To hot for ya?"

I quickly ran behind a few bricks and shielded my body. Just in the knick of time, the fire crashed into the wall and wrapped around my barrier. After he retracted his flames, he saw the dark dome surrounding my body. I smiled after I put down my defense and said, "Was that supposed to do damage?"

The fiery foe was ready to attack again, but Tabitha interrupted by throwing more of her time bombs at the pyromaniac. Pyro evaded as they exploded on the ground and kicked up smoke at the same time. "Where did he go?" Tabitha asked as we looked around the area.

I had an idea. I picked up a few items off the ground with my umbrakinesis and tossed them at the cloud of smoke. After a minute off tossing buckets and materials, a path of fire came right at us. I quickly countered by firing a stream of dark aura. The two powers met and we were locked in our places. It was a struggle between Pyro and myself to see who's will end this match. "Boom-Boom, a little interference would be helpful," I said.

"On it." Boom-Boom began firing her bombs near the origin of the flames.

I could see it was working as the fire started to recede and my power was pushing forward. "His concentration is wearing thin! Keep up the assault!" Tabitha continued to throw more of her explosives. With every explosion, Pyro's attack was weakening. Now I saw my opportunity and overpowered him with my umbrakinesis. The dust cleared up after it made impact with the enemy. He was now weakened and lying on the ground. I lifted his limp body a few feet off the ground with my power and smiled. "Who's on fire now?" I asked him.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Tabitha said. "I think it's time for him to chill out." We both looked at the lake in front of us. I would finish him off with one slash from my katana, but this fool's not worth my time. Plus, what would be the point?

"Maybe she's right," I said in agreement. "How about a nice cold swim."

"Not that! Not the water!"

"Have fun, Pyro." I crushed his flamethrowers and tossed him out of the building. After being launched a few yards, he landed with a splash in the middle of the lake. The two of us saw him swimming away. I then sensed another presence near us. Unlike Pyro's, this one's felt stronger.

Another mutant, but where was it? I looked around me, but saw nothing. That was until I heard a voice call my name. "Darkstrike…" it called with a deep voice. I made a one-hundred eighty degree turn and saw a muscular man with purple skin and a wide smile. "Judgement day will soon be here. It is only a matter of time until the world will be under the new rule of darkness and our kind shall reign supreme. You shall help me make this vision a reality, as promised."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name? And what is this new rule you speak of?"

"I am the Shadow King. You will soon learn in time, Darkstrike." Just as he finished, the wooden frame fell and his form disappeared.

"Is this place falling apart?" Tabitha asked me.

"Come on!" I replied. I grabbed her wrist and the two of us ran to the exit. When we got out of the burning foundation, we saw a few people wearing uniforms and an 'X' symbol on their waist. I quickly got into a battle position, until I noticed who it was. "Well, look who we have here," I said.

"Darkstrike?" Kurt asked as he wore a red and black uniform. "Vhat are you and Tabitha doing here?"

"Oh, hey you guys," Tabitha said in a casual tone. "We were just taking care of business."

Suddenly, the clouds began to gather over us and thunder was heard. I looked up and saw a dark-skinned woman with white hair and dark blue clothes with a matching colored cape flowing behind her. In less than a few seconds, rain started to pour down upon the area, causing the flames to extinguish rather quickly. I was rather impressed. "The ability to control weather currents. Astounding."

"So, what happened?" Scott asked. Unlike back at the mansion where he wore casual clothes, now he adorned dark blue clothes with a yellow 'X' criss-crossed on his shirt and goggles with one long lens.

"Nothing much," I replied. "We were just here to see what the cause of the fire was. Just like you guys said, it was that Pyro character."

"You guys beat Pyro?" Bobby asked, wearing his dark blue outfit.

"Yeah, but he was nothing but a pushover."

"You should have seen how we took him out," Tabitha added. "Darkstrike tossed him out in the middle of the lake."

"I guess you missed out." Then I began to eye their clothing and smirked. "What's this supposed to be anyway? A commercial ad for spandex?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott said. "These are our uniforms. For when we're out on a mission."

"A mission? What do you guys do?"

"They're X-Men," Tabitha told me. "The X-Men is a goody-two-shoes group made by Professor X to stop other mutant groups like the Brotherhood and the Acolytes from making trouble."

"Alright then."

"Well, this was the best date I've ever been on. We should do this again sometime."

I was rather confused at what she said. I only wanted her to come for support. To tell you the truth, she's not my type. A little too loud for my taste, if you know what I'm getting at. "Well, I guess our job here is done. I gotta go back to the Mansion. Don't want to be late for school." Even I think school's overrated. Especially with my intellectual prowess. I got on the bike, with Tabitha smiling and wrapping her arms tightly around my waist, and drove off from the scene. The roads were now cleared and everything seemed to be back in the norm as far as traffic went. In about a half hour, we returned to the mansion. I went back to my room and was surprised to find who was in there. It was Rogue resting her arms on the back of my chair.

"So how did your date go?" she asked.

"I would call it a symbiotic venture. She wanted to have some 'fun'. I wanted to go for a challenge."

"Sounds almost modest of ya," she replied in a casual tone. "So, did ya stop Pyro?"

"Yeah, I did. But he was nothing but a hothead."

"It's almost funny. Your first day here and ya already caused trouble."

"Trouble follows me everywhere. I can't help it. But tell me, why are you here?"

Rogue got off the chair and walked up to me. I didn't realize it, but she and I are around the same size. She might be an inch or two shorter, but you wouldn't notice. Anyway, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is your schedule." I looked at it. It was the classes I would attend at Bayville High. They were subjects I've taken before (not that I care). "Not that it matters or anything, but you and I have the same English course third period."

"Alright. So what is this facility like?"

"Let me put it to you like this: the school principal's an ass like most of the student body. He's just waiting for us to mess up so he can get us expelled."

"I see. Luckily, they don't know I'm a mutant."

"But they will when they learn you live here."

"Yeah, whatever. If things get recalcitrant, I can always use unarmed combat." It sucked that I couldn't bring my sword nor use my powers.

"I would watch it," Rogue explained. "Principal Kelly has his eye on us. If he saw you beating up three guys at once, he'd use whatever trick in the book to throw you out. There was that one time he let the local jock Duncan try to beat up Scott. He even brought the Brotherhood back that same night to help him before kicking them out the next day."

"You said Kelly? Could you also be referring to the same person running for Senator?" Rogue nodded. "Scandalous," I gasped. "But it doesn't matter. No one tells me what to do, especially some high and mighty meatbag."

"That's the same attitude that got the Brotherhood thrown out in the first place."

"I don't know who this Brotherhood is. But from the sound of it, they're a bunch of ignorant tools that wouldn't know who's using them even if they had a 'Property Of' label on each of their chests."

"Look, just don't do anything dumb. It wouldn't look good if ya got expelled on your first day."

"I guess you're right. It would be rather embarrassing, to say the least."

"Well, good luck. You're gonna need it."

"I'm glad you care. But I told you, I'll adapt. Always have, always will."

"Sure, whatever," she said to me as she passed by. "Good night, Tical."

"Good night, Rogue." Rogue closed the door behind her as she walked to her room. Now I really can't wait until I go to school. Meet new people, learn old subjects say I'm one of those meatbags (Uhhhh… Even thinking that makes shivers run down my spine), possibly face an educational bureaucracy head-on along with beating up a jock or two that may be a couple feet larger than myself. But that's not important. What was really going through my mind was the Shadow King from earlier and his preach? What was this promise I supposedly made? I could still here his words echoing in my head. _"Judgement day will soon be here. It is only a matter of time until the world will be under the new rule of darkness and our kind shall reign supreme. You shall help me make this vision a reality, as promised."_ He looks… just like that guy from my memories. It would appear that I have no choice. Like it or not, I have to believe him. Whatever's going on, I'm reluctantly involved. But why do I get the feeling that things are going to get more complicated than they already are?


	4. Chapter 4: To Love Oneself

* * *

Author's Note 1: Sorry it took so long. The computer wouldn't let me submit a chapter (some kind of error... I don't know). Well, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: To Love Oneself

_

* * *

Who am I? That is what I have asked myself everyday in my entire life. Such a question is easy for most people to answer. For me, it's an enigma. Even when I sleep, I cannot find the response. Now, these images are beginning to flood my mind. The same ones that I have remembered with the Professor's aid. And now, the very blast from the past has appeared before me in that empty building. This Shadow King knows my identity. How can I be sure he is trustworthy? I can barely remember him. And what is this 'Judgement Day' that he told me about? I guess only time will tell…

* * *

_

"Tical," a voice called to me the next morning. "Tical it's, like, time to get up!" it said as I was being nudged awake. I reluctantly opened my eyes and turned my head to the source of the commotion. The image was foggy when I sat up on my bed. I knew it was a shape beside my bed, but I didn't know who's it was. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the owner was Kitty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was never a morning person. Today was no different.

"What do you think? To get your day of fun and adventure started."

"And you're doing a good job of it," I said dryly. I got out of my bed and made my way to the dresser. "Though your bedside manner needs work."

"Hey, you're the heavy sleeper," Kitty retorted. "It took twenty minutes to get you up." I pulled out my trench coat, shirt, and pants and placed them off the bed. "So, are you excited?"

"Nope," I replied as I went over to my desk. "I already have a good idea on what subjects to take." I got my backpack and placed my laptop inside. "It's mediocre, to say the least."

"Yeah, well, see you downstairs." She phased out the door and went to the dining room table. I changed out of my old clothes and wore the ones I just took out. I then left the room.

Shortly after I sat down with my breakfast, Kurt teleported to the room. "Guten morgen," he said.

"Good morning, Kurt," everyone said in unison.

"So, Tical, are you ready for your first day?" the Professor asked.

"I guess," I said. "But from what I hear, this school's principal has a… dismal attitude toward mutants."

"I know. But do not concern yourself over Principal Kelly. Most people do not know how to cope with such a situation. At least not yet."

"That's one way of saying it. However, the meatbags are defining it as another. Kelly and his little band of followers have begun a crusade against us." I gave him the newspaper with my umbrakinesis. On the front page, there was an article titled 'The Mutant Outbreak: Is There a Way to Stop This Menace?' "If you ask me, these meatbags treat us like the Polio virus. It won't be long until they get a 'vaccine'."

"Tical's right," said a boy with orange spikes on the front of his head known as Ray. "Everywhere we go, people act like we're some kind of disease."

"Yes, I understand. However, we are still people. Our abilities do not change it. If we are to prove that, then we need to go out there and set an example."

I shrugged and continued eating. Afterwards, I went to the living room to watch T.V. It's an impressive assortment of channels. Unfortunately, there was nothing good to watch. Footsteps approached from behind. I looked back and saw Rogue coming to take a seat. "Not too social, are you?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't like being in groups. You?"

"I have been solitary for most of my life. I'm okay with it, and it will never change."

"What are you going to do? Seeing ya new and all…"

"As much as I want to be known as a mutant, I think it would be best that I keep it under wraps. Just for now."

"I understand. It's the same thing with Kurt. He was lucky though. They only took pictures of him without the inducer."

"Rogue. Aside from your name, do you know who you really are?"

"What?"

"I know, awkward question. However, if someone asked you, what would your reply be?"

Rogue was silent at that moment. She blew a strand of hair away from her face and looked back at me. "I still don't know. I've been wonderin' for a long time. I just can't answer it." I nodded to myself. "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. Curiosity, really."

"Hey everyone," I heard Scott call. "Whoever needs a ride to school, I'm driving."

The two of us left the room and joined Jean, Kurt, Kitty. We hopped into Scott's car, which was a red Corvette (though I'm not sure what it was, and I really don't feel like pondering over it.). The others decided to walk to the building, which was about a few miles away. After a fifteen minute drive, we arrived at Bayville High. It was a rather large school with a three story building at the front of the premise. As soon as we got out, everybody, beagn to whisper. Kurt and I stood behind the crowd. No one knew we were mutants (at least, not yet). However, being in the midst of these meatbags made me uncomfortable. "Hey Kurt," a girl said as she ran up to him.

"Amanda," Kurt replied as the two embraced.

"So, who's she?" I asked.

"Tical, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Tical. He was just enrolled in the Institute yesterday."

"Really?" she asked. "Does that also mean you have powers?"

"That depends?" I replied sarcastically. "Are you one of these meatbags?"

"Hey, you don't need to be so rude!" Kurt replied. I see I might have ruffled his feathers a bit.

"Relax. It's nothing personal. That's what I call all humans. It's a habit."

"Oh, really?" she asked. I only nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Kurt said. Amanda left the scene and went to her locker.

"Well, I'm betting she knows you're all blue and hairy."

"Ja," Kurt replied. "She totally digs the fuzzy man."

"What about her kin?"

"Her what?"

"Did you meet her parents?"

"Well, let's just say my first visit was my last. They told her that she couldn't see me again."

"And yet, she still does. A lot of people would envy you, no matter what their genetic anatomy."

"Yeah. Like I said, she just can't resist."

"I'm betting she's one of the few." The two of us parted ways when the bell rung. I checked my schedule as I walked through the halls. _"Let's see… Room 209, Chemistry. Not that great, but whatever."_ I continued walking to my class. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a blonde-haired young man with a lean figure. He wore the sports jacket colored in red and white.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said.

"What do you mean?" I replied as I stood up. I had to turn my head up because he was a foot taller than me. "You're the one that bumped into me."

"Listen, the name's Duncan Matthews. I know you're the new kid around here, so I'll give you a word of advice."

"Advice from a jock. Please, bestow your great wisdom upon me."

"You had better watch yourself, kid. This is my turf. So stay out of my way."

"It may be your turf, but I don't see you calling the shots."

"Really?" With a snap of his finger, two of his friends grabbed each side of me.

"Perhaps I misjudged your authority," I said as I struggled to get free from their grasp. The opposition only chuckled softly as Duncan opened a locker from behind me. "Oh, you better not…" However, I was cut off when my back slammed to the back of the locker. Before I knew it, the football players had already shut the door.

"Consider this a warning." I heard them continuing to guffaw as they left the hall.

When the coast was clear, I used my powers to open the door. Slowly turning the dial, I was out in a matter of seconds. I leapt out of the locker and made sure no one was in the area. Still an empty hall. _"I'll deal with that meatbag later,"_ I thought. _"For now, I have to get to class."_ I went down the hall to Room 209. There was a classroom of students. One of which was Bobby. "Sorry, I'm late," I said. "Problems in the hall."

"Ah, hello there," the teacher said. I gave him my schedule and he gave a nod. "Class, this is Tical Zinfandel. He's from Atlanta, Georgia."

"Yeah. I'm Tical and that's all you need to know."

"Thank you for your brief introduction. I am Mr. Jackson. Please, take your seat, Mr. Zinfandel."

I walked over to the desk next to the right of Bobby and pulled out my notebooks. "So, you're in this class, too?"

"Yep," I said. "Otherwise, I'd still be out there. So, what are we doing?"

"We're mixing compounds. It's pretty cool because there is a chance someone might blow something up."

"You seem thrilled about that."

"Yep. Last week, Jim blew his eyebrows off." I looked behind us, and saw a brunette male with no eyebrows above his eyes. I almost felt sorry for the meatbag (the keyword in this sentence was 'almost'. This class was around forty-nine minutes (give or take a second or two). Before the class was over, the teacher gave us an assignment: study for a test on molecular composition.

After leaving the class, I walked around the halls, I saw Duncan once again. Duncan noticed me and turned back to me with a snicker. "Well, well. It looks like the new guy found his way out the locker."

"Joyful. Though now I find myself back in the midst of your asinine presence," I said with a smile.

"You might want to watch what you say, kid," Duncan replied as he grabbed my collar and pulled me off the floor. "There's a chance that you might get your ass beat in."

"Let me tell you something. The name you may address me by is Tical O. Zinfandel." I could see a group of people form around us. Interested whispers from the nearby spectators were heard. "And another thing, I've faced against more fools that didn't show features of a blonde haired gorilla."

"You better watch it." I was thrown to the ground. "An idiot like you is just ready to feel pain."

"Is that so, meatbag?" I asked as I got into raised my hands up.

"That's right!"

The halls were filled with shouts. They were ready to see a match. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the meatbags chanted. They were like pack animals gathering in for the kill.

However, the battle was stopped when a voice of authority stepped into the pit. "What is all of this?"

"Principal Kelly!" Duncan replied.

"Mr. Matthews, I see you are once again causing a ruckus." He then looked at the crowd and said, "Everyone, get to your classes." The mash pit dispersed and returned to their business. "Well, I've never seen you here."

"I'm new to this campus, sir," I said. "And Duncan provided the welcoming committee."

"Really?" He turned to the jock and had a stern look plastered on his face. "Is this true?"

"No, sir! I don't even know what he's talking about."

"I'm sure you don't. I guess it's just tradition for the tiny-brained jock to throw another person in a locker."

"Duncan…" the Principal replied sternly.

"That was a little joke. It was nothing."

"Oh first it never happened and now it's fun and games," I said. "I thought you were the Basileus of Bayville High. But it seems that is only your attitude."

"Watch it, Zinfandel."

"Duncan, I believe you should go to my office," Principal Kelly said.

"But-?"

"Now, Matthews."

"Fine." He walked over to me and sternly whispered "You and me, after school."

"Sorry, I'm straight," I quipped.

"Think you're funny? You won't be after I pound your ass."

"I can't wait, Mr. Gorilla."

Without another word, Duncan went to the office after shoving me away with his shoulder. The Principal then turned back to me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tical," he apologized. "Duncan is a handful. I'll get this situation under control. It would be wise that you continue going to class."

I nodded and turned around to my next class quickly. Being around the principal made me feel edgy. Next destination was in Room 186. It was a Math class with Ms. Spristberg. "So, you're the new guy," she said.

"That I must be," I replied. "I'm Tical O. Zinfandel."

"Please to meet you. I'm Ms Spritsberg. I hope you'll enjoy being here."

"I'm sure I will." It was basically a trigonometry course. Nothing that I couldn't handle (in my opinion, it was pretty basic). Again, another class over a half an hour, and more homework. I walked around the halls and spotted Rogue in her locker. I laid on a door next to her locker until she slammed it shut. Rogue noticed my presence, but remained rather stoic. "I know you're there, Tical."

"I'm not surprised and I don't care. The reason I'm here is because of what you said last night."

"I know. We both have the same class. Do ya know where it is?" I shook my head. "Alright, I'll show ya."

"That's good. Well, shall we?" The two of us walked down the hall. As we did, there were a few people that eyed Rogue with fear, confusion, and animosity. However, she didn't care. We made it to Room 236. It was Mr. Reinburg's English class. After I was introduced, the both of us sat down in the middle. When Rogue chose her seat, many of the students gave a wide girth. I sat down next to her, not caring about any council of the meatbags. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothin' much. We're just talking about the meaning of some old Japanese movie."

"Which one?"

"Seventh Samurai. All I saw was that there was a lot of sword fighting. I'm sure that ya know something about that," she quipped.

"Oh, you're humor is risible. How can you not know the meaning of such a work of art. It describes a young rebel who must adhere to a code of which he believes is a falsification. But soon, the hero learns about the honor and duty of his reluctant venture. He discovers that the sacrifices made along his journey were for the betterment of all he has sworn to protect, even the cost of his very own life."

Rogue looked at me with a mixture of some astonishment, but mostly confusion. "Geez Tical, I didn't know ya were such a critic?" she replied.

I only shrugged it off. "It's one of the few films I actually enjoy." This was a rather boring course. Half of the students had fell asleep while a few others were whispering to their classmates. When the class was over, Rogue and I left the room and went to the cafeteria. After we got our food, we went to a secluded table. In it were Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Amanda. "Either we're the, as they say, 'the cool kids', or we're the school geeks," I replied.

"Try the school freaks," Kitty said. "Ever since we were exposed as mutants, all our friends didn't want anything to do with us."

"That is a shame," I replied. "But that's how most of these meatbags think: if something out of the ordinary occurs, fear it or shun it."

"That's not true," Amanda said. "I don't care. In fact, I think Kurt's cuter without his inducer."

Kurt gave a small laugh and smiled at her. "See, she thinks I'm cute," he gloated.

"Okay, so there are a few exceptions," I said.

"So, how was your day so far?" Scott asked.

"Well, no one knows that I'm a mutated being. I'm not sure if it's a good thing, or a bad thing. Oh yeah, I also met the resident football jock. He showed me first hand the inside of the locker."

"I guess you mean Duncan," Jean said with some guilt. "He's just a lughead."

"And yet, ya use to date him," Rogue said.

"Yeah, well… That was a long time ago. Before I knew how insensitive he was." Rogue only continued to eat, not really paying any more attention to Jean. I don't know, but there seemed to be some tension between them.

"Hey, we were going to the mall after school," Kitty said. "You want to come?"

"I'll think about it," I said. "However, I'm booked at that time."

"Really?" Bobby asked. "You're first day at school and you already have a date! So, who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Duncan and he challenged me to a fight," I said. The table was quiet and everyone froze. Rogue wasn't at the least bit effected by my announcement.

"What?" Kitty replied in surprise.

"That's so cool!" Bobby said. "I have to see this!"

"No, it's not," Scott replied. "Duncan's going to do anything he can to make you use your powers. You can't go through with this."

"Your concern is touching, dear Scott. However, I don't turn away from a fight. Besides, I don't find him worthy enough for me to use my extra abilities. I'll go easy on him and let the meatbag have a few hits."

"You're actually going to fight him without your powers?" Amanda asked.

"The guy's bigger and stronger than you," Kurt said. "He's captain of the Football team and already made an anti-mutant group."

"You're right," I said with fake fear. "I'm going to have to call secret service and have them take care of this." I then shook my head. "Look, the guy only has a physical advantage, but he's not particularly intelligent. And even if he brings his brethren with him, it won't change a thing. Also, you underestimate my fighting prowess. I know a few forms of martial arts."

"Fine," Rogue said. "Just don't do anythin' stupid."

"Never have."

"Rogue, are you crazy?" Kurt asked.

"What's the point?" Rogue asked. "If you let him walk all over you, he's never going to stop. If you're as good as you say and aren't going to use any powers, then do it. I believe in ya."

"Thank you, Rogue," I said. "At least I have some support."

"Alright," Scott said. "But we'll be watching, just incase something goes up."

"Whatever," I said. "You can take the front seats for all I care. Just try not to put the kibosh on this scurmish."

"Try not to what?"

"He says he doesn't want anyone to interfere," Jean clarified.

After I ate my lunch, I walked around the campus to familiarize myself with its surroundings. The place was rather large. As I walked around, I found myself near a broken multi-purpose room. Curious, I walked inside and discovered it to be nothing but wooden planks. What event caused so much damage? "I see you've found what used to be our first gym," a voice said behind me.

"Principal Kelly!" I said when I quickly turned around. "I was just taking a walk."

"I see. I guess you're wondering why this place is in such disrepair." I nodded a yes. "If you haven't heard, our school isn't just a place for normal people, but also mutants. They are monsters that destroy anything they see. It's a shame that this school has become a war zone. It won't be long until something like this happens again. Except next time, it will be on a bigger scale."

"So you're saying that mutants are a danger to society?" I asked.

"No. I believe that every mutant is a hazard to humanity. They're selfish, uncontrollable, and a bunch of cheats. If I were you Mr. Zinfandel, I would watch out for them." With that said, Principal Kelly left the scene and went back to his office.

"_I really hate that guy,"_ I thought to myself with a scowl. _"He persecutes an entire classification due to the actions of a few individuals. If this incessant incompetent can run for Senate, then that means anyone can."_

I went to my fourth period P.E. class that took place outside on the track. You know something, there's one thing I hate about this class. It's not the exercises or the sports; it's the fact I had to change into a shirt and a pair of shorts that made me look like a walking flag with the rest of these meatbags. Thankfully, I could wear my trench coat over this defunct outfit so that I don't look like a product of the assembly line. Not much happened here. It was just pole vaulting, high jumping over a stick, and track racing. I was looking around the grassy field in the center of the track while our teacher briefed us about our next activity. I will admit that these clothes did do the girls justice. _"I guess these don't look too bad,"_ I thought. After scanning the scenery, I found the familiar striped hair of Rogue. _"I must admit that those clothes don't look too bad on her… Wait a minute!"_ I quickly turned back to the instructor before the Goth noticed me. _"I must stop. I need to focus on my past, not worry some infatuation for a colleague… Wait, infatuation? No way. How juvenile."_

After the class was over, I went to my Computer Graphics course held in Room 108. The teacher was Mrs. Baige and the room was surrounded by about thirty Macintosh PCs. This class was teaching students how to use tools from programs to create different kinds of animation and whatnot. There was one good thing I got from this class and the P.E. before it: nothing to impede on my time (a.k.a., no homework). The only good classes.

The last and final class was Mr. Jericho's World History. I sat at the back corner of the class and was given one of their history books. At the moment, we were covering the Battle of Grenada (a battle that occurred in the late 1940's on the small island in the Caribbean).

I've been to Grenada once a few years back. The reason was because of another tip. I remember I had to infiltrate some kind of base. I don't know who they were affiliated to because when I got to the Main Computer, all the files were erased. Strange, I know. But seeing that it was useless, I blew the place up with a few bombs. But let's forget about that little event. There's no point dwelling about it.

After nearly an hour of class, I left the room with a few other students. I went out the front door of the school. I saw Scott, Jean, and the others waiting at the car. However, my trip to the vehicle was cut short when I heard someone calling my name. "Hey, Zinfandel!" he yelled. I turned around and saw Duncan standing right behind me. "You and I have a score to settle."

As soon as he said that, many students were flocking to our location. "Why must we fight," I said. "Don't you know that your defeat is inevitable?"

"Big talk for a little bitch."

"You should look in the mirror. Look, the only reason you're so large are due the growth hormones you and your boyfriends take. You know it and I know it."

"What did you say to me?"

"Careful, deafness is one of the symptoms, Mr. Matthews." Duncan rushed at me and punched straight at my face. I fell down on the concrete with my head turned away.

I rose back up and felt my bottom jaw. It stung a bit, but nothing to worry about. "Hey, that was a cheap shot!" Bobby yelled.

"Shut up, mutey!" a friend of Duncan's shouted.

Duncan then turned to me with a smile. "Still want to talk?" he said as he and his friends started to laugh.

"Oh believe me, jock," I said as I got back up. "I still have a lot more to say." Duncan attacked me again with a swing of a fist. I blocked the attack and dodged a second strike. I swung at me again, but the attack was ineffective as I ducked under it. I then countered with a few quick punches in the gut. The jock stumbled back from the attack. I then went in for a quick kick, but he managed to dodge the attack. I continued with a few punches, which were blocked or dodged. Duncan then pushed me back with his shoe and began his punching assault. I was able to block a few of the fists, but there were a few jabs that connected to my face and stomach. After hitting me straight in my gut and a hard punch in my check, I was knocked to the ground. _"Those were rather hard,"_ I thought. _"Okay, playtime is officially over."_

Before I knew it, Duncan picked me up by my trench coat collar. "It's time to say good-night, loser." He balled his free hand in a closed fist and pulled it back. I knew that this would be his finishing blow, but I only smiled as he got ready to attack. The fist was coming at my face with extreme speed. At the last second, I slid out of my coat (revealing a sleeveless black shirt) and landed an uppercut straight under his chin. The attack caused him to release my overcoat as he fell backwards. "What the-?" he said in shock. "Lucky shot!"

I slipped back on my coat and gave the foe a smug smile. "And my luck is just beginning," I replied. I quickly ran up and delivered a sharp kick in his stomach. After he recovered from the hit, I began to deliver a series punches of my own. The jock managed to dodge and block a few of them, but most of them connected. Right at the last punch, Duncan caught the attack and pushed it away. I used the momentum and spun kicked him in the side. I then finished him off with a powerful jump kick straight to his chest. The football captain was thrown back by the blow of the attack and made hard impact on the ground. "Just like I thought. All you jocks are the same: nothing but intimidation. You believe yourselves to be czars, but the only thing regal about you is how annoying you are. You treat everyone else like garbage when infact it is you who are the real slime. You are a pathetic meatbag." I knelt down grabbed his face by the bottom of his chin. "Here's a tip I would like to bestow upon you: stay out of my way." I threw it down and walked back to the group with folded my arms. I was bruised and felt some pain. Other than that, I was okay.

"Are ya okay?" Rogue asked as she put her gloved hand on my jaw. There was a small red bruise on the bottom and the stinging sensation intensified a bit when she placed her hand on the area. "Duncan hit ya pretty hard."

"I've been in worse situations," I said. "That was no where close."

Bobby formed a small pack of ice and gave it to me. "That was okay, but I would have won in less time," he said. I rolled my eyes and placed the block of frozen water on the side of my face.

"We can drop you off at the Institute," Jean said.

I shook my head. "I'll survive. Now, let's get to this shopping center you guys were talking about."

"Alright!" Kitty said shortly before we took a seat. "I want to get those shoes before someone else does."

"Yeah, let's go," Scott said. He started the vehicle's engine and started to pull off.

"I'll get you back, Zinfandel!" Duncan threatened. I turned to where I left him and saw two other football players helping him stand. "You and those freaks are all gonna pay."

"Whatever," I said. I turned away and smiled as I watched how the mighty had fallen. We left the campus and went into the city. The wind rushed past us as we drove through the streets of downtown Bayville to our next destination. However, I just can't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching us.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Warrior's Advent

Chapter 5: Dark Warrior's Advent

After school ended and I my victory over Duncan, we went to the Bayville mall. It was a pretty large building with a wide assortment of merchandise. At the moment, I didn't really feel like buying anything (Not that I can't. After all, I had jobs before I enrolled at the Institute. I've gained enough wealth to etch out a living.).

Anyway, we split up. Scott and Jean went to the clothing store, with Kitty not far behind. Bobby turned his attention to the sporting goods while Kurt left for the electronics. "Hey, you two," Kitty called. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to you later," Rogue said. "At the food court."

"Meet us there at approximately an hour and a half," I said. Kitty caught up with Scott and Jean. We remained quiet for about a few minutes. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ah don't know," she said. We stood there without a word for about a few seconds. Then the silence was broken when she suggest a destination. "How about we go to a bookstore."

"Alright. I guess I could use a little literature." We left the area and began to take our stroll. "So, what author are you in to?"

"Ah'm a fan of Edgar Allen Poe. His poetry is pretty good."

"Dark tales from a dark author. I am rather fond of his work, myself."

We entered the book seller and went on began to look at a few books. Occasionally, I would peak at her while reading a science article. I don't know what to think about Rogue. I haven't known her long, but there's something about her. After we bought our books, we went upstairs to the cafeteria of the mall. I bought a hamburger, a medium soda, and a salad. Rogue bought herself a cheeseburger, a shake, and a salad as well. We sat quietly, eating our meal. "How do ya like this place so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. Not as good as a few of the places I've visited."

"Really? Name one."

"I've gone to Jamaica. Nice place. Really hot, though. But the problem was that it was surrounded by seawater."

"What's wrong? Can't ya swim?"

"Oh, I can swim. But you see, it's not just the water. It's actually the sodium chloride."

"You mean salt?"

"That is correct. You see, I am unable to absorb certain amounts of salt without an adverse reaction. The substance could leave me weakened or even neutralize my powers."

"Ah never knew that."

"It's something you wouldn't openly discuss."

"Ah can understand that." Rogue took a sip of her drink and turned back to me.

"You know, you never told me how you became one of these X-Men. I'd imagine someone like you not easily enlist their services."

"You're right. Ah first discovered my power back in my hometown of Mississippi. Ah was at a party held for a local quarterback one night. Everything was great, but then I tripped and fell. When he tried to pull me up, that was when it happened. Before ah knew it, my powers absorbed all of his memories, life force, and abilities. He ended up in a coma for the rest of the night. It all happened so fast."

"Interesting. So, I'm betting that it wasn't long until the X-Men arrived."

"Yeah, but they weren't the only ones."

"Oh? Who else was there?"

"Mystique."

"Who is Mystique?"

"She's the leader of the Brotherhood, my adoptive mother, and Kurt's biological mother. She could turn herself into anyone at anytime. It was because of her that ah didn't join them at first. It didn't take long for me to know that they actually care for one another and weren't some group of crazy mutant hunters."

"Let me get this right. You were part of the Brotherhood because Mystique tricked you into joining. But later, you joined the X-Men because you finally understood their prerogative."

Rogue nodded. "God, ah hate that bitch."

"Because she caused you to join her group through deception?"

"It's not just that, but she's the one that exposed us all as mutants."

"Really, now? Tell me how."

"She disguised herself as the Professor and made us face Magneto's Acolytes to see what he was up to. It was long after we were all on the news fighting against a Sentinel thanks to her and Magneto. And that's not all, she even had a psychic named Mesmero take control of me to free Apocalypse from some tomb!"

"You mean En Sabah Nur? The legendary Egyptian mutant that is said to be the earliest and strongest on Earth? He was on the news last month!"

"That's right. Even Magneto, the same guy who also exposed us, knew he was bad news and tried to stop him from even setting foot out of his tomb. But Mystique thought it was a smart idea. After it was all over, I didn't even want to hear her excuse."

"Unbelievable…" What Rogue had just said was astounding. This Mystique was the cause of this. Why these meatbags have criticized our kind was her doing. It was almost hard to take in the fact that one person caused all of this. We continued to eat our food.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team gathered to our spot. "So, vhat have you guys been up to?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Rogue said. "We've been talking, that's all."

"Nothing more, nothing less," I added. "How did your splurge go?"

"Pretty good," Bobby said. "What about you guys?"

"It was okay," Rogue said.

"Well, we better hurry up," Scott said. "After this, we're going back to the Institute and train in the Danger Room."

"Oh man," Kurt whined.

"C'mon," said Rogue as he put his head on the table.

As the team whined, I only looked at them quizzically. "Okay… what is the 'Danger Room'?"

"The Danger Room is a large indoor training area that uses state-of-the-art machines and holograms," Jean said. "We use it to train for different situations, from rescues to combat strategies."

"You know, I'm really liking the sound of that."

"Say what?" Bobby replied in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"That's my idea of fun. There's nothing better than a little workout."

"That's the spirit!" Scott said. "Now let's hurry up." For the last twenty minutes, we continued eating our food. As we did, there were a few people that gave us odd stares as they passed by. They might have known about our genetic status. However, we ignored them and the derogatory statements they made toward us.

After we finished, we left the mall with the merchandise we purchased. When we got outside, a large crowd of people came yelling and screaming toward us. "Vhat's going on?" Kurt replied.

"Forget that mass of meatbags," I replied. "Let's just get in the car!" We rushed to the car just before the meatbags came rushed through the area. I looked over the back seat where I was at and saw flames in the distance.

"It looks like we're gonna have to cancel on the Danger Room session, Scott," Kitty said.

"Let's see what's up!" Scott replied.

"I'm already on it," I replied as I hopped out of the car.

"Hey, Tical!" Bobby called. "Get the hell back here!"

Even though I heard the X-Men calling me back, I ignored them. One reason was because I didn't care, but the other was pure instinct. Something told me that this wasn't just any random strike, but a sign. The only thing on my mind was the image of the Shadow King. _"Hmmm.. a promise, huh? I guess it's time for me to keep it."_ I thought. _"However, it would have been a good idea if I had stored my sword in the trunk of Scott's car…"_ I ran up a rail which took me to the roof of a small building. I jumped over a large hole that was formed by some kind of explosion as far as I could tell. When I arrived on the other side, the area was in much disrepair. The place was filled with destroyed vehicles and rubble.

"Darkstrike, you've arrived as expected," a deep and chilling voice said to me. I turned around and saw the muscular and purple body of the Shadow King.

"It's you again!"

"As you can see, the day of judgement is almost here. These pathetic humans are the only things that are prolonging our conquest," he explained as he pointed to a few meatbags. I looked and saw that they had heavy armor and hard helmets. Were they from some kind of military organization? "They must be exterminated at once, Darkstrike."

Before I could add any input, one of them saw my presence and pointed their gun at me. "Target scan complete," he said. "Subject is a mutant."

"Quick, fire at will!" another replied hastily.

"Fine then," I said. "Have it your way!" Just as the enemies shot their rounds, I quickly put up my shield, blocking against the enemy fire. "I don't have time for this!" I moved over to the left and fired my own valley of dark balls at the foes. The opposition hid behind a few vehicles.

"Calling all units," one of them replied over a walkie talkie. "We have found the target. I repeat, we have found the target."

"All available units are closing in on your location," said the voice from the other end.

"_Some more are coming? Then I believe I'll have a little fun."_ I intensified my barrage of energy shots on the pathetic humans. Most of the shots were able to dent the automobiles while others broke through the glass and made impact with the heads of the enemies. In time, The meatbags were down and out.

After it was over, the Shadow King hovered in front of me. "Well done, Darkstrike," he congratulated. "Now, I must depart. However, I will be telekinetically linked. From now on, I will see what you see and give you… assistance in unlocking your full potential."

"But wait…!" Before I could finish, the Shadow King had disappeared. Knowing I had no time to waste, I continued forward.

After the last few minutes of dispatching meatbags, I stopped in front of a cloud of smoke. It cleared and revealed Nightcrawler in his true form. With him was Rogue. "Darkstrike, vhat's going on?" Nightcrawler asked. "Vhy did you leave like that?"

I ignored his questions and walk past him. "Oh no ya don't," Rogue said as she blocked my route. "Ya ain't goin' anywhere without telling us what's happening."

"Look, I don't have any idea myself. However, I do know that whoever these people are, they must be part of the cause."

"Then let's get them," Rogue said.

"No! Go back to the mansion. I'll handle this on my own."

"Ve're not leaving," Kurt said.

"That's right," Rogue said. "If you're going, then so are we."

"_These two are stubborn,"_ I thought to myself. "Fine, but you better catch up." We left the area and continued through the streets. There were more of those meatbags in uniforms on every corner through the route we took. Luckily, between my umbrakinesis, Nightcrawler's teleportation attacks, and Rogue's ability to drain enemy units' energy, we were able to take them down with ease. It seemed that we would get out of this easily. That was until we ended up near a large hole in the middle of the street. "It appears that the trail has hit a road block."

"I have an idea" Kurt said. "Rogue, let's go."

"Right behind ya." Rogue put her arm on his shoulder and the two teleported to the other side.

"There's got to be some way I can get across…" I said to myself. Unfortunately, I am unable to teleport like Nightcrawler, nor do I have aerial capabilities. There were no other paths for me to use so I was stuck in my current position.

It was at that moment that I heard the Shadow King's voice in my head. _"Darkstrike, there is a way to get across this obstacle,"_ he called out to me.

"_And what would that be?"_

"_You have the ability to walk on walls covered in shadows. You are also able to leap from one dark surface to another. However, you can only stay in one place for a short period time. Now get going!"_

"_How informative."_ To tell you the truth, I was skeptical. I know that I have the uncanny talent to bend shadows, but I was never able to do something like that. How does the Shadow King know about that is beyond me, but I have a feeling he wouldn't joke about something like that. So I went for broke and jumped the shaded wall and landed right on the vertical surface. "Fascinating," I said to myself. Kurt and Rogue watched as I hopped from one wall to the other before landing.

"Whoa!" Kurt said. "I didn't know you can climb valls!"

"Neither did I." We continued our journey, still fighting our way through the streets. The numbers of these enemies were large. However, they were still weak. No matter how many there were, we were able to fend them off. In the end, we were victorious. The number of meatbags in the area had significantly dropped.

"I think we beat ze last of zem," Nightcrawler said.

"But why were they here in da first place?" Rogue asked.

"Zey must be anti-mutant activists or something. But this is the first time I've seen them go commando."

"There's something else going on," I said. Just as I said that, I saw a small jet fly overhead and lowering in altitude.

"_Those pathetic humans are escaping aboard that craft," _said a sudden comment from the Shadow King. _"Go after them."_

"I think I will get my answer sooner than I thought." I began my pursuit of the plane.

"Hey, wait for us!" Rogue replied as she and Nightcrawler played catch up. It wasn't too long until we found ourselves on a highway still under construction. The plane was hovering over the expanse of road. However, it was far from being abandoned as the same meatbags were also guarding this bridge. They came after us, shooting and calling for reinforcements. We were able to hold the opposition back for some time during the chase and confiscate a jeep.

I was behind the wheel with Rogue sitting next to me and Kurt sitting in the back. I drove the vehicle close to the small aircraft. "Vhat are we going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"It's time to end this charade," I said with a cloud of darkness in my hand. I began shooting at the jet, pounding with shadow balls. The armor on the craft was thick and withstood some of my attacks.

"It doesn't look like it's doing anything."

"I can see that…" _"It's only a matter of time."_ I steered the jeep to the right flank of the plane and fired consecutive rounds. The shots were effective enough to slow it down as we raced through the highway. The plane was taking a beating by the onslaught. It wasn't long until one of the windows were broken and I saw a small blinking light coming from a small device. _"What the-? We've been bamboozled."_ In minutes, the aircraft slid down the path, creating sparks before falling on the street below at the end of the highway. I stopped the jeep near the edge. We got out and looked down upon the wreck.

"What were ya thinking, Darkstrike?" Rogue hissed. I looked at her with cock-eyed glance. "They were trying to get out of here. Did ya really have to go on and kill them?"

I turned to her with and folded my arms. "There was no one there."

"What do ya mean? Someone had to be in there piloting."

"Actually, it was something. An artificial intelligence was behind the wheel of that jet."

"So you're telling us ve vere chasing a computer the whole time?" Kurt asked.

"Correct. I saw a small remote control device inside the cockpit. This whole incident was a trap."

"You have no idea," a dreaded voice said. I turned and saw a middle aged man with a mustache wearing dark clothing. He was accompanied by two other weapon trotting meatbags serving as guards.

"Hey, ah know you," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "You're zhat crazy guy zhat made ze Sentinels."

"That's right, mutant trash," the man said.

"So you're the infamous Bolivar Trask, huh?" I said. "I remember your little interlude. But you were thrown back into the hoosegow after that incident."

"True. But thanks to the importance of my research, I was released early by those idiots at S.H.E.I.L.D. to aide them against Apocalypse. But that was before. Now I have returned to see to it that your kind is no more with the help of H.Y.D.R.A."

"H.Y.D.R.A.?" I've heard of both agencies. They're supposed to be top secret and whatnot. However, S.H.E.I.L.D. is a group who are (poorly) trying to protect the world. And to do that, I heard that they take people from different locals and modify their genetic structure, among other alterations. Making them into mutants. H.Y.D.R.A. is a terrorist organization with a long rivalry against them. They use money and highly advanced technology to aide them in their crimes. I haven't heard much about them for a while. However, I heard that they worked on a powerful experiment a month or two before the Apocalypse incident.

"Now it is time for humanity to take a stand. For years I have watched your mutant kind. You have damaged our gene pool and upset the balance of power and nature. If something is not done, the human race will be destroyed. What I am doing is insuring that our species continues to survive."

"And I'm sure the other asinine and psychopathic meatbags hold you in high regard."

"Whatever it is ya planning, we'll stop it," Rogue replied.

"I beg to differ," said the cocky Trask. "I will send you all to hell. Just like I will with the rest of your damn race with my enforcers of mankind: the Sentinel!"

Suddenly, the ground began to violently rattle. I could hear something metallic coming our way. In a few seconds, a large robot rose from the abyss below and landed on the highway construction site. The automaton was black with purple armor and head. "Oh man," Kurt said. "Zhis is definitely very bad."

"Your observational skills are astounding," I sneered.

"Behold your fate, mutant slime," Trask said as he and his guards boarded another small plane. "This will mark the last moments of your life." With that, the meatbag and his cronies took off and left us with the metallic foe.

The killer robot began scanning our genetic profile. "Target acquired," it said in a droning tone. "Mutant life signs confirmed. Begin termination." The Sentinel fired a laser from its chest straight at us. I shielded us from the beam. However, the attack was still strong and broke through the defense and threw us back a couple of feet. I got back up and rushed at the Sentinel whiling raiding it with balls of darkness. However, the robot was able to block my attacks with its arm before grabbing me and hurling me back to the team.

"_Now I really wish I had my sword,"_ was the only thing that ran through my head. The Sentinel fired another beam at us again. This time, we evaded the attack. I retaliated with a beam of my own. It made a direct hit, but the robot was still standing. Just then, its chest cavity expanded and revealed more launchers. It fired a series of blasts at us. We had no choice but to dodge (or in my case, shield ) from the attacking foe. After a while we were then pinned behind a wall with the Sentinel on the other side stomping towards us.

"There's got to be some way we can deactivate it," I said.

"And vhat vould zhat be?" Nightcrawler asked. "If you haven't noticed, ve don't have a lot of options."

"He's right," Rogue replied. "It's not like we can pull da plug."

Suddenly, a loud sound from the Sentinel caught our attention. I peeked around the barrier and saw three missiles barreling toward us. "In coming!" I replied. We got away from the wall just before it was blown to smithereens. The good news was that we survived from that attack. The bad news was that the aftershock from the blast caused us loose our balance. We turned back and saw the Sentinel marching toward us. It seemed like it our battle was going to end. That was before a car was seemingly thrown at the back of the opponent's head, which caused it to loose balance. I turned my attention behind the robot and saw Cyclops, Jean (floating in the air telepathically), Iceman (in his ice form), and Shadowcat in their uniforms.

"About time you guys showed up!" Kurt replied in relief. "Vhat took you so long!"

"We tried to contact you back at the mansion, but the communications was jammed," Kitty said.

"Hey, Darkstrike," Scott said. "I think you forgot something." He tossed my katana towards me.

I was able to pull it towards me with my umbrakinesis and strapped the scabbard to my waist. "It would appear that you are some use, after all," I said before pulling out my blade.

"We'll act like we didn't hear that," Kitty said.

"X-Men, let's go," Scott said. With Scott leading the charge, the four X-Men. The Sentinel returned to an upright position just before getting hit by a blast from Cyclops' Optic Beam. Jean joined the fray by hurling large objects with her psychic abilities. The attacks seemed to overpower the machine. However, that was before it opened fire on the two with its lasers. Iceman quickly attacked, firing beams of ice from one hand while sliding on a bridge created with his free one. The shots were able to cover parts of its body with ice, but the behemoth still wouldn't stop. The Sentinel retaliated and shot missiles at Bobby. The attacks were able to break his frost trail and caused him to fall to the ground. The Sentinel then turned its attention to Shadowcat. Before the girl could react, she was already grabbed by the robot and held up. Before the enemy could crush her, she quickly phased through its hand and tried avoiding its other clawed limb and getting smashed by its feet. "We can't stop now," Cyclops said.

"What's the plan, Scott?" Jean asked.

"We need to hit it with everything we got."

"We did that and it still won't go down," Kitty said.

"You're telling us," Nightcrawler replied.

"I propose a new strategy in order." I said.

"And what do ya have in mind?" Rogue said.

"I'm taking Iceman and Shadowcat with me. While you guys keep it busy from afar, I'll distract it at close range. While Iceman freezes its weaponry, Shadowcat will be able to use that as a window of opportunity to disable it."

"It doesn't look like we have that much of a choice," Jean said.

"You're right," Scott said. "Okay, let's do this." We split up. While the rest of the group distracted the Sentinel with various attacks, I teamed up with Shadowcat and Iceman.

We charged at the robot like there was no tomorrow. The enemy fired it's laser shots and its beams at us, but we dodged the attacks. When we were in range, Iceman shot a stream at the Sentinel's upper body. As I thought, the strike froze around its body. Now it was Shadowcat's turn. She cartwheeled inside the mammoth machine and began shutting down it's weapon systems. With the added damage occurring inside the Sentinel body, and the battle happening on the outside, the Sentinel was unable to cause serious damage. Kitty gave a thumbs up before escaping from the enemy. _"Ah, I love it when a plan comes together,"_ I thought to myself. Now it was time to strike while the iron was hot. I rushed toward the machine. The enemy saw this and tried to catch me with its clawed limb. I quickly got out of the way and ran up its arm. The Sentinel tried to swat me off, but I was too quick. When I got on the shoulder, I leapt forward with the katana's crimson blade held over my head. The Sentinel turned around and tried to retaliate, but it was too late. My sword sliced it in half. I took my sword and hopped down from the automaton, walking away nonchalantly. In about a few seconds, the once mighty Sentinel fell backwards, fully deactivated. The mission was a success and with no other enemies to face, I slid my sword back in its sheath.

"Alright!" Shadowcat cheered. "We finally stopped it."

"I thought ve vere goners," Nightcrawler replied. "If you guys didn't show up, ve vould've been toast."

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. "I could've stopped it.

"Anyway, we should get back to the Institute," Scott said. "We need to tell the Professor this right away." We sped off from the area in a hummer known as the X-Van. It wasn't too long before a few news crews got to the area to discover and report the chaos that occurred. Luckily, we were left out of their announcements.

When we got back, we told the Professor the whole story. With him was a large, blue, ape-like form who the students referred to as Beast (a.k.a. Dr. McCoy). Also, Wolverine attended the meeting, or Logan as a few of the students call him, was also present. "So, Trask is back again? It's about time I pay him back for what he did last time."

I turned to Logan and then to Professor Xavier. "What happened?"

"You see, not too long before we were revealed, Mr. Trask had kidnapped Wolverine and taken him to his underground laboratory," the Professor explained. "Evidently, Magneto also had a hand in this and used Wolverine as bait to locate the base beneath an abandoned steel mill."

"So why do you think he's back?" Jean asked.

"He could be trying to restart his Sentinel Project," Beast said.

"That could be it," Beast said. "There is more emerging mutant activity here currently than anywhere else."

"Then let's get over there and stop him," Bobby said.

"That is a fool-hardy move," I said.

"What did you say?" Bobby replied a bit enraged.

"If you haven't notice, there's nothing to go on. If Trask is working on the Sentinel Project, he has most likely moved to another base that we have no knowledge about."

"Tical's correct," the Professor said. "There's no telling where Trask is hiding. However, we must find him quickly before he can unleash anymore Sentinels. But for now, I must ask you to get ready for tomorrow. You still have school to attend." We left the living room and parted ways.

"_What's the point?"_ I asked myself when I got inside my room. _"I guess that doesn't matter."_ As I hooked up my computer and did my homework, I couldn't help but think about what happened today. How did the Shadow King know of an ability that I didn't know of? And why would H.Y.D.R.A. employ Trask? It's only been two days since I came to Bayville and I'm already facing such complicated issues. Though I don't know what is currently going on, I do know that my answers lie here.

After I finished my school work, I opened my window and stared out into the city. I don't know what it is, but staring at the night sky and at the bright moon gives me a somewhat tranquil feeling. I then heard the door open behind me. Out of sheer amusement, I climbed up on the wall and crouched on the ceiling. The figure that stepped into my room was non other than Rogue. "Hey, Tical," she called. She then sat on my bed, pondering. "Tical?"

"You rang?" I asked as I stood straight upside-down with my arms folded. Rogue was startled, eyes wide open and body tensed before realizing it was only me. I gave a small chuckle at her reaction. "I thought the X-Men were supposed to be ready for anything."

"Don't ever do that again!" she said upset, but a little calmed. "What are ya doing anyway?"

I dropped down the ceiling and landed on the bed in a sitting position. "Nothing. I've finished my homework. Now I'm just killing time. You?"

"The same." Rogue became silent and then decided to change the subject. "Tical, why did you go by yourself."

"I work alone. Always have and always will."

"But ya know ya could have been killed during that fight with the Sentinel."

I walked back over to the window and faced the night sky. "I've faced my share of challenges. And I have passed each one. That situation which transpired earlier was no different."

"Ah know what ya mean." Rogue got up from my bed and walked to my side. "Tical, do ya think we'll be able to stop Trask?"

"I know we will." Silence fell between us as we watched the landscape outside. I then turned my attention to Rogue. The cool breeze from outside blew in her air. _"She's not like anyone I've met. She actually seems competent. More than any meatbag or mutant alike."_

Rogue then noticed my gaze and turned toward me. "Is something wrong?"

I adverted my gaze back to the outdoor scene. "No. It's… nothing."

"Well, ah better go. See ya tomorrow."

"Yes. Tomorrow." With a final gaze, Rogue left the room and closed the door behind her. Now I was really looking forward to tomorrow. I mean, if I had to fight a jock and defeat a group of militaristic meatbags and their Sentinel, then what other adventures await me.


	6. Chapter 6: To Just Be Myself

Chapter 6: To Just Be Myself

_

* * *

Yesterday, I was enrolled into Bayville High, a school which is biased against its mutant student body (which was myself and the individuals from the Xavier Institute as far as I knew). This place was where I met a Neanderthal of a meatbag known as Duncan Matthews. After a small exchange of words, he challenged me to a fight after school. However, the jock was no match against my fighting skill. The fun wasn't over yet because not long after a trip to the local mall, a small part of the city was set ablaze by a group of anti-mutant supremacist meatbags. It was here I met with the Shadow King, who knew of abilities that I didn't know I had. With the assistance of Rogue and Nightcrawler, I was able to chase the meatbags out of the area. We then continued through a highway that was still being constructed before the apparent invasion. After destroying a fleeing aircraft, which then turned out to be a trap, I learned that the people responsible for the assault were a group led by Bolivar Trask, who had recently joined with the terrorist group known as H.Y.D.R.A. The next thing I knew, I had to face off against a Sentinel, a colossal robot used to track and eliminate mutants. With the X-Men's help, I was able to bring the mechanical menace down. However, Trask escaped long before the event occurred and with no clue of his whereabouts, the only thing I can do is wait until the Professor can track down his location…

* * *

_

The next day started out as normal. I got out of bed and felt like crap. I put on my usual outfit and checked my homework. However, there was one difference. I took my katana and strapped it to my waist (seeing as to what happened yesterday, I see it as being a wise decision). I left my room and walked down the hall. Before I turned the corner, a small kid with brown hair, not knowing where he was going, ran into me and hit the floor. On impact, the kid split into five exact duplicates. I was somewhat surprised by this display. "Why don't you… and your doppelgangers watch where you're going," I replied.

"Sorry about that." All five looked up at me and stared. I looked down on them with little interest. "Hey, you're that Tical guy, aren't you?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Oh me?" one asked. "Or do you mean me?" another one asked. They all snickered at their joke. I gave them a glare and the five individuals merged back into one being. "The name's Jamie. But you can call me Multiple. Sorry about running into you."

"Whatever, child."

"Hey, is that a real sword you're carrying?" I arched an eyebrow as the kid smiled. "Can I see it? Please?"

"No." I decided to continue to the dining room. Unfortunately, Jamie also decided to tag along.

"Come on!" he whined. "I just want to look at it!"

"Negative."

"I'll be your best friend," he sung.

"I could care less," I said in the same melody. This kid really is annoying. Anyhow, I made it to the table and got my breakfast. I also took the newspaper and began to read as I sat and ate my food. The front page had a large picture of the Sentinel that we destroyed yesterday. "It seems yesterday's siege has made the headline."

"Really?" Kitty asked. "Like, what does it say?" I rolled the paper up and passed it over to the girl. Kitty opened it up and read an article related to the event. "'The Uptown area of Bayville was devastated yesterday by an unknown group. Most of the people in the area safely evacuated and some of the members of this attack were also taken in custody. It is also believed that the large Sentinel model discovered during the aftermath is also connected to the attack.'"

"Is that all?" Iceman asked.

"No. It says here that there are reports of, like, mutant activity in the same place and time. They could be talking about us. But the thing is that they don't know whether or not we were a part of it."

"It doesn't matter what we do, everyone thinks that we're responsible for what happens," Rogue said in an agitated voice.

"That is true," the Professor said. "However, we can't let such opinions get the better of us. One day, we will be in an age where humans and mutants can live in a peaceful co-existence."

"_He really is dedicated to this dream,"_ I thought to myself. _"Perhaps it will be a reality. But the day that happens is the day I reclaim what is rightfully mine."_ I turned my attention to the newspaper and used my umbrakinesis to retrieve it from Kitty's lap.

"You know, you could, like, ask me to give it back to you," Kitty said in a matter-of-factly manner.

I only smirked. "Yeah, that was one choice. But I preferred this method a little better." I then took a sip of my coffee as she began to give me a frown. After around a few minutes of finishing breakfast, I put away my plate and waited at the door. When it was time to leave, we went to Scott's car.

However, it wasn't long after we were outside that Kurt noticed my weapon. "Um, Tical?" he asked

"Yeah? What is it?"

"How come you're carrying your sword? You know ve're going to school."

"Indeed."

"Then vhy are you bringing it?"

I sighed. "Look, I'm taking my sword with me because I don't want to repeat the same mistake twice. It's just like you guy's uniforms. If something happens, such as a large robot rummaging through the city, then I want to be prepared."

"He's got a point," Jean said. "What do you think, Scott?"

Scott took one look at me. Then he turned his focus to the sword. Though his eyes were hidden behind his ruby glasses, I could tell that he was wondering whether or not I should even carry the weapon. With a sigh, he reluctantly said "Put that thing in the trunk. I don't want to get kicked out because you got a weapon on campus." He popped open his trunk and I placed my sword in it. Then, we left for the school. After the short drive, we arrived at the front of the school.

When we got out of the car, there were a few people that came up to me after the others, except for Kurt, had entered the building. "Oh my god!" one girl screamed. "That was so, cool!"

"Yeah!" said a young male around Scott's height. "You beat Duncan bad, yesterday! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

"That was totally awesome, G!" replied another boy.

I was rather speechless and confused. Mainly because I didn't know what the big deal was. I then turned to Kurt and asked "What the hell's going on with these meatbags?"

"Don't you know?" he asked. "Since you beat Duncan yesterday, you've become the talk of the school." I gave him a cock-eyed glance. "You've become popular, man."

"So your telling me that after kicking the ass of some pathetic fool, I became, as they say, 'cool'?"

"Yep."

I was never a social character (either in or out of school). And as you can see, being popular was the last thing on my mind. I'm normally what you would call 'individualistic'. Especially when these meatbags still think I'm one of them. Then again, maybe there is some advantage to this. "Hey, you're that Tical guy, right?" one girl asked. She had long black hair and tanned skin. She wore tight blue jeans and a pink shirt with no sleeves. "No one's ever beaten Duncan before. You beat him so bad that he's taking a few days off of school. It's unbelievable."

"Um… Who are you again?"

"I'm Terra." Then she came closer to my ear and whispered "And on a side note, I think you're kinda cute."

"Well… That's nice to know…Thank you." There's been a lot of things I've been known as. But the word 'cute' is the last word to describe me. You know, there was a small part of me that enjoyed this (like miniscule, but still a part).

She then moved away and gave a playful smile. "Say, why don't you and your friend come join us at lunch. It would be totally cool if you did."

"Okay, zhen," Kurt said excitedly. "We'll talk to you later."

"Hold on, my friend," I replied hastily with a hand on his shoulder. I turned to Terra and said, "My associate and I will think about your offer. In the meantime, I believe we should get to our classes."

We left the area and went to our classes. Chemistry was rather slow. Nothing but the usual talk about chemicals and whatnot. Trigonometry was also boring. There were a few people that fell asleep in the class. I couldn't blame them. I had the urge to join them, myself (after all, I've taken a class just like this before. And no, it's not because I was left back or anything of the sort. I just took some courses while I was living the nomadic lifestyle, including some from college). However, I knew that wasn't an option. The next class, English, was a little more interesting. Even though I was doing some of the work, I did catch a glance from a few of the female students who were gawking toward me. There were a few the giggled and others that blushed. And every time I looked at Rogue, she seemed unpleased and focused more on her book. Was this due to the attention I was getting? Or could it be because of all this meaningless work? It was hard to say.

Finally, after three long hours of useless class time, lunch had arrived. Rogue and I sat at the usual table with the rest of our mutant brethren (and Amanda). However, not long after I took my seat, someone else also came to visit. "So this is where you sit," a young woman said.

I turned around and saw Terra. "Ah, it's you again."

"Terra, how have you been?" Amanda asked.

"I'm doing great. How about you?"

"Pretty good. Oh yeah, this is Kurt."

"Hey, zhere," Kurt replied.

"We've already met," said Terra halfheartedly. "So, you three want to join us?"

"Sure, why not," I said. Kurt, Amanda, and I left the table and followed Terra. I then turned around and asked "Care to join in."

"No thanks," Scott said. "I think it's best to say we're not invited."

"Yeah," Rogue said. "Besides, we wouldn't want your girlfriend to be freaked out."

"Girlfriend?" I replied. "What are you-?"

"Tical, let's go," I heard Terra call. Though I was still a bit confused, I continued to my destination to one of the center tables in the cafeteria. There were more people sitting here than anywhere else. It was official: this was where all the 'cool kids' are at. I sat down next to Terra while Kurt and Amanda sat across from us. "So, where are you from?"

I took a second to think of a place. Then I remembered what the Professor wrote on my transcript. "Atlanta, Georgia."

"Really? I hear it's pretty tough down there."

"You could say that."

"Uh, hey," Kurt said. "Is it okay if we bring the others over here?"

"Yeah," Amanda replied. "I mean, they're pretty nice guys."

"You mean those… freaks?" Terra retorted. "Nice one."

"I don't see what's so bad about them."

"Yeah, right. If that's true, then how come there's always trouble when they come along? If you ask me, they're the ones responsible for what happened yesterday."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do." It's narrow-minded and biased people like her that make me despise most meatbags. However, the last thing I want to do was cause a scene.

After listening to Terra and her comrades and answering their questions, I left the lunchroom to have some time to myself. There's nothing better than a little alone time here and there. However, aside from the sounds of the student body, there was another, more suspicious noise. And aside from that, I could feel the presence of a mutant (I don't know why I can sense mutant activity. It could be because of pure luck or instinct. Perhaps it's due to a 'sixth sense' of mine). I followed the sound carefully. I slowly approached the source, my back turned to the wall. I needed to be careful seeing that I am unarmed (not that I need a weapon). When I got around the corner, I saw a form under a tree. It was a male leaning under the tree, wearing a brown trench coat. His hair was short and he also had two small mustaches. His bottom legs were fitted with guards that go from the knees to the feet. You can say he looked like a regular rough and tumble guy, except for one unusual characteristic. His eyes were pitch black with a red iris. In his hand was a deck of cards that he shuffled in a nonchalant fashion. "Bonjour," he started in a smooth accent (it was either French or Cajun. I couldn't tell). "You must be the one who beat Pyro the other night, correct?"

"Maybe I am," I said. "Are you an associate wanting to seek vengeance on his behalf?"

"An associate?" The man then chuckled. "I'm not here for that."

"Then who are you and what is it you want?"

"The name's Gambit and I'm here to deliver a message from Magneto." Hearing that, I quickly backed away. "He has been watching you ever since you came to town. Says you have potential. He even says that he could help you out."

"Really?" I was a little curious as to what he meant by 'help me out'. Perhaps Magneto could be of service. Then again, even I've learned not to talk to strangers. Especially when they are responsible for worldwide discrimination. "What if I refuse to be a cohort of Magneto?"

Gambit stopped shuffling and said in a serious tone, "Believe me, you do not want to do that. If you stay with those X-Men, then we'll have no choice but to see you as a threat."

"Coercive recruitment. Sorry, Gambit, but I'm not intimidated by scare tactics." I braced myself for a possible by shrouding my hand with my dark power. Gambit also pulled a card from his deck. The rectangular piece of plastic was engulfed in light, as if it was on fire.

However, before things escalated, Rogue rushed to the scene. "Stop it you two." Our powers died down and the battle was over (for now). "Gambit, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked in a serious manner. "Don't you have better things to do."

"And not see your pretty face again?" Gambit replied in a playful manner. "I'm hurt. All we were doing was having a little talk."

"Yes," I said. "And we quickly learned that small talk was not our style."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. Maybe you and I can take another trip sometime, cheri. Have a nice day." The two of us watched him as he casually strolled along the sidewalk with a smirk on his face. Rogue and I went back to the center of the school. As we did, the only thing on my mind was about the offer. Why would Magneto be watching me? And what were his plans? "Hey, Rogue."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Tell me more about Magneto. I know that he is responsible for what happened. However, I would like to know all I can. I need to know what he's pursuing."

"Well, Magneto is someone ya don't want to meet in a dark alley. He wants a world where all mutants should live in peace, just like the Professor."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"But that's where you're wrong. Unlike the Professor, Magneto will do anything to persuade someone into joining him. He'll even go so far as to beat the hell out of them until they say 'yes'. And even though Magneto believes that all mutants should unite, he also believes that they should ban together to destroy the human race."

"Whoa, hold on there," I replied. "I don't like these meatbags anymore than the meatbags like mutants. But actually preaching about the annihilation of people is a tad bit extreme. What gave him that notion?"

"Ya wouldn't believe this, but when Magneto was a little boy, he was thrown into a concentration camp during World War II. Lucky for him, he and his family were saved during D-Day."

"Wait a minute." Rogue was right. This story isn't just extreme, but unbelievable. "World War II? D-Day? That all happened in 1945. That was at least sixty years ago!"

"That's right. But if ya ever see him, he won't look a day over forty."

"You have got to be kidding me. This can't be some bedtime story or urban myth."

"Oh, it's real. Do you remember the Brotherhood?"

"What about them?"

"They used to be work alongside Magneto. Well, that was before he tossed them aside. That's why he more or less replaced them and brought another group of mutants called the Acolytes."

"And let me guess, Pyro and Gambit are part of his group?"

"That's right. The Acolytes are small in number, but very powerful. Even with the Brotherhood's help, we were still no match."

"Damn. Then all I have to do is be careful when I face these formidable foes." We then heard the bell ring through the campus. Rogue and I parted ways for our next classes. _"If what Rogue said was true, then I be cautious," _I thought as I got ready in the gym's locker room. _"However, if Magneto does know something, I must know what it is. But should I really join his branch and abandon these guys so soon?"_

It was time for P.E. (the training class of everyday life). However, there was one thing different. Just like in a few of the classes, there were girls gawking in my direction. There were even a few that showed off as they did their exercises. And just like in third and at lunch, Rogue was a bit disgusted. Don't know why, but she did. Was this how the other popular kids and jocks were treated by the opposite sex? I'm pretty sure there is someone who wishes they were in my shoes. The Computer class was less action-packed than the others, but it was far from being calm. I had an onslaught of e-mail being delivered by many of the young girls in the class to my computer. Now I had to return messages and do my work at the same time. The last class, World History, was pretty much the same. Instead of e-mail, I was given notes passed to me. I was also given a few warnings by the teacher for disturbing the class (how am I disturbing the class when I'm not really doing anything?) I've been through strange days, but this has got to be the weirdest by far.

I was glad to hear the school bell ring signaling the end of the school day. I joined up with the others near Scott's car. I gave a sigh of relief as we got in the vehicle. "Finally, I survived."

"Geez," Kitty said. "Like, what's wrong with you?"

"Let's just say being popular is to crowded."

"Tell me about it," Rogue said.

"Man, you're so lucky," Bobby replied. "All those girls flocking towards you. Of course, I could always give you some pointers. Maybe I can show you the ol' Bobby Drake charm."

"Yeah, I'm real sure your tips would stop the girls cold," Scott said wryly. "Oh yeah, the Professor said that we have a Danger Room session."

"And when's that?" Rogue asked.

"After school." There some moans and a few groans after Scott's answer. I didn't really see what the issue was. Whatever this Danger Room had, I would take that over the curse of popularity any day. In a few minutes, we were back at the mansion. We all got out except for Scott and myself. After he parked the car in the garage. I went around in the back and took my sword from the trunk.

When we got inside, we were greeted by Professor Xavier and Wolverine in his orange and black uniform. His mask was covered with two pointed wings. "Good afternoon," the Professor said. "How was your day at school?"

"Okay, I guess," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Rogue replied. "Not as many insults as yesterday."

"Anyway, what are we gonna do in the Danger Room?" I asked.

"Not many people here would be happy to do some rigorous training," Wolverine said.

"Hey, after the day I've had, the word 'rigorous' sounds like music to my ears."

"Alright. Everyone change into your uniforms and meet me at the elevator." We left the hall and went to our separate rooms. I hooked my computer back to the wall and strapped my weapon around my waist (ah, it feels so good to have my sword again). After getting myself prepared with a few practice strikes, I left my room.

I was joined by the other students in a hall that led to a door. Half of them were younger students (I could tell due to the dark blue uniforms and red shoulder patches that each bore an 'X'). However, Boom Boom was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Bobby," I said. "I thought Tabitha was part of this group."

"Who her?" he asked. "Not really. She just likes to drop by. She used to be, but that was before mooching off of the Brotherhood."

"So that explains her brief appearances."

"Hey, Roberto," said girl in a Scottish accent with two pig tails going by the name of Wolfsbane. "I wonder what we're going to do?"

"I don't know, Rahne," said a taller boy of Brazilian descent who also went by the name of Sunspot. "But I do know it ain't gonna be easy."

"Of course not," said a tanned skinned girl named Amara (a.k.a. Magma). "When was it ever easy."

"_The Danger Room is set,"_ replied the telepathic voice of Professor X. _"Please follow the elevator to the lower level. I wish you all luck."_

All fourteen students (including myself) walked inside the elevator. With a push of a button, courtesy of Cyclops, the elevator began to make its decent. It would only be a matter of time before I got to see this so-called 'Danger Room'.


	7. Chapter 7: Deep Black

Chapter 7: Deep Black

The elevator arrived at the designated area with a slight jerk. When the doors opened, there was a long path that lead to another door on the other end. We went down the hall. As I looked at everyone's faces, there was a mix of anxiety and tension in both the newer recruits before myself, and the main group. As for me, I didn't know what I would be in for. But just in case, I placed my hand on my katana's hilt.

Before we could enter the room, Jean typed a code in a small computer near the entrance. When she finished, the doors slid open and we stepped inside. When we entered and stood in the center, I scanned my surroundings. The room was rather expansive with steel walls and floor. _"You have got to be kidding,"_ I thought (I'll be honest, this was something I wasn't prepared for." "This is supposed to be the Danger Room?" I said with disappointment. "I've seen attics more hazardous than this."

"Believe me," Scott said. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"He's right, kid," said Wolverine's voice over a loud speaker. I looked up and saw a large command area. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." Wolverine began typing in commands on the computer he sat in front of.

In a minute, the once empty room had drastically changed. I couldn't believe it. Now it was a large and rocky mountain. We stood on top of a small plateau. "Not bad," I said. No wonder the students were anxious. It feels more like an actually area outside than a holographic projection.

"Here's what you're gonna do. Two teams are going to seven will go through this forest and to that control console." Everyone turned to the cliff and saw the device sitting near the edge. "Cyclops and Darkstrike, you two are captains."

I smirked. "Okay, I'm game."

"Alright," Scott said. The two of us chose our team members. Scott's team consisted of Jean (of course), Wolfsbane, Magma, Jubiliee, Sunspot and Cannonball. My team included Rogue, Nightcrawler, Berzerker, Iceman, Shadowcat, and… Multiple (not saying anything's wrong with that… except that he's diminutive and annoying: a deadly combination. And the fact that he has less control of his powers than the rest of the new recruits, he is unpredictable). With the teams decided, our groups parted ways.

We hiked through the rugged environment. The cool breezes swept by as we trekked through this mountain. I kept a watchful eye on the competition. They were slowly catching up to us. When we got to the large flat area an hour later, we saw the checkpoint. However, it was on the other side of the mountain. Luckily for us, there was a shortcut indicated by a cave that went through the mountain. "Okay, this mission is just about over," I said.

"Great," Multiple replied. Then he quickly fell backward on the ground (creating duplicates of himself in the process). "Can we take a break now? I'm pooped."

"Pull yourself together, kid," Iceman quipped.

"That's getting real old," said all five Multiple's.

"For once, Jamie's right," Shadowcat said. "It wouldn't hurt to take a rest."

"Ha! She said I was right."

"That's a first," Rogue sneered.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Berzerker said. Suddenly, the ground beneath our feet began to shake. The cliff behind us began to break up into small stones that barreled down the hill. We looked up and saw large boulders barreling towards us. The stones bounced as they raced down the mountain.

"Hey, Ray," Bobby replied. "Does that answer your question?" It was at that time Jamie merged back into one person. I saw the entrance still in clear view. I looked up at the rockslide once more and saw that it was just above it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting outta here," Nightcrawler hastily replied.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." We quickly hurried to the cave. I stood just outside to let everyone else inside before I entered. When I got in, one large boulder dropped in front of the opening. Berzerker unleashed an electrical surge around his hand as a source of light.

"So, what do we do now?" Multiple asked.

"It's not like we have a lot of choices, kid," I said. "If this cave had an entrance, then it would only make sense that it has an exit. And that exit has got to be on the other side of this mountain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shadowcat said. We traversed through the cave system. I'm not going to lie when I say that the environment was dark. However, I am able to see perfectly in places like this (I don't know why. Perhaps it's one of the perks to my mutation, or maybe it's a second ability). Aside from my natural night-vision, Berzerker's electrical flashlight was also rather useful. In about thirty minutes time, we found the opening. The light from outside pierced through the shadowy cave.

"It looks like ve're finally out," Nightcrawler said as we left the cave.

"And it looks like we came before Scott's team," said Iceman said.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice belonging to Jean asked. We turned to the direct where it came from and saw the rival team coming right around the mountain.

"Well, what took ye guys so long?" Wolfsbane asked.

"A slight detour," I said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we will be the victors."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Scott replied as his group ran to the finish line. We made haste after them. It was the final stretch to the finish line. In less than a minute, we closed a gap and now our teams were mixed into one large group. During this time, Wolfsbane was transformed into her canine form and Jean was hovering above the ground.

Halfway before we got to the destination, we were ambushed by a small swarm of robots. They began firing some kind of red substance at us. There were also small orbs that were combusted into smoke on impact. Cannonball and Multiple were hit by the barrage. Jean used her psychic powers to left the two team members. Now the robots attacked, the rest of us hid behind a wall of rocks. "Damn it!" Cannonball replied. "Why is it always me?"

"Alright," Berzerker said. "We need a plan."

"Any ideas?" Rogue asked.

"This is what we'll do," Cyclops said. "Jean will use her shields from behind. Sam, we need you to go Cannonball. While they guard us, we'll get to the checkpoint."

"I can't hold them off for very long, Scott," Jean said.

"And I need to get recharged," said Cannonball."

"Though it defeats the purpose of this exercise, you and I will draw the opposition," I said. "We'll keep the swarm at bay until Magma gives the signal."

"Alright, then," Scott said. "X-Men, move out!" Our teams headed for the terminal behind us while Scott and I stood our ground against the robots. With my sword in hand and Scott readying his goggles, we stood our ground against the robot horde. While Scott fired his laser blasts, I fired a barraged of darkness at the enemies. There were a few that came into close contact, but I managed to destroy them with my cold, hard steel. After a few minutes, a rising flame by Magma signaled that was time to leave. The two of us quickly hurried to the destination. The enemy units followed closely behind. As soon as we got to the terminal, Rogue pressed the button. The race was now over and the robots fell to the ground.

"Good work, everyone," the Professor said as he drove inside. "It looks like you're teamwork has improved."

"Thank you, Professor," Kurt said.

"So, who won?" Rogue asked.

"I'm afraid that this wasn't a test of who would win," said Professor X.

"Really?" asked Scott. "Then what was it?"

"This exercise was actually to see how you cope with challenges and what factors you would use to our advantage. You managed to get through most of the obstacles on your own. However, during that last challenge, you knew that in order to complete this mission, you had to work together."

"Well, that was rather insightful," I said.

"I get what you're saying," said Kitty.

"I congratulate you on your training mission. Tomorrow will be the usual training courses outside."

"Okay, Professor," Scott said.

With that short debriefing, we left the Danger Room. After a few minutes of resting up in my room, I left the mansion and took a taxi. I rode the service vehicle to the mall. There was some unrest from yesterdays attack. Word of another attack was heard, along with some less important squabble by the meatbags.

I walked inside of the weapons shop where I was greeted by the owner. "Hello there," he said. "You're a new face around here." He was of Asian decent. He wore a pair of green carpenter pants and a checkered button shirt.

"Yes I am," I replied. "Just came a couple days ago."

"So, how may I help you?"

"I'm just here to browse."

"Okay. Then please, stay as long as you wish." I scanned the merchandise on the walls and in the glass cases. The selection was rather large. There were many kinds of swords, axes, pole weapons, and handguns (though I'm not interested in that type of weapon except for bazookas or cannons).

"Nice toys," I said. "Your selection is top notch."

"I see that you have good taste, sir." He then noticed my katana strapped around my waist. A small smile spread on his face and his eyes were gleaming with interest. "Say, may I have a look at your sword." I pulled out the blade from my scabbard and held it with the blade pointed down. The owner scanned the weapon with amazement. "I have never seen a sword with such a red blade," he said with a hint of disbelief. "I know that it is possible for a blade to change color when it's being made, but this is the first I've seen up close."

"Thank you. I received this from my master a few years ago." You know, this is one of those few meatbags that don't seem too bad. He actually knows what he's talking about. "Hey, what do you think happened yesterday, Mr…"

"Miyamoto. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea. All I know is what is reported."

"That's logical. And one more question, do you think that the mutants are involved?"

A smirk came across his face. "I don't know what the big fuss is about. If there were mutants that had something to do with the attack, then the local authorities would have been caught and there would have been evidence of aggressive action."

"That's true."

"All they had were normal people and their robot. The evidence is clear: the mutants aren't the monsters, it's the biggots."

"It's good to speak to someone with intelligence." _"Not like most of the other meatbags I've met."_

"You know, I never got to know your name."

"Just call me Tical. Well, I must be going."

"I understand. You stop by anytime, okay?"

"I will. Later." I left the weapons shop and walked around the mall for a while. There were a lot of stuff to look at. But I'm one of the few people that don't think about 'Oh, what game should I get?' or 'Oh wow, I gotta get that new album!' I'm into novels or at least a martial arts movie or two. Perhaps a weapon as you've seen.

After an hour of walking, I took a seat in one of the tables. It was good to be out, but it was less than exciting. Especially when there are so many meatbags repeating the same 'mutants are evil' speech over and over and over again. However, the focus would change when someone would sit in chair across from me. And I sensed that this one was unique. "Excuse me," said a calm, feminine voice. "All the other seats are taken. Do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked around and the person wasn't kidding. The tables were packed with people. No wonder the place was so loud. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks." It was a young woman at least around my age. She wore ripped pants, fingerless gloves, and a trenchcoat (all in red). She wore a necklace with a cross hanging from it. Her black hair was cut short and the bottom half on the back of her head was red. She also wore red eyeliner. This girl seemed to have a 'punkish' look to her. "Hey, I've seen you at school. You're that guy that beat Duncan's ass with those martial arts attacks."

"That would be I. It would seem that everyone in the entire school was watching the event."

"Pretty much. It's about time someone did it. He's such a dumb ass."

"Agreed. If I may, could I know your name?"

"I'm Wanda. Wanda Maximoff."

"The name's Tical Zinfandel. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Wanda stared at me with a cock-eyed glance filled in confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that I don't talk to a lot of intelligent people. I'm usually surrounded by idiots."

I looked around. I hate to be biased, but everybody I see kind of fits that bill. "I doubt that you're talking about all these meatbags."

"Believe me, the guys I'm with make some of the people here look like scholars."

"Is that so?" _"Perhaps speaking to Ms. Maximoff here may prove to be beguiling."_ "Then please, let us converse." For the last forty something minutes, Wanda and I struck up a chat. It was rather humorous. How she could live with those individuals for a couple months was beyond me. We also spoke about the impudence of Edward Kelly. We also spoke about our mutant powers. Evidently, Wanda had an ability which consists of so-called 'hex bolts'. I'm not entirely sure, but it sounds like powers that alter probability. She also says that she knows magical spells (personally, I don't believe in such things as sorcery. Which is somewhat ironic coming from a young male that uses the element of darkness as a primary means of attack and defense. But that's due to genetics, not juju).

After we left the shopping center, we walked to the corner of the block. The sun was setting, giving off a bright orange glow as it lowered over the horizon. "Well, it's time for me to go, Tical. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Indeed. Perhaps it will be sooner than we think."

"Later."

"So long, Wanda." We went our separate ways. I waited a few minutes until a cab drove up to the street.

I was driven back to the Mansion. I went inside and found Rogue and Kitty on the couch while Kurt was on the floor channel surfing. "Anything on, Kurt?" asked Rogue.

"Nien. The only thing to watch is some guy smashing watermelons," said the blue boy.

"Gallagher is on?" Kitty asked. "He's, like, so funny!" she squealed. "Quick, turn back!" The two of them looked at her in confusion and disbelief. I, too, was rather taken aback by her choice of comedy. Seeing the expressions, Kitty laughed nervously and said, "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Gallagher," I said. "The man who is famous for his trademark smashing of large and ripe fruit. Who would have thought."

"Tical," Kurt said. "Vhere have you been?"

"Here and there. So, something happened?"

"Naw," Rogue said. "Ya didn't miss anythin'. Well, except for Berzerker accidentally zappin' Cannonball."

"Sorry I wasn't present." I decided to take a seat on the couch and glanced at the clock on the wall. I've been gone for about two hours. "Well, let's see what's on television."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kurt said. After channel surfing for about a few minutes, we decided to watch a suspense/mystery movie. You know, the one where Don LaFontaine (the movie announcer guy) would say 'In a world where an unknown killer runs free amongst a city, one cop must his man and end a killing spree.' Cliché, isn't it? It was also one of the worst films I've seen.

After the movie was over, we turned away from the channel and were quiet for a second. It wasn't long until the silence broke when Rogue said, "That was the worst movie I've ever seen," she said.

"You got that right," Kurt said.

"If that was his best performance as an actor, then he needs to start thinking of early retirement," I said. I got off of the sofa and went to the bathroom. Knowing that it was almost time to eat, I decided to get ready. I rinsed my hair and washed my face. Before I was finished, I was startled after I took a look at the mirror. It wasn't a reflection of me. It was the image of the Shadow King's wide grin. "What is it you want?" I said in a low voice to insure that no one on the other side of the door could hear.

"You seem to be getting attached to this city."

"Attached? Me? I believe you are mistaken."

"Really. Then how come you seem to have gotten soft."

"I am not 'soft'. I'm only biding my time."

"Is that what you call it? It would appear otherwise."

"Look, just tell me what you know, Shadow King. Why are you ranting about Judgement Day? And what is it that you're keeping from me?"

The Shadow King began to chuckle. I gave a cock-eyed glance at the ever grinning, face. "You really don't have any idea, do you? Perhaps Dr. Jericho has done more to your head than I thought."

"What did you say?" I have never heard of a 'Dr. Jericho' before in my life. However, as soon as the Shadow King said that, the hairs on my head stood on ends. Was he somehow connected to me as much as the Shadow King was?

"Anyway, I may have something of interest that will aide you in your search. That is, if you are willing to use it."

"_I have no choice."_ "Fine. Give up the goods." After a few minutes, the Shadow King gave me a unique source. It was a site that would give me entrance to something that I never thought of entering: the CIA mainframe.

I went to my room and pulled off my trenchcoat. I also placed my katana back on the shelf. With my computer hooked up, I began the plundering of one of the most well-known and powerful organizations in the USA. Lucky for me, my hacking skills are above average. Here's the thing you need to remember: 'when breaking through a mainframe, you not only need to have speed, but you need to be precise in the where you go. The security protocols are highly advanced and the firewalls are also hard to bypass. One wrong move, and the jig is up, so to speak. After all, hacking in the CIA min computer isn't a petty crime.' So there I began. I had to borrow a user and bypass the defensive programs. From there I created a false pass to restricted areas (though this may sound simple and quick, it took about an hour to fulfill). I browsed through the database. Many of them were somewhat interesting. However, I had to hurry with my quest. I couldn't use this user forever. After a few minutes, I found a mysterious file that contained a few strange objects. "Well what do we have here…" I said to my self in a low voice. I opened the file and found a data which included a strand of DNA and the blueprint of a machine. I took a closer look at the schematics and saw that it was the same device from my memories. I downloaded the retrieved data and began to read it. The results were astounding. Evidently, the gene sample featured the so-called 'X-gene', as Professor Xavier has labeled. In a small report, it was said that the machine was used to splice genetic material and implant it in another being. The machine was only used once before it was disconnected for one reason or another. _"Why would the Shadow King send me this information…"_ I thought. Then it hit me. _"Could it be possible that I was the test subject? Perhaps this file is part of my past. It has to be…"_

Before I could wonder ask anymore questions, it was time for dinner. As much as I would love to think about my past, I can't do it on an empty stomach. I went downstairs and made my plate. As usual, the table was rather loud, lots of activity and whatnot. As I ate, I couldn't help thinking about the what the data read (after all, when you learn that your forgotten past has something to do with genetic modification, it can kinda get to you). After dinner, I watched some T.V. The only thing of some interest was a documentary about the cosmos (yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. But hey, gotta do something aside from blowing things up to smithereens… which I haven't done in a while…). Anyway, after watching that hour long special, I was about to go back to my room to review what I've downloaded. It feels that for every piece of information I find, there's always something missing. Anyway, that was before, I received a telepathic message from the Professor. _"X-Men, I would like to see you all in the library."_

"_Does that include me, as well?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, it does."_ Personally, I could care less about the Professor's briefing. However, if I am to use his services, then I'll have to lend my services (unfortunately, it's for free, unlike my other profession…). I went back downstairs and went into the living room. I walked down the hall and entered the library, a room filled with selves of books. There were also two chairs and a sofa in front of a fireplace. I took a seat in the chair before the rest of the team arrived. In a few minutes, the group arrived and took their seats. "I have all called you here to tell you about the Brotherhood."

"Great," Rogue said. "Those losers again."

"What are they up to now?" Scott asked.

"They are located at the Power Plant," the Professor said. "I don't know what they're planning, but it cannot be good."

"After hearing all about them, I doubt that they know themselves," I quipped.

"Still, be careful. I have a feeling that this isn't a mediocre act of defiance."

"Yes, Professor," said Kurt. "But I don't think it's going to take too long." We left the room and went to our own. Usually I don't bother with anything weaker than myself. But I was curious to know why they would go after the power plant. Sure, the obvious answer is to cause a blackout, but why go through all the trouble? I put on my trenchcoat and strapped my katana around my waist. After I was prepared, I left the room and joined up with the rest of the X-Men downstairs. We left the mansion in Scott's car and drove to the Power Plant on the east side of town.


	8. Chapter 8: Ego Dyed in Black

Chapter 8: Ego Dyed in Black

After a fifteen minute drive, we arrived at the Power Plant. There was nothing suspicious in plain view. It was just a large building filled with towering structures the channeled the electric currents and housing transformers. However, that was before we saw a large chunk of the fence missing. And if that wasn't enough of a clue, there was also a dark green jeep parked next to it. "We'll need to be careful in there," Cyclops said. "There's a probability of getting electrocuted."

"Whatever," I said as I started through the gate. "Let's just get in and get out." We walked through the area filled with wires and high electrical foundations. _'There's a probability of getting electrocuted,'_ repeated itself in my head. It wasn't because I was nervous. It was because of the audible traveling of electrical current. There must have been one-hundred thousand volts flowing through the wires. Not only did we have to be aware of live wires, but small puddles, as well (okay, so maybe I was nervous… but to a miniscule degree). After traversing for a few minutes, we made it to the front door of the factory.

Nightcrawler turned the doorknob, but it was locked. "Great, we're locked out," said the blue mutant.

"This could use a woman's touch," said Shadowcat. "I'll take care of this." Wasting no time, Shadowcat phased through the door to the other side and then unlocked it. The door swung open and revealed the brunette standing with a smile on her face and her arms folded.

We stepped in the building. The room we were in was rather large and there were two floors (one above and one below). "It's time to split up," Cyclops said. "Jean and I will take this floor. Rogue, you and Kurt take the top. Tical, Kitty, the bottom floor is all yours."

"If you find anything, contact us immediately," Jean said as she handed me a communicator. I took the watch-like device and strapped it around my wrist. Without a word, Shadowcat and I walked down the stairs to the bottom level.

When we arrived at the chosen floor, the room we were in was filled with large boxes and was also rather dark. We walked with great care and stealth. As we moved, I was deep in thought. I was mentally shifting through everything that I had just discovered. The chamber, the DNA sequence, the Shadow King, even the unknown Dr. Jericho. However, my focus was broke by my partner. "So what do you think those guys are doing here?" Shadowcat asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I said coldly.

My comrade stared at me with bewilderment. "What's with you, Tical?" she asked.

"Stuff on my mind."

"What kind of stuff?"

I turned to her lazily and said, "It's personal."

"Does it have to do with Terra?" she asked in a playful tone. "You know, your girlfriend."

"Tsk. You jest. For one, she is not my choice in a girlfriend: to bitchy and single-minded. And two, she only accompanies me as her boyfriend due to my victory over Duncan."

"So then what is it?"

I turned away from the brunette and said, "It's a private affair. And even if I wanted to tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me. You'd be surprised."

I tugged my collar and brushed my shoulders. "Let's go. I'm sensing multiple mutants in this direction." We continued through the dark path. The lights from behind went dimmer and dimmer the further we went.

We stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Shadowcat put her ear against the it and listened for a couple of seconds. "They're here, alright."

"This must be the plant's control room. It's the only room of any importance."

"I'll call the others here." Shadowcat activated her communicator and began to speak. "Hey, guys. We found the 'Looserhood' down here in the control room."

"Okay, we'll be right there," said Jean through the communicator line. "Just wait for us."

"Alright." Shadowcat pressed a button to end the transmission.

I knew that staying here would be a waste. _"It's time to take the alternative,"_ I thought. "Come on. Let's get inside."

"Didn't you hear Jean?" my partner protested. "She said we have to stay."

"By the time they arrive, it will be too late. They would've done whatever they wanted and escape."

My colleague thought about my proposal. She knew that it was against orders, but there was no time to loose. Reluctantly, she nodded her head in agreement. Shadowcat phased her head through the door and pulled back. She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the wall next to it. I could see why. If we had went through the door, we would have been in plain sight. Instead, we hid behind a few large boxes. I peered around and saw the large room. On the other side was a large computer. It was at that moment an idea hit me. I could use that terminal to find Trask. "We need to get to the computer over there to find Trask. I'm pretty sure that it monitors the power usage and sources of electricity throughout the city."

"I get it. If we use that, we'll be able to pinpoint Trask's location by the largest concentration of power."

"Hmm… You're not as much of an airhead as I thought."

"What does that mean?" Before we could get into that conversation, the crate we hid behind was being moved. Wanting to stay discreet, we moved into another spot. We saw the reason why we had to relocate. Lifting the crate was a massive young male. He had a shaved mohawk and wore an undershirt with its sleeves ripped off. He had on a green vest on top matching his pants (imagine a hillbilly from the old shows).

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"That's Fred, the Blob, one of the biggest mutants you'll ever see. He's also one of the dimmest and usually thinks about food before anything else."

"I could see how he earned his namesake."

"I don't get it," the Blob began. "Why are we here?"

"Duh?" said another young man. This one was skinnier and had white hair (one bang on each side pointing backward). He also wore a green jumpsuit with white lower leg armor and chest armor. "We're going to re-route electricity to the Hood House and then cause a blackout throughout the city," he said with quick speed as he zipped left and right. "A little soft in the head, aren't we Freddy boy?" the enemy replied as he knocked on Blob's head before evading the giant hand that was about to grab him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. "Is he an example of ADD kids that eat too much sugar?"

"That's Pietro," Shadowcat said. "After Mystique went missing, he took over as leader of the Brotherhood thanks to Magneto. He calls himself Quicksilver because of his speed."

"Hey, yo, I can't wait to get our television back," said a squating boy with a wide face and short brown hair. He wore all green except for a large white plate covering his front and back. He stood haunched over. "It's been a week since I saw Mind of Mencia." Above his head, a fly was hovering. The kid's eyes were fixed on the insect. In a quick second, his tongue shot up, grabbed the bug, and retracted in his mouth. The meal was quickly devoured and with one gulp, traveled to the male's stomach. He also had large yellow teeth.

"That's Toad, also Todd. He's the nastiest of the bunch and enjoys eating bugs. He can also spit a sticky mucus in the face."

"Toad, could you stop doing that," said a male taller than Quicksilver. He bore a mullet of dark brown hair. His clothing was darker and he was covered with more armor than the others. He also had a see through helmet.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Toad replied. "I didn't get anything to eat before we left, yo."

The other young male sighed. "Let's just get this over with," he said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, so that you can get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree," said Quicksilver.

"Knock it off, Pietro!"

"'A certain Kitty', eh?" I said. "It would seem that there is a sentimental connection between you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shadowcat said. I took a closer look at the girl and saw that she was flustering. She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, that's Lance, Avalanche for his ability to create earthquakes. He's a bit of a jerk sometimes, but still a good guy. He even joined the X-Men once."

"Now that we have introduced the threats, let's get to the computer and obtain the information." We slowly strolled to the computer. Making sure not to give away our location, we stayed in the shadows and went around the room (in my case, I crawled on the shadow covered wall). In a short matter of time, we made it behind the large console.

Shadowcat peered around the device to see if the Brotherhood noticed their presence. Nope. The frivolous foursome were oblivious, and we were only feet away from being captured. We were only feet from being discovered. "What's your plan?"

"It's fairly simple," I said. I poked into my pocket and pulled out my Portable Digital Assistant (one of the tools of the trade for my style of living). "Let's see what we got." I hooked up a plug from my device to the USB socket on the terminal. I began hacking. The data, various maps, and other vital pieces of information were downloaded into my PDA. In a few minutes, the data retrieval was complete and I disconnected from the computer. "Download process completed."

"Good." We moved out of the spot and left our current location. "At least we still have the element of surprise."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said a quick voice. Before we could react, the crate that we were behind was lifted and thrown back. Now we were in plain view of the Brotherhood. "Well, well, well. It looks like we have a couple of pests," Quicksilver quipped.

"'The element of surprise,'" I quipped. "That factor flew out the window."

"Kitty," said Avalanche. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, Lance?" Shadowcat replied. "I mean, breaking into a Power Plant? What are you thinking?"

"We're thinkin' of gettin' our damn television back, yo," said Toad.

"And shutting down the power on everyone else," added Blob.

"Get out of here!" Shadowcat said.

"Sorry, Kitty. But this is important," Avalanche said.

"This is a joke," I replied dryly. "We have the Roadrunner, Louie Anderson, Kermit the Frog, and a walking fault line. And the best scheme you ingrates can come up with is stealing from a power plant and causing an overload in the tri-state area. You could have at least stolen someone else's cable through the power lines."

"Wait," the Blob said. "We really could've done that?"

I turned to Shadowcat with a blank face and sarcastically said, "Your heartthrob and his pals are real prodigies. You really know how to pick 'em, don't ya."

"Man, who the hell are you to talk?" yelped Quicksilver.

"Yeah," Toad said. "You the black samurai or something? 'Look at me, I got a sword.'"

"Actually, I prefer ninjitsu my…" I took a sniff and turned away and continued saying, "malodorous, Bufonid friend. But let's not change the subject. Why don't you escape while you can. It would be fool hardy to stay and try finishing a lame and completely cliché act of energy larceny."

"Hey, you assholes done yet?" a feminine voice said as she walked closer. "This is a total waste of time. Let's hurry up and…" As soon as she was in plain view, both she and myself had stunned looks in our eyes. "Tical, is that you?"

"Wanda. You're with these clowns?"

"Hey, hold up," Toad replied. "You know this fool, cuddlebumps?"

"Yeah, I do," Wanda said. "Didn't I tell you guys?"

"Um… You sorta skipped that part," Quicksilver said.

Wanda breathed heavily. "He's the guy that beat Duncan up at school yesterday. I said it when Fred was eating the last of our pizza and Lance was playing his guitar."

"You're kidding me!" Lance said. "This guy?"

"And just so you know, I also beat a friend of yours the night before. Pyro, he called himself," I replied. It was at that moment that Toad looked slightly nervous.

"You can't be serious?" Fred said.

"But I didn't know you were with the X-Men," Wanda said, unfazed by the added information.

"Nor did I know of your membership with the Brotherhood. I guess our alliances were something the both of us didn't feel like divulging in."

"Well, you might have beat them because it was one on one," said a cocky Quicksilver. "But now, you're outnumbered."

"Get out of here, Kitty," Avalanche said.

"No way, Lance!"

"I'll admit, you have us at a momentary disadvantage," I said. Then I felt the presence of on-coming mutants. It could only mean one thing. "However, the situation will change in our favor. Counting down in five… four… three… two… one…"

On cue, the other X-Men arrived. Shadowcat and I quickly returned to the team. "Sorry we're late," Scott said.

"Did we miss something?" Kurt said.

"I would've taken them out myself." My hands were concealed in a dark mist. I was ready for the battle that would occur in a few seconds.

"X-Men, let's move!" Scott ordered. With no time to waste the battle began as Cyclops fired optic blasts at the team.

Meanwhile, I was joined by Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat in a spearhead assault. While the other three were occupied with other opponents, I was faced with the Blob. I thought he was large before. When I stood right in front of him, I couldn't help but gawk at his size. "Well, aren't you a massive fellow."

"You think you have a chance against me, X-geek?" said the giant foe. "I'm gonna crush you like a bug."

"That's if you can catch me," I replied. I used quick jabs and swift kicks. I dodged the enemy's attempted punches and swipes during the assault. The attacks connected with the behemoth. Unfortunately, the Blob's blubber-like body seemed to absorb the damage. I even tried a few slashes from my katana. But even that wouldn't pierce his body. The only thing it did do was cut his shirt (which is odd because I just sharpened it earlier today).

The Blob gave a sick smile before grabbing me with a giant hand and pulling me up to eye level. "Heh, heh. You can't hurt me! I'm the incredible Blob!" I smirked at the enemy. "Huh? What are you laughing about?"

I held my hand up to his face and gathered dark energy. Blob was confused and had no idea of what I was about to do. "I hope you aren't attached to your looks. Because this could get ugly." With that last word of advice, I fired a few balls of shadow in the face of the mutant enemy. In an instant, he released his grip and stumbled backward. When he regained balance, the mutant charged at me with amazing speed. I also charged toward him. When he was in range, I somersaulted over the enemy. Before I landed, I kicked the enemy in the back of the head. The Blob lost control and crashed into a couple of crates. When the Blob arose, he let out a loud yell and lifted a crate over his head. With his amazing strength, he hurled it toward my direction. I countered his attempt by stopping the crate with the power of shadow. Now the large object was in mid-air and covered in darkness, much to the surprise of Blob (if you think it's easy to stop something as heavy as this from falling with the power of the mind, you're wrong. It's as heavy as it would be by using physical strength. If you keep it in place for to long, it would cause serious strain. Now, back to the situation…). I hurled the large box back at the opponent. Before it crashed with his body, the enemy guarded himself by using his arms as a shield. When he put down his guard, that was when I saw my chance. After gathering enough energy, I fired a concentrated beam at the opponent. It was a direct hit and strong enough to crash him to the wall. The last thing to come out of his mouth was a defeated groan.

However, the victory was short lived after a strong wind swept by. In less than a second, Quicksilver appeared out of nowhere and had a cocky look on his face. "So, think you have what it takes to beat me?" he asked in a quick and cocky tone.

"More than enough, fool." I unsheathed my sword and went into a defensive position. Using his speed to his advantage, Quicksilver once ran toward me. I tried to slash at the speedy enemy, but he evaded my attack with a hard left turn. I then fired a my balls of darkness, but the foe was ducking and weaving from my attacks. _"This guy is fast,"_ I thought. _"He must be moving at around 50 mph. I gotta think of something…"_ Before I could come up with a plan, I was punched in the gut an abrupt fist. I found myself flying fifteen feet from the spot I stood. I quickly kicked back up and was met by a swift kick to the side. Now I had no choice but to move and defend against this speed demon.

There were moments when Quicksilver threw a flurry of punches or a series of kicks and I had to block some of the strikes with my katana. "No matter what you do, I'll always be one step ahead," he replied. After a few minutes of defense, my blocks were bypassed by a quick attack from behind. I was now lying on my stomach and at the mercy of the enemy. "Face it, X-geek," said the ever so cocky Quicksilver. "You're out of your league."

"No, you are," I replied. I sat in a crouched position on the ground. It wasn't because I was suffering from fatigue. It was because of the damage I suffered. I was sore all over. "It's one thing to be fast. That's the only advantage you have. But you'll never be as powerful as me."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Quicksilver was now speeding toward me at high speed. It looked like he was about to finish me off. It was at that I came up with an idea. After he came a few feet, I gathered my strength and activated my shadow shield. Unable to stop, Quicksilver slammed headlong into the dark dome and bounced back. When he was on the ground, I used my umbrakinesis to lift him off the ground before he recovered from the crash. "What the hell? Let me down!"

"I don't think so, Speedy Gonzalez. It's time for your nap."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, Rogue!"

From behind, Rogue took down Quicksilver and pinned him to the ground. The enemy tried to struggle out, but it was too late. With a gloveless hand, Rogue absorbed the foe's strength and power. He was now unconsciously lying on the ground. "Great. Now ah have to deal with this dumbass' thoughts in my head."

I looked around and saw that most of the Brotherhood members were temporarily knocked out. The only one still standing was Wanda. And judging by the strange blue energy blanketing her hand, she was prepared to face us. "Be careful everyone," Cyclops said. "We can't loose again."

"Too bad," Wanda said. "Because that's exactly what's going to happen." From behind her, a few crates hovered over the ground, covered in the same blue field. They were then thrown at us. We had no choice but to dodge the heavy objects before they made impact. Cyclops fired on Wanda. But with a swish of her hand, the beam was redirected and connected with its owner. Rogue (with Quicksilver's power) and Jean tried a joint attack. However, Rogue was stopped in her place and Jean's psychic blast was deflected, knocking both out. As Nightcrawler and Shadowcat prepared for an attack I covered them with a barrage of dark spheres. However, all of the balls changed direction. I had and quickly. Luckily, Nightcrawler arrived behind Wanda and teleported themselves out. It looked like that plan was a success. Unfortunately, the enemy reappeared and Nightcrawler was nowhere in sight. It was soon Shadowcat's turn. She latched onto Wanda's wrists and the two were phasing through the floor. However, Shadowcat was stuck halfway through and Wanda climbed back onto the surface.

I looked around at the damage the young woman caused. Cyclops took a heavy hit, Shadowcat was still stuck, Nightcrawler disappeared, and Jean and Rogue are still out from the psychic wave. _"I'll admit, that was impressive. Perhaps Wanda will sport a challenge more than the rest of the Brotherhood,"_ I thought. "It would seem that I bought tickets for an entertaining magic show," I said to Wanda. "Is this your power?"

"That's right. I have the ability to control probability. I can reverse the path of most mutant powers and multiply their strength ten fold."

"Impressive. So, what should I call you?"

With a smile on her face and her body in a defensive position, she replied, "Just call me the Scarlet Witch."

"Fine. Now it's time for you to feel the wrath of Darkstrike." We both displayed our powers, the shadows that blanketed my hands, and the chaos energy that shrouded hers. The fight started as soon as the Scarlet Witch fired a hex bolt at the ceiling above me. I dodged the falling debris and launched a counterattack by firing a series of spheres at the enemy. However, the attack was deterred when she directed them to the side. Throughout the course of this fight, I was getting tired. The continuous use of my mutant power and the damage delivered from Quicksilver was draining my energy. _"It would appear that long-ranged attacks are useless,"_ I thought. _"It's only working to the Scarlet Witch's advantage. If I could get in close, I might be able to end this."_ I ran toward the target as fast as I could. As I did, the Scarlet Witch fired a flurry of hex bolts at my direction. I evaded most of the attacks. When I arrived a mere ten feet of her, I fired my shadow balls. A few of them were repelled, but there were some that made impact. I was also hit by one of her hex bolts during the exchange chaos. After about fifteen minutes of exchanging rounds, we were both at our last amount of energy. I fired my shadow beam at the Scarlet Witch. At the last moment, the enemy redirected the concentrated dark energy. Unfortunately for her, it hit the ceiling above her head. Now the large pieces were plummeting toward her. Thoughts ran through my head during those seconds. Though there was a chance that I might regret it later, this was something I felt like I had to do. _"Here we go again."_ I hurried over to the Scarlet Witch and raised my barrier. Every large piece of debris that slammed on the shield created stress. I couldn't hold it up much longer. However, Lady Luck was on our side. Half of the debris landed in a different spot thanks to Scarlet Witch. After the detritus stopped falling, the Scarlet Witch moved out of most of the junk out of the way and we got away from the spot. When the ordeal was over, we stared at one another in fatigue and confusion. But before any of us could let out a word, my eyes were covered in a sticky mucus. As I tried to remove the substance, I felt a wind sweep past me.

"Hold on, Tical," Cyclops said as he and the rest of the team arrived. He pulled the gunk mask off my face. I scanned the area, but there was no sign of the Brotherhood. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Just a cheap shot to the face, but nothing severe. So, did those juvenile delinquents mess with the terminal."

"No," Jean said. "The Brotherhood left before they could cause anymore damage."

"Then let's get out of here," Shadowcat said. We left the control room and headed out of the Power Plant. We found Nightbrawler stuck on a telephone pole. He was a bit dazed, but was able to teleport to the ground safely.

We drove back to the mansion and reported to Professor Xavier and Wolverine in the library. "Well done, X-Men," he said. "You were able to stop the Brotherhood and the city." During the briefing, I was busy on my PDA studying the information.

"It was nothing, Professor," Scott said. "We're just glad that nothing happened."

"Interesting…" I said.

"What is it, kid?" Logan replied.

"I believe I have found what we're looking for."

"You mean…" Jean replied.

"That's correct. I downloaded the data from the Power Plant main computer. After careful analysis, I have found a large concentration of energy under an abandoned building in the northern part of town."

"Excellent job, Tical," Scott said. "If that's where Trask is hiding, then that's where we're going to hit him. Let's go."

"I agree, Scott," Professor X said. "However, we cannot go there just yet. It's to late at night. However, we will go and stop Trask after you get back from school."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied.

"Then it's settled," Scott said.

"Already, everyone," said Logan. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

We left the room and went to our own. I put away my sword and other equipment. I couldn't help but think about what would happen tomorrow. My first real battle in a long time. Another factor was also my enemy, the Scarlet Witch. How can someone so powerful and skilled be associated with a group of clowns that commit petty crimes? Also, there was something about her. _"Great,"_ I thought. _"Now I'm crushing over two girls. One of them is untouchable and the other is my enemy."_ And to think, I taunted Kitty with her choice in men (talk about utter irony). But that's not what's important. Aside from the upcoming infiltration of Trask's base, I also have to figure out the riddle of my past. I cannot afford to fail this mission...


	9. Chapter 9: Walk My Way

Chapter 9: Walk My Way

* * *

_The truth is out there somewhere. And little by little, I'm making progress. Yesterday, I learned from the Shadow King that the Government had a stored file containing the chamber from my memories and my very own genetic information. I was also told of a Dr. Jericho, someone I previously had no knowledge of. What could all of this mean?_

_Last night, I joined the X-Men on a mission to the city's Power Plant to stop the Brotherhood. While there, I managed to get a hold of the data stored in the computer. Shortly afterwards, I had to help the team defeat a couple of the rival group's members. However, they were nothing compared to Wanda, a young woman I was recently acquainted with. After a rigorous battle and a quick save, we managed to stop the Brotherhood and their corrupt (and cliché) plans. When I analyzed the information that I received from the power station, I found the location to Trask's secret location. With his base uncovered, we will finally put a stop to his fiendish scheme…_

* * *

The day started out the same as usual. After getting out of bed, I got dressed, packed up my laptop, and got my sword. I joined the others for breakfast and picked up the newspaper. There wasn't much going on in both the paper, nor the kitchen (other than Jean and Scott going over battle strategies or the bickering of the New Mutants). After breakfast was over, a few of us went to the living room and watched T.V. There was nothing on, except for the usual news, music videos, and cartoons. Shortly after we went in, I saw Rogue get up from the couch and walk to outside of the dining room door. _"She looked rather troubled,"_ I thought when she passed by. _"On a normal basis, I would care less. But I would like to know why."_ With a casual gait, I left the room and to the are where Rogue was. The area was surrounded by flower bushes (except for a path that cut through the middle) and there were two benches side by side. Rogue sat toward the roses with a look mixed with depression and concentration. "You seem to be deep in thought," I said. "May I take this seat?" 

Rogue looked at me with little concern. "Yeah, whatever," she replied. When I sat down parallel her direction, she continued her contemplation.

"So, did you get that assignment done?" I asked. "The one in English."

"It wasn't too hard. It was about Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Did you?"

"But of course. Old English is something I am quite familiar with."

There was silence between us. For a few long seconds, we just sat on the bench in opposite directions. "Tical," Rogue began. "Ah always wondered how you found out about your powers."

"My powers…" I began to ponder whether or not I should tell her. Then again, she told me about her origins. Though mine are not as 'exciting', it does make up for it in a puzzling manner. I feel like I can trust her more than the others. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know all of the details. I learned about these abilities when I was a mere eight year old in the oddest way. One minute I was chased by a group of armed men, the next I was bestowed with these powers that I couldn't use at the time."

"Was that the first time you discovered them?"

"There's a possibility that I had these powers before that incident."

"What do ya mean?"

"On the day I gained those powers, I was also plagued by amnesia. I have no idea why those meatbags pursued me. Everything is a complete blank."

"You mean your name isn't 'Tical'?" said the surprised Goth. I shook my head in compliance. Rogue was skeptical. But who could blame her. It's not everyday you meet an individual who suffers from large scale memory loss that lasted for years. She quickly regained her composure and said, "Ah'm sorry ta bring it up."

"Don't be. I was never one to accept pity."

Rogue turned to me and said, "I can't believe the two of us don't remember a thing. Not our names, nothin'. It's like a cruel joke."

"I know what you mean, Rogue."

"Hey, you guys," Scott called. "It's time to go." We got up from the bench and followed Scott to the front and got in his car with Kurt, Kitty and Bobby.

"Hey, where did Jean go?" Kitty asked.

"She said she would drive the others in the X-Van. Ororo would do it, but she's on a mission."

"Really?" asked an interested Kurt. "To vhere?"

"She didn't tell us where, but she said it was important."

_"I wonder what it could be…"_ I thought to myself.

After arriving at the school, we got out the car and went our separate ways. I went to my locker to store my laptop and a few books. Before I closed the door, I heard a conversation taking place right next to me between two people. "Hey, did you hear about Duncan?" asked a young male with red and white jersey and black pants. I peered around my locker door and listened in on their conversation.

"No. What about him?" asked his comrade who wore a blue bandana on his head, a dark jacket and blue heavy jeans.

"Well, I hear that he's back, man."

"For real?"

"For real, and pretty pissed, too. After all, he was pummeled by that Tical kid the other day."

"No shit, G. Hate to be near that fool in the mood he's in."

"Yeah, especially with the other jocks covering his back. That's for sure." The two left their location and began talking about other issues.

I shut my locker and laid my back against it. _"So, Duncan's back,"_ I thought. _"Let's hope he learned his lesson from last time."_ I left and went to first periods. For the last three classes in the last three hours, everything was pretty much the same as yesterday. I'm still popular and young women who are not my type continue vying for my attention (such meatbag behavior). Aside from that, homework was also rather boring. In chemistry, thanks to Bobby's little antics, we're supposed to fill out the periodical table for homework tonight (like I haven't done that before). In Trigonometry, another worksheet of math was handed out. Last but not least, English was nothing but reading a few pages of Shakespeare.

Finally, lunch had arrived and I went to my table. "Well, well, if it isn't the ladies man," said Bobby.

"Please," I replied. "I could care less about their attempts."

"Kitty," called Kurt. "Did you get zhose questions in zhat Biology class?"

"Of course I did," Kitty said. "It was nothing but simple cell structures."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Hey, Tical," a girl's voice called. I turned around and there was Terra (again). "So, wanna come over to our table?" she asked. "You know, for some real conversation?"

"Well…" I turned to Rogue who gave a brief stare before she returned eating. I sighed and turned my attention back to Terra. "Might as well." I left with Terra to her table on the other side of the cafeteria. For the last few minutes, she continued to talk about random things (to tell you the truth, I wasn't really listening. I just sat there. Like I said, she is not my interest).

It wasn't long until someone else, someone unexpected, walked by. "Tical?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around and there was the girl that I had met yesterday, as well as fought. In her red trenchcoat and tatter pants stood Wanda Maximoff.

_"Heh, heh. Saved by a lady in red,"_ I thought.

"Um… Can I help you?" asked Terra in a snide voice. "We're busy right now."

"Really?" Wanda asked. "And what would that be?"

"None of your business. Now where were we?"

Knowing that Terra was going to continue her yapping once more, I quickly seized this opportunity of escape. "Wanda, how nice of you to drop in."

"Listen, if you're too busy…"

"He is very busy right now," Terra interrupted.

"I'm free for the moment," I said. Wanda showed a small smile and I gave a smirk.

"Okay," Wanda replied. "Want to go outside."

"Why not? A little fresh air is just what the doctor ordered," I said. The two of us left the lunchroom. We went outside where there were a few others taking some fresh air. We went to the side of the building and leaned against the wall. "I should thank you for interupting that one-sided conversation. Any longer, and I would developed a hemorrhage."

"I could see why." After a brief sigh, Wanda started to fiddle with her necklace's cross. "Listen, Tical. I want to thank you for saving me, yesterday. And I'm sorry for those idiots back there, especially, Todd for sliming you."

"Don't worry about it," I replied.

"But why did you save me anyway? Aren't we enemies?"

I gave her a mischievous look. "Perhaps. It has been a while since I came across a worthy adversary. Your hex powers are impressive. I nearly broke a sweat. I would like the pleasure of facing you once more."

"Glad to hear that you were enjoying yourself. You're not too bad yourself."

After hearing that statement, I decided it was time to change the subject. "Wanda, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How come you ally yourself with the Brotherhood? From what I understand, they rarely succeeds in their plans. In fact, from yesterday's performance, their style of operation is half-baked. From what I can tell, you're far more capable than that."

"You don't need to tell me twice. You see, it's a family affair." I turned to her with a confused look on my face. "I have a twin brother named Pietro. You might know him as Quicksilver."

"I have a few bruises from our confrontation delivered in his name."

"Our father sent us to watch over the others. Well, actually, I'm the one trying to keep them out of too much trouble, including Pietro. He's responsible for coming up with a few of the hair-brained schemes, like last night's for example. Until we are called by my father, that's what we do to pass the time."

"So the Brotherhood are a secondary group of rookies and you're stuck as babysitter." Wanda nodded at my answer. "So wait. If the Brotherhood are the Acolytes' junior team, and are summoned by your father, then does that mean…?"

"Yes. Magneto is our father."

Truth be told, I was rather surprised and somewhat skeptical. But I was able to keep calm and collected. "So you're the daughter of my team's sworn enemy. What a revelation."

"I know what you mean. But my brother and I have nothing against humans as our father does. We only work for him to try and soften his actions."

"Understandable. You have your personal reasons of aiding your father's cause, and I have mine of being one of the Professor's pupils."

"And what would those be?"

I turned to her with a smile. "Let's just say they are answers to a few questions." We ended our conversation after the school bell rung in a distance.

"I guess we should go, Tical."

"Indeed. What do you have for this period?"

"Economics with Mr. Djinarak. It's like murder. You?"

"Physical Education. The only thing that I find suitable in this school."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"We shall meet again, Wanda." With our farewells, we parted ways to our classes. The class was held in the new auditorium, which most of the students were satisfied with. I could care less. Whether it's inside or outside, it makes no difference to me. Then again, it really wasn't much of a P.E. class in my opinion. All we did was play basketball. In the end, my team was victorious (yay, whoot, whatever). And as usual, a couple of girls were cheering me on (not that it matters).

The last two classes: computers and world history, were rather dull to say the least. They were rather quiet (other than the typing of the keyboards and the scribbling of paper in their respective rooms) and the work was mundane. There was no homework for computers, which is far from what I could say for world history. It was reviewing and answer questions for an entire chapter thanks to some trouble-making dumbass. Much to most of the class' disappointment (and his, I'm sure).

When school let, I joined up with Rogue and the others near Scott's car. "Thank god it's Friday!" said a relieved Bobby. "Nothing to do but some R&R"

"If you forgot, you and I have to complete the periodic table thanks to your funny business in chemistry," I reminded him.

"Man, why do you have to ruin my fun?" Bobby said.

"And not just that," Scott added. "But we also have to stop Trask. Tonight."

"Well, when you put it like that, taking out the bad guys always sound like fun."

"Your brash behavior never ceases to amaze me," I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, let's get back to the Institute," Rogue said. "I want to take a break before we do whatever."

"You guys go ahead," I said. "I need to go somewhere."

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To the mall. I think it's time for some last minute shopping."

"Alright," Scott said. "Just be sure to get back before the day's over."

"I'll be sure to do so. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend." I left the team as they got in the car and left the campus. After walking a couple blocks, I got in a taxi. I took it into the city until it arrived at the mall. I paid the driver forty bucks before leaving the cab. I stepped inside the shopping center and went to the weapon's shop.

As expected, Mr. Miyamoto stood behind the glass counter. "Ah, well look who it is," he said. "Tical, it's good to meet you."

"Likewise," I said.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a weapon that's light, yet durable. For long-range and melee combat. Something versatile, if you will."

"Versatility, eh…" Mr. Miyamoto said with a hand resting on his chin. "Come over here, Tical. I think I know what you're talking about." The store owner went to the right side of the room where the wall was covered with assorted firearms. "Perhaps this is what you're looking for," he said as he placed a box on the table and lifted a lid. Inside was a large handgun known as a Desert Eagle. "This baby can shoot at least eight rounds per clip. It's not light, roughly around four and a half pounds, but it should be enough."

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Hmmm… Perhaps I can find something else to your liking." The merchant put away the handgun back in its place. Afterwards, his hand skimmed down to another shelf to a box slightly larger than the previous gun. "I'm sure that you'll love this one."

He opened the lid and inside was a weapon I was well acquainted with. It was a gun with a large short barrel, long shaft, and two grips (with the back having the trigger). "An Uzi SMG. My old master always carried two of these around and was rather skilled in utilizing their power."

"So, is this what you want?"

"Well, no. I'm not really a gun person." It was true, guns are not really my style. Though I was trained in firearms, I don't see it as a real warrior's weapon (call it old-school). Besides, what's the point when I can launch rounds from my hands (Though I admit, there are a few models that can deliver a satisfying explosion. Or as many would call it, including my old master: the boom). In my eyes, an honorable and powerful weapon class of choice is a sword. "I'm more fond of swords than any other group."

"Ah yes. Well then, come with me." The two of us went to the left side of the room which was filled with bladed weapons of many different kinds. He went to the back of his room. When he arrived, he carried pulled out a long and thin box. "Perhaps this is what you're looking for?" In the box, there was a long sword with a fairly thin blade that was wavy. The grip was small, only able to be carried with one hand.

"A flamberge."

"Perhaps this is what you want?"

I inspected the weapon. It just wasn't my kind of weapon. It was light, but not to strong. There was a chance that its blade could break at any time. "No thanks."

"Well, I had a feeling you'd turn that one down. That is why I also brought this." Mr. Miyamoto pick up another box on the floor. This one was two-thirds the size of the flamberge's case and was wider. He opened the case and revealed a rather unique weapon.

"Is that…?" I said with interest before I was cut off by the store owner.

"It is. This is the Aztec weapon, the Maquahuitl. This sword-club has a wooden base and obsidian edges on both sides. It's strong enough to cleave right through a horse's neckbone. And let me tell you something else, it's rare to find a weapon like this. Your best bet is at find a few in museums in Europe or private collections here or there. But to come across it in a shop like this is one in a million. I'm selling it at $220. But for you, perhaps I'm willing to cut 25 off the price."

"Impressive. As much as I would love to own such an exotic weapon, I'll have to pass. Maybe I'll purchase it later."

Mr. Miyamoto put away the Maquahuitl and the Flamberge. For the last few minutes, he continued scrounging through his shelves. After looking in different boxes and checking his merchandise, the owner returned with a satisfied smile and a long box. "In this box, I think I have found what you are looking for."

"There is only one way to find out." I opened the box and pulled out the weapon. I looked at it in awe and held it up to the light. What I was holding in my hand was one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. It's blade was long and thin, yet strong and its handle was long, enough to support one hand. However, it had surprising characteristics that set it apart from other blades. For it's size, it was rather light. Also, the back of the grip feature a sickle like blade and a small spike was at the bottom. But it's most unique feature was the blade itself. At the end, it took a one-hundred and eighty degree turn, facing down (looking similar to a shepard's crook). "This is a Chinese Hooked Sword."

"That's right. And I'm sure everything you're looking for is in that steel blade. Not only is it light, but it's also very durable. And it's spike and sickle can wound enemies coming from the side and behind."

"This is a really good weapon."

"There's one more thing." I turned my focus to Miyamoto as he pulled out another blade from the box. "It comes in two's. With this weapon's design, you can trap and deflect other weapons. Or you could even join the two together."

_"With this weapon at my disposal, I can execute a wide range of attacks against a large group of enemies,"_ I thought. "I have to say, Mr. Miyamoto, you have really outdone yourself. This place has to be ranked number one on the weapon shops list."

"Oh stop it. I only do what I can. So, is this what you want?"

With a smile on my face, I placed the swords down on the glass table. "I am ready and willing to make the purchase."

"That will be $57.99 plus twenty more for the equipment. Also, I have a couple papers for you to sign." I paid for the swords and signed a document (something about not being responsible if I do something stupid like commit unreasonable death. Yeah, like I really want to waste my time slicing a couple of meatbags. That would only tarnish my blades. I'll only do it if I have a logical reason). "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Miyamoto."

"You're too kind, Tical."

"Only when I want to be." After strapping the swords to my back, I left the mall and took a cab back to the mansion.

I entered through the front gate and went up to my room. "So that's what ya went there for," said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Rogue leaning against the doorway.

"I like to be prepared," I said.

"Ya know we have no idea what we're up against. There's a chance that we might not come back"

"I know," I said confidently. "However, we don't have time for any second thoughts."

It was at that moment Rogue gave a smirk. "You're right. Whatever he's up to, we have to stop it. But do you really think we can do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But then again, what choice do we have?" After Rogue left my room, I began my studies. The periodic table took about a few minutes to finish and the chapter in world history took around a half hour to complete. Afterwards, I left the room and went to the backyard. Here, I practiced with my new blades, as well as brushing up on wielding dual weapons in the process (I've had some experience with the art of akimbo a few years back. However, that was a long time ago and the only weapon I have used was my katana). After my training session with the hooked swords, I sat down on the lush grass and began meditating. _"Ah, now this is more like it,"_ I thought. _"Nothing but tranquility and silence."_ I did this a few minutes until it was time to eat.

I went to my room to put away my two weapons, laying them beside my katana, and then went to the dining room to join the others. The dining table was as loud as usual (well, louder considering that Tabitha returned to the mansion). However, I couldn't help but think about our mission after dinner. And I'm sure there were a few other talking about the mission as well. Among the conversation, I heard Bobby mentioning that he would defeat at least one hundred himself and Sam talking about how he would 'go Cannonball' on his opponents. I also heard Jamie saying that he would also defeat some enemies on his own (of course, that resorted in a few of the students laughing at him).

I went back to my room and decided to evaluate the information on Trask's headquarters. _"I already know that it's under that abandoned building,"_ I thought. _"Perhaps I can use the information from the power plant to tap into his outputs."_ So that's what I did. I started off with a map of the city and the area with the most electrical usage. I continued by hacking into the system of the desired area. I was then in hideout's power grid. After mapping out the flow of electricity, I found out that the place was rather large; its size was the equivalent of a building over seven stories tall.

It wasn't long after I heard a knocking at the door. "Hey, Tical! Let's go!" shouted Tabitha. "The Professor called! Hurry up in there!" I uploaded the information to my PDA that I placed in my pocket and left my room, closing the door behind me as I did. "It's about time," she said. With a loose sigh, I left the hall and went downstairs into the library.

When I arrived, everyone was already sitting either on the couches and floor or standing next to the Professor or against the wall (Ororo had yet to return, which was rather strange if you ask me). "I was able to map out their base of operations," I said to the Professor. "However, that's as far as I got. I was unable to hack in their computer systems."

"There is a chance that they're using that power for a new batch of Sentinels," Dr. McCoy said.

"Talk about running out zhe electric bill," Kurt replied.

"So what's the plan, Charles?" Logan asked.

"Jean, I would like you and Tical to take a group with you to the bottom floor of the facility. Scott, Logan, you're leading an offensive on the upper floors. I don't know what they are planning, but it can't be good."

"Understood, Professor," Scott said. When the meeting was over we left the room and got ourselves ready.

I grabbed my katana and strapped it around my waist. I also got my hook swords and wore them behind my back in a crossed fashion. Now I was fully armed and ready for the assault that was at hand. _"Maybe Trask has something else on his computer,"_ I thought. _"Since the meatbag is one of H.Y.D.R.A.'s higher ranking operatives, he must have something else stored on his terminal. Something other than his Sentinel project. And if that's the case, then I will find out what."_ I left the room and joined the team downstairs. We went outside and took Scott's convertible and the X-Van to the desired location. It won't be long until we stop Trask once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10: Machine, Machine

* * *

Author's Note 1: Finally, the chapter that most of you were waiting for: the X-Men will finally confront Trask. This will be action packed. Will they succeed? Also, what else will our favorite umbrakinetic uncover about his past?

* * *

Chapter 10: Machine, Machine

We sped through the streets of Bayville as fast as we could. The air was cool and the moon began to shine like a beckon. Leading the charge to the base in a red convertible was Scott, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Rogue, and I. We were followed by Jean driving the X-Van with Shadowcat, Boom-Boom, and Berzerker. Wolverine took up the rear in his blue motorcycle. (Now I know what you're thinking, 'Why are the New Mutants here? You didn't mention that before.' Well, you see, just before we left, Professor X thought we should take those three on our mission. Maybe it's because of their control, or maybe it's for extra firepower. Either way, we agreed to bring them along).

As you can tell, I was excited. After all, I wanted to get my hands on some meatbags and see what my new weapons were capable of. _"Let's hope those Shoalin lessons I took in China paid off,"_ I thought as I looked at one of my hooked swords (After all, that was where I first learned how to use dual weapons. Anyway, let's return to the story…).

It wasn't long until we arrived near the large, abandoned building that marked our enemy's hideout (it must have been a hotel back in its prime). The establishment was ten stories high and it didn't seem to have any electricity (it must have been a hotel during the days it was in use). "Are you sure this is the base, Darkstrike?" Iceman asked. "Looks like an old building if you ask me."

I checked my PDA and cross-checked the data. It was clear that we weren't just near the site, we were standing above it. "This is the site," I said. "My equipment is never wrong."

"So if da base is below us, how do we get in?" Rogue asked.

"Good question," said Berzerker.

"Man, I don't see what the problem is," Boom-Boom began. "Let's just blow the thing up. That should work."

"Yeah, and then get ourselves caught," Cyclops said. "We have to think this through." The conversation was closed when we heard a truck drive near the building. It looked like the same type used in war with the back covered by a tarp. The vehicle stopped in front of a large door that must have been the garage. When it rose open, the truck went slightly downhill inside the basement parking lot.

"Well, it looks like we found the entrance," Jean said. "There's no doubt that the entrance is guarded."

"I'll take on those guards, no problem," Wolverine replied. "The rest of you stay here until I give the word."

"I believe that it would be more efficient if I go in there with you," I said. "This is a H.Y.D.R.A. base we're dealing with. There's no telling how many guards there are in that one spot."

"Fine, kid. Just don't do anything stupid that will jeopardize the mission."

"Don't worry about me. I've been in this kind of situation at least a dozen times." We left the others behind and hid in a bush near one of the other buildings. Wolverine was ready when he displayed three long claws that extended from his knuckles. They were metallic and very sharp. "Grandma, what long nails you have."

"It's a long story. All you need to know is that it's all because of Weapon X. Now I have adamantium grafted to my skeleton."

"Weapon X…" Then I remembered. "I've heard of that before. That's where distribute something called the 'healing factor'."

"How do you know about that?" Wolverine asked, somewhat skeptical about what I said (then again, who wouldn't be. Weapon X was one of those secret departments where they created to make super soldiers for the government by tampering with the very genetic material from the subject. And what they do back there even gives me the creeps).

"My master volunteered as a test subject in exchange for a cure to his terminal illness. However, his healing factor didn't activate right away. Due to that flaw, he was sent to some base where he was supposed to be… 'disposed of', if you will. When the meatbags were about to kill him, that was when the tables had turned and the healing factor kicked in. He sought revenge by destroying the facility and freeing the imprisoned mutants."

"Tell me something, kid. Who is this master of yours you're talking about?"

"His name is…" Before I could disclose that information, the conversation was cut short by a truck headed toward our location. _"This conversation would have to wait,"_ I thought. Just before the vehicle passed, we jumped into the back and sat behind a few of the boxes. When we got inside, I shot as many security cameras as I could. After a few minutes, the truck stopped and the footsteps of approaching guards were heard. On both sides, the shadows of the enemies were creeping up the sides of the tarp. By the time the guards look poked their heads inside to check the cargo, we hid behind the equipment once more. After their inspection, the two were about to leave.

That was until Wolverine gave a signal by extending both sets of his metal claws. Before the foes went to far, we each grabbed the individuals (I pulled one of them in with the hooked ends of my blades, while Wolverine forced the other inside). We knocked them out and stuffed them in a couple of boxes. "Hey, who's in there!" shouted another armed soldier from outside.

"It looks like there were more than these two," Wolverine replied. "Think you can handle it?"

I peered outside to take a look at our situation. There must have been about fourteen guards stationed outside the vehicle and ready to attack on sight. I gave a smirk and placed my hands on the hilts of my swords. "These meatbags won't present much of a challenge." On the count of three, we leapt out of the tarp covering and rushed at the soldiers on separate sides. I charged at the guards as quickly as I could, hands still gripped tightly on my weapons. The enemies opened fire, lasers of red and blue barreling towards me. I did my best to dodge the attacks by zigzagging my way to the targets. When I was a few feet from the nearest target, I jumped forward, drawing my blades while in the air. By the time I landed, I delivered a strong, simultaneous slash at the guard. From behind, another guard rushed towards me. Knowing this, I pulled the soldier I slashed toward me and then spun kicked him to the other opponent. Both guards crashed to the ground. _"Two down, five more to go,"_ I thought to myself. I crossed my swords in front of me and charged at the soldiers. As expected, the opposition fired at me once more. However, their blasts were no match against me. As soon as they were in close range, I slash at on of the guards. Then I lunged in between two other foes. The foes continued their onslaught, but their efforts were otiose. I sliced one of the enemies with a chain of vicious strikes. The other two lunged at me on both sides, loading their weapons as they came. Before the foes began to shoot, I wrapped one of my hooked swords around one of the guard's guns. When I got a good grip, I ripped the weapon out of his hands and hurled it at the other enemy. The weaponless opponent was stunned. But before he could react, I defeated him by spinning toward the enemy, slicing him with every revolution. The last soldier threw away his comrades gun and opened fire. I evaded his shots, veering at breakneck speed. By the time I closed the gap between myself and the enemy, I slashed him with both swords, and then finished the meatbag off with a powerful butterfly kick. The foe was sent flying a few feet back. The fight was over and I was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of guards. "These meatbags should have ran when they had the chance," I said to myself. I spun my swords and then return the swords on my back.

"Not too bad a job, kid," Wolverine said as he walked casually toward me. "Now find a way to get that door open." With a slight shrug, I went to the guard booth located on the floor above us. The inside of the confine was small, having only one chair and a control panel in front. After typing in a few commands, the door rose open. Wolverine gave the signal for the others to enter. All eight students arrived safely inside. "Okay, now. How do we get to the basement."

"Let's have a look, shall we." I searched the computer and found a blueprint to the facility. Before I downloaded it to my PDA, I skimmed through the map. "There are three options. You can either take the stairs down next to you, using the elevator on the far side of the room, or sliding through that air duct."

"Alright," Cyclops said. "Iceman and Berzerker, you go with Jean and Darkstrike. The rest of us will distract them while you get to the bottom."

"Are you sure?" a concerned Jean asked. "There's no telling how many of those soldiers are in there.

"Don't worry, Jean. You need to get down to the control center as soon as possible."

"Alright, Scott. Just be careful."

Getting tired of listening to the sentimental speech between these two lovebirds, I decided to cut in their conversation. "Let's hurry up, people," I hastily replied. "This H.Y.D.R.A. facility isn't going to blow itself up." _"Though, truth be told, it would save me the trouble."_ With my umbrakinesis, I tore off an opening from the shaft above. Thanks to Jeans psychokinesis (telekinesis for those who don't know), we were able to reach the air duct.

In a few minutes we arrived at the first floor where the battle between the other X-Men and H.Y.D.R.A. had already begun. Explosions were created and streams of lasers were firing on both sides. It wasn't long after the security alarm had gone off and the rooms were now in red light. "Come on!" Berzerker said. "We have to go help them!"

"We can't do that right now," I replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Iceman. "The others can't hold all of them off."

"No they can't. However, if we are to assist them, let's focus on the objective at hand."

"But…"

"He's right," said Jean. "I don't like it anymore than you do. But we have to get the control room before we can do anything else." Though Berzerker and Iceman felt that they were better off joining their companions, they knew what had to be done. With gritted teeth, the two reluctantly pressed on, with Jean in the lead.

I took a short glance at Rogue. At the moment, she was using hand to hand combat against some of the soldiers. _"Don't worry,"_ I thought with a look of determination. _"This won't take to long. Just hang in there."_ I continued following the others as we traversed through the air ducts. The deeper we traveled, the darker it became. Cold air swept past us as we progressed through the shafts, courtesy of the large fans connected to the ventilation systems.

In about an hour, we arrived on the fifth floor. This level was darker than the other four, covered in large patches of shadows. I could also feel my power increase a bit (then again, my powers feed off of shadows and moonlight, almost like Sunspot It wasn't long afterward that we hit several dead ends. "What's the deal?" Bobby asked. "Why can't we go any lower?"

I pulled out my PDA from my pocket and looked up the blueprints. No matter we couldn't proceed: The ventilation system stopped on the fifth floor. The last two also had air vents, but they were much too small for us. "I guess from here on out, we'll have to go on foot."

"Alright, everyone," said Jean. "Stick together." With a concentrated psychic blast, created an opening. We jumped to the ground and walked through the halls. It appeared that the soldiers were too busy with the others upstairs. We managed to get through the fifth floor without any trouble and enter the next (I know that a few of you are wondering why we just didn't take the elevator. For one, it doesn't reach the seventh floor. Another reason was because it wasn't usable due to the emergency taking place upstairs).

However, we were still feeling a bit uneasy. We should have seen at least one grunt, but there wasn't even a foreign footstep. But I knew that something wasn't right. Almost as if we were being watched (and it wasn't by the cameras because we were able to destroy them). After an hour of trekking through the sixth floor, we found the entrance to the seventh floor at the end of a short corridor. "This looks like the place," Berzerker said. "Let's hurry up and get in there."

"Not so fast!" said rough voice from behind. We turned around and faced a group of soldiers with their guns drawn. The one who spoke had his arms folded and wore dark blue specks. He was also bald. "You're not going anywhere, mutants."

"Just great," I said. "We have unwanted company."

"What was your first clue, genius?" Iceman sneered. I gave a brief, sharp glare toward the walking ice cube before the enemy started to speak.

"It seems that our little basement has a small rat problem," said the commanding soldier. "If you're trying to get to our control room, think again. Mr. Trask does not want to be disturbed."

"Who are you?" Jean asked. "And what is going on in there?"

"Silly little girl. You should know better than to talk to your superiors like that. But then again, you're mutants. Abominations like you never know their place."

"Just answer the questions, meatbag," I ordered.

"If you must know, I am Dr. Trask's right hand man, Jacob Swindel. I am the commander of these soldiers. If you think you and your merry troupe of genetic sideshows can stop me, think again."

"Tough talk," said Berzerker. "Let's see if you can back it up!"

"With pleasure, fools. Alright men, fire at will!" On that command, the soldiers shot their lasers. With Jean's psychic barrier, the flurry was bounced back at the enemies. Iceman, Berzerker, and myself, participated in the battle with a barrage of ice beams, electric blasts and shadow bullets. We were able to push back the enemy units. However, when we came out the corridor, we found ourselves trapped. On the left and right sides of the hall, we were surrounded by a band of H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers. It was at this point that Commander Swindel started to laugh. "How amusing," he said in a mused tone. "Trapped like the rats you are. There is nowhere for you to go. However, I am in a merciful mood today. If you surrender peacefully, I will spare your pathetic lives… at least, until I deliver you to my superiors where you will be used as test subjects. But if you resist, I will be forced to exterminate you."

"We'll never let you get away with this!" Jean protested.

"I shall not be experimented like a guinea pig by lowly meatbags," I said. "If I am to die in battle, I shall die with honor." On that note, I pulled out my pair of hooked swords and got into a defensive pose.

"Boy, you really have been watching too many martial arts films," Iceman quipped as he transformed into his frozen form.

"I'll act like I didn't hear that." With Jean and Iceman battling enemies on the right side of the hall, Berzerker and I had to contend with the squad on the right side of the hall. Berzerker covered me through consecutive blast of electricity. I rushed through the mob of soldiers, slashing at whoever was in my path. However, no matter how many we defeated, more kept coming. It was almost as if they knew we were here. Knowing that I would get overwhelmed if I stayed on the floor longer, I jumped on the wall and then planted my feet on the ceiling to get a good look. The entire hall was choked with military meatbags. _"This will take longer than I thought…"_ However, even being on the ceiling wasn't any safer than being on the ground. The enemy lasers fired on my location. Luckily, I had much more room to maneuver.

"Hey, Darkstrike!" Berzerker replied. "Why don't you get down here! I can't take all these guys on by myself, ya know." After dodging the laser fire, I allowed myself to drop from the ceiling and landed on a couple of soldiers. I made my way back to where I was. It looked like we hardly made a dent in the number of foes. "I'm getting tired of this shit."

"I agree. This is really becoming bothersome."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"You see, we're in a dark hall, am I correct."

"What's your point?"

"My abilities grow stronger when I'm in the company of shadows. Allow me demonstrate." I began to concentrate, my hands shrouded in dark energy. I could feel my power increase sharply. In less than a minute, I unleashed a powerful shadow beam. The attack was strong enough to clear out our side of the hall. To tell you the truth, I had never used that much energy before. I was now kneeling on the ground, feeling the effects of fatigue.

"Man, are you okay?"

"I'll live. How are the others?"

We turned around and saw that Jean and Iceman had also taken care of their opponents. There were a few with lying unconsciously on the floor and others frozen on the floor, wall, running in place, and even the ceiling. "It looks like we stopped them cold in there tracks," Iceman replied. "Get it?" We gave the teen a few cold stares of our own at his stale joke.

"Where did Commander Swindel go?" asked Jean.

"Who knows, who cares," said Berzerker. "Let's just get outta-"

Before the teen could finish, he was pulled away. He was now in a sleeper hold with his mouth covered by the hand of Commander Swindel. This took most of us by surprise. "Let him go!" Jean ordered.

"I don't think so, fools," said the commander, who continued to tighten his grip. "I have the advantage now. And since this is my domain, you will play by my rules if you want your friend to live."

"So you want to play a game, Commander?" I asked. "Fine by me. However, there's a hole in your plan."

"Oh really? And what would that be."

"For starters, this is _my_ domain and it is _I_ who have the advantage." With my hand outstretched, I created an orb of dark energy around his head. Unable to see or breathe, the commander loosened his grip around Berzerker and began to struggle against the attack. "It would appear that the rules have been bent. You loose, meatbag." The commander was running out of air in that confined sphere. However, I was beginning to feel weaker due to that last shadow beam.

"Stop it, Tical!" Jean said. "Let him go!"

"Yeah, we already won, man!" Iceman replied.

"_Might as well,"_ I thought. _"That last attack gave me quite a strain. This foolish meatbag isn't worth my time."_ I released my hold of the enemy's head. The Commander was now on the ground, unconscious, but alive. "Let's go," I said as I lead the team to the door that would lead to the control room.

We walked down the stairway which led to our next destination. Now it was pitch dark and the only way to securely get to our location was by using the rails on the side. After a few minutes, we arrived on the seventh and final floor of the complex: the control room. This level wasn't a hall or a small floor like the others, it was a large room. There was also some light. On the far side of the room was the large computer that controlled most of the facility. At the moment, the place was empty. "It looks like the coast is clear," said Jean. "Let's hurry."

We ran to the machine and I began to hack into the systems. The other three guarded me as I went to work. I was able to cut off the security systems and uploaded a virus I created specially designed for this computer. I was also able to download other files on my PDA including one that was about a certain Dr. Jericho. However, before I could open it, all of the lights in the room became brighter than ever. We were temporarily blinded. During this period, we heard the footsteps of soldiers arriving at our location. When the lights dimmed, we found ourselves surrounded by a small troop. Their lasers were pointed right at us. We got into our defensive postures, ready to fight off the enemy units. "Damn it, Darkstrike," replied Berzerker. "What the hell did you do?"

"I assure you, it wasn't me," I replied. "These meatbags came on their own accord."

"Then who's behind this?" Jean asked.

"That honor would belong to me," said a voice from behind the soldiers. The armed men moved aside as the figure approached. It was none other than their leader, Bolivar Trask. "Now tell me, what are you monstrosities doing here?"

"We're here to put your plans on ice," said Iceman.

"You mutant fools honestly believe that? Pathetic. However, if you want to know what I am planning so badly, I'll give you a demonstration. In fact, you will be the first of your kind to die." Trask and his men evacuated the room and locked us inside. We looked up and saw him and his soldiers swarming around the chamber behind glass (bulletproof, I believe).

"What the hell are you up to?" Berzerker asked.

"Yes," I added. "Why don't you face us in real battle instead of cowering, meatbag?"

"And get my hands dirty?" Trask replied behind a speaker on a glass. "I don't think so. Prepare to meet your doom." After Trask pressed a button, the wall infront of us began to rise. Once the barrier risen, two small lights pierced through the darkness. It wasn't long after a giant foot stepped out of the shadows following another foot. We backed away slowly as the metallic body emerged from the unknown depths. It was a giant Sentinel. However, this wasn't the one like before. This model was a colossus; larger than the one we faced last time. "As soon as I get you and those nuisances upstairs out of the way, I will unleash this and others in the city. The mutants that populate this city will be the first of their kind to meet their demise."

"You bastard!" Berzerker hissed.

"Say good bye to this world, mutant scum."

We quickly got into our battle positions. I put away my twin blades in exchange for my katana. The Sentinel began to scan our mutant life signs. "X-Men, let's go!" Jean replied just before the robot fired a laser blast. At the last second, we rushed out of the way from the attack. In his frozen state, Iceman rode his ice slide toward the Sentinel, firing consecutive beams at the robot. The deadly machine swung its massive arms at the teenage ice cube, but had no success as the target used evasive maneuvers against the swipes. Iceman seemed to be getting the upper hand. But his luck soon ran out when the unit fired a few missiles. Iceman was able to dodge most of the barrage, but that was before one of them hit the bridge, causing an explosion powerful enough to make him loose focus and crash to the ground. Jean quickly attacked the Sentinel by hurling large object. With every hit, the mechanic enemy staggered back. After hurling seven large item, Jean was about to finish him off with an eighth, a large table. However, the Sentinel fired a laser directly at the object, causing a small explosion in the process, and then fired again at Jean. The psychic was able to dodge the attack, which created a large, thick cloud of smoke. Before she could react, two long claws from the Sentinel swiped at Jean. The blow threw her body against the wall, hitting her head in the process. She then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn!" I said. "This modified version is more powerful than its contemporary."

"No kidding," Berzerker hissed. "You have any ideas?"

"Just one: don't die!" I said right before the giant robot fired another laser beam. On impact, we found ourselves thrown in the air and landing about a few yards away from the foe. It's bad enough that I was worn out from that last battle and that my power has weakened due to the amount of lighting in the room. But now I'm in a duel against a powerful Sentinel with half of my team temporarily out of commission (talk about lucking out big time).

Berzerker and I unsteadily got to our feet, using the wall for support. The giant body of the Sentinel towered over us. It's eyes lit brighter as it got ready to finish us off. "There's got to be some way to put that thing."

"_I'm too weak to perform any kind of attacks due to that ambush earlier,"_ I thought. I looked up at the ceiling in discontent. _"Even if I wanted to launch something against those lights, my shadow attacks would be cancelled out before they could reach their destination."_ I looked for around the room for anything I could use to capitalize. I looked at Berzerker's hands and saw electric current crackling as it traveled his hand. It was then that I had an idea. _"Berzerker is able to channel electricity. I might not be able to stop those lights, but maybe he'll be able to short circuit the power."_ "Berzerker, I want you to shut off those lights."

"What? How's turning off a few lamps supposed to help us?"

"Just do it!" Knowing that there were no other options, Berzerker unwillingly fired a bolt of electricity at the fixtures above. In a few seconds, the power shorted out. Now the room was mostly covered in darkness with a few patches of dimmed light coming from the floor above. I could feel my energy returning to normal. The Sentinel raised its foot and stomped hard on the ground where we stood.

We got out of the way before the large body part landed. "I think it can see in the dark."

"Hey, Darkstrike. How about you hit high and I'll hit low?"

"Works for me." I charged at the robot in a burst of speed with my red blade trailing behind. Berzerker shot the Sentinel with strong electric bolts. The robot's attention was drawn towards him as he attacked. As the enemy focused on my comrade, I struck from behind, climbing onto his back and using powerful stabs. The Sentinel reacted to my attack and tried to grab me. I slashed away at the steel hands, deterring its efforts. But this didn't last long, for I was soon in the clutches of the enemy. I tried to wriggle out of its grasp, but the robot's hold was tight. Luckily, Berzerker was able to hurl a bolt at the head of the foe. The blast temporarily short-circuited its systems, causing it to release its grip on me. I landed on the ground and watched as the Sentinel recovered from the electric blast. "So its head is its weakness…" I thought out loudly. I then turned to Berzerker and said, "I owe you one."

"For what?"

"For being of some use. Now hit him hard! It's time we end this!" Immediately, Berzerker began firing a series of bolts at the head of the Sentinel. Meanwhile, I was running up the wall. I stopped right under the glass windows from where the H.Y.D.R.A. operatives watched the battle. My comrade continued his assault. Already, the weapon's systems had deactivated. Berzerker's continuous electrical blasts began to overwhelm the giant. However, the attacks were beginning to take a toll on the young mutant. The Sentinel took advantage of this and began to stomp the ground. Berzerker evaded the attacks. Before metal menace could attack again, he ran under its body to the other side. The Sentinel slowly began to turn around, its back to the wall that I perched against. I held my sword horizontally ready to deliver the coup-de-gras. _"This is it,"_ I thought to myself. _"That mechanical abomination is distracted. Time to finish this off."_ With a determined mind and a focussed objective, I leapt from my post from above the robot. The tails of my trench coat swayed rapidly as I made my decent toward the head of the Sentinel. With the edge of my blade pointed down, I landed on top of its head. The sword pierced through its metal dome and right into its circuitry. The robot's movement gradual slowed down until it was frozen in place. Not taking any chances, I jumped onto its shoulder, and sliced through its neck. The Sentinel's head fell to the ground. Knowing that the body was loosing its balance, I jumped off the decapitated figure. When I landed on the ground, the Sentinel's remains crashed to the ground with a loud bang.

"Alright!" applauded Berzerker.

"Finally, about time," I said.

"Oh, man," a weary Iceman replied as he and Jean rose up. "I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks."

"At least we're all safe," Jean said.

"That's what you think!" replied an enraged Trask. We looked up and saw Trask staring at us with his hands behind his back. His men's guns were aimed at us. "I must say, you mutants have proved to be quite troublesome. But that will not hinder our progress. We have more Sentinels ready to go in the streets and wipe you all out. You may have beaten one of them. But you can't defeat them all!" I started chuckling when he finished his rant. Both he and my own teammates stared whimsically. "What the hell is so funny."

"You are, Dr. Trask. You see, while I hacked and downloaded you files on my device, I uploaded a virus on your computer."

"Yeah, it's great that you gave him a bug," Iceman replied. "So what?"

I turned to Iceman and said, "Let me finish, my brain froze friend." With a smirk, I continued speaking to Trask. "You see, my little present is infecting each and every one of your computers. It is overriding and corrupting the hardware throughout the building. Your people can't do anything to stop it."

"You are bluffing!" said Trask. "This is just a trick!"

"Is it?"

"Dr. Trask, sir," said one of the lab assistants. Trask turned his attention toward his henchman. "We are unable to control any of the systems. They're not responding!"

"The security codes are locked," added another one. "Our data is being deleted by the second…"

"Damn you!" Trask shouted at me.

I simply smirked at him and began to count down. "You think you're having trouble now? That's only the tip of the iceberg."

"Sir!" replied a scientist. "The central care has overloaded. The self-destruct sequence has been activated!"

"What?" an angry Trask shouted.

"We only have twenty minutes until this base is destroyed."

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for this!"

"As much as I would love to listen to your banter, we really must be dash," I said as I lead the team out of the room.

"I hope you guys have a blast!" Bobby replied before he left. As we ran through the halls, the lights began flashing and the computer's voice counted down how many minutes we had. We also faced plenty of soldiers and tons of firepower. However, we were able to defeat the enemies that got in our way. After fifteen minutes, we arrived on the first floor.

"Vhat's going on, you guys?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Let's just say in a few minutes, this place is going to blow sky high!" Berzerker replied.

"Everyone, this way!" Scott replied as he led us out of the level. We were able to escape to building in time to see an airplane (I'll bet with Trask and his people inside) fly over head. Seconds later, the entire building was engulfed in a bright light before it exploded in a ball of fire. We were safely out of range as the building was demolished.

"No point in staying here," Wolverine said before driving off on his motorcycle.

"That's Logan for ya," Shadowcat said.

"C'mon," Scott said. "Let's head back to the mansion." We left the site of the obliterated H.Y.D.R.A. base behind. On our trip back, I studied the information carefully and learned how right Trask was. Though low in number, the Sentinels he had in his possession were enough to become more than a small problem. And they were scheduled to be unleashed upon the city. Just thinking about a like that situation gave me chills; an unstoppable squadron of steel and circuitry sent to eliminate every and any mutant they came across. I doubt even Magneto (no matter how strong he is), could have defeated such adversaries.

When we arrived at the Institute, we met up with Professor X in the library. "Welcome back, everyone," he said. "Logan told me about what happened. It would seem that Trask will not plot any attacks. Well, not anytime soon at least."

"And you will not have to worry about him returning either," I said. "I made sure that his facility and all the data inside were… obsolete."

"Well done. I thank you all for your hard work. If Trask had succeeded, there's no telling what might have happened."

"We're glad we could help, Professor," Scott said.

"It's time for everyone to get some rest for tomorrow. I bet you all have plans." We took his advice and left the room.

When I got into mine, I changed into my pajamas and started uploaded the information that I retrieved from the base onto my computer. I then turned my attention to the one item that I've been dying to look at: the one of Dr. Jericho. I opened the file up and read it. "Let's see what it says… 'Dr. Vincent H. Jericho was the leading authority of genetic engineering and manipulation. In his studies, it is said that Jericho built a machine known as the Genetic Augmentator. This device is said to splice DNA material and then mix it with the genetic code of the host subject.' This sounds oddly familiar…" I looked at the picture and was shocked. The doctor's drawings were very similar to the schematics of the device that I found on the government's computer. "How could this be? Unless… was this how I came to be?" My heart was racing uncontrollably as various thoughts surge through my head. I scrolled down the page to see if there was anything else that was useful. I ended up with nothing. All it said was that the good doctor hasn't been seen in years. "So this is why the Shadow King mentioned the Doctor. He was the person who… created me. So that means I am a walking pet project." I focused on my hand, examining both sides thoroughly. "But if that is true, what is my purpose? Was simply to prove his theories were right as he experimented? Or could there be a deeper meaning than that?"

I sat in my chair, holding my chin as I began to ponder about the Doctor's intentions. It wasn't long until I heard a knock on the door. "Could ah come in?" It was Rogue on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." I closed my files and turned off my computer. After everything was closed, I opened the door with my umbrakinesis. She walked in barefoot, wearing orange and white pajamas. "You're really making a habit of this," I said as she walked in and took a seat on my bed.

"Like ah told ya before, it's da quietest room in da mansion." I shrugged at the comment for it was true. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore," I said. "You?"

"Pretty much da same." I got up from my chair and laid down on my bed. "So did you find anything?"

I turned on my side to face her and said, "Not really. I thought I found the answer, one that would finally tell me who I am. Instead, I only added more questions to an already lengthy list."

"Sorry ta here dat. But from the sound of it, you're making progress."

"True. But I don't like beating around the bush. I'm a 'straight forward' kind of guy. I want to know the real reason."

"Who isn't these days. And again, ah know what you're going through. I want ta know about my past, too."

"I have a feeling that you will, Rogue."

"Thanks, Tical."

"Hey, it's the truth. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." When Rogue left the room, I turned on my back and shut my eyes. As I slept, I was completely oblivious of what would happen in days to come. However, I did know that there will be plenty of responses to the question of my past. It will be difficult to sort what's the truth, and what's a lie. But I did know was that only time would tell.


	11. Chapter 11: Promise of a Far Off Day

Chapter 11: Promise of a Far-Off Day

* * *

_Just who am I, really? It would seem that the answers to my past are even stranger than I thought. Last night, I helped the X-Men enter Trask's Sentinel Production Facility located on the Northern part of town. After sneaking through the air vents and beating a few of Trask's soldiers, we made our way to his Laboratory. However, we fell right into a trap set up by the H.Y.D.R.A. elite and had to face his new Sentinel. The battle was a long and arduous one. In the end, we were able to destroy the mutant-seeking automaton. And thanks to the virus I uploaded as I was hacking Trask's data, the base was blown to bits._

_After a meeting with Professor X, I analyzed the data that I retrieved from Trask's terminal. I came across a file of Dr. Vincent H. Jericho, the man who the Shadow King mentioned. It turns out that I was a creation, a being born from genetic splicing. But why… Why was I created? I must learn the truth. And I will… by any means necessary…_

* * *

"Darkstrike!" a young woman's voice called out to me. "We got to leave!" 

When I opened my eyes, I found myself running in a long hall of some type of building. On the left side, I could see the black sky glistening with stars. When I looked slightly downwind, I was at disbelief. Right below me was the planet Earth, its blue glow shinning in my face. _"Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. But before I could continue pondering, I felt my hand being pulled away.

"Darkstrike!" That voice again. The same voice that first called me. Somehow, it sounded familiar; nostalgic, even. But why? I turned to the owner of the plea. It was a girl around her late teens. She had black hair and a blue skirt under her red jacket. "We can't stay here! We must go!"

I wanted to ask her what was going on and who she was. However, she took my hand and dragged me away from the spot where I stood. It was at that moment that the sounds of gun fire. I looked back and saw that we were being pursued by soldiers. However, they didn't appear to be H.Y.D.R.A. They looked like they belonged to some other group. I wanted to defeat these scum, but something told me to protect this girl. Following instinct, I was now in the lead and quickly rushed through the hall, the girl still in hand. We breathed heavily as we raced away from the enemies, a look of fear in the young woman's green eyes.

We arrived at a small room which housed two tubes in the center. The girl pushed me in one of the units and shut the door. I pressed against it, wondering what was going on. It wasn't long until the soldiers appeared in the room. The young girl stared at the grunts, helpless and in fear. One of them pulled out a small handgun, pointing it right at the young woman. My eyes were wide opened as I couldn't believe what I was about to witness. I pounded on the glass with all my might, but to no avail The teenager stared at me, her green eyes covered in tears. "Nnnooooooooo!" I shouted. But my yell was useless as the next shot I heard was a loud bang. It was then that I whited out…

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and a hand covered in dark aura. When I realized that I was back in my room, I relaxed a bit and covered my face. The sunlight was cutting through the glass windows. _"What was that?"_ I thought to myself. _"Was that another dream? Or a repressed memory? It felt so real. And that girl… Who was she? And what was I doing in outer space?"_ I looked at the clock sitting on my dresser, which read nine thirty. "Slept late again. Oh well." It's not that it has never happened. On Saturdays, I usually wake up at this time. "I could worry about that dream later. Right now, I guess I should get some breakfast." 

After I changed my clothes, I went downstairs and fixed myself something to eat (which was a bowl of cereal). I wasn't the only one at the table at this time either. Ray, Kitty, and Scott were also at the location. While us males were starting our day at a leisurely pace, Kitty appeared to be in a rush. "Uh, hey, Kitty," Scott began. "What's going on?"

Before the brunette could answer, she chugged down a glass of orange juice. Ray and I both took notice of this and also began wondering the cause of this strange behavior. "Sorry, Scott," she said. "I really have to get ready. What time is it?"

"Around ten," Ray said.

"Oh, god!"

"Slow down, woman!" I replied with some concern. "Keep that up and you might get a heart attack."

"I have a date with Lance in a few minutes."

"Rictor?"

"Avalanche," Scott corrected.

"Still has to do with seismic activity. Close enough."

"Anyway, I really have to go," Kitty said. "See you guys later." She ran out of the dining room and went upstairs, narrowly missing Logan as he strolled over with an apple in his claws.

"What's with small fry?" he asked.

"The life of a teenage girl is perplexing," I said. After eating my food, I left the room and went to the back of the mansion. Ah, the smell of fresh air and the warm heat of the sun. Yet, I could care less about the sun, though. I walked around the yard aimlessly. As I did, I saw a few other students playing with one another with the use of their powers.

"Hey, Tical!" a young voice called followed by a couple of barks. I turned around and saw Jamie and four of his dupes running towards me. Accompanying him was Rahne in her canine form. "So tell us what happened yesterday!" Jamie said.

Rahne reverted to her human form and said, "Yeah, c'mon! Bobby says that he was the one that destroyed the Sentinel single handedly!"

"Is it true?" one of Jamie's dupes asked.

I smirked. I knew Frostbite would say something like that. "How predictable," I said. I yawned before turning my attention toward the New Recruits. "Sure, I guess I can share with you the details of last night's mission." Jamie gathered himself together and the three of us sat down on the soft green grass. I told them everything that happened last night. From the fight against the soldiers in the garage, to the battle that raged on the bottom floor with the Sentinel. I told them how Bobby was the first to be knocked unconscious, leaving Ray and I to deal with the robot just before the virus I uploaded in the computer caused the explosion.

The younger students were amazed at my story. After I was finished, the two starred at me in awe and disbelief. "That was amazing!" said Rahne.

"I told you Bobby was making all that stuff up," Jamie said.

"Yeah right! You believed every single word of it."

"Well, I'm off," I said as I rose from the ground. "Have some stuff to do."

"Like what?" Rahne asked.

"Oh… it's business of a personal matter. Later." I left the scene casually. It was true that what I had in mind was of business and personal gain. However, it was something I have never done before. Something that is entirely new to me. It was to ask Rogue out (I'm sure you guys knew this was going to happen). I looked around me to see if she was also in the backyard. However, she was not in the vicinity. _"She must be in her room,"_ I thought. _"Hope she's not asleep."_ I went inside the mansion and walked upstairs. I walked in the hall, wondering where her room was. _"The last time I checked, she bunked with Kitty…"_ By the time I was near my room, I heard a door open. I turned around and saw the said girl hurrying out her room two door back. "Hey, Kitty!" I replied. "Is Rogue up?"

"Rogue?" she asked while jogging in place. "Oh yeah, she's awake. Hey, how do I look."

At the moment, Kitty had the usual ponytail held by a long hair pin. However, she had on a brown tank top and a green skirt. _"If she were in the forest, she'd blend in perfectly with her environment."_ However, I knew she was in a hurry. And I had my own matters to attend. "You look… stunning. I have a feeling you'll do well."

"Thanks, Tical," Kitty replied.

As she walked down the stairs and out the door, I then thought, _"Just don't do anything without the proper equipment."_ I left the scene and tapped on Rogue's bedroom door. "Rogue, may I enter?"

"Come in," the southern girl said on the other side. I opened the door and closed it behind me. As I came in, Rogue laid on her bed reading a book. "So, what is it?"

"How do I say this… You know, uh…" I was nervous as I spoke. My heart was pounding at rapid beats. My mind was racing. This is the first time in a long while that I felt such anxiety. _"Stay calm, Tical,"_ I thought to myself. _"One step at a time."_ I let out a breath and relaxed myself. Though she was still facing the book, Rogue's eyes were fixed on me, in both bewilderment and indifference. "Listen, I was wondering if you had plans for today."

Rogue closed her book and laid it on the chest next to her bed. "Why do ya wanna know?" she said with interest.

"Well… I thought that if you were free today, maybe we could do some activities… around town…"

"Are ya trying to ask me out?"

"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean… perhaps?" I was stumbling over how and what to say. Rogue gave me a look of confusion. I sighed in defeat and said, "I apologize for interrupting your reading. I will be going now."

I turned around and was about to leave the room until I heard Rogue say, "Just a minute, Tical." I faced the southern girl and rested my hands in my pockets. "I'm not really someone that thinks about dating as much as anyone else…"

"_I know what you mean."_

"But ah don't see why not. Beats staying here all day."

"Sounds good to me. Meet you downstairs in ten."

"Alright." I left the room with a smile on my face. _"Mission accomplished,"_ I thought to myself. _"Well, time to get ready."_ I left the area and went to the bathroom to get ready. All I did was get my face washed and brush my teeth. When I was finished, I went to my room and strapped on my katana (I'm sure there are a few of you still wondering why I carry this. Well, at the moment, there are two reasons: rogue mutants who could be associated with Magneto and a possible invasion by a secret organization. But enough of that, let's go back to the story). For a few minutes, I waited for Rogue. When she came down, she was wearing dark colored pants ripped at the knee and a short sweater over a black sleeveless top (or a sports bra, but it's not like I'm pondering about it or anything). "I see you're ready to leave," I said as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah guess so," Rogue said. "Where are we going?"

"How about the coffee shop in the middle of the city. If that is alright with you, of course."

"Why not?" We went out the front door of the mansion and hiked down the hill. We took a taxi to coffee shop.

After a fifteen minute drive, we stopped a block away from the shop. When we entered, we took our seats on the stools. It wasn't long until we were greeted one of the waitresses. "Welcome," she said. "Can I get you two something?"

"A regular cup of Joe for me, decaff," said Rogue.

"French Vanilla," I said. "And please, make sure it's decaffeinated."

"Coming right up." The waitress left the scene and began making our drinks.

"I'm not sure you know this, but this was where I first saw you," I said to Rogue. "The first day I came to this city."

"Yeah, ah know," she said halfheartedly. "Ya looked interested in what we were talking about."

"Indeed I was. Especially when I heard you talk about your 'extra' abilities. However that wasn't the only thing that caught my interest."

"Really? And what was that?"

"I sensed something from you. Something unique."

Rogue turned away slightly with her cheeks reddened and a small smile. "Ya know just the right words to say, don't ya?"

I smirked before saying, "I am not making this up. What I am saying are words of truth."

In a few seconds, the waitress returned with our drinks and set them on the counter. We drank our beverages from the styrofoam cups. After we were finished, I paid a seven dollar tip and we left the establishment. "So Tical, what did ya do before ya came here?" Rogue asked as we walked down the street.

I smirked. "You see, I lived as a nomad. I traveled from place to place, taking up residence for about a week or month before leaving to another area."

"Sounds exciting. But did ya ever have a place ya called home?"

"Well, I did live with my master in New York City when I was about eight years old, which wasn't long after I lost my memories. I took up residence there for about two years before leaving. After a few months on my own, I lived in a Chinese temple in the Wudang Mountains under the tutelage of another master for a couple years."

"So what were they like?"

"The first was the man who taught me everything about armed combat, like kenjutsu, and stealth. But let's just say he had… issues that needed to be resolved. The other was a man who had was strict, yet wise. He taught me everything about secretive Shaolin styles. They're two of the few meatbags I'm actually fond of."

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time believing that story."

"I thought as much." I brushed some lint from my shoulder and decided to change the subject. "Well, we still have time. What do you want to do next?"

"I don't know. Maybe that new movie everyone is talking about. The one with the ninja defeating demons in the future."

"You mean 'The Silent Shadow'? Alright." We walked a couple blocks to the theater. The tickets cost twenty bucks each (yeah, I know. Still can't believe they charge this much for strips of paper). After getting a large box of popcorn, we watched the movie. I admit, it was an entertaining film, though there were a few scenes that were ludicrous (like where the ninja seemingly kills all of the people in the entire factory armed only with a wakazashi, a large shuriken, and a bag of stars. That's Hollywood for ya). In two and a half hours, the film was over and we left the establishment, walking down a street that was getting less and less crowded than usual. "So, how was the movie?" I asked.

"It was alright, ah guess. Not the best movie, but not the worst, either."

"Indeed." I looked up at a nearby watch of a person who laid against the wall. The time was at least two thirty. "Time has certainly ran quickly."

"Let's go to the park." I turned to Rogue.

"You're not going anywhere, mutteys," a voice said ahead of us. We looked forward where the source came from and saw that we were blocked by three familiar faces. They were the meatbags from the first day I came to Bayville (you know, the same ones that attacked Rogue and Kurt in the alley). "Lookie here, boys," said the leader with the moehawk. "It's the gothic and her boy toy, the black samurai," he quipped.

"Not you three asses," Rogue said.

"What do you meatbags want this time?" I asked. "Our 'goods' as you so eloquently put it?"

The three punks chuckled. "Naw, it ain't that, kid," said the one with spikes. "We want something else."

"We want the bitch," said the fat character.

"What did ya call me, fat ass?" Rogue hissed.

"You heard."

"Why the hell do you want Rogue for, meatbags?" I asked coldly, pulling her behind me in case they try something.

"We don't have to tell you a thing, muttey," said the moehawked leader. "Just hand her over, and we won't hurt you."

"Too badly, anyway," said the spike haired kid.

"Sorry, Harry, Curly, and Moe," Rogue replied. "But ah I ain't going anywhere with you idiots."

"Ho, ho!" exclaimed the large bodied young man. "It looks like this chick thinks her boyfriend will protect her."

"And I will," I said. "I will not let you put your despicable hands on Rogue. And besides, it was apparent last time that you were no match against me."

"I admit, you had us before," said the leader. "But here's the thing: this time we're prepared."

"What's your point?"

"We brought some reinforcements," said the spike haired enemy. "Come on out, boys!"

We looked around us and saw a large number of people emerging from various places. A few were coming from around corners and another couple or so people began climbing down apartment ladders. There were even a few jumping out of large garbage bins (you know, the ones on wheels with two lids on it). In the end, we were surrounded by over or so people. "Say hello to our little friends," said the young man with the moehawk halfheartedly.

"I think I'd rather say good bye." I pulled out my katana and held it tightly in front. "You think you can handle this?" I asked Rogue.

"And let ya have all da fun?" she asked wryly. "Not a chance." We looked at one another from the corner of our eyes and smirked.

"Oh, how cute," said the large bodied thug in a snide tone. "It would be a shame to break 'em up. Oh well."

With that remark, the gang began to attack. A thug armed with a baseball bat charged at me, holding the equipment high above his head. When he struck down, I quickly dodged to the side and delivered a knee to his chin. The enemy went down just as two more approached, with balled fists. I ducked under the attacks before leaping on their shoulders and jumping off (causing them to loose their balance and crash into the wall). Before I could react to any other opponent, my sword was yanked out of my hands. I turned and saw the person responsible. It was a tall, masculine man armed a long rope of chain. He hurled my katana a few feet behind him, where its blade was imbedded in the concrete. The enemy spun his rope of chain over his head a couple of times. Gathering around me there were at least five people gathered around me. "I see what you're getting at," I said. "No sword, no trouble. Let us test that theory." The enemies rushed toward me, roaring as loud as they could. By the time the first foe was in range, I leapt over his kick and gave him one of my own square in the face. Another enemy, this time armed with a knife, began to slash at me. I dodged as he stabbed and swiped with his short blade. When the enemy swung his knife near my head, I caught his wrist. The cutting tool was only inches away from my face. I squeezed the wrist until the knife dropped from his hand as he yelled and screamed in pain. I then pulled him toward me and ran my knee in his gut. The blow was strong and knocked the wind right out of him. When the third foe appeared, I tossed the defeated opponent to the side and focused on the new threat. The man began to punch and kick. Though there was some force behind his moves, they were not accurate, which allowed me to easily evade them. After evading one of his kicks, I delivered a spinning foot straight in his chest. Afterwards, I landed a barrage of barrage in the same area. After a strong sweep kick, the foe was down and out. I turned to the other two combatants who seemingly had second thoughts. I gave a signal for them to make their moves, but instead they fled. "Cowards," I hissed. However, that was before I narrowly dodged the chain of the other enemy. He retracted his chain and began twirling it beside him. As it hit the ground, sparks were created. In about a few seconds, he hurled his chain at my face, I bent back from the attack just before it made impact. It wasn't long after that he pulled back his weapon and spun in at me once more. Now I had to worry about getting hit in the face and getting crippled in the leg.

Luckily, I was cut a break as one of the minions flew to our location and crashed with the enemy. After the head-on collision, Rogue appeared right behind me. "So, how many did ya take out?"

"I counted eight. What about you?"

"Eight or nine, ah guess." Our conversation was cut short as the remaining enemies circled around us. "Looks like we'll have to talk later." With my umbrakinesis, I pulled my katana out of the concrete and returned it to my hands.

"What the hell was that?" the leader asked in astonishment. "The fucking force or something?"

"Who needs bacteria or simple telekinesis when you have the power of the shadows?" Rogue and I continued fighting. The sounds of swords strikes, punches and kicks rang through the streets. The foes were falling one by one. Rogue and I were feeling the effects of fatigue. After taking down the lesser opponents, we turned our focus to the enemy with the chain. He hurled his weapon at Rogue. Just before the linked metal connected with the southern goth, I intersected the trail and had my sword wrapped by his chain. While the two of us were in a tug of war, I turned to Rogue and gave her the signal to get in close. She ran toward the opponent, pulling off her glove as she headed toward the opponent. The large man continued pulling on his chain, with it, me. During this ordeal, I began to wonder how my sword could withstand such tension (I know that its blade is adamantium and all, but even titanium can be deformed if you apply enough force to it. Luckily, Rogue was able to grab a hold of the man's back. With her gloveless hand, she placed it on his face, sapping his energy. Now the foe was trying to shake Rogue off him, and keep a hold of his chain. However, his grip was loosening on his weapon. I pulled my sword hard enough for the link of metal to fly out of his hands entirely. Now he was completely at the mercy of Rogue. After a few minutes, the foe was on his knees. After Rogue got off the giant, the man laid on the ground unconscious.

We glared at the three fools as they stared with awe and fear. "H-Hey," said the fat one. "C-Can't we just t-talk about this?"

As soon as he said that, my left hand was covered in a dark aura. "Shall we, Rogue?"

"Let's," she said.

The three were now quivering. The leader quickly pulled out a walkie talkie from behind him and shouted, "Hello, damn it! A little help here!"

As we approached the three stooges, we were oblivious of a small glowing object floating to the ground. However, I heard a strange sound coming from behind us. I turned to the item which looked like any ordinary card. However, when I saw it bright up like that, I knew something was wrong. It was that moment I grabbed Rogue and hurried to a safe distance. However, before we could move far enough away, we were caught in a small explosion. It wasn't long after that blast that another blast occurred. We were coughing due to the dust that covered the whole area, as well as blinding us. I tried to find Rogue, but it was futile. I saw a couple of shadows near where I stood. I had a feeling that one of them was Rogue. When I got to where I last saw them, there was nothing. When the smoke finally receded, the three enemies were had disappeared. But they weren't the only ones. Rogue, too, vanished from the area. The only people here were the weak and unconscious. "Rogue," I called. "Hey, Rogue!" No response. _"Damn it. They got her and it's all my fault. How could this happen?"_ I was now feeling anger, both at myself, and the event that occurred. As I took a few steps, I stopped when I noticed I stepped on something. I moved my foot and picked up the object. It was a card. An ace of spades, as a matter of fact. "What would a card be doing here?" I asked. I placed the card in my pocket, thinking that it could be some kind of clue. I then grabbed one of the fallen opponents by his collar and shook him roughly. "Wake up, meatbag." I said. The unconscious male groaned as he came to. I began slapping the side of his face a couple of times until he woke up.

"What the hell do you want, mutant bastard?" he said.

"Tell me where Rogue is."

"You want your girlfriend back? I don't have to tell you a thing." The young man began to chuckle. "What are you gonna do? Burn me, or something?"

I don't know why, but something in me snapped. I dragged the still fatigued juvenile and pinned him against the shadow covered wall. I pressed "Listen, I'm not a big fan of you meatbags," I said. "In fact, I'm a few seconds away from painting the roses, the wall, and everything else I could find red with your blood. So tell me where Rogue is."

"Y-You don't s-scare me, m-muttey," he said.

I rose my sword and placed the edge a few inches away from his face. "You see this? Do ya? This is a katana. A weapon developed by the Japanese as a perfect killing machine. With one slash of this sword, I could slice your head, along with your pea-sized brain, clean off of your neck. Or, I could run this sword straight through your skull."

"Y-You wouldn't."

"Oh, it's been a while since I last killed a meatbag. Either tell me what I want to know, or your head will be on a silver platter, as they say." In my blind rage, I noticed how the shadow on the wall was beginning to act unstable. And so did my client. "Or better yet, why don't I feed you to the shadows. Your choice, meatbag."

The client looked at me, and then at the weapon. Then he looked at the darkness as it was slowly engulfing him. Sweat poured down his nervous face. His face was shrouded in dread. The shadows were beginning to grow in size and I was beginning to loose my patience. Just before I wanted to attack, the meatbag quickly started talking. "Alright! I'll tell you everything! The girl's at our hideout at the abandoned factory a few blocks from here. The quickest way is through there." I glanced at the alley behind it. The passage was a dark one, and seemed to cut between a few small businesses and houses. "Just let me go, man!"

"_This fool isn't worth my time,"_ I thought. _"But when I get my hands on his little friends, there will be some hell to pay."_ "You're free to go, meatbag." I shoved the fool hard enough for him to fall to the ground. "But if the information you gave me was false, or if this is another part of your plan, I'll hunt you down and dismember you limb by limb." Without hesitation, he lifted himself up and dashed out of the area. "Don't worry, Rogue. I'll get you back. I swear it." I sheathed my sword and ran through the pathway, hoping to find the gang's hideout and rescue Rogue.


	12. Chapter 12: Determination's Daybreak

Chapter 12: Determination's Daybreak

"_I must not let those meatbags get away with this,"_ I thought to myself as I raced on the shadowed walls of the alley. _"They had better not lay a finger on Rogue."_ As I progressed, the walls were becoming dilapidated. Soon, a few of the buildings themselves were in a state of disrepair. It was becoming clear, I was trudging deeper in a 'ghetto' area in Bayville. I exited the alley and breathed the less than fresh air. "Yep. Just like the area where my first master's apartment was located."

As I stood, a young African American male walked over and said, "Hey, yo dog. That's some tight trench, G." He then inspected me with a wary eye. "You ain't from here, are ya?"

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow of confusion. "Um… Not really. Listen, I need some help."

"Shoot, playa. What up?"

"I'm looking for somebody. A gothic girl around my size and age. She was with three young males. Did you see someone like that?"

"A goth? We don't really got that many here, homes." The young man began to ponder over the information I gave him. "Oh yeah, I know what you're sayin'."

"Is that so?" I replied. "Tell me what you know!"

"Aight, so check it. See, I was with my homies, where we be chillin', right? Next thing I know, this chick be gettin' dragged by these three punks, yo. So that's when we knew it was the three jokers, Jack, Jake, and Jagger. They be doin' some crazy shit like they ownin' or somethin'. Before me and my home boys could bring the pain on their bitch asses, those white boys be bumrushin', knawmean?"

I stared at my acquaintance in confusion. As you can probably guess, I had no idea of what he said. Like I said not too long ago, I lived in a place similar to my current surroundings. However, street slang was one of those sub-dialects I didn't pay much attention to. _"Is he really speaking English?"_ I thought. _"Where's a translator when you need one?"_ However, I was able to extract some information. "So that's the names of the bumbling trio."

"That's what I be sayin', G dog. You need to open yo' ears, man."

"Please, I am need of one more favor to ask of you. Someone told me that they're gathering in an abandoned factory. Could you tell me where that building is located."

"You mean that old steel mill? I know that place. That's where those posers be goin' because it's usually where they be at. It's a few blocks down that way, G." He pointed down another passageway ahead of me." I was about to leave before the youth stood in my way. "Hold on. If I were you, homes, I'd protect my neck, knawmean? Word on the street is that there's some wack mo' fo' hangin' with those punks."

"What do you mean?"

"See, they got this Frenchie with 'em that has a bunch of cards with him. He has some freaky red and black eyes. And let me give you the 411 on this guy; that fool's straight up trife. He took out twenty guys by himself. And that's fo' real."

"_Gambit…"_ I thought to myself. _"So he is involved in this. What is that Cajun's angle?"_ I snapped back to reality and said to the young man, "Thank you for your services. I must be going now."

"Aight, G," he said. "And while you're there, make sure you give those three a good smackdown."

"Oh, I will." I left the street and went down the alley that the male directed me to. The passage was a long one and I found myself having to turn from left to right. The more I progressed, the quieter it was getting. Soon, I was at the end of the alley and near a large building. It was none other than the sawmill factory. There was a gate around the building, signs posted on the fencing. However, a few of them were broken or hanging. The front gate was sliced open wide enough for someone to get through. As I got closer, I could feel a familiar presence. _"Rogue. Just hang in there."_ However, she wasn't the only mutant presence I felt. There was another near the area as well. "Gambit… I know it's you."

Before I could proceed, I heard a voice yell, "Stop right there, fool."

"Yeah, kid," said another one. I turned around and saw two large characters. One of them wore a red cap pointing backward and black shorts. The other was in a blue ski cap wearing a pair of blue jeans and a vest. The one with the cap pulled out a large knife, while his partner held a metal rod. "You know it's pretty dangerous for a stupid boy to walk around here by himself," said ski cap.

"Really?" I said. "If that's so, then why are you two here?"

The enemy growled. "You better watch it, smart ass," said the one in a red cap. "We can kill you right now if we wanted to?"

"Whatever, meatbags. I'm not in the mood to waste my time with weak underlings. I have business that I must take up with your superiors."

"I know you didn't just call us weak," said the ski capped one with an intimidating voice.

"Who do you think you are, bastard!?" shouted the other. I turned my head slightly to the two stared with a tired eye. I turned back to the building and continued walking forward. "You ain't getting away that easily!" I heard the footsteps of the two Neanderthals approaching from behind.

I shrouded my hands in dark energy, ready to plot an offensive. Just as they closed the gap, I snapped around and held my hands out. Before the two fools knew it, their heads were consumed by spheres of shadows. Within seconds both guards collapsed on the ground. After the short bout, I gave a cold stare at the fallen duo. "Like I said, I have no time for weaklings." I went through the fence and went around the back of the building. I stopped walking and looked up. Just above a dumpster, there was a small square opening. It was the ventilation shaft. _"This is a good place to start."_ I climbed up the dumpster and leapt to grab hold of the space. I pulled myself up and started crawling in the shaft. As I traversed through the tunnels, I learned that this building wasn't as abandoned as I thought. There were a few rooms with lights. Also, there were a few with meatbags standing guard in front of the doors. I knew I couldn't go around and dispatch every enemy (like I wanted to deal with such a hassle, anyway). So instead, I used my innate ability of perceive mutants to guide me. Even with this sense, the journey through the vents was still rather lengthy. After climbing and crawling through various ducts, I found myself on one of the higher floors of the building.

"I don't know why we have to do this shit," said a person right under me.

"What would Frenchy want with the girl?" asked another. I went over to a barred opening and peered through the bars. I saw that they were Jack, Jake, and Jagger, the same three that abducted Rogue. "Hey Jagger," continued the fat young male, "Why do you think he wants her?"

"Who knows, Jake," replied the one in the mohawk (their leader). "I could care less."

"Maybe he want's to do the D, you know?" said the spike haired one named Jack. "After all, out of all the freaks in that circus, he wanted us to get her."

"He could sell her ass to the black market for all I care. What matters is the payoff.

"Damn straight," Jake said. "He said he'd put in a good word for us to Magneto."

"Please," Jagger said. "Who cares about magnet head. I'm talking about the Benjamins. Eight hundred grand. And all we had to do was get what's-her-face.

I gave an angry stare at those meatbags. They would simply sell a person like they were a product for expanding their wretched longevity and for profit. There are no morals and not a shred of honor in such an act. It's people like these that make me sick. I thought about Rogue: about the short time we spent and wondered if she was still alright. "These meatbags would do such a despicable act for money. I should kill them right where they stand."

With my dark aura emanating from my hands, I was about to break the bars. However, before I could start tugging at the bars, I ceased my action. Not just because it was a futile effort, but also because the door of the room was opening. I felt the same mutant presence that I followed to this room. As soon as the individual entered, my aura became more intense. The person standing before the three meatbags was none other than Magneto's Cajun Acolyte, Gambit. By his side, he held a black suitcase. "Well, well, it looks like you clowns aren't as tough as you thought."

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied.

"Let me remind you. Two people against twenty of your strongest guys, and you still needed me to finish the job I sent you to do."

"So what?" replied Jagger. "We still have that chick."

"Yeah, so give us the dough," Jake added.

The Cajun opened the locks of the case and laid it on the ground. "But before I do, mon'ami, tell me where cheri is."

"So you can't wait to get busy, huh?" quipped Jack.

"Shut it, Jack-ass," Jagger replied. Jack backed away a couple steps, hands raised submissively. Jagger turned his attention back to Gambit and said, "The vampire's on the fifth floor."

"That's good, mon'ami," Gambit replied. With a smile on his face, he pushed the case with his food. The item slid toward the trio until it was stopped by Jagger's foot. "Now you all know the plan, right?"

"You mean the part about making you look like a hero?" Jake replied. "We know all about it."

"Good," Gambit said. "If you do this well, maybe I'll think about giving you boys a raise."

"Just as long as you pay us for our services, we're cool," said Jagger.

Gambit left the room, a smug look plastered on his face. Jagger picked up the briefcase. A wicked grin was plastered on his face. "I know that look, boss," said Jack. "You got something up your sleeve, don't ya?"

Their leader snickered and glanced at them. "Boys, I think I have an idea that is gonna make us score big." With that said, Jagger casually walked out of the room. Behind him was a smiling Jack and Jake, who was somewhat confused.

"_So that's what Gambit's been doing,"_ I thought to myself. _"First he takes Rogue, then tries using this situation to stage a rescue operation. Why would he want to do such a thing? Is he that desperate?"_ But what also bothered me was Jagger. What was he planning to do? I knew there wasn't anymore time to waste. I continued my voyage, following Gambit through the complex. However, it smooth trip. Some of the shafts were too small for me to fit through, taking away precious time. The only way I could catch up was by leaving the ducts I was in, contending against a few meatbags before slipping into another duct. After about fifteen minutes, I was on the top floor, peering over the only door on the level. "So Rogue is held up in this room. I better hurry up." After blasting the bars off the vent, I dropped down to the ground and opened the door. Tied up in a chair and mouth covered in duck tape on the far side of the room was Rogue. When she saw me, she began to speak, ignoring the fact that she was unable to make any words. I rushed to her location and pulled off the wrap easily. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Well ah've been kidnapped by three idiots, bound to a chair, and then gagged for about an hour. But other than that, ah'll live," she replied in halfhearted sarcasm.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll get you out."

"Not so fast, mon'ami," said a voice from behind. Rogue leaned to the side with her face in shock.

I turned around with a scowl. "It's you," I said.

"Gambit?" Rogue replied. "What are ya doin' here?"

Leaning against the wall, while shuffling a deck of cards, was Gambit. "I came to save you, cheri," Gambit said. He then turned his attention to me and replied, "And I see I'm not the only one here. Tical, is it? What a surprise."

"Sorry to have spoiled your plans," I replied. "How about you back away slowly unless you want to suffer a very painful defeat."

"What's ya problem, Tical."

"It's simple, cheri," said Gambit. "He's just jealous because of what we have."

"Jealous of you?" I replied. His brash attitude was starting to get on my nerves. "Aren't we a bit over our heads."

"Why are ya acting like that, Tical?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"What is he talking about." Rogue had a serious look on her face as she stared at Gambit.

"I honestly have no idea, Rogue," the Acolyte said. "Like I said. He just can't stand the fact that we belong together."

"Enough of this. You made a deal with Jagger, Jack, and Jake. In exchange for Rogue, you paid them a few hundred thousand dollars and immunity."

"Exactly. All for Rogue's safety, mon'ami."

"Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with that," Rogue said.

"I wasn't done. Not only did he pay for your release, he paid for your capture. The attack, the abduction, and now this 'amiable' deed. It was all a part of his scheme straight from the get-go."

Gambit only snickered. "Do you really believe what he says, cheri. For all we know, he is just making this up."

"Is that so? Well then, tell me why this was at the scene of the crime." I pulled out the Ace of Spades I found during the raid around the time Rogue was kidnapped. Rogue was in disbelief. She didn't know what to think. "It would seem that this charade is over. You loose, Gambit."

"I don't think so, mon'ami." The Cajun slid his deck of cards back in his pocked and then pulled out a small rod from his back. "Things are just getting started." On that note, Gambit pulled both sides until the miniscule cane of steel became a four foot long bo staff.

I unsheathed by katana and charged toward the enemy. Gambit stood his ground, holding his bo behind while holding his arm forward. By the time I got in close range, I slashed at the foe. The Cajun saw the attack coming and dodged to the right. I slashed again, but he managed to duck from the attack. I quickly slashed him to the side, but he pulled his weapon forward and blocked the strike. It was at that moment that I knew his staff wasn't made of titanium, but of adamantium, as was my sword. Gambit pushed his pole weapon forward, shoving me away. He then tried delivering strikes of his own. I ducked and dodged the swipes, but was hit by a quick blunt end in the stomach. He then spun his staff and delivered a strong hit to my left flank. Luckily, I recovered from the early hit and blocked his strike. The two of us were locked, trying to repel the other. I quickly saw this as an opportunity to counter with a kick to the stomach. Gambit staggered back, holding his abdomen. After quickly regaining his strength, my opponent and I charged toward one another.

By the time we were in range, we each started parrying each other's attacks. Our weaponry clashed as we battled. I countered with a swift butterfly kick to the chest. Gambit crashed to the ground, but he then recovered and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. The strike landed on the side of my face, causing me to plummet to the ground. He then raised his staff, the blunt aimed right to the center of my body. Just before the attack hit, I rolled out of the way. The Cajun's force was so strong, the weapon cracked the ground that I laid on. When I quickly got up, we were back to back. I had a feeling he had something up his sleeve (or should I say, his jacket). As soon as we turned to face one another, Gambit had launched one of his cards. At the same time, I fired a ball of darkness. On impact, the two of us were caught in a cloud of smoke. Inside, my vision was impaired thanks to the thick fog. _"The Cajun has proved to be a formidable rival,"_ I thought to myself. _"But I can't give up now."_ My train of thought was interrupted as I saw a glowing card gently gliding to the ground like a feather from the sky. Halfway through its fall, I bolted away from where I stood. As soon as the card made contact with the floor, it exploded. Nearly twenty feet away, I put up a barrier, shielding myself from the blast's shockwaves. "From the speed and route of its fall, that attack looked like it came from above. I looked up and scanned the ceiling. The smoke was slowly clearing away. As it did, I finally saw found Gambit hiding near a shaft. He was about to fire another couple cards, but I beat him to the mark with a few bullets of darkness. Though some of the strikes seemed to have missed, there were a few of them that may have hit the Cajun. Right after the barrage, he seemed to have slipped. Through quick reaction, he managed to grab a dangling cable and slide safely to the ground. When he landed, Gambit placed his hand on his left shoulder, wincing in pain. I too also felt pain all over my body.

"It looks like we're both pretty beat up, mon'ami," Gambit quipped.

"Indeed," I said. "This has proved to be exciting duel. However, the fact of the matter is that I can't let you win."

"I could say the same for you. This battle is for cheri."

"The triumph for a young woman's heart. It is somewhat poetic in a sense. However, I could care less."

"What do you mean?"

"It is her choice. Though I am fighting for her romantically, I am also fighting for her safety."

Suddenly, the two of us heard clapping around Rogue's location. We turned around and saw Jagger, Jack, and Jake standing behind Rogue (who was gagged up again). "Isn't that just precious," Jagger replied.

"What next?" asked Jack. "You two gonna start a fashion show?"

"We had a deal, mon'ami," Gambit said. "I paid you in return for Rogue."

"Yeah, well we had a change in plans," Jagger said.

"We did?" asked Jake in confusion."

"Yes, dumbass," Jack hissed. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't."

"Shut up, you two!" Jagger growled. He cleared his throat and said, "We know that as soon as we gave you Rogue, it would be the end of our business partnership. So, I thought, 'Why not keep the vampire a little longer?'." Rogue tried to retort, but her voice was muffled and incoherent for us to understand. "So this is what we're going to do. You two either cough up some more dough, or your girlfriend never sees the light of day again."

"Gee, you really know how to choose business partners," I sneered.

"You idiots don't know who your dealing with," Gambit replied.

"No, but does it matter?" Jake asked.

"Look around, mutey losers," Jack advised. "You ain't in any shape for demands." Everywhere we looked, we found ourselves surrounded on all sides by the trio's underlings.

"As much as we would love to stay here and watch, we gotta go," Jagger said. Jake pressed a button on a console near Rogue and the platform they were standing on was beginning to rise.

Our exit was blocked and the enemy units were closing in. The bruises from our battle still didn't heal. It wasn't long until Gambit and I were against each other's backs. "I could take them on myself, mon'ami," Gambit replied.

I cocked my head to the side, somewhat astonished. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Thirty of these idiots, an entire deck of bombs? It's almost to easy," he replied in a cocky voice.

"So you want me to rescue Rogue, while you hold them back."

"Don't think this changes anything, mon'ami. This is for Rogue's safety, afterall."

The two of us gave one another a smirk. "I have just one question before I leave. Do you see well in the dark?"

"Go ahead." I shot at the lamps hanging from the ceiling. The fixtures were burnt out and the room was fully dark.

I took this time to defeat a few of the meatbags with powerful slashes of my katana until I arrived near the wall. As I climbed, I scanned the surrounding area and found the three lead meatbags and Rogue in an isolated room just above me. When I got in front of the window, the glass shattered as gunshots rang out. "Someone, get me out!" Rogue yelled. I peered over the side and saw Jack holding a semi-automatic rifle (don't ask me how a juvenile like him could possibly obtain such a firearm. Maybe E-bay, but most likely the naval base not too far from here). Luckily, the foolish meatbag fired his entire cartridge and was beginning to reload. Using this opportunity, I jumped through the opening and grabbed his gun. The two of us began playing tug of war. After I kicked him in the stomach, Jack released his grip. I threw the weapon away and delivered a high jump kick. The meatbag flew to the wall on the other side of the room and was knocked unconscious. It wasn't long after Jake tackled me to the ground. Sitting on top, he pulled his fist back, ready to land a strong punch. I quickly countered with a reversal and gave him a couple punches to the face. I then returned to my previous position and kicked him off me. He also crashed into the wall that his fellow comrade made contact with.

I turned my attention to the leader of the group; Jagger. Even in darkness, I could still see a panic-stricken face. He backed away from me in fear, stuttering as he spoke. "H-Hey man," he began. "T-This was just a-a big joke, ya know? Look, man. N-Not a scratch on h-her."

I ignored the meatbag's please for forgiveness. "You sniveling little fool. You planned on using her as your personal money tree. And then thought it was a good idea to attack while we were wounded. Dishonorable. And a very fatal mistake."

"L-Let's be cool, n-now. J-Just to show there's no h-hard feelings, h-here's the money I-I got."

With my powers, I slammed the briefcase into the wall, where the 'money' (it was really newspaper scraps, with only a third of the money being true dollar bills) fluttered to the ground. "Normally, I would leave a weak, whimpering fool alone, but you leave me no choice. You have strayed far from the line of mercy now, meatbag." With my umbrakinetic abilities, I wrapped his head in a sphere of darkness. Jagger tried to struggle out of my attack, but to no avail. I lifted his still struggling body a few inches from the ground.

I was about to finish him off until I heard Rogue reply, "Please, don't kill him." I turned my head toward her as she continued speaking. "It's not worth it. If ya do, ya'll be no better than him." As much of an urge I had to kill him, I knew that Rogue was correct. With enough force, I threw his body hard enough to launch him into the wall that his two allies made impact on. An indent was made on where his head had made impact. Though the three were motionless, they were just unconscious. I cut the ropes off of Rogue and she got up. Right after she massaged her wrists, she quickly gave me an embrace. "Thanks, Tical."

I was somewhat surprised by this. And somehow, I felt calmer and subdued. I wrapped my arm around Rogue and said, "Let's get out of this establishment."

"You've read my mind," she said. We left the building and its wounded behind. There was no sign of Gambit anywhere, except for a small card that I picked up from the ground. It was a King. That could only mean that our feud was far from over (and honestly, I couldn't have it any other way).

"Sorry about our date," I said. "Because of the recent turn of events, our day has been squandered."

"Hey, it's pretty much the best ah've been on," Rogue said in an honest tone. "Ah guess we should get back to the mansion. The sun's setting."

"_Sunset…"_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered that she wanted to go to the park. "Rogue. There's one more place you might take interest in." Taking her hand, we picked up our pace. After walking a few blocks, we arrived at the park. We took our place on a tall hill with a tree on top. It was the place where I first stepped foot in Bayville, with a good view of the city on one side, and a good view of the sun setting on the other. "Do you like it?"

"Ya know, this day was pretty great. Except for the kidnapping bit. It made me feel… normal. And this was a great way to finish it off."

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, this was the best day I've had in a long time. I owe you for this." For the next half an hour, we sat down, watching the sunset. We didn't notice that my gloved hand was placed upon hers.

* * *

Author's Note 1: In the next chapter, the X-Men get a blast from Darkstrike's past as his first old master makes an unscheduled visit to the Institute. And believe me when I say many of you will be shocked to find out who it is. Will the group keep their cool (or sanity for that matter)? Keep reading.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Archimedes and the Tortoise

Chapter 13: Archimedes and the Tortoise

Author's Note 1: Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of homework to do. And I also had some ideas for others stories that I had to put down. Well, enough of the excuses. For this chapter, I'm sure many of you will enjoy it. It will have a character that many of you will know, who will also have a rather large part as the story progresses.

Author's Note 2: Because of the new character unique speech pattern, the font depicting his voice will be different from the others'. Now, Italics also shows when this character speaks, as well as thought.

* * *

_Yesterday was when I had my first date with Rogue. We had a good time, more so than I thought we would. We went to a coffee shop and later a movie._

_However, in the middle of our time, Rogue was abducted by the meatbags, Jagger, Jake, and Jack. They hid out at an abandoned factory near a broken neighborhood. Using stealth and minimizing unneeded conflict, I was able to learn that it was Gambit who orchestrated this entire event. After defeating the Cajun Acolyte and taking down the three meatbags, I was able to save Rogue from being used as a captive for their cash cow scheme._

_Before returning to the mansion, the two of us left to finish our date by watching the sun set. It would appear that the bond between the two of us has grown. However, I wonder how long this relationship will last. And I still wonder if she and I will finally find what we are searching for in this world…_

* * *

"Darkstrike!" a young woman's voice called out to me. "We got to leave!"

When I opened my eyes, I found myself running in a long hall of some type of building. On the left side, I could see an endless black sky glistening with stars. When I looked slightly downwind, I was at disbelief. Right below me was the planet Earth, its blue glow shinning in my face. _"Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. But before I could continue pondering, I felt my hand being pulled away.

"Darkstrike!" That voice again. The same voice that first called me. Somehow, it sounded familiar; nostalgic, even. But why? I turned to the owner of the plea. It was a girl around her late teens. She had black hair and a blue skirt under her red jacket. "We can't stay here! We must go!"

I wanted to ask her what was going on and who she was. However, she took my hand and dragged me away from the spot where I stood. It was at that moment that the sounds of gun fire. I looked back and saw that we were being pursued by soldiers. However, they didn't appear to be H.Y.D.R.A. They looked like they belonged to some other group. I wanted to defeat these scum, but something told me to protect this girl. Following instinct, I was now in the lead and quickly rushed through the hall, the girl still in hand. We breathed heavily as we raced away from the enemies, a look of fear in the young woman's green eyes.

We arrived at a small room which housed two tubes in the center. The girl pushed me in one of the units and shut the door. I pressed against it, wondering what was going on. It wasn't long until the soldiers appeared in the room. The young girl stared at the grunts, helpless and in fear. One of them pulled out a small handgun, pointing it right at the young woman. My eyes were wide opened as I couldn't believe what I was about to witness. I pounded on the glass with all my might, but to no avail The teenager stared at me, her green eyes covered in tears. "Nnnooooooooo!!!" I shouted. But my yell was useless as the next shot I heard was a loud bang. It was then that I whited out…

* * *

I woke back up with a jolt. I breathed hard, eyes widened in shock. _"This is the same dream from yesterday,"_ I thought to myself. _"What's going on?"_ I got up from my bed and walked to the window, looking at the sunrise and my reflection. It was rather early, around nine o'clock and the sun was still rising. Aside from the dream, I also had other thoughts running through my head. 

I was realizing that ever since I came to this city, I've been undergoing some type of change. Before, I was a person that focused only on finishing my objective (by whatever means necessary). It would seem that while I've been spending some time with Xavier and the others, I was developing new kinds of emotions. Some of them being along the lines affection (honestly, I still felt that feelings like these were rather unusual). Still, it was one I noticed.

However, I was still feeling empty. All these clues from my past still made no sense. My possible creation by a geneticist, the dream I had, and the Shadow King himself. It just didn't all add up. What could all of these random factors mean?

"_Well, what do we have here?"_ a deep, low voice replied. I looked around my room, scanning the area for the source. Their was nothing and nobody. I realized it could only be one person. I turned back to the window and found that my reflection in the glass was replaced by the grinning form of the Shadow King. _"Still puzzled about these turn of events? It must be irritating, wondering why the hands of fate would be playing such a game."_

"I take it you are enjoying yourself, Shadow King," I said. "Tell me something. What is this dream I keep having."

"_What makes you think I would know?"_ he asked in a hardly innocent tone.

"Like you said: we share a telepathic link. Everything that I am experiencing is being shared with you."

"_Yes. I see you still remember what happened five days ago."_ The telepathic form guffawed. _"Very well. That dream of yours is really a suppressed memory. It happened many years ago when S.H.I.E.L.D. mounted a raid on an orbital base. Their goal was simple: to erase the facility of all data and research. This also included the humans that worked there and the experiments they were working on."_

"Who was the girl? The one from my dream?"

"_She was the granddaughter of Dr. Jericho named Janine. Her demise, along with many others, were at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

I turned around, my back facing the purple-skinned mutant. My arms were folded. "But why would S.H.I.E.L.D. mount a massive offensive. What could be so secret, that would commit a massacre?"

"_The answer, Darkstrike, is closer than you think."_ I gave the Shadow King an arched eyebrow. _"Now my turn. Why do you choose to stay here, Darkstrike? Are you really searching for answers? Or is to spend more time with a certain Goth girl?"_

I snapped around and glared at the Shadow King. "Leave Rogue out of this. "

"_Very well. It might not be the girl. Maybe it is someone else. Maybe the Professor has you on a short leash?"_

"Why would you say that?"

"_Xavier is a powerful psychic. However, he is also an idealistic. He may know much more than he is willing to share. All to further his goals. And at the same time, keep you from reaching your full potential."_

"No one tells me what to do," I retorted. "And how would you know the Professor and what he is capable of?"

"_He and I have history. We were acquainted long before he started the X-Men. Even before he learned of other mutants."_

I lowered my head in thought. It is true that Xavier is a powerful telepath. But would he keep information that maybe crucial? I didn't know what to believe.

"_It would seem you have a lot on your mind,"_ said the Shadow King. _"Very well. But remember what I said. Be careful about who you trust."_ With that last word of advice, the reflection of the Shadow King disappeared.

I sat back on my bed and continued to ponder over what was said. I just hated it. When the Shadow King appears, he only leaves me with more questions than answers. It's almost as if he's toying with me. Like a small child on the strings of a guitar. It got on my nerves.

* * *

Meanwhile, an unknown man was driving up to the hill toward the Institute. He wasn't in a car, nor a motorcycle. But on a red motorize scooter. When he got near the gate, the man parked his transportation of choice beside the wall. _"I don't care what anyone says," _he said to himself in a spacey tone._ "They're just jealous because of my 100 Manly over here! Chicks dig the Manly."_

At the moment, he concealed himself in a dark brown cloak. However, while most of what he wore was covered in the cloak, his red mask with large black eyespots was still visible. He peered around the wall, spying through the fence's bars. _"Hey! This isn't Milli Vanilli's house!"_ he said to himself. He then turned to the establishment's name above him. _"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Well, it will do."_ The man pulled out a paper from his pocket that had a picture of Logan paper clipped to it. _"So this is where Wolverine lives, eh? Who would've thought he was house trained. Well, I guess it's time to pay him a visit. After all, I haven't seen him since the good ol' days of Weapon X."_ With that said, the unknown character jumped over the wall and began his search for the Canadian.

* * *

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate my food, joined by the dark blue, ape-like form of Dr. Hank McCoy seated on the other side. He was eating a sandwich and a cup of coffee. He was also reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Tical," he said. "How are you this morning?" 

"Fine, I guess," I said. "So, what's in the paper?"

"Nothing new it would seem. However, I did read an article that a large number of people were found in an old saw mill. It looked like a large brawl must have occurred. I wonder what happened."

I looked up at Dr. McCoy for a second with uninterested eyes before returning to my breakfast. I didn't feel like indulging him in the details of yesterday and the events which led to front page news. "Who knows?" I replied innocently. "Whatever goes through their hollow heads is a mystery."

Dr. McCoy sipped his coffee nonchalantly. "Tical, can I ask you for a favor?"

I shrugged. Normally, I would only do a task if it was beneficial (that's how I usually operated). But since these people are kind enough to allow me to take residence here, I might as well acquiesce. "I might be able to squeeze it into my schedule. What is it?"

"Well, I need another microchip, a processor unit as a matter of fact, for the Danger Room. I've been having some trouble lately."

"So you want me to go to that electronics store to retrieve your merchandise."

"I would go myself. But the last thing we need is a riot caused by panic in a five block radius."

"_Great,"_ I thought to myself. _"I'm playing poster boy."_ I didn't really see what was wrong with this small job. I would do it later after training exercises. "Alright. I'll be sure to do so when I have the time."

"Thank you, Tical. I owe you one."

"Hey, you guys allowed me to take residence here. It's the least I can do."

Hank smiled and nodded before taking his silverware and cup into the kitchen. I continued to eat my food. After a few minutes of breakfast, I also put my dishes in the sink. I went up to my room to retrieve my weapons. After hearing about how tough Wolverine's training sessions are from Jamie and a couple of others, I went into my room to get myself ready.

* * *

"_I thought it was big at the gate. Tthis place is huge!"_ Hiding in the foliage and peering through a bush. _"Man, I could only imagine how many bathrooms are in there."_ After hearing the sound of laughter, the man's focus was turned to the source. It was Jamie, who was playing frisbee with Rahne in her canine form. _"A boy and his dog. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. That, or it's those spicy tacos I ate not too long ago. Wait… False alarm."_

"Alright Rahne, go long!" Jamie replied. Rahne barked in compliance. As Jamie threw the frisbee forward, Rahne rushed ahead, focusing on the disk. By the time she was thirty feet away, the saucer was about seven feet above ground level. With strong legs and wide opened jaws, she caught the toy in mid-air. While airborne, she twisted her body and landed on all fours, facing Jamie. "That was great!"

Rahne laid the disk on the ground and barked in glee before transforming back to her human form. She picked up the frisbee and said, "Go far, Jamie!" before launching it.

Meanwhile, the undercover intruder was somewhat stunned. _"Okay, so the dog was a girl,"_ he said to himself._ "Didn't see that coming. Hey, I wonder if they have Halle Barry androids around here. Then I'd be really impressed. Probably give one to Weasel. Sorta owe him for tearing up his Betty blow up doll."_ With that said, the strange man left the scene and continued searching for his quarry.

* * *

After a few minutes of getting myself ready, I was outside in the backyard for training exercises. Heading our training session was Scott. At the moment, I stood in a line with the New Mutants, wearing my trench coat over something I thought I would never wear (that would be a spandex uniform). Like the New Mutants, I was fitted in a dark blue uniform that sported a pair of yellow gloves. Normally, I wouldn't wear such attire for two reasons. The first is that it makes me look like some kind of pen with the rest of this set, if you know what I'm getting at. Second, the material is rather restricting (it's not because it's the wrong size). It's almost like wearing a second skin (or a rock python. But hey, that's just me). I was told by the Professor to leave my weapons in my room (after all, this is an exercise in controlling powers. Not a weapon's course). 

Just before the exercises began, Jamie and Rahne hurried to the line front and center. A few students and myself gave a quick glance at our two comrades, who were looking exasperated. "So, Scott," began Bobby. "What are we doin' today?"

"Whatever it is, I bet it's pretty boring," said Tabitha as the gum she blew popped and covered her lips. Amara giggled as soon as it occurred.

"Well, we'll start with a race around the track," Scott said.

"I knew it."

"A race?" I said with folded arms. "That doesn't sound like much of a challenge. If anything, it sounds like something that's usually done at school."

"Trust me, it's a lot harder than it sounds." I sent Scott a cock-eyed glance. "Alright, everyone. This way." We followed Scott as he led us to another area. In about a few minutes, we held our places on a large track further in the back yard (and to think that I thought there was only a pool and an expansive field. This place has everything).

Standing in different lanes, we prepared ourselves for the race at hand. I looked around the course and noticed many compact devices. "A race, huh?" I asked. "Are we supposed to disable these machines as we progress through the course."

"Close, but not really," Scott said as he began typing commands on a console next to us. "This is an obstacle course. The goal is to beat your teammates while avoiding the incoming attacks."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Hey, Tical," Bobby called. "I bet you can't beat me. In fact, I bet you can't beat Jamie."

"Hey!" shouted the youngest mutant of the mansion.

"You challenge me, frostbite?"

"Uh, yeah?" he replied wryly. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"I will take you up on your offer."

Bobby gave a cocky smile, and said, "Get ready to eat my dust, 'cause there's no way you're gonna win."

I delivered a smirk of my own before saying, "This will be no contest, for I will see you at the finish line."

Along with the rest of the students, we crouched down in our lanes. Bobby transformed into his frost form while I shrouded my hands in dark energy. Rahne also shape-shifted into a dog. "On your marks…" Scott began. "Get set… Go!"

The race started as we dashed through the straightaway. After a small running start, Bobby quickly used his Ice Slide ability, lifting himself over the ground, while creating a bridge of frozen water. Thanks to this ability, Bobby was now taking first place. "Man, you guys are so slow," Bobby said.

"Hey, no fair!" said Jubilee.

Suddenly, a large disk with saw edges brushed pass Iceman's face. He looked back for a second as the object continued on its path. "Man, that was too close."

"Why don't you look where you're going, Frostbite," I said. Near the turn, a large machine was shooting out more of those disks. As the projectiles were launched, I used my umbrakinesis to grab the few that came toward me and toss them back at other incoming targets. Bobby used his power to freeze the circular objects, firing beams of ice like a gunslinger of the Old West. Amara also held the discs at bay with streams of fire shooting from her hands. By the time we got near the turn, the machine was ready to reload its artillery. Using this opportunity, I returned the discs I had in my possession at full force. Thanks to their serrated edges, the round weapons pierced through the metal of the device, shutting it down by the time we turned the corner.

After turning both short curves, we reached the other side of the track. Bobby was still in the lead, with Rahne and I competing for second (I know what a few of you are thinking. No, it is not because we are going as fast or faster than the average canine. Rahne didn't care about this exercise. If she were interested, she could have won by running at around twenty miles per hour. That is the top speed of the average wolf, the form she uses). However, Bobby would use a tactic that many of us would have to deal with. On the ground, there was a rather large puddle (which was odd since it hasn't rained lately. Scott must have added it to the track). Bobby capitalized on it. He first ran across the water, rejuvenating his strength. Then he used his Ice Slide once more, freezing the water before he left. By the time I stepped on the frozen ground, I had trouble trying to maintain my balance. Even Rahne had issues with the change in terrain. In time, I was able to get a firm footing and skated across the ice. By the time I was on the dirt ground, I caught up to Bobby at the middle of the straightaway. "Well, well. It looks like you made it pass the road block," Bobby said with a smirk.

"Child's play," I said with confidence. "It may work on the others, but not me." We focused back on the race. As we continued through the path, we had to contend with paintballs that shot out of machines on both sides of the stretch. Using our abilities, Bobby and I shielded ourselves from the incoming pellets. When we got through that obstacle, we turned the corner. I was now in the lead, but Bobby was gaining. It seemed that I would take first place. However, that was before I encountered a deep problem. Stretching at least a quarter of the track was a large hole. This wouldn't be much of an issue… if I knew how to levitate. (You see, umbrakinesis is a darker variant of psychokinesis. They both share the same principals of mind over matter. You would think that knowing this, I would at least be able hover without a problem, just like Jean Grey. I heard that even Magneto can fly, even though he uses electromagnetic waves to keep afloat. And Ororo had the ability to use weather currents to aide her in flight. But those two are different cases. However, I never learned how to use this method. It's one of those abilities you pay no heed to until situations like these arise). I stared down at the chamber, the bottom was hardly visible. Before I could ponder, Bobby used his Ice Slide, passing me before shooting a cocky smirk at me. Suddenly, I got an idea. Since I wouldn't be able to use flight to get pass this obstacle, I could use my climbing ability instead. Without a second thought, I backed up and jumped into the chamber. I grabbed the side wall that was covered in shadow and crawled on the surface. Quickening my pace, I was directly under Bobby. By the time I got to the end of the pit, I climbed onto the race track and caught back up to Bobby, who was now hovering a foot off the ground. The finish line was five miles away, and closing. We were both tied. I was feeling the fatigue, as was Bobby. The line was getting closer, as was the victory.

But by the time we were a few feet away from the end, everything turned upside down. Out of nowhere, the two of us were thrown hard by a powerful force. The next thing we felt was a powerful gust and a loud crash soon afterward. I got up, my body aching by the force of the event. Bobby was also getting up from the ground. We then realized that the two of us had completed the race. "Well, I guess I'm the winner," Bobby began.

"You're joking," I said. "Don't take the credit of someone else's victory."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means the true champion of this competition is I."

"You're talking about taking credit? It's clear that I'm the one that beat you!"

"In your dreams!"

The two of us faced each other, ready to settle this argument with our mutant abilities. However, we were stopped as Scott said, "Hold on you two," while he stood in the middle, distancing us from one another. "I hate to say this, but both of you didn't win."

"What!?" Bobby replied in disbelief.

"And why do you say that?" I asked with folded arms.

"You might want to see this," Scott said. He pulled out his camera phone from his pocket (yeah, I didn't know had one, either). Replaying the footage of the race, Bobby and I watched intently at the event that occurred a minute and a half ago. It was clear that the two of us neck in neck. However, the win was stolen by Sam as he went Cannonball. We watched as we saw the recording of us crashing to the ground while Sam inadvertently crossed the finish line.

The two of us were speechless as the information sunk in our heads. How close either one of us were to victory until an out of control missile of a person took it from us. "Talk about getting screwed," Bobby said.

"That's the first sensible thing you said today," I said. Bobby gave a quick glare.

"Well, I think that's all for now," Scott said. The sounds of the relieved were heard as we left the track to begin doing our own, individual activities. The first thing on my list was to finally get out of this constricting attire.

* * *

Outside, at the front of the building, Logan just returned from his ride from the city. He got off of his red motorbike and pulled off his helmet. He went into his pocket and pressed a button from a device on his keychain. He then moved his vehicle and placed it next his blue motorcycle. Meanwhile, perched in a tree nearby, the masked man watched his quarry. Binoculars in hand, he spied on Logan as he drank a can of beer near from the refrigerator in his garage. _"It's been a while, ol' buddy,"_ he said. _"How about a little present from me to you."_ With an underhand throw, he tossed a few small objects on the ground. 

As they littered the ground, Logan looked down, inspecting the objects. They were small and round. What caught Logan's attention were the small red lights that slowly blinked. As seconds passed, however, the blinking continues and got faster. A bleeping sound was heard every time it lit. Logan knew they were some variety of cherry bomb. He tried to dash from their range. The bombs exploded and Logan was caught in the blast. The mutant was now on all fours and the area that was blown up was now covered in smoke. However, he was still able to use his keen smell. "It can't be…" he said to himself. Logan quickly got out of the cloud of smoke, only to come face to face with the figure that has been stalking him the entire day. "Deadpool…" Logan began. "The merc-with-a-mouth."

"_Logan, you remember!"_ said the mercenary_. "Long time, no see. How long has it been? Twenty? Thirty-Four issues?"_

Logan extended his claws on both hands and said "Get out of here, now!"

"_Awww, but where would the fun be in that?"_ Deadpool pulled off his cloak, revealing the rest of his costume which was all red, except for a black patch on each shoulder. He then pulled out an Uzi-SMG and aimed it at Logan. _"C'mon, Wolvie. Let's dance."_ With a loud growl, Logan rushed toward the mercenary, ready to rip him open. Deadpool opened fire on the mutant, bullets firing at the attacker. A few made impact, but didn't seem to slow him down. It wasn't long until Logan made a hit, slicing the mercenary right in his chest. With such an attack, a normal person would have fell dead. The same would also be true with Logan. The damage the two have sustained were lethal by normal standards. However, thanks to their Healing Factors, both were able to regenerate. Logan's wounds were healed and the bullets from the Uzi were pushed out of his body. The deep gauges Deadpool had were sealed, only revealing skin through the tears. _"Yep, just like old times."_

Logan snarled at the enemy before continuing his assault.

* * *

A few minutes before the battle… 

After going to my room to change my clothes, I took a seat on my bed and began cleaning my katana. As I waxed my weapon, a knock came at my door. "Tical, are you in there?" a certain Southern voice asked.

"Please, come in," I said.

After opening the door, Rogue stepped into the room and closed the door. "Ah heard what was going on during your session," she said while standing against the wall. "You and Bobby were goin' at it."

"I'll admit that Bobby was a worthy adversary."

"Ah bet ya didn't know that almost everyone were betting on you two."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Ah heard Kitty thirty dollars on Bobby. Even Jean was in on it."

I smirked. "Glad the two of us could be of some amusement. So, who did you bet on?"

Rogue cocked her head and smiled. "Ah don't really do that kind of thing. Besides, it's a good thing ah didn't. After you two lost, everyone was pretty mad."

"I guess Bobby and I weren't the only ones royally screwed. I'm betting Sam's now in hiding thanks to his interference."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Pushing herself off of the wall, Rogue then walked over to my bed and sat near the corner. "Ya know, ah couldn't stop thinkin' about yesterday. I wonder if we could do it again sometime?"

When she said that, I looked away, focusing on my sword. My face was nearly as red as my blade, but I paid no attention to it. "You make the date and time, Rogue. The rest will be on me."

Rogue also turned away with a blush on her face. The room was now rather silent and time had seemingly stopped. After our short moment of silence, I cleaned the last parts of the sword before putting it away in my scabbard. Before any of us could say anything, a loud booming sound was heard coming from the front along with a small rattle. "What was that!?"

"_X-Men, there is an intruder at the front of the mansion and Logan's under attack,"_ reported Professor X.

"Did he say that someone was attacking Wolverine?" I asked.

"That's impossible," said Rogue. "It's suicidal. Only Sabretooth and Magneto are the only two that have the guts to take him on. But even they wouldn't come here while everyone's at the Mansion."

"And it would seem that the security systems didn't detect the intruder until now. Let's check it out." Rogue quickly left the room to get her costume ready. As for myself, I stayed behind to get myself ready.

* * *

Shots continued to ring out as Deadpool fired at Wolverine. Logan continued to dodge, trying to keep the bullet count at a minimum. By the time he got close, he slashed again with his claws. Deadpool was also dodging his attacks and tried to throw a few fists of his own. Logan quickly jumped up, ready to slice the mercenary from the air. Deadpool's Uzi was aimed right at him. But before he could pull the trigger, half of his weapon was shredded in half. He threw his destroyed firearm on the concrete and jumped to put distance between himself_. "Do you know how many bureaucrats it took to get that?"_ Deadpool replied. 

"Sorry. I meant to aim for your head!" Again Wolverine lunged at his nemesis. To defend against the razor sharp adamantium claws, Deadpool drew one of his katanas from his back and blocked the hit. Now the two were parrying each other's attacks.

It wasn't long until most of the team came outside to see the dual between the ex-Weapon X agents. "Whoa!" said Nightcrawler. "Who zhe heck is zhat?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Storm said. The team (except for Darkstrike and Rogue) rushed over to help their colleague. Cyclops quickly fired an Optic Blast at Deadpool. The laser stream made impact on his chest, knocking the foe to the ground.

"_What was that!?"_ Deadpool turned his focus on the X-Men. Under his mask, a wicked smirk came over his face. "Hey lookie, more playmates."

"You will leave this place, right now!" Storm said as she fired a lightning bolt at the enemy.

Deadpool quickly back flipped to avoid the attack. _"Nah. I can't do that right now."_ Pushing on one of his packs from the belt wrapped around his right shoulder, he pulled out a few small explosives and tossed them everywhere_. "Let's play Hide and Seek. I'll hide and you seek."_

With a psychic wave, Jean cleared the smokescreen. However, Deadpool was nowhere on the ground. "Like, where did that nutjob go?" Shadowcat asked.

"_Like, up here."_ Shadowcat looked up and saw a sword coming down over her head. At the last second, she used her powers and phased through the attack. Deadpool's eyes were in shock. _"Who are you? Casper, or something?"_ Using this opportunity, Jean fired another wave that knocked the mercenary back a couple of meters. _"Oh yeah, the red-head. Gotta watch out for that."_

* * *

After we got ourselves ready, the Rogue and I arrived at the front. I was armed with my hook swords and we stood near Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. "What's going on, guys?" Rogue asked the blue haired mutant. 

"Wolverine was fighting against this guy. Before we were involved, we didn't know who was winning."

"This person that attacked Wolverine, where is he?" I asked. Nightcrawler pointed at the direction of the battle. I turned and saw the others attacking the assailant. When I noticed who it was, I was at disbelief.

Shadowcat noticed my expression and asked, "What's wrong, Tical?"

At the moment I was speechless. It's been a while since I've seen him. I gathered myself and sheathed my Chinese weapons. I then drew my red katana, holding it in my right. My left hand was engulfed in shadows.

I hurried to the battle scene. Just in time to see Cyclops fire a blast that missed the enemy. By the time I got in range, I fired a few dark shots at the enemy. The foe saw the barrage and quickly sidestepped. He then turned around and said, _"I know those dark shots anywhere."_ He turned to me and said, _"And I know the red katana! Darkstrike, what a surprise!"_ I tightened my grip on my red katana. _"To think, I came for, Wolverine, and end up bumping into you. This must be my lucky day."_

"Deadpool, it has been a while," I replied.

"You two know each other?" Rogue asked.

"We have some history."

"That's pretty vague," Shadowcat replied.

"Whatever." I turned to the merc-with-a-mouth and said, "Let's go. I want to see if you're still on you're the top of your game."

"_Yay. Let's go, go, go! Fight, fight, fight!"_ Deadpool sang.

I rolled my eyes at his ever so strange enthusiasm before dashing toward Deadpool and delivering a slash. The mercenary sidestepped the attack and quickly began delivering his own slashes. I blocked the attacks and quickly used a reversal. I was now behind the mercenary and quickly struck. However, Deadpool disappeared. "I guess his teleport device is still working," I muttered to myself.

I then heard the high tone of Deadpool saying, _"Peek-a-boo,"_ behind me. I rolled to the side and began to slash at the foe. Deadpool blocked the hits. I then fired my barrage at the enemy, which dealt damage to the enemy. However, the mercenary quickly recovered from the blasts and charged at me. I took a guarding stance, but I was still hit by a sharp kick to the left side. The blow knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. Hoping to capitalize, Deadpool rushed toward me, and leapt in the air. I looked up and saw his katana facing down, ready to skewer through me. I rolled to the right just before the blade could pierce my body, and kick flipped back to a standing position. The mercenary was knocked back by the attack. Using this opportunity, I retaliated with a few quick punches to the mid-section. The two of us gave each other some space and took defensive positions. _"It looks like you're still pretty sharp. Get it? Sharp?"_ I shook my head at his dull joke as he chuckled to himself. _"Just like I taught you way back then."_

"Tell me, what brought you here?" I asked.

"_You know, the usual business. I'm thinkin' that with enough contract services, I'll finally get a PlayStation 3. Honestly, do you know that people would kill to get one!? Luckily, that's just the kind of person I am!"_

"Even after a decade, you haven't changed one bit."

"Spill it, bub," Wolverine demanded. "Why are you here?"

"_Alright, alright,"_ said Deadpool. _"Talk about killing the fun. I got a little message from Nick Fury the other day. He wanted me to go and get you."_

The X-Men approached the three of us, knowing that the fighting was over for the time being. "Who's Nick Fury?" I asked Storm.

"Fury is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a branch of the government that specializes in more secretive operations," Storm said. "He and Logan go way back."

"So let me get zhis straight," Nightcrawler began. "You're here to deliver a message, but end up trying to blow zhe place up!?"

"That's how Wade is, elf," Wolverine said. "He's a complete sociopath."

"_I like smashy,"_ Deadpool replied in a playful tone. _"Hey, can we talk inside? I really need to use the bathroom. I haven't gone in five hours."_

"There are, like, some things that you don't share in public!" Shadowcat said.

"You don't know how many times I've said that to him," I replied.

"Why should we let you in?" Scott asked.

"_For one, it's very important. And two, it would make an interesting cliffhanger."_

"What was that last part?" asked Rogue.

"Don't asked. It makes no sense."

"Fine," Wolverine said as he walked over to him. "But if you do one thing wrong…" The gruff Canadian retracted his claws in front of Deadpool's face and added, "I'll rip that head right off your body." With that said, he and many of the X-Men walked ahead to the Mansion.

Rogue and I were the only two left with the mercenary. _"Man, talk about cranky,"_ Deadpool replied. He then turned to us and asked, _"Hey, you two want to see me belch the entire Star Wars theme?"_

The two of us started on our way back to the Mansion, with Deadpool not far behind. I couldn't help but wonder what the merc-with-a-mouth would be doing here, or what damage he would cause during this visit.


	14. Chapter 14: Journey to Nihility

Chapter 14: Journey to Nihility

* * *

Author's Note 1: Hey, sorry about the delay. I've been really busy with others stories. I'm also starting my transition from high school to college. Well, it's time I continue with this here story. Hope none of you thought I'd abandoned it. And I also hope for a lot of feedback. 

Author's Note 2: Just to let you in the know, I have two other fanfics. One is a crossover called MAR: Deadpool's Journey (yes, prepare for some craziness), and the other is another sequel of one of the first stories I've made (Arcane Legacy). If you're interested, then I suggest you look on my profile.

Author's Note 3: Italicized font isn't just for Darkstrike's thoughts. It will also be used in Deadpool's speech.

* * *

After our short battle with Wade Wilson, known by many as Deadpool, stood down and insisted that he came here on a peaceful mission of delivery. Of course, knowing Wade, he wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen, nor was he 'Mr. Honesty'. Right now, Wade was in the bathroom, while I, entrusted by Logan, stood against the wall to make sure that the merc wasn't trying anything funny (you guest it, the psychopath was dumped on me. Joy). "Just great," I said while rubbing my head. "I was thinking I could have a day off of all the shenanigans. Come to find out, I'm here baby sitting you."

"_Good to see you again too, Darkstrike,"_ Wade said sarcastically on the other side of the door. _"So, what name have you been using, lately? Jack Thompson? Or is it Steve Willis? Oh I got it. Richard Beethoven!"_

"_Great, he's playing a twenty questions for my current identity,"_ I thought to myself. "Neither, Wade. If it will make you shut up, it's Tical O. Zinfandel."

"_Tical O. Zinfandel? Just saying that makes me want to get a booze or two. Speaking of which, how about I buy you one, eh?"_

"You know that I'm under the legal limit to consume alcoholic beverages, Wade."

"_So are a lot of people your age. But I see 'em do it all the time."_

"I'm not like those meatbags. I wish to keep the brain cells in my head," I said.

"_Square."_

"Are you done yet? You better not be playing with any chemicals in there."

"_I'm not, mother,"_ Wade said sarcastically. _"Just a second."_ It wasn't long until the sounds of a flushed toilet and running sink were heard. After the sink water was shut off, Wade came out of the bathroom, whistling.

"Let's go," I said plainly.

I led the Wade to the library. Logan stood against the wall watching his attacker carefully as he and I took our seats. Professor X was accompanied by Jean as he entered the room. _"So you are the one who attacked Logan, correct?"_

"_Hey, 'attack' is such a harsh word,"_ Deadpool replied. _"I call it a physical inclination between old superpowered buddies. Like the Cold War."_

"Yeah. With the property damage and injuries to match," I said under my breath.

Wade then began to focus on the Professor and said, _"Hey, you know something? You really do look like Patrick Stewart from the movies. Right down to the shiny cranium. Hey, say 'engage number one'. C'mon, say it…"_

"Cut to the chase, Wade!" Logan growled. "What was so desperate that Nick Fury had to send a whack job like you to bring."

"_Shh!"_ Wade hushed. _"Don't you see we're in a library! The last thing I need is for some old lady to pop up out of nowhere and take my away more card."_

It was at that moment that Logan brandished his adamantium claws. He was beginning to make his way toward the mercenary (who was ready to pull out one of his katanas) before the Professor said, "Logan, please settle down."

The Canadian growled before retracting his metallic weapons. "Let's finish this up so he can get out of here."

"I agree, Professor," I replied. "The longer he stays, the more he talks."

"_Why is everybody being mean to me?"_ Wade said._ "So, I tried to kill Wolverine. Who hasn't? If anything, the guy gets a bounty on his head every five months."_

"Mr. Wilson, I would like you to remain calm for a minute," Professor Xavier requested. "If I may, I would like to see if I can extract the information from your memories."

"_Whoa there, Doc,"_ the mercenary said as he submissively held his hands up._ "I don't think I signed up for a lobotomy, today. I'm not saying that I scared or anything, but it takes a while for my brain to grow back, you know? Tell you what, how about we reschedule for next week? I'm free then."_

"He's a psychokinetic, Wilson," I said. "He's going to read your mind. Or at least the remnant you have of one."

"_Oh… I knew that."_ I knew in reality that he didn't. If anything, Wade thought the Professor was going to take his brain out like in a cartoon (but then again, I'm not sure he has one half of the time).

"However, I will not do it without your permission," the Professor said. "It is your decision."

Wade turned his attention to the Professor and simply said, _"Lay it on me, Prof."_

In a calm manner, the Professor placed the tips of his fingers on Wade's masked covered forehead to read his mind. As the psychic strained for any viable information, Wade was rather quiet and lax. In a few minutes, Xavier finished his mind reading. "I have never encountered a mind like his before," he said.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Jean. Mr. Wilson seems to be able to block my mind reading. It's almost as if he is void of all thoughts."

"Why am I not surprised?" Logan said to himself.

"_Ha! That's 'cause I got this cerebral flux thing going for me,"_ Wade gloated. _"I'm immune to all mental attacks. My brain can't be read."_ He then decided to change the subject. _"You know, all this cerebral poking is making me want to watch T.V. Hey, isn't the Golden Girls on? That Bea Arthur is a stone fox, if you know what I mean."_

"Oh god," I said under my breath. I know a lot of meatbags that would date older women. However, there is a limit to just how far they would go. Wade, on the other hand, would give an arm and a leg (both literally and figuratively) to see this Bea Arthur character. (Isn't she around seventy, eighty years old or something?)

"You're not going anywhere, bub," said Logan. "Not until you tell me why Nick Fury would sent you here."

"_Okay, okay,"_ Wade said submissively. He then turned to me and asked. _"Does he always say 'bub'?"_

"Once in a while," I answered.

"_Anyway, ol' Nicky boy wanted me to tell you that Trask has another base with a whole lot of those Sentinels. The place used to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility."_

"So that's why he sent you here instead of coming by himself," Logan sneered. "You must have really hit the bottom if you're playing delivery boy?"

"_Hey, business has been slow lately. Then again, playing mailman for S.H.I.E.L.D. with a big check worth a few hundred grand, you gotta admit that's a pretty sweet deal. And, I even get some target practice doing it. Sorta makes me want to work for UPS. Or sign up for the NRA."_

"Okay, so Fury wanted to tell Wolverine about Trask's secondary operation," I said with folded arms. "That's all well and good. But I still don't see why he would send you."

"_Hold your horses, my umbrakinetic friend. This is the clincher right here that you're really gonna like. The reason why Nicky boy sent me wasn't just to get the message through. He wanted us to team up."_

"You're kidding me," Logan replied. "This is just a bad joke. And coming from you, it usually is."

"_Nope. This one's for real. I've been there a couple times. I know the place like the back of my glove-covered hand."_

"I don't care, Wilson."

"_Aw, you're hurting my feelings."_

"Who could blame him," I said. "You are what some would dub 'psychologically disturbed'."

"Logan, if what Wade says is true, then you and him must work together," Professor X said. The Canadian gave a low growl. I don't need to understand the history between the two to know that this would be an uneasy truce. Without a word, Logan left the room, hands in his pocket as he strolled out of the library. "I will give you a couple hours to prepare before you depart."

"_Golly, mister!"_ said Wade trying to imitating a young child. _"Thanks a bunch."_

"Tical, I would like you to watch over our guest."

I was taken aback by the Professor's request. At the moment, I wanted to be in my room, sleeping and conducting my private research. "Professor, why me? Wouldn't it be more fitting to have someone else look after this lunatic?"

"Perhaps. However, it would seem that you and Mr. Wilson seem to know one another."

"_Oh yeah,"_ Wade said as he leisurely wrapped an arm around my neck. _"Tical and I go way back. In fact, I'm almost like a father to him. Taught him everything he knows."_

I released myself from the mercenary's hold as the Professor said, "Excellent. Then I trust that you will make sure he stays out of trouble."

"But Professor…?" I stopped in mid sentence. I knew that my objections were getting me nowhere. With hesitation, I replied, "Nevermind."

"_Alright,"_ Wade said. _"Let's have some quality time! I got an idea. Let's go watch Walker!"_ With enthusiasm, the red and black clad man hurried to the living room to watch his favorite Texas Ranger. I sighed before casually following him.

For the last half hour, Wade sat in the couch, walking the old show about the cop and his fight for justice. I also watched the show (Here's a little side note: Chuck Norris is one of the few celebrity meatbags I like. However, that doesn't mean I'm an avid viewer of his late 90's series. The only reason I'm watching it is to pass time). It's somewhat ironic in a sense. The character on the show is a ranger who enforces the law and knows right from wrong. The viewer, on the other hand, is a certifiably psychotic mercenary that would kill to keep his apartment running and pays no heed to moral values. While we watched Walker, I saw Rogue standing against the wall. "You guys are watchin' Walker?" she asked.

"_Oh yeah!"_ Wade replied. _"This is the one where he goes up against a hitman that wants to go and kill this one Mexican ambassador and then he holds them up in a building! That's when Walker goes to this one guy and gets himself a jetpack and flies up on the roof to stop 'em!"_ The two of us stared at the merc with blank faces. _"What?"_

"Has anyone ever told ya that you're freakin' weird?"

"_Yep! And you're point is?"_

"You get used to it eventually," I said. I then got up and walked over to the goth girl. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rogue said. "Just wanted to see what ya were doin'."

"I'm stuck playing babysitter with Deadpool over here."

"Ah see. Hey, didn't ya say that you knew him?"

"Correct. Remember when I told you that my first master lived in New York and was rather disturbed?"

"Yeah."

"This was the nutjob that taught me nearly everything I knew about physical combat."

"Wait. It was this guy? Ah'm having a hard time believing that. How did ya end meeting with him?"

"The first time we met," I said. "In order to answer that, you have to go back many a days. Back to when I was just a child of eight years with amnesia and just starting to use my powers. The funny thing is that it was all on the same day…"

"_Hey, a flashback! I love those things!"  
_

* * *

_Nine years ago, a younger Darkstrike was running through a wooded area. Sweat drenched his face and pupils were shrunk in fear as he pushed away low hanging branches and bushes. He looked behind him and saw a group of armored soldiers in hot pursuit, each carrying rifles. "Don't let that kid get away!" shouted one of them as they pursued the child._

_Darkstrike continued to run deeper through the forest. The boy panicked as the opposition came closer. He then heard the sound of shots firing and saw the lights of their lasers passing him, a few grazing his skin. The laser fire only made the child run faster, hoping that he could escape from the foes. However, he shouted in pain as his left arm was shot, instantly paralyzed by the blast. It wasn't long after that he tripped when his right leg had also gave out. Darkstrike was now on the ground, pulling himself in a futile attempt to get away from the armed enemies._

_The soldiers crept closer toward the young mutant, guns pointed right at the boy. Darkstrike was trembling in fear as the enemies came closer. "Thought you could get away, boy?" asked one of them. "Now it's time to make sure you stay down!" He pointed his rifle at point blank range._

_Starring into the dark shaft, everything grew silent. The only sound he heard was his heart beat at a rapid pace. "This is it," he thought. "I'm done for…"_

_Indeed, the situation looked bleak. That was until the sound of cold hard steel piercing through armor plating was heard. Everything froze as Darkstrike saw the end of a sword coming through the enemy's stomach. The other soldiers were also shocked as they saw their comrade choking. Right after the blade retracted from his body, the gunman crashed hard to the ground. Darkstrike stared at the corpse's face, still plastered with shock during the last seconds it had in the mortal plane. The child turned to the culprit, a man wearing a red and black costume with a red mask covered in two black eye patches. "Hey ya, kid," he said in a strange voice. "Need a little hand?"_

"_It's him!" shouted one of the soldiers. "That freakshow from Weapon X! It's that son of a bitch Deadpool!"_

"_Ah, you remember me. I'm so flattered. Here, have a little treat." From a pocket on his utility belt, Deadpool grabbed a handful of cherry bombs and tossed them at the soldier and his kin. The small explosives went off by the time they hit the ground, causing the enemies to fly back. Suddenly, more soldiers arrived on the scene and their focus was on the merc-with-a-mouth and the young umbrakinetic. "You might want to play hide and seek, little guy," Deadpool said to Darkstrike._

_Without a word, Darkstrike (whose paralysis was wearing off) scrambled behind a nearby boulder and watched as the mercenary began to ward off a dozen enemies. Shots rung out as the soldiers fired on the mercenary. The mutate sought cover behind the trees. From that spot, he pulled out two Uzi-SMGs and began retaliating with his own barrage of lead. He was able to shoot down three soldiers before the other enemies also took refuge in the vegetation. Deadpool returned one of his Uzis and pulled out a katana from one of the sheaths on his back. Carefully, he stalked through the forest, watching out for any assailant.  
_

_Darkstrike watched as the mutate crept around in his surroundings. Creeping behind the mercenary were two soldiers with their fingers on the trigger. The boy watched as the enemies continued to stalk his ally. However, Deadpool turned around quickly and shot at the duo. Another soldier came from his right and shot Deadpool in the shoulder. The masked man hid behind a tree as he bled. Luckily, it took less than a few seconds for the wound to heal and the bullet to be pushed out of his body thanks to his healing factor. The soldier nervously walked to where he last saw the mercenary hide. By the time he looked around the tree, Deadpool disappeared. He then appeared behind the soldier and said "Peekaboo!" before delivering the lethal blow with his sword._

_As if on cue, six more guards charged forward at the mercenary, the ruckus coming from gunfire filled the air. Deadpool rushed toward one of the targets and finished him off with a single swipe of his blade. He then leapt backward and slashed another enemy before landing. Right behind him, another soldier was just about to reload his firearm. However, Deadpool quickly grabbed the enemy, kneed him in the stomach, and delivered an uppercut strong enough to throw the poor soldier in the air. The last remaining soldiers released their ammunition at the mutate, who began to evade their assault. He reached into his pocket and hurled a few smoke pellets at the shooting foes, engulfing them in a thick dark cloud. Deadpool jumped inside the cloud and finished the remaining two off. The sounds of katanas and the yells of the foes were heard through the smokescreen._

_Darkstrike watched as the mercenary dispatched the military units. Suddenly, a long shadow crept along his body and covered the side of the rock the boy hid behind. When he turned around, the mutant saw a large man with two large guns in his hands. "It's over kid," the enemy said. "Time to die." The feeling of dread took over the boy's body as the large man pointed the end of his weapon to Darkstrike's head. Through instinct alone, the boy lifted his right hand, unaware of the dark aura shrouding it. He looked away from what he thought was his doom. That was when the unexpected happened. Darkstrike felt a surge of energy traveling through his mind and body. The aura around his hand became denser and darker. Without a second thought as to what he was going to do, the umbrakinetic unleashed a volley of dark spheres at the opponent. The attacks were strong enough to send the foe flying back, hitting a couple trees in the process. Shaken, the child stood up and looked at his hand, then at his assailant's bloody and bruised body. Darkstrike was at disbelief as this was the first time he used his power._

_A whistle of impress caught the mutant's attention. He turned and saw Deadpool walking toward him. The mercenary's costume was torn by the bullets he endured and had the dried blood of both himself and the enemy soldiers. "So that's what you can do, huh kid?" he asked. Honestly, the child was unsure as he looked back at the enemy that he defeated. "Oh, I get it," Deadpool replied understandingly. "This is your first time you use your power. You gotta admit, that's pretty cool. So where are your parents, kid?" _

"_I… I don't remember," the young Darkstrike said. "I can't… All I know was that I was getting away from that base and meeting you. That's all."_

"_Is that so?" Deadpool looked at the young mutant before he started thinking. It wasn't long until an idea popped into his head. "I think I got it! Why don't you come with me. I could show you how to defend yourself from mooks like these. And I can whip up a mean chicken and beef stew. What do you say?" At the moment, Darkstrike didn't have any choice. He knew that he couldn't fend for himself, let alone control his abilities. Knowing that, Darkstrike gave a solemn nod. "That's great. Hey, what's your name. Is it Mark? Or maybe along the lines of Ace. Could it be, god forbid… Jessica?"_

"_I don't know my name," Darkstrike said. "I only remember the word Darkstrike."_

"_Man, you're more messed up than I thought. Well in that case, that'll be your nickname. For now, let's call you… Jake. Well, c'mon. This place is getting dull." Taking Deadpool's advice, Darkstrike followed the merc-with-a-mouth out of the forest._

* * *

"And that was how the two of us met," I said to Rogue. "From then on, I was the merc-with-a-mouth's apprentice. Every basic thing I've learned was thanks to him: the way of single sword combat, my control umbrakinesis, martial arts, it was all because of his guidance."

"I guess you're pretty lucky he found ya."

"I am grateful that Wade took me in. Hell, even though he's dense and trigger happy most of the time, he's the closest thing to a father figure I've had." The two of us were momentarily silent. The only noise in the room was from the last minutes of the Walker episode on the television.

I then realized that I haven't heard Deadpool in a while. Rogue also noticed the calm silence and said, "Where did Deadpool go?"

I turned around and scanned the area. The merc-with-the-mouth was gone. "Great. The lunatic is running loose."

"Tical, tell me how dangerous is that guy."

"Well, the good news is that he won't go on a killing rampage," I said. "The problem is that he's an idiot. Who knows what stupidity will be unleashed."

"Let's go find him before that happens." The two of us hurried out of the room and searched the entire household for any clue as to where Wade would be hiding. The mercenary was nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to get worried. Not because of the fact that he might be hurt. After all, Wade's healing factor was equivalent to Logan's, if not more so. Nor was I concerned with the other student's well-being (let's face it, even the merc-with-a-mouth isn't foolish enough to go against a team of teenagers armed with superpowers that they could barely control). No, the reason is because of the fact that it is my responsibility to keep him out of trouble. The man's like a child, leave him alone for a second, he'll do something dumb. I remember when I was young (around eight or nine at the time and still under his tutelage) and he took me to the Museum of Natural History. Sounds innocent enough, right? The problem was that he was intoxicated beyond belief (I'm still wondering how the other meatbags, especially security, didn't notice). One minute I was enjoying the exhibits of ancient cultures and technology. The next, I suffered extreme embarrassment when I saw him dancing on the Brachiosaurus skeleton, singing and dancing to a number from Cats (there are other embarrassing moments that I've endured, but I believe you get the picture).

After an hour of looking high and low for my master, our search came to an end. In one of the rooms sitting silently in a chair was Wade in front of a window. "Looks like we found him," said Rogue.

"Yes we have," I replied back as I warily watched the mercenary. "However, he seems to be calm and quiet."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The Wade Wilson I know isn't someone who would simply sit still and tranquil like this." We went inside the room that the mercenary resided in. As we went inside, Deadpool sat still, seemingly unaware of our presence.

After standing next to him on both sides, Rogue and I saw that the mercenary was holding up a pair of binoculars up to the window, snickering as he watched. "What do you think he's looking at?" Rogue asked.

"Who knows?" I said. I looked out the window to see what the mercenary found so interesting. Out in the field, the New Mutants were playing around with each others' powers. Sitting on a bench, Scott and Jean were speaking to one another (what it was, I could care less. Maybe about some old fashioned relationship talk for all I know).

Then I turned my attention to the pool and had a pretty good idea of what my old master was gawking at. There was Ororo in a two piece swimsuit basking in the afternoon sun. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't interested. In fact, a small smile was plastered on my face as I watched. _"Oh man, now that's what I call a goddess,"_ Deadpool said.

"No disagreement there," I said.

"What are ya two talking about?" Rogue said. The two of us turned our attention to the goth who was appearing a bit peeved. The mercenary and I were silent for about a minute or two. "Well?" Rogue asked with a piercing leer.

I broke the silence by saying, "Nothing, dear Rogue. We were just…"

"_Admiring the trees,"_ Deadpool replied.

"Admiring the trees?" Rogue asked in a tone that told us she wasn't believing it.

"Yes… the trees," I replied, delivering a glare to my former master. However, knowing that there was no escape, I went along with Deadpool's prevarication. "Of course," I said. "I mean, what type are these? Elms? Members of the Oak family, perhaps?"

The goth girl glared at us once more, looking as though she knew we were hiding something. I nervously grinned, while Deadpool seemed threatened (of course, he knows all to well about women and the consequences that occur when you cross the line). After a few seconds of silence, Rogue said "Whatever," in a simple tone and left the building.

After she left, Wade and I exhaled in relief. _"That was too close,"_ the mercenary said. _"You know what they say: 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'"_ He then turned to me to see a glare directed toward him. _"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"_

"You should be a shamed of yourself," I said. "How you could pry on a woman in such a way. For shame, good sir!"

"_Hey, it's not like I was watching her while she was in the shower. Even though that's not a bad idea. You know what? The red head ain't too bad, either. Good figure. Say, how old is she?"_

"Eighteen."

"_Alright, she's legal age!"_

"That may be true. However, Jean is still way too young for you."

"_Hey, I'm in my late twenties. And I'm the most handsome looking merc in the business, if I do say so myself."_

"You're a middle-aged man with a mental disposition, Wade. Now…" Using this opportunity, I snatched Wade's binoculars out of his hands and continued to say, "Let's leave."

Following not too far behind, the merc-with-a-mouth said, _"Oh come on! You know you liked the show, too!"_

By the time we entered the living room we found Logan standing with his arms folded and wearing his orange and black uniform. The Canadian turned his attention to us as we walked in the room. He looked somewhat impatient. "It's about time you showed up," Wolverine said to me in his usual gruff voice. He came toward us and asked "What were you thinking letting this guy walk around here?"

"Believe me, it was not my idea," I said in defense. "I found the meatbag playing 'I Spy' in one of the vacant rooms."

"_I see that you're still using the word 'meatbag',"_ Deadpool said.

"It's a habit," I said to the mercenary before turning back to Wolverine. Continuing with the conversation, I then said, "From what I can tell, he hasn't caused much of a ruckus."

"_That's wight, Unca Logan,"_ Deadpool said, trying to sound like a child. _"I was a vewy good boy. Does this mean I get a lollipop?"_

"Shut up, Wilson," Wolverine hissed.

"_Hey, how about we bring Darkstrike with us?"_

"What are you babbling on about now?"

"Yes, Wade," I began. "Why drag me into this mess?"

"_Oh come on,"_ Deadpool replied. "_I know that you would rather fight than sit something like this out. Plus you're dying to know where we're going."_

It was true that I was somewhat interested as to where they were heading. However, I felt that it wasn't important to me. "You already said at an old S.H.E.I.L.D. outpost. Why should I be interested in their affairs."

"_Because, ol' disciple of mine, that was where I found you."_

I was stunned. The place where the memories of my earlier years had been erased. I never thought I'd hear about that area again. It wasn't long until I heard Wolverine gruffly say, "You're nuts, Wade. It's enough I need to watch over you. But I won't have the kid come with us."

"I must go with you," I said.

"What do you mean? You're not going and that's that."

"That place may serve a purpose to learning about my identity. If I'm to find a clue, that would be a good place."

"Look kid, I get that you want the full story about your past. But right now, we have to stop Trask before he uses the S.H.E.I.L.D. technology."

"True. But I still need to extract information before you two destroy the base."

"_And we always do a good job blowing stuff up,"_ Deadpool added. _"You could say we're demolition experts."_

"I believe that Darkstrike should join you," said the Professor as he came into the room. "If the destination you are going to is at the very facility Tical came from, then there might be some hints regarding his past."

Wolverine sighed with folded arms. The majority was decided and the Canadian had no choice but to agree. "Fine, Charles," Wolverine said. He then signaled Deadpool and I to follow him.

We went down an empty hallway until we were in front of an elevator door. After the three of us went inside, Wolverine pressed one of the bottom floor buttons. We waited silently as we descended a few levels (with the exception of Deadpool, who was whistling the theme from Hawaii Five-O). After arriving on the floor (possibly around three to five levels down, I wasn't really paying attention), we walked through another hallway. On the far end, we entered through a door on the right hand side, where I was somewhat intrigued at what I saw.

We were in a large room, only a few lights were on above us and what seemed to be a runway. In the center was a large black aircraft with drooping wings. _"Look boss,"_ Deadpool began. _"The plane! The plane!"_

"Impressive," I said. "A private jet just under the mansion. I thought the Danger Room was something."

"This isn't just any jet, kid," Wolverine said. "This is the SR-77 Blackbird, one of the toughest crafts to hit the air."

"A blackbird, huh? So this is the modified version of the SR-71."

"You could say that, but it's head and shoulders above the rest. It's twice as fast than the SR-71 and has triple the range and firepower."

"This thing must have cost a fortune. I bet you Donald Trump would be amazed by such a vehicle."

"_Oooh,"_ replied Deadpool with interest. _"Daddy likes his big toys. Maybe I could take it for a spin. All the women like a man with a large military plane."_ The two of us stared at the merc-with-a-mouth. The mutate also exchanged stares with the both of us. _"What?"_ he asked innocently.

"Let's hurry up and go," Wolverine said. The three of us walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. Wolverine sat in the pilot's seat, turning switches and pressing buttons. Deadpool and I quickly took our seats as the Blackbird got ready. Sounds from the engine were heard throughout the plane.

In a few minutes, I felt the aircraft slowly turn a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees before facing the dark tunnel. It wasn't long until light broke at the pathways end and the aircraft began to race toward the exit. Our vessel accelerated down the runway, picking up speed with each passing second. We soon reached the end of the runway and, with a quick burst of speed, we were flying. I looked out the window and saw that the runway was constructed in a mountainside behind a waterfall. "This place never ceases to amaze me," I thought to myself. We were now heading eastward to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base to stop Trask and find a clue to my past.


	15. Chapter 15: Controller From the Capsule

* * *

Author's Note 1: Hey, sorry for the late update. Been on a forum a friend gave me a while back and decided to contribute something by revising an old fanfiction. Who would've thought making a few changes here and there would take so much time? Then I had to try and make sure all this stuff made since (especially the Deadpool parts, though I still have some work to do on that). Well anyway, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Controller from the Capsule

I sat in my seat, silently looking out the window as we flew in the high altitude. The cities on the ground were but small mounds and the meatbags were nothing more than ants. Just looking from an aerial view made me envious of the mutants who were able to take to the skies as they pleased. As we flew, Deadpool was examining his ammunition and cleaning his weaponry. Aside from his two katanas and an uzi (which Beast fixed after Wolverine damaged it in combat), he also possessed a couple of smaller handguns, ten grenades, and a few cherry bombs. I was more than a little concerned over a man with his nature carrying that much artillery (and I had a feeling Wolverine was as well).

After soaring the skies for two hours, we found ourselves at the coordinates. It was in a vast deciduous forest, with trees as far as the eye could see. In a few minutes, we stopped on an island in the middle of the forest's lake. The thrusters from under the plane's wings activated as we hovered over a sizable clearing on the islet. After touching down, Wolverine opened the ramp and we soon left the plane.

"_Finally,"_ I thought to myself as I gave my body a good stretch (wouldn't you after sitting in an aircraft for two hours?)

Deadpool also seemed glad to be out of the plane as he started inhaling the fresh forest air. _"Ah, don't you just love the great outdoors? There's nothing better than a little fresh air,"_ the mercenary said. He turned to Wolverine and said, _"Hey, Logan. Let's go quail hunting just like old times. I'll be Dick Cheney and you could be my best friend."_

Wolverine reacted by drawing out his claws just inches from the mutate's face. "How about you keep your distance if you want to keep your head attached, bub?" he warned.

I sighed at their behavior. Pulling out my katana, I placed my blade in between the two Canadians' glaring faces. "And here I had the impression that you mature adults would keep things in check." The two continued to stare at one another. "It would seem to be the opposite."

"_But he started it,"_ the mercenary whined.

"First thing's first, there's a base here on this island. We need to get find it and see what H.Y.D.R.A. is planning."

The two rivals backed off from one another (at least for now). Wolverine sniffed the air, hoping to catch a scent. "It's this way," he said while facing north. "There are some people in that direction."

"_And I doubt they're those tree-hugging Greenpiece guys,"_ Deadpool said. He then shivered and continued to say, _"Just thinking about their compassion for the environment and their love of wildlife gives me the creeps."_ With Wolverine leading the way, the three of us headed in the forest. The sounds of birds were heard throughout our trek. After the short hike containing a few twists and turns, we found an entrance to the base. It was a stairway that led to a floor below ground level. Guarding it were two armor clad guards with laser guns in hand.

"It looks like we have to deal with the soldiers," I said as we hid behind a bush. "It would be a foolish proposition to simply barge over there."

"We need a distraction," Wolverine said. "Something to draw out their attention so we can take them down."

"_Oooh, oooh! I could do it! I could do it!"_ Deadpool volunteered as he waved his arm in the air.

"I meant one that's useful."

"Hold on," I replied. "Maybe that beautiful mind of his can be of use after all." (For those who don't know, I was referring to the novel 'A Beautiful Mind', not complimenting my ex-master's mentality.) "Deadpool, do you still have your image inducer?"

"_Way ahead of ya."_ By using the watch-like device wrapped around his wrist, Deadpool's appearance changed from the psychotic headhunter he was to an attractive young woman with long hair and scanty clothing revealing a… rather exaggerated chest. _"Is this okay?"_ Deadpool asked in a voice that actually sounded like a woman's.

"I bet Weasel is proud to know that his products are being put to use." _"If not always for the right situations…"_

Wolverine and I split up, taking our positions near the guards (Wolverine hidden in the underbrush near one guard, while I perched in a tree overlooking the other). Deadpool, wearing his new disguised, walked up to the security officials, putting on a show as he did. _"Excuse me, excuse me,"_ the mercenary called as he walked to the guards.

"Hold on!" replied one of the enemies as they pointed their laser weapons at the 'woman'. "This is a restricted area, ma'am. I suggest you turn around and leave."

"_It is? Oh I didn't know that. See, I'm lost and don't know where I am."_ Deadpool then noticed the younger of the security staring at his projection's chest (such predictable behavior from a meatbag). Using this, the mercenary started to flaunt his holographic body. _"My aren't you a strong looking gentleman. And handsome too."_

"Oh… Well…" The meatbag was at a loss of words. The plan appeared to be working. "You think so?" the guard asked bashfully.

"_Sure I do. Say could you come closer? I want to tell you something?"_

"Of course!" replied the attracted guard as he walked over to the disguised mercenary.

"John!" hissed the other officer. "Get your ass back here!"

"_Oh come on! What could go wrong?"_

"_Oh don't be shy,"_ Deadpool said. _"Why don't you come over here too?" _Though his brain was telling him to think it over, it would appear his libido had other plans. In some resistance, the guard joined his comrade as they walked over to the supposed young woman. Standing about a few inches away, Deadpool leaned forward, a smile plastered on his face. In a whispering tone, the mercenary is disguise lightly said, _"Duodenum."_

Both guards backed their heads slowly, faces covered in confusion. The two of them had no idea what the woman meant. "Duodenum?" the more serious guard repeated.

"What's that?" asked the other unit.

In one quick strike, the mercenary delivered a powerful hit to the guard's throat. The personnel buckled over, gagging from the injury he took. _"Did that answer your question?"_ Deadpool asked as he deactivated his image inducer.

"What the hell!?" replied the other security guard as he began to ready his gun. However, before the enemy could raise the weapon, Wolverine burst out of his hiding spot and knocked the foe unconscious. Not too long after, the younger official also began to arm himself. I leapt out of the tree branch and took action. The enemy turned around and pointed his armament at me. Unfortunately for the meatbag, my control over the shadows was faster than his trigger finger. In less than a few seconds after his head was wrapped in darkness, the guard's limp body fell to the ground.

"_I say that worked out well,"_ Deadpool said as he and Wolverine dragged the guard's bodies to the nearby bushes. _"There's nothing like a little visual deception to get what you want. Just like what Sanjaya did on American Idol. Who does he think he's doing, wearing that big ol' wig to gain the votes of the people. That big wavy wig that can be changed to different styles."_

"Are you done, bub?" Wolverine asked. "We have something important to do."

"Wolverine's right," I said. "We must press on." The three of us went inside the base. After walking down a the stairs, we soon found ourselves in a long and rather bright hallway. On the sides of the wall were a few control consoles. _"So this is the inside of the base,"_ I thought to myself. After a few steps down the passage, I was immediately struck by a severe headache.

Wolverine noticed my action and walked up to me. "Hey, kid," he began "What's going on?"

I groaned in pain and knelt to the ground. I held my head as images flooded my mind. A few consisted of when I first encountered Deadpool. I also remembered being in a chamber and a large computer. _"Hey, Tical,"_ Deadpool said. _"You're not looking too good."_

My breathing was heavy as sweat cumulated on my face. In time, the effects of my cephalalgia subsided. I rose back to my feet. "Think you can go on?" Wolverine asked.

I cracked a smirk and leisurely rested a hand on my katana's hilt. "Indeed," I complied. "My mind was simply… taking in the atmosphere. This place… I remember. It used to be my prison."

"Prison?"

"Yes. It would seem the meatbags kept me contained in this establishment."

"_Wait, wait, wait,"_ Deadpool said as he shook his hands in front of him. _"Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. capture you?"_

"That is what I don't understand. Nor do I know where I was captured from."

"Well, it looks like there's something else going on here after all," Wolverine said. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"There should be a large computer in this building," I began. "If memory serves… and I mean 'if', it should have a map of this underground structure."

"_Then let's get to that computer,"_ Deadpool said. _"Maybe it has some games on it, too."_ Ignoring the mercenary's comment, we walked down the hall. Aside from the two or three soldiers in the vicinity (coupled with Deadpool's wisecracks and Wolverine's threats), it was rather quiet trip. In time, we found near a door that slid upwards. We went inside the next room. By the time we entered, we noticed a deep sinkhole in the middle of the room (that's right, a sinkhole. Aside from being underground, the base must also be very old). _"Just fantastic," _Deadpool said. _"How are we supposed to get to the other side?"_

"There were no other doors in the last room," I said. "There's got to be some kind of device that will let us cross."

"Maybe that's it up there," Wolverine said. Deadpool and I looked up at the ceiling. Hanging above the broken floor was a large platform. Not too far away was a console with a lever on a high platform.

"_It looks like that device up there controls the platform,"_ Deadpool said. _"So, anyone up for a climb?"_

I returned my blade to its scabbard and stretched my arms. With a sigh, I solemnly said, "I'll go pull the lever." I walked next to the platform and climbed on it via its shadow. As soon as I got to the top, I pulled the bar on the machine. The large flat structure that was anchored by cables was slowly being anchored down. I jumped down from the platform (just to let you know, it was only about eight feet high) and rejoined my party. We crossed the seemingly endless pit and went down another hall. Again we encountered soldiers (more than the ones we first faced). However, the meatbags were no match against the abilities between the two former members of Weapon X and myself.

After an hour of walking and fighting, we found ourselves in a large dark room. As soon as we stepped foot inside, the light came on automatically. On the far end, there was a console with a large computer screen connected to it. "So this is the computer," Wolverine said before taking a whiff of our surroundings. "Doesn't look like anyone's been here."

"_Why wouldn't they?"_ Deadpool asked. _"There's a big computer in here. You'd think I guy like Boulevard-"_

"Bolivar," I corrected.

"_Yeah, sure. You'd think he would have been here."_

"True. He must have passed this room. But it doesn't matter. Let's hope the data in this machine is still accessible." I walked over to the large processing unit and activated its systems. I began hacking into the system, hoping to get inside the mainframe.

"_It looks like those hacking lessons from Weasel are paying off,"_ Deadpool said. Indeed they are. You see, Weasel was the person who taught me everything I knew about computers and everything systematical. He's also a good friend Deadpool's and supplier in technological equipment (at least when he didn't double cross him. But enough about him. Let's continue with the story). For the next twenty minutes, I have been copying the computer's data to my unit. However, many of the files were encrypted. Knowing that I did not have the time, nor was I in the place to try and gain access to the folders, I only stored what I could. _"Are you done yet?"_ Deadpool whined. _"I'm getting bored."_

"Almost…" I said as I assimilated a little more data. In about a minute, I was finished with the data retrieval. Through my PDA, I opened a file containing a map of facility. "Okay. I have the data I need. I also have a map to this base."

"Good," Wolverine said. "Any idea where Trask is?"

I opened the map on my PDA and scanned the paths and rooms. I soon discovered a large room that seemed to have the most activity. It was on the last floor that was two levels down. "From what I can tell, he's on the third floor. That must be this base's control and power room."

"Which means the place will be jam packed with soldiers."

"_Yay, some more playmates!"_ said Deadpool. _"You know what they say, 'the more, the merrier.'"_ And so we continued on our quest to track down Trask. For the moment, the floor was quiet as there were no guards present on the floor. We soon found an elevator and used it to deliver us to the second level (then again, it was our only option).

After arriving, we were immediately frozen in our tracks. There was a large laser field set just above the floor. On the other side of the pathway, there was a small button that was the activator for the lasers. "Looks like Trask is serious about not wanting any visitors," Wolverine said.

"_I'd use my teleporter,"_ Deadpool began, _"but I can't go that far. Plus the thing's pretty undependable at times."_

"This is a rather tough obstacle," I said as I put my hand on the wall. It wasn't long until I had a strange feeling on my hand. I turned to the wall and saw the shadows seemingly engulfing my arm. _"What's this?"_ I thought to myself. _"Where has this happened?"_ I then remembered where I last saw such an occurrence. It was yesterday when I threatened that meatbag and shoved him to the wall. Could it be a new ability?

I soon heard the familiar deep voice saying, _"You are discovering your abilities faster than I had expected."_ I turned to the lasers and saw the astroprojected form of the Shadow King floating above the obstacle. _"You seem rather skeptical,"_ the mutant replied half-heartedly.

"_You know what's going on?"_ I asked. _"Tell me why do the shadows seem unstable?"_

"_You have finally learned the shadowport ability."_

"_Shadowport? Explain this ability you speak of."_

"_Shadowporting is a skill which allows you to open a portal in a dark surface. This technique is more inconspicuous than your shadow climb ability. However, it will drain your strength at a faster rate. Use it to much at one time, well… it can be a hazardous proposition."_

I gazed upon the Shadow King with a serious demeanor. I still have no idea how he knows the abilities I have discovered or will discover (in fact, I'm still wondering why these skills have started to emerge now instead of earlier). But because of his tuition, I had no choice but to heed the Shadow King's warning warning.

"_Hey, Darkstrike,"_ Deadpool called as he began waving his hand in front of my face. _"Anyone home?"_

"What?" I replied as I returned to reality.

"_Now that you're back, how about we find a way across the very bright lasers."_

I stared at my hand before turning my gaze on the wall once more. With the realization of my newfound ability, I placed my hand on the shadowed surface before me. Focusing my power, I could feel my being becoming one with the shadows themselves. At that moment, a portal opened. "What the hell?" Wolverine replied in surprise (honestly, that was the first and perhaps only time I would hear such an expression from the gruff Canadian).

I entered the portal, which closed immediately behind. In an instant, I felt my body traveling through the shadows. In less than a minute, I arrived on the other side of the laser pathway and pressed the button to deactivate the security system. _"That shadowporting is such an advanced technique…"_ I thought. _"It felt… strange. Like I was truly one with my element."_

"_Darkstrike, I didn't know you could do that,"_ said Deadpool. _"That nomad stuff is really paying off."_

"So it seems," I replied in an indifferent tone before continuing on. As we walked through the floor, we encountered a few more laser-secured areas. However, thanks to my shadowporting, the trip was rather silent. There were no other hindrances on the level.

In about half an hour, we made it to the elevator. As soon as we stepped inside, my legs gave out and I was now kneeling on the floor. "You ain't looking too good, kid," Wolverine said. "Looks like that new trick is taking its toll."

"No, I'm alright," I said as I pulled myself up. "I just need a moment to regain my strength."

In about a few minutes, we arrived on the third and last floor. Just as soon as the doors opened, I heard the sound of a person's hand clapping. I looked forward and saw a man standing in front of a large horde of soldiers. "So, we meet again," a familiar voice said. We watched as a tall man with specks walked forward. It was none other than Comdr. Jacob Swindel. "I was wondering when you freaks would arrive."

"Well, well, if it isn't the meatbag commander," I said. "You survived our last ordeal."

"Of course. Like I would be defeated by a child like you," the commander said with a smirk. I folded my arms with a serious look on my face. "And look here. You also have a couple new buddies. The products of Weapon X."

Wolverine snarled as he pulled out his claws. "How did you know?? Do we have a tattoo that says 'Property of Weapon X' on us?" Deadpool said as he looked over his body.

"Everyone at H.Y.D.R.A. has heard a lot about you. The deadliest biological weapons to be created. In fact, I was present when you and your clone attacked our base," the Commander said as he pointed to Wolverine. Deadpool and I turned our attention to the battle ready Canadian both impressed and surprised. Not just because of his apparent raid on the enemy, but because of the news of him having a clone (great, another 'bub'-calling metal-clawed mutant with an attitude). "And you Deadpool, your skills as a mercenary are legendary."

_"Well, I do my best."_

"But enough prattle. It is time to start the elimination game."

"_The elimination game!? Oh goodie. I just love games."_ Deadpool replied ecstatically. _"Uh… Never heard of it. How do you play?"_

"Simple." Swindel gave a signal to five of his soldiers. The armored personnel lined in front of their commander and aimed their weapons at us. "You die."

"_Oh now that just sucks."_ Deadpool and I pulled out our katanas and braced ourselves for the oncoming attack. As the enemies shot their lasers, I quickly put up a shield of darkness, protecting us from the opposition's fire. It wasn't long after the foes exhausted their ammunition we charged and slashed at the foes. We rushed through the hall and turned a right hand corner (even while engaging the enemy units, I was still reading the map). More soldiers appeared and were ready to fire. Before they had the chance, I shot my dark matter bullets at the foes, clearing a pathway and allowing us to pass them by. We took another left turn and then a right until we stopped at a three way intersection. In each direction, the enemies came flooding in, armed with their guns. _"Looks like we're at a crossroads."_

"Alright, kid," Wolverine said as the soldiers crept toward our position. "Which of these passages lead to Trask?"

I looked at my schematics of our current floor. After studying the corridors, I turned to Wolverine and replied, "They each lead to the same destination. However, it would appear we need to fight through the hordes stationed in whichever one if we are to reach to other side."

"If we take the same direction, these guards will gang up on us in no time.

"Which means the only way we won't be overwhelmed is by splitting up and defeating them in individual routes."

"You're taking the center. I'll go for the soldiers on the left."

"_Which leaves me with door number three,"_ Deadpool replied. _"Sounds good to me. Hey look, I rhymed."_

And so we took our own individual corridors. I hurried through the hall, the flashing lights of the lasers zooming by me. As I charged, I spun my adamantium katana in front of my body. The few shots that made contact with my red blade were deflected by the sword's metal. By the time I was in range with the soldiers, I delivered powerful slashes at the foes. The enemy soldiers tried to use their guns and even resorted to fisticuffs. However, they were no match for myself or my cold red steel. My sword sliced through their armor like scissors cutting through construction paper (yeah, I know what you're thinking. But the whole 'knife through butter' analogy is rather old). Right after I defeated that group of guards, another team soon arrived at the scene and immediately unleashed their laser fire.

I shot at the lights on the ceiling with my dark bullets, making the corridor pitch black and temporarily ceasing the enemies' fire. I jumped on the left side of the wall and ran toward the opposition. Laser fire broke out once more (they had either activated infrared visual devices or were shooting blindly). However, most of their shots missed (though the closest they made grazed my right arm, so I'll give the meatbags that much credit). As soon as I was next to the enemies, I jumped on the ceiling above them and landed on two of the soldiers. I then replaced my katana for my Chinese hook swords, ready to combat the remaining six. One of the foes charged at me from the right. I quickly spun out of the way, leaving the foe to collide with a teammate who was in his path. With their defenses down, I capitalized with a jump kick to the back, sending both of the guards crashing to the ground. Another foe charged forward from the left. I crossed my blades against his body and shoved him aside. Immediately, another guard tried to catch me with his laser blaster. I took a step back just as he swung his weapon, then I ducked under it as he swung once more. Using my sword's curved blade, I pulled the gun out of the enemy's grip and tossed it away. I then jumped forward and spun, slicing the soldier with each revolution. The enemy was thrown back into a wall before falling to the ground. From behind, a guard began to throw strong punches. I was able dodge his clenched fist attacks. After the seventh empty strike, I slashed the foe with one of my blades before using the other to hook the enemy's neck and tossing him backward. The floor around me was littered in the bodies of defeated opponents.

Without a second to loose, I dashed for the end of the hall which was soon in visual range. The square-shape of the exit grew larger and its dim light became brighter. However, the light was soon blocked by a crowd of soldiers. Even with the approaching foes, I still continued on. There must have been about seven to ten of the armored enemies heading straight for me. _"The meatbags are closing in,"_ I thought to myself. _"Haven't these fools learned their lesson?"_ The gap between us grew smaller and smaller by the second. By the time I was in close range with the enemy, I slid to a stop and began focusing my energy. The guards also stopped shortly after, targeting me with their weapons. At that moment, I felt a strange power festering within me. _"What's this…?"_

"You are outnumbered, mutant," said a voice coming from behind the armed guards. I knew that it was none other than the Commander himself. "You're also outgunned, unarmored, and outclassed. Give up."

"Me? Surrender to the likes of you meatbags? You really are a fool."

"What did you say?" I didn't see him, but I did hear the anger in his voice. He was indeed peeved by my remark. "You don't know anything, muttey. You and the rest of your kind are nothing more than mistakes in the gene pool that must be rectified."

I smirked and gently shook my head at his reaction. "Even if I am 'a mistake', at least I am not a coward. You shield yourself behind a human wall in a futile attempt for protection. However, it is only a vain tactic that you will lament for later. Face it Swindel, defeat is imminent."

I heard the shuffling of feet coming from behind the line of soldiers. In a few seconds, the form of the 'fearless' commander emerged from his entourage. He pulled out a gun from his waist and aimed it right for me. "This will be your finally resting place, genetic freak!" he shouted. The other soldiers also readied their weapons. Time seemingly stopped as we prepared ourselves for the next attack. Fleeting seconds felt more like eternal hours. I fixed my gaze upon the commander, who was gnashing his teeth. His subordinates began to sweat nervously. Their only comfort was in their numbers and firepower, though that was also where their doubt lied as well. "Any last words, you piece of genetic scum."

At that moment, my energy reached its peak. However, my aura had changed. No longer was it a dark shade of black or purple. Instead, it was a dark shade of red. "Yeah," I said as I gave a malevolent smirk to the commander and his flunkies. "Don't underestimate me, meatbag!" Just before my opponents fired their weapons, I unleashed the strongest shadow beam ever used. Swindel and his ten officials were caught in the attack and were thrown back by its force. The hall was cleared and I made my way out, passing by the bodies of the unlucky soldiers in the path. The attack took a lot out of me, causing me to breathe heavily and use the wall for support. I have never exerted nor felt such power in my life. It was something that I both craved, yet feared at the same time. I knew using a tactic like that would exhaust my energy. However, I didn't have much of a choice.

In time, I made it out the corridor and reunited with Deadpool and Wolverine. "You've finally made it out, kid," Wolverine said.

"_Boy do you look like hell,"_ Deadpool replied rather frankly. _"What was with all the flying bodies? A bomb go off or something?"_

"You could say that," I responded. I glanced at my right hand which was faintly covered in dark energy. "I just ran into a little 'road block' along the way."_ "What was that energy just now?" _I asked myself as I intently watched the remainder of my aura subsided. _"It appeared to have greatly influenced my umbrakinesis…"_

I was interrupted in mid-thought by a faint voice saying, "You fools…" I looked to where the door to the control room. Sitting up against its surface was a bruised Commander Swindel.

"I must say, I'm surprised," I said. "I would have thought you to be deceased. Not even I knew how much damage this power could deliver."

"…Do you really think you can win!?" Swindel asked furiously. "Trask is going… he's going to crush you to bits."

"What's the matter? Lost your creative touch in making your pitiful insults and threats?"

"_Yeah,"_ Deadpool began. _"Unless you've been reading off of those cue cards this whole time. You need to start making up your own material."_

"Shut up, you idiotic mutant!" the commander snapped.

"Correction, he's a 'mutate'," I said. "His abilities didn't manifest are a byproduct of Weapon X."

"It doesn't matter," Swindel said. "You can't go beyond this door. It doesn't matter how much power you have or how strong you are, this door will remain shut."

"I bet it will, bub," Wolverine said. The Canadian then crouched to the ground and took a chain off of the enemy's neck. On the end of the bangle was a small card. "I think it's going to open now."

"An I.D. badge," I said as I looked at the object dangling from the chain Wolverine had in his grasp. I then returned my gaze upon Commander Swindel. "It looks like we have the key." Wolverine then slid the object through a scanning device. The large door slowly rose open.

"_Don't bother getting up,"_ Deadpool quipped. _"We'll let ourselves in."_

The three of us left the scene, going down the final corridor. The passageway was dark enough for me to regain my strength. However, the process was going at a rather sluggish pace. I was now at a third of my full power. After walking down the short path, we found ourselves in a large room. In each corner was a towering generator which was still operational. The ceiling was covered with wires, some of which dangled. On the far side of the room, was a large computer with a massive screen attached to the wall. "Well, look what we have here," a voice boomed through a speaker system . The computer's screen turned on automatically, revealing the owner of whom Wolverine and I knew all too well: Bolivar Trask. "I'm impressed you fools managed to get this far."

"You!" Wolverine hissed. "What part of 'we're not the enemy' don't you understand?"

Trask gave a daunting laugh. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Weapon X, Wolverine," the human supremacist sneered. The Canadian mutant snarled. "And you, Tical is it? I owe you for the base that you've demolished and the millions of dollars for the creations you destroyed."

I brandished my crimson blade and said, "Well then reveal your position. I'll defeat you and burn your project to the ground."

"Is that so?" At that instant, the floor shook violently. The three of us tried to keep our balance as a large piece of the floor opened in front of us. Rising from the opened section was yet another Sentinel (as you can tell, we are too familiar with these machines). However, this model had reverse colors (its red armor was black and the black areas were red). "Say hello to my newest Sentinel. The Mark II. It's similar to the earlier models, but with a few new modifications."

"_So you gave the tinman a new paint job,"_ quipped Deadpool. _"Big whoop. We'll take it down in no time."_

"Is that so? Let us put that theory to the test." said Trask, as if accepting a challenge. His voice changed into a strict tone when he replied, "Sentinel Mk. II, destroy the enemies."

With the ordered relayed, the Sentinel's eyes glowed ominously. After targeting us, the robot's voice droned, "Mutant life signs detected! …Initiating eradication sequence."

"Heheheh…" Trask snickered with a despiteful grin. "I will enjoy witnessing your demise."

Ready for battle, the Sentinel transformed its hands into a numerous array of firearms (with more firepower than the previous automatons we've faced). The three of us scattered as the enemy unleashed a bombardment of laser blasts. Wolverine lunged toward the robot and leapt on its waist. He slashed at the area in an attempt to slow it down. The Sentinel retaliated by trying to swat the mutant off its body. However, the Canadian mutant moved from one side of the other. In time, the robot grabbed Wolverine with its massive hand and tossed him to the floor. The Sentinel was about to squash him with its massive boot if the mutant hadn't rolled out of the way.

From behind the Sentinel, Deadpool shot the giant robot's back with bullets that exploded on contact. The foe turned around and charged at the mercenary. The Sentinel's right arm transformed into a two clawed appendage. The mammoth machine swiped at the mercenary with its long sharp hooks. However, the Canadian mutate evaded the attacks by cartwheeling back. Changing its tactics, the Sentinel fired a laser shot at the mercenary, sending him flying back. The foe then fired its clawed hand like a grapnel gun. Deadpool was pinned to the wall by the machine, struggling to get free. _"Oh this is not what I had in mind."_

I ran to the trapped mercenary's aide and slashed the Sentinel's arm cable. Sparks began traveling on the wire, a sign of damage. This caused the robot to retract its limb and turn its attention to me. The foe fired a round of missiles and laser bolts from its chest, with me as its primary target. I ran left and right, using my speed to avoid getting hit. I continued using this method, zigzagging closer and closer to the Sentinel. I was only about twenty feet away from the robot before its left arm morphed into a cannon. A laser beam was fired parallel to my course, throwing me back as it passed. I started to sit up as the mutant-hunting robot approached. "I knew how formidable these automatons were before," I said. "But this one is more difficult than the last two."

"_Hey, what gives!?"_ Deadpool replied. _"I knew these tin cans were tough, but this is nuts!"_

"What's wrong? My latest creation too much for you?" Trask taunted. "I guess I should mention that it has the ability to adapt to your attack patterns."

"Adapt?" I said in shock. "You're saying it's adjusting to our offenses?" It wasn't long until I noticed another missile propelled toward me. At the last minute, I dodged the rocket-propelled weapon just before it exploded.

"Indeed it is, mutant," Trask gloated as the three of us tried to survive the Sentinel's onslaught. "The MK II was designed to read and repel mutant attacks by learning their battle strategies. Add that records of your fights from our previous encounters, it's impossible. Your efforts were in vain before you even came to this base."

"Great, we're dealing with a smart toaster," Wolverine replied. "Any ideas?"

"We'll just have to use some unorthodox tactics," I said as I replaced my katana with my hook swords. "Deadpool…"

"_I'm on it!"_ exclaimed the mercenary as he charged at the Sentinel. The robot turned its attention to the approaching mutate and began shooting its lasers. Deadpool evaded the attacks with dance-like moves. His moves were erratic and strange (faintly resembling ballet). By the time he came in close, the mutate leapt on the Sentinel's chest and placed an explosive. _"Time to scram,"_ he said as he leapt off the robot. In a matter of seconds, the device exploded, causing the creature to stagger backwards into a generator. _"Looks like I gave you a shock to your system! Get it? Shock?"_

"No!" Trask snapped. "My creation!"

"Of course," I replied as the Sentinel returned to its upright position. "Seems your robot can only calculate conventional maneuvers." I turned my attention back toward the enemy as it converted its arms into guns and began firing lasers. As I evaded the attacks, I scanned my surroundings. The good news was that there were many shadows on the walls that I can climb on. I then looked up and saw the cables that covered the ceiling. "Wolverine! Deadpool!" I called. "A little tactical disconcertment is in order."

"Speak english, kid," Wolverine said.

"Have you been ordering those Webster's dictionaries again?" Deadpool quipped.

"Distract the technological opposition. I have an idea." With the gruff Canadian mutant and the sanely-challenged Canadian mutate using themselves as targets, I clung onto the nearest wall I could find and started climbing up the shadow. After I found myself near the ceiling, I dug into the wire-filled canopy, looking for the cord I needed. In time, I found a good sized cable. Waiting until the Sentinel was below me, I sliced away at the wires in my way and jumped onto the machine's neck. Hanging by one of my swords, I shoved the cable in my possession into the wires of the mutant-hunting automaton. Electricity surged as the enemy was weakening drastically. It wasn't long until I was swatted away by the foe's hand.

"This can't be!?" Trask said. "You menace!"

"Now's our chance!" I replied. "It's time to end this quarrel!"

The three of us charged and latched on to the Sentinel. The enemy moved tried to throw us off, but to no avail. The robot back away as sword blades and adamantium claws alike slashed at the giant. It wasn't long until circuits were exposed through broken areas in its armor. It wasn't until we were near one of the power generators that we leapt off the robot.

The automaton lost its footing and fell onto the apparatus. Thanks to the amount of power and the revealed circuits, the Sentinel overloaded. Explosions erupted on parts of its body. "System malfunction!" its voice droned. "Power overload! Weapons systems negative! Combat data… deleting! Backup systems… non-functional! Error…! Error…!" It wasn't long until the Sentinel MK II, returning to an upright position, crashed onto the ground once more. Its circuits were fried and the flames began engulfing its body.

"This can't be!" Trask shouted. "My creation! It was perfect! The ultimate mutant-hunting program!"

_"Hey, Darkstrike,"_ Deadpool began. _"Look like you're gonna need to send Trasky one of your books. Just so he could look up the word 'ultimate'. Hey, I bet if ya look under 'defeat' it'll have his mug right under the word."_

"It's over, Trask!" Wolverine replied. "Now get out here and surrender."

"You really believe this is over!?" Trask shouted. "As long as your wretched race is still around, H.Y.D.R.A. and myself will stop at nothing to eradicate you and your disease from the face of the Earth!"

After his rant, the computer turned itself off. It wasn't long as the sound of an alarm started to blare. "Ten minutes to self-destruction," replied the computer's voice.

_"Man, talk about a sore loser,"_ Deadpool replied. _"Well, a few broken bones is enough for today. Getting blown up sky high and becoming fried n' crispy… Not really a big fan."_

"Time to make our escape." I said. We raced out of the room and hurried to the exit. The halls flashed red and blue as we progressed. There were no soldiers inside the base to interfere in our race for survival (I guess they had early warning). By the time we got out of the building, blasts erupted within the facility. A trail of flames shot out of the exit like a dragon breathing fire.

"Something tells me that was just the beginning," replied Wolverine. Following his intuition, we hurried away from the vicinity and reached the Blackbird. After climbing into the jet and taking our seats, Wolverine started the plane's engine. In moments, we found ourselves airborne and flying away from the the isle. It wasn't long until small explosions covered the small patch of land, sending a tower of thick smoke into the air.

"_Man, that was great,"_ Deadpool said. _"It feels like only last month that I raided a heavily guarded base and kicked liberal butts left and right. Oh wait… it was."_

"Mission accomplished," I said in a stoic manner. I pulled my PDA out of my pocket started to look up the information I extracting from the computer at the now obsolete base. However, the data was in a locked folder. I tried hacking into the file, but to no success. _"Seems the folder's contents are heavily secured,"_ I thought. _"I'll need the assistance of someone with the same or greater knowledge of hacking as mine. But who?"_

After two hours of flying, we returned to Bayville. The hangar doors opened, pushing away the water and extending the runway. Wolverine landed the aircraft on the road and slowed down as we entered. We soon left the Blackbird and entered the library where Bobby, the Professor, Jean, and Beast awaited patiently (Logan must have told of our return). "Ah, it's good to see you returned safely," said the Professor.

"You don't need to worry about Trask for now," Logan said.

"Indeed," I added. "His base is no more than a smoldering scrap heap."

"So what was Bolivar working on at the base in the first place?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Still working on his Sentinels. The only difference being he has given them the ability to adapt to attacks."

"I see," Xavier replied. "Trask was already a threat. But with H.Y.D.R.A., he's become a more dangerous adversary."

"So why don't we go over there and stop him?" asked Bobby. "If we did it before, then can do it again."

"Oh look, another genius tactic from Frostbite," I replied. "After we find the site, let's waltz over to H.Y.D.R.A.'s front door and go 'we want to see Trask so we can stop his devious schemes.' While we're at it, why don't we just have a picnic at a killer bee nest site?"

"Why you…" the two of us were about to fight amongst ourselves.

That was until Logan quelled our frustration. "Take it easy, you two," he replied. The two of us calmed down, still giving one another a deadly glare. "We're dealing with a powerful and secret organization. The last time I fought them, I thought they were history. Looks like that wasn't the case."

"It appears that we're at an impasse," the Professor said nonchalantly. "However, let's not dwell upon matters we know little about."

"Professor…" Jean replied.

"We don't even know where their base is, let alone what H.Y.D.R.A.'s true motives are. I suggest we wait until the enemy reveals itself." The room was silent. The Professor's council was correct. Why worry about what to do if we know nothing at all? It would only be a waste of time. It wasn't long until the telekinetic broke the silence by saying, "Tical. Where did Deadpool run off to?"

"What!?" I look around and saw no sign of the mercenary.

"Oh great," Logan replied. "The idiot's run loose!"

"_Never fear, my fellow X-Men!"_ replied a deep call from behind. _"Your newest teammate Deadpool is here!"_ We turned our attention to the merc-with-a-mouth and were more than shocked at what he was wearing. His red and black mask was off, revealing his scarred and burned face. But that wasn't the startling feature. He stood near the entrance in Jean Grey's costume that he pilfered from her room, part of it ripping and showing some more skin.

The reactions to his choice in clothing were mixed. Embarrassed groans were shared by myself and Logan. Hank rubbed his forehead, suffering a migraine caused by the mercenary's stupidity. Jean was more than a little upset by this (how would you feel if a psychopathic gun-for-hire took one of your clothes and started to wear them). The only people who weren't unnerved by this was Bobby (who simply cackled at the spot) and the Professor (still calm as ever). _"Oh god,"_ I thought to myself. _"He just won't stop. It's like being stupid is his favorite pastime."_

"Hey, that's my costume!" hissed Jean.

"_Yeah, but it looks way better on me,"_ Deadpool replied.

"Hahahaha!" Bobby laughed. "God, this is just too much! Wait until I tell the others about this!" he said as he left the room. He turned back to Deadpool one last time before erupting in laughter as he continued to leave.

"I hate to ask," began Hank, "but what are you doing in Jean's uniform?"

"_Well I figured that since I was recruited to be an X-Man, I'm pretty much an official member."_

"You're not an X-Man," Logan replied. "Especially an official one."

"_Oh come on. You know that mutants like ourselves gotta stick together."_

"You're not a mutant, either," I hissed. I turned to the Professor with and said, "Please, stop this madness."

"Mr. Deadpool," the Professor called. "I am sure your services would be a valuable asset to our team."

"_Really?"_ replied Deadpool. _"Thank ya, Prof."_

"However, we are rather crowded right now. Perhaps when the time comes, you can be one of the teachers."

"_Really? A teacher? Well, I do have the credentials. Isn't that right, Darkstrike. From lost kid found in the woods to umbrakinetic assassin. I'm almost like Coach Carter."_

I glared at the mentally disturbed mercenary and said in a bland tone, "Don't get me started, Wade."

"_Well, can I at least keep the outfit? Just as a souvenir."_

"Of course."

"_Sweet!"_ Deadpool shouted ecstatically. _"Well, catch ya on the flipside, Tical."_ With that said, the mercenary used his teleporter attached to his belt and vanished from the area.

"Good riddance," Logan said in a relieved tone before leaving the room.

I waited until the others left the room before having my chat with Professor Xavier. "Professor," I said. "It would seem that as of late, my powers have been developing faster than I thought."

"Yes, I know," Xavier said. "These abilities you have been exhibiting lately are the result of your evolution."

"My evolution?" I asked.

"Yes. For now, your powers are growing at a steady rate. Tical, are you wondering if you will be able to control them?"

I stood quietly with a serious look on my face, recollecting on the experience in the base (the one where my aura turned red and my umbrakinetic power increased). I knew he didn't need to snoop around in my head to figure as much. "Perhaps that is what troubles me," I finally answered. "How can I conquer my inner demons if I have no idea what they are capable of?"

"That is a perplexing question, Tical. But I believe that when the time comes, you will have the answer."

I sighed at his vague reply. However, what was the point of arguing with a man whose age, experience, and mutant powers far exceeded my own. I bowed respectfully to the Professor and left the library, returning to my room with PDA in hand. For the next hour and a half, I sat at my computer trying to open the protected file. It was more difficult than I thought. Even with the software I had, it would seem my skills were not enough. "Good to see you're back," I heard Rogue's voice say from my doorway. "Hey, is it true that your old master left with one of Jean's costumes."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said with a low tone.

The young goth walked inside and sat down on my bed, spying over my shoulder as I typed. "Another clue?"

"Perhaps it is. Perhaps it is not. This file is too secured. I can't open it."

"Ah think ah might know someone who can."

At that moment, I refrained from typing and turned to Rogue. "My dear Rogue," I said with a smile. "Please do tell."

"Maybe Kitty could hack into it and tell you what it is."

"Kitty?" I said in disbelief. "No offense, but she's somewhat… naive. Do you really believe she can handle such a complicated task?"

"Ah know Kitty can be scatterbrained, but she's actually a computer whiz. Right next to Dr. McCoy and you, of course."

I sat back in my chair and contemplated about the decision at hand. _"Let's see,"_ I thought to myself. _"I would have Hank try and extract the items, but he would no doubt reveal its contents to Xavier. With Kitty, I might have some chance of persuading her other wise. It doesn't matter what the psychokinetic knows, but I would like to be the first to examine its relevance before he does."_ I sighed as I came to the realization of my options were being limited. "Please lead the way, Rogue." I closed my programs and disconnected my PDA from the laptop.

We left the room and went down the hall. In about a few minutes, we arrived at the door to Kitty and Rogue's room. We went inside and found Kitty on the computer. "Sending e-mails to Lance again?" Rogue asked.

Kitty turned her head. "Maybe," she replied. The brunette quickly finished her chat with the Brotherhood teammate before closing the program. "So, is it true that a friend of Tical's was here wearing Jean's clothes?"

I gave a distraught sigh. It would seem that Bobby's little news report has gotten to everyone in the house. "Again with the cross-dressing. I swear I'll throw that icicle into a volcano."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kitty. "I can't believe it's true!" At that time, the brunette started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "I wish I was there to see it.

"_So humiliating…"_ I thought. "Can we change the subject?"

Kitty's laughter subsided to a few light chuckles. "So, what can I help you with? I heard you have a quiz for World History."

"I already have that figured out," I said. "What I ask is more important than that." I pulled out my PDA and handed it to the brunette. "In that device, there's a locked folder containing some kind of information."

"Think you can open it up?" Rogue asked.

Kitty hooked my device to her computer, where she then transferred it and began analysis. "Wow. I've never seen such a restricted folder before," Kitty said astonishingly as she began hacking into the file. "Where did you get this thing?"

"You could thank S.H.I.E.L.D.," I said. "Well, actually H.Y.D.R.A., thanks to their recent actions. But if you think you can't do it…"

"Hold on there. I just said it was hard to crack. It didn't mean I wouldn't try. This might take a couple of days."

"Excellent," I said. "Oh, and before I forget, I want you to keep this between the three of us."

"Why?" asked Kitty. "Shouldn't the Professor know, too?"

"It's nothing personal. I believe that whatever lies in that file has some connection with my past."

"Your past?"

"Tical can't remember anything from his childhood," Rogue clarified.

"Exactly," I said. "I'm sure the Professor, though his intentions are good, might keep something from me. But if I'm to know of my true origins, then I must try every lead and learn the whole story of who I am."

Kitty became silent, thinking about what she should do. After a few minutes, the brunette gave her answer. "I understand," Kitty said. "I promise as soon as I get inside it, I'll let you know immediately."

"I am in your debt," I said. Before I walked out the doorway, I turned my head to the side and said, "Rogue, may I please talk with you?"

"Sure," she said. We left room and went back to mine. Once we were there, the two of us sat on the bed, facing the night sky. "What's going on?"

"Rogue, do you think things will change between us in the future?"

"Huh!?" she replied. I guess that question caught her off-guard. "Well… uh…"

"I guess I should restate that," I said. "As you know, I was a solitary and nomadic being before coming here. I had no one to turn to and was traveling from place to place when the time came. I believe that it won't be long until that happens."

"Why is that? Ah thought you were used to this place."

"I am. But the experiences at the base not too long ago…" I stopped as I thought about the place where I was imprisoned and the enhanced shadow beam I used against the guards that nearly killed Swindel (it's almost humorous how I could repent for a foe, wouldn't you say). "My power went through a major boost. I won't lie when I say I have yearned for such strength. However, it was also something I could barely control. If I had lost control over my abilities and something were to happen to you in the process…" I balled my hands in tight fists, frustrated by such a possibility. "I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I get what ya mean," Rogue said. I turned to the goth as she leaned forward, her head lowered. "One night, not too long ago, ah suffered somethin' like a power struggle in mah head. Everyone ah had ever absorbed fought for control. Ah put a lot of people in danger that night, including mah friends. But in the end, they were able to help me regain control. There's no telling what would've happened if the guys didn't save me."

I remained silent, thinking about what Rogue said. "I guess what I said was true." Rogue turned her attention to me. "The similarities are startling. Our antisocial dispositions, the fear of our inner demons, even the amnesia that has plagued our lives."

"Ah guess so." It wasn't long until I felt her head against my upper arm. "And Tical." I turned to the goth who seemed comfortable in the position the two of us were in. "I hope it doesn't change," she said, referring to my previous question. We sat like that for quite some time, basking in the moonlight glow and enjoying one another's company. For the first time that day, I finally felt at peace. It was a moment that I wished would last forever. However, I have learned by then one of life's cold hard truth: the calm always came before the storm.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well, now that that chapter's finished with, time to get back on track. In the next chapter, Tical get a true taste of the dark side as he is sent by the Shadow King on a mission to activate an ancient temple.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness' Conspiracy

Chapter 16: Darkness' Conspiracy

Author's Note 1: Sorry for the very late update everyone. I've been really busy. Just started a new MySpace page and added a couple new stories. Anyway, since it's the middle of summer, you should be able to see more of my work updated shortly. Well, enjoy this long awaited chapter.

* * *

_After nearly six years, I have been reacquainted with my first master, Wade Wilson (commonly referred to as the infamous merc-with-a-mouth Deadpool). His reason for being here was a request from S.H.I.E.L.D. assist Logan (a fellow ex-agent from Weapon X known as Wolverine) on a mission to one of their facilities which fell under H.Y.D.R.A.'s control. I also accompanied them in hopes of finding some clue to my past._

_We went to the base and found its computer room. After hacking into its systems, I retrieved a locked file from the databanks. I learned a couple of abilities while we were at the base. One allowed me to actually transport myself through the shadows. Another ability boosted my umbrakinesis to an astounding level (which proved rather useful when I met resistance from a few H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers)._

_We soon learned the reason for H.Y.D.R.A.'s encroachment on the facility. Apparently, Trask was using it as another Sentinel production area. He created the Mark II version, a relative upgrade of the mutant-hunting prototypes we've faced before with the ability to adapt to combat situations. Luckily, with the combined strength of Deadpool, Wolverine, and myself, we defeated the behemoth handily. Afterwards, we soon evacuated the base before it, and the island it was settled on, was destroyed. After returning to the mansion, Deadpool gave a farewell (but not before making a fool of himself by dressing in Wolverine's clothing)._

_I delivered the folder from the base to Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), who is a fellow hacker and a genius in her own right._

_As I proceed on this journey of self-discovery, I wonder to myself if what I am doing or will be do is viable. I'm beginning to worry about the well-being of myself and others around me, including Rogue (something that I have never done before). My powers are gradually increasing in both strength and design. However, if I am to continue on this path, I must put my personal ethics aside and use whatever method I can to fulfill my goal. Which means there will be numerous occasions where I'll be crossing the line._

* * *

Monday, the first day of the school week. The light from the sun's rays from outside stirred me awake, signaling the start of a new day. I got up from bed and changed out of my pajamas into my outdoor wear. I took the finished Chemistry and World History papers from the table next to my computer (I'm wondering how I was able to finish those with all the events that happened on the weekend) and placed them in my backpack. After putting on my trench coat and grabbing my backpack, I left the room and headed downstairs. (And for those that are curious about last night, nothing happened between Rogue and I. We're still taking it steady.) 

Breakfast was the same as usual. All I need is a slice of bread, a cup of coffee and the paper to start the day. And like any other day, the table was filled with the morning ruckus of my peers. I skimmed the paper as usual, skipping over the mundane elements (such as anti-mutant ads and reports and sports-related articles. Not a big fan of either one of them).

After breakfast was over, I got up and sat in the library. I searched the shelves for a certain book I was sure the Professor had in his collection. It wasn't long until I found it: The Art of War. For those who don't know it's contents (for which I pity), it is a book written by a Chinese realist named Sun Tzu. It contains knowledge of military strategy and tactics used in warfare (in my opinion, it's a must read). As I sat on the couch and read a few pages, I felt a presence from the doorway and knew exactly who it was. "What is it you want, Frostbite?" I asked before peering over the book.

"Boy you really are a nerd," Bobby said with a smirk as he laid against the wall. "I mean, reading an old book like that? Come on. You're nothing like that Deadpool guy."

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," I said with a solemn tone as I shook my head. "Not everyone can praise their impracticality as you or my former master can. I choose intellect over irrelevant horseplay." I then returned my focus to my book and continued reading. "Now unless you came to simply make a dull labeling over my intellectual prowess, state your business."

"Gee, was that all you have to say?" Bobby asked sarcastically. "Anyway, it's about that little race yesterday. You know I would've beaten you if it weren't for Sam going cannonball."

"Of course you would have," I sneered. "My friend, you're going through denial. Even if Sam hadn't intervened in the conflict between us, I would've been victorious nonetheless. It's time you accepted it and move on."

"As if!" Bobby retorted. "Let's settle this score once and for all!"

"You want a rematch?" I asked.

"You got that right! You and me at the track after school! Unless you're chicken." It wasn't long until I heard the ice-using mutant making bad impersonation of a chicken clucking.

I sighed as I rose my head from the book again. I wore a stoic impression on my face as Bobby continued annoying me. "If it will cease your jejune behavior, then I shall except your competition."

"Ha! I thought you would!" replied Bobby triumphantly. "I'll see you at the track!" With a confident smile on his face, Bobby left the room. I sunk deeper into the couch figuring out if he manipulated me using such an inane tactic, or if my temperament was simply too short to withstand his bothersome antics. I simply shrugged it off and continued reading.

In about twenty minutes, I heard Scott call us all to the front. I returned The Art of War back on the bookshelf and went to the garage. Honestly, I didn't feel like being driven today. A walk for a few blocks sounded good at the time. "Alright, who's riding?" asked Scott.

"I think I'll pass," I declined. "The school's not too far from here. I could use the exercise."

"Is that right?" Scott asked. "Anyone else?"

"I think I'll walk too," said Rogue. I turned my head slightly to the goth girl.

It wasn't long until Kurt and Kitty began laughing. "Tical and Rogue sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" they sung.

"Whatever…" Rogue replied as she rolled her eyes. I simply shook my head at the two's immaturity.

"Alright, alright. Settle down," Scott said. "Let's go." As the group began seating themselves in the older student's red convertible, Rogue and I left the garage. It wasn't long after we left the gate that Scott's car drove past.

"Rogue, how is Kitty doing with the data?" I asked.

"She's still working at it," Rogue said. "She's been tryin' to crack that folder open since midnight."

"Really?" I asked. "I wonder if she was able to get enough rest…"

"Don't worry about it," Rogue replied. "She does this kind of thing all the time."

"I see…" We continued walking to school, remaining silent along the way. There were a few people we passed that noticed Rogue and threw an insult or two her way, but none that were too daunting (I would occasionally use my umbrakinesis to simply make those meatbags trip over themselves or put a small object in their path for them to stumble over).

By the time we arrived on the third block from the school, Rogue stopped in her tracks. "I wonder…" she began in a speculative tone. I turned around to the goth with my arms folded. "I wonder what could be in that folder?"

I turned my head down as I also pondered about its contents. I honestly had no clue. "It could be a number of things," I said. "The information I retrieved it from was a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. More than that, it was also where I was held captive."

"You were captive there?"

"That's what I believe…" I replied as I scratched my head. "Anyway, it may hold records of my history, and the maybe something about the Doctor…" I then changed my expression to a more plain attitude as another possibility formed in my head. "Then again… there's always a chance the contents from that file has been degraded due to such a long period of storage in such an old computational unit."

Suddenly, we were surprised by a deep voice bellowing saying, "Isn't this romantic…" The two of us quickly prepared ourselves for whatever event would take place. "So I finally meet your girlfriend in person." At that moment, a large astral form appeared in front of us. It was none other than the muscular purple body and menacing smile of the Shadow King.

"Who is this guy?" replied Rogue. I placed myself between Rogue and the other mutant just in case any altercation would occur.

The Shadow King guffawed. "Tical, I'm crushed," he began. "You've seem to put much trust in this young woman. Yet you left me out. A pity."

"What is it you want?" I asked with a deadly glare. "Why in the world would you show yourself in public like this?"

"You needn't worry about that," replied the powerful psychokinetic. "Only you and your companion are able to see me." I scanned my surrounding with an observing eye. It would seem that the few people in the immediate area did not notice the large purple figure hovering in front of Rogue and myself. "Now, I have a mission for you that is of the utmost importance."

"Why should he go with you?" hissed Rogue in a protective tone.

"Because I have the answers to his mysterious past," replied the large figure. Rogue gritted her teeth and walked forward in an aggressive manner.

Before Rogue could take action, I blocked her path with my arm. I knew it would be foolish to face a foe that neither of us have knowledge on (especially when that form is intangible). However, my gaze was still on the Shadow King. "Fine," I said submissively. "I'll go along with this job of yours."

"But Tical…" Rogue replied.

"Look, Rogue," I began as I turned to her. "The Shadow King holds substantial information. I have no choice. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Alright," said Rogue. "This will be our little secret. But ya better come back alright. Ah wouldn't forgive ya if ya didn't."

I could help but smirk. I nodded to the goth before turning back to the Shadow King, who's smile seemingly grew wider. "Excellent." As the psychokinetic advanced toward me I was blinded by a bright light and instantly blacked out.

* * *

After being unconscious for some period of time, I came to my senses. I slowly got up, feeling somewhat lightheaded. "My head…" I groaned as I placed my hand upon my forehead. It wasn't long until I noticed a familiar object lying on the ground a foot away from me. "It can't be." It was a katana encased in its scabbard. I picked the weapon up and drew the sword. With its red blade shinning against the sun's rays, I knew at that instant it was my sword. "Well old friend, we're not in Bayville anymore." I returned the sword back to its sheath and walked forward a couple of steps. I stared in awe as I marveled at the area before me. It was an ancient temple in a lush jungle setting. "What a view. I guess the Shadow King's powers are truly immeasurable. But… how is this place connected to my memory?" It wasn't long until I heard gunfire and small explosions echo through the area. "Either this is a highly protected park and someone is pillaging its tombs, or something serious is going on down there." 

Knowing that standing still wasn't an option, I hurried to the ruins to investigate. By the time I arrived, I found that the front courtyard was filled with soldiers. The soldiers on one side, were affiliated with H.Y.D.R.A. The ones on the other side were from S.H.I.E.L.D. (I could tell because their shoulders had a shield insignia). Laser fire was being exchanged back and forth, each hitting targets on both sides. "What a firefight." It wasn't long until I saw a dark figure on the other side of the yard, near the entrance to the tomb. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was a woman of slender built. I could also sense that she was a mutant. Before I could get a good look at her, she went inside the temple. _"There really is something going on here,"_ I thought before going headlong to the temple. Using my speed and agility, I dodged and ducked the many stray lasers that crossed my path. There were also a few soldiers from each fraction aiming at me, but they were quickly dispatched.

I soon made my way to the temple. After going inside, I was reunited with the Shadow King (or at least his astral form). "I see you're finally awake, Darkstrike," he said. "That's good."

"Alright Shadow King, I'm here," I said. "Now tell me the reason why."

"There are four large jewels inside the altars of these ruins," informed the Shadow King. "They are the keys to reawakening this temple to its former glory."

"_Reawakening…?"_ I asked myself. _"What is he talking about?"_

"Failure is not an option, Darkstrike… Now go!" I did not know what he meant by 'reawakening', but at that moment I didn't care. With his ghostly image trailing behind me, the psychokinetic and I raced through the shrine's hall.

It wasn't long until I was in a small room. At the center was a large purple gem hovering on a pedestal. _"That must be one of the gems,"_ I thought.

"Yes. That is one of the jewels," said the Shadow King in a pleased tone. "Touch it with your dark energy to release its power." Doing as I instructed, I shrouded my hand in a dark aura and placed it upon the jewel. In an instant, the ground shook violently and the gem shone brightly. I could feel the power escaping from the stone and it was strong. "Can you not sense that power, Darkstrike? The restoration of this temple is near."

I nodded in compliance before we left the shrine. Back outside two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers saw me leave the altar. They drew their laser rifles and were ready to fire. However, I swiftly defeated the two foes with my sword. The enemies fell by the swift slashes of my attacks. I continued down hill and found myself in a conflict between both factions' soldiers. However, both operatives of S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. were defeated and I moved uphill.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bayville High, it was now third period. In English, Rogue sat in her chair as she watched Mr. Reinberg talk about some useless assignment. Tical hasn't been seen since their encounter with the Shadow King. _"Great, another tiresome day in English,"_ thought the goth girl before she gave a sigh. 

Rogue turned to her left to the empty seat Tical usually sat in. _"The Shadow King…"_ Rogue pondered. _"Even if he has some answers, what's that guy's deal?"_ She then turned back to the teacher. _"Whatever. It's not like ah could do anythin' right now. Hell, ah don't even know where Tical is."_

* * *

After climbing uphill and reaching the top of a platform, I found myself trapped. There was nowhere else for me to go. I was about to go back the way I came, but found the entrance blocked by a group of H.Y.D.R.A soldiers. I looked above me and found a wire that connected between the platform I was on, and another structure a hundred yards ahead. Using my ingenuity, I encased my sword in its scabbard and placed it on the wire. Before the foes were ready to fire, I slid down the line, picking up speed with every passing second. Laser shots flew by, a few barely missing my body. In the end, I was able to make it across unscathed. 

I took a flight of stairs off the platform and found another shrine. As I raced toward the altar, the pillars on the sides fell over and the debris was rolling my way. I used my umbrakinesis to push away any oncoming objects that came in my path. By the time I made it inside the shrine, I sensed the mutant presence from the courtyard. I hurried to the center room, where I saw the figure standing at the exit, staring at me with her glowing yellow eyes. I held my katana in my right hand while gathering dark energy with my left in case of any hostility. However, the woman left the shrine instead of confronting me. I was about to give chase before I heard the Shadow King shout, "What do you think you're doing!?" I stopped moving and turned to the psychokinetic. "You must activate this jewel first."

I glared at the astral form. I don't like to be ordered around by someone I don't know. However, if I'm to know about my past from this man, then it would be wise for me to stay in his good graces. I returned to the gem and used my power to activate it. "It will only be a matter of time until this holy ground is reborn. Soon it will release the dormant power that resides within you."

I left the chamber and walked outside where I stopped at a ledge. I was shocked at what I saw beyond the edge. _"This can't be…!"_ I thought in both amazement and bemusement. Not too far away was a twister revolving around high speeds, picking up debris and whatever objects were caught in its winds. _"What is a cyclone doing here!?"_

"For once, these pathetic humans make a wise decision to stay away from this twister," said the Shadow King. "But I wonder what your move will be?"

I knew that there was no other way to proceed to the next shrine. Turning back would take more time then needed. "I have no other choice," I thought as I braced myself. Throwing caution to the wind (rather in a literal since, I might add), I jumped into the cyclone. I was being tossed around like a ragdoll. "The only way I can survive is if I reach the eye," I said to myself. With that in mind, I concentrating my umbrakinesis into a spherical barrier. As the shield protected me from the incoming debris that advanced toward me, I navigated into the center of the twister. It wasn't long until the twister traveled to an isolated area that I used my power to propel myself out of it's strong winds.

"Impressive," the Shadow King applauded. "You were able to use the tornado's winds to your advantage." I said nothing as I continued to the shrine just ahead. After I activated the third jewel, I left the small structure and continued on my journey.

* * *

After eating her lunch, Rogue took a stroll around the campus. She traveled around the school grounds reading a book. Once more, she was the target of some anti-mutant insult or criticized by her gothic appearance. Though she would ignore most of the offensive statements she encountered, there were a few times where all she had to do was send a deadly glare. 

It wasn't long until she ended up in the bleachers at the back of the school. Sitting on one of its benches, she continued to read her literature. However, Rogue's reading was cut short by someone shouting, "Hey, you! Freak!" The goth looked up and saw Terra and a couple of her lady friends advancing toward her. "What did you do to Tical!?"

"Ah don't know what ya talkin' about," Rogue replied.

"Oh please," Terra replied. "I know what you can do, you mutey. You're like some sort of vampire. I bet you sucked out his blood or something."

"Listen here, ya loud bitch!" snapped Rogue. "That's not even close to what I do. Second, I haven't seen Tical all day."

"Ha! I bet you haven't!" Terra shouted. "I know that you're jealous of what Tical and I have. But kidnapping? That's just low."

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes. _"Yeah right,"_ she thought. _"Tical was right. This girl is nuts."_

"What's so funny!" hissed Terra. "Why are you laughing? Are you ready to confess?"

"Yeah, ah'll confess," Rogue said. "That you're not just loud, you're psychotic, too."

The spoiled blonde gasped in shock, placing her hand upon her chest as her mouth hung open wide. "How dare you talk to me that way!" Terra scolded. In a nonchalant fashion, Rogue closed her book and stood up from her seat. She then walked passed Terra, paying no attention to the non-mutant teen. "Hey, where do you think you're going!?"

The only reply Rogue gave was a small wave and a simple, "Whatever." Terra was furious, but the goth could care less. Rogue took refuge in the shade behind a nearby school building and opened her book. She then looked up at the sky and muttered, "Tical, get back soon."

* * *

It's been a while since I last took a mission like this landed on my lap. And in all honesty, I missed everything about it. From the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, to the remorseless slashes I delivered to the meatbags and their cries of defeat and screams of pain wrought by my umbrakinetic attacks (yes, I know how spiteful it sounds). It didn't matter if they were H.Y.D.R.A. or S.H.I.E.L.D., what mattered was that they were obstacles which had to be overcome. 

And through it all, the Shadow King watched as I gave the meatbags hell. I knew he was enjoying every minute of it. "That's it Darkstrike," he said. "Eradicate these wretched creatures. Make sure they do not deface this temple."

It wasn't long until I finally reached the fourth and last shrine. "I have finally reached my destination," I said to myself. It was larger than the past three altars before it. Before I entered the main chamber, I felt my foot kick something soft. I looked down and saw the body of a H.Y.D.R.A. soldier. I slid my katana back in its scabbard and moved the foe away with my foot. Inside the large room were more soldiers on the ground affiliated to both H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew it wasn't laser fire that killed them because there were no holes on any part of their bodies (however, there were burns on the surrounding walls. Talk about bad shots). The only injuries they received were bruises and a few broken bones. Whoever did this may have been a strong hand-to-hand combatant. Another alternative would be that these meatbags were simply too weak and the attacker was something slightly stronger (the latter, I believed, felt more possible).

I scoffed before the bodies and continued to the jewel. With dark energy wrapped around my hand, I reached out and was about to awaken its power. However, I froze in place just inches before activating the gem. It was the presence of the elusive mutant I've sensed on my pilgrimage, and she was close. "This game of cat and mouse is getting old." I said. "Reveal yourself."

I turned back to the entrance and saw the silhouette of the mutant. "Isn't this a surprise," she replied. "It would seem I'm not the only one interested with the jewels in these ruins." She casually stepped closer, stopping at about ten feet from me. The figure revealed herself to be a woman in her thirties. She wore a rather tight top, a miniskirt with knickers, and a pair of boots, all of which was jet-black. She also had red hair and bright yellow eyes. Her most striking feature was the blue skin. I knew that there was only one other mutant with skin of that hue.

"Look who we have here," I said. "If it isn't Mystique, mutant assassin and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"So, you know my resume. Am I supposed to be flattered?" the blue-skinned woman said with her hands against her hips. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"You may address me as Darkstrike."

"As in the infamous mercenary trained by Deadpool? I expected you to be older."

"You're not the only one to believe so. And it's ex-mercenary. I decided to take a break from that line of work for some odd jobs the time being. One of which happens to be joining the X-Men."

"You're with Xavier?" Mystique questioned with a smile appeared on her face. Apparently she found it amusing. "Why would that fool let you join his X-geeks, let alone set foot in his home."

I smirked at the shapeshifter. "I can see the humor in it: former death dealer apparently joining a pacifist's cause for a better world. But please don't get the wrong impression. I could care less of whether or not Xavier's dreams of chivalry and compassion between mutants and meatbags comes to fruition. He simply holds a few pieces to a puzzle I'm trying to put together."

"Is that so?" Mystique asked in a somewhat skeptical tone. "Then why did you come here? Did Xavier send you to check up on me?"

"If the Professor had sent me, you could be sure I would have been accompanied by his fellowship," I answered. "This is an errand from someone else. And I came here alone to fulfill it. Finding you here was simply a coincidence."

"Too bad for you," Mystique said as she readied herself for battle. "You'll wish you had the extra help."

"Is that so? Well please, let's test your strength?" I asked. With my sword drawn and directed at Mystique, I thought to myself, _"While I'm at it, I shall make you repent for your involvement in both the recent mutant persecutions and for the awakening of Apocalypse."_ The two of us charged at one another at high speed, by the time we met at the center of the chamber, I slashed with my katana. However, Mystique ducked under the strike and countered with an uppercut. I performed a backflip to evade the haymaker before brandishing my sword. We parried attacks, her blocks and martial arts skills against my swordsmanship.

I was learning first hand of Mystique's agility and speed. I also noticed the fighting style she was using was somewhat similar to my own. It wasn't long until Mystique kicked my katana out of my hand and use a swift punch in the abdominal region. I slid back about a couple feet before stopping, holding my stomach and panting. _"Tae Kwon Do mixed with Karate…"_ I thought. _"A rather impressive combination."_

"What happened?" Mystique taunted. "Can't face me without your weapon?"

I tugged on my trench coat's collar to straighten it out and replied, "Why don't we find out?" I dashed toward Mystique, ready to go hand-to-hand. By the time I was in range, I leapt up and used a spinning jump kick. Mystique ducked under the aerial sweep of the attack. Quickly, I kicked once more at the foe. She managed to block my footwork. However, I was able to use a straight forward punch to her gut followed by a quick jab to the face. Mystique staggered a couple feet back, but recovered and jumped into the air. I hopped back just before her foot slammed into the ground, shattering the area where her foot landed in the process. _"Power and agility,"_ I thought to myself. _"She really is full of surprises."_

Mystique dashed toward me once again. I braced myself for whatever attack she would use next. By the time she came in close range, the shapeshifter threw a punch aimed to my face. I moved my head to the side. She then used a roundhouse kick, but I was able to block her leg just before it made a hit. I threw her limb to the side before using a sweep kick. As soon as Mystique fell to the ground, I raise my left leg high above ground and slammed it to where the enemy's body laid. However, the foe was able to evade my attack. After she distanced herself, the two of us stared each other down in a stalemate. It was clear that in the field of martial arts, we were evenly matched.

Suddenly, the ground violently shook. I turned my attention back to the entrance and saw cracks forming. Mystique (whose back was turned to it) turned around and watched as the cracks grew spread. It wasn't long until the entire front of the shrine fell to pieces, revealing a large squad H.Y.D.R.A. meatbags, armed with lasers and sporting heavy armor. Mystique backed away carefully as the enemies advanced. Reluctantly, the mutant turned to me and said, "Consider this a draw. But here's some advice: consider using your talents for the Brotherhood where they could really be appreciated instead of wasting your time with Xavier and letting him hold you back."

"_Wait… Was this a tryout? Was she scouting me?"_ I thought. Quickly, Mystique used her transformation abilities, altering her appearance from her blue-skinned human form into a hawk and flew from the scene. I, on the other hand, had no chance or any means of escape. Even with my abilities, I could not fight through all those soldiers. With my umbrakinesis, I pulled my sword into my hand, and got into a battle position. _"The odds of survival are against me. However, if I am to fall in this dilapidated ruin, I shall fall like a true warrior and meet my end with honor."_

"I hope you did not forget the task at hand, Darkstrike," I heard the Shadow King's voice say. I turned my head to the side, focusing an eye on the psychokinetic. "Now hurry up and touch the jewel!" I turned my attention to the gem and then back at the opposing troop.

Knowing I had no other choice, I dashed to the stone. I could hear the sounds of charging enemies rushing from behind me. My heart pounded as I came closer and closer to the stone. I heard the sounds of guns firing at me. In an attempt to heighten my defenses, I spun my katana behind me. I could feel some lasers bouncing off my adamantium blade. As soon as I was in close range of the jewel, I leapt straight forward with an outstretched hand, landing right in front of the large jewel. The instant my hand touched the stone, it shined radiantly. It was at that moment, everything stopped. I stared at the glowing gem, watching as its light intensified. From behind me, there were sounds of confusion from the H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers. _"Could this be… the awakening?"_ I thought.

"Well done, Darkstrike. Now it is time for you to return." I glared at the Shadow King as I saw his hand reaching for me. It wasn't long until I lost consciousness again.

* * *

The after-school bell rang throughout the campus, signaling the end of another day of useless education. Rogue left her classroom and began walking down the hall, tired and bored. She walked to her locker and stored a few books inside. It wasn't long until she heard someone call her. "Hey, Rogue!" The goth turned her attention to the source and saw Bobby coming toward her. 

"What is it, Bobby?" Rogue said indifferently.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you know where Tical is. I haven't seen him all day. After all, we still have that little bet." Rogue closed her locker, turning away from the young man as she thought about whether or not to say anything about Tical's mission. Before she could decide on what to say, commotion rang out as the students hurried to the front of the school. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Let's go see," Rogue said. The two followed the crowd, leaving the halls and arriving to the front of the school. Rogue went to the ledge that the support beam was standing on to get a better view of the situation. In the middle of the crowd, she saw someone lying on the ground. Quickly, she left her post and swam through the crowd. By the time she arrived, her pupils shrunk in fear and worry. It was Tical's lying unconsciously on the sidewalk. Next to the umbrakinetic was his katana encased in a scabbard. Rogue rushed to Tical's aid, grabbing his blade in the process. "Tical! Tical wake up!" she replied as she shook him. "Ya promised me you'd be alright!"

It wasn't long until Bobby, along with Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty arrived on the scene. "Vhat happened to Tical!?" replied Kurt.

"Ah don't know!" responded the goth.

"C'mon." said Scott. "We need to get him back to the mansion."

With an arm on each of their shoulders, Bobby and Kurt carried the weakened mutant to Scott's car. After securing their comrade and fastening themselves up, Scott started up and drove his vehicle, heading straight for the Institute.

* * *

"_Why must I always be knocked out when this happens…?"_ I thought to myself as I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling with lights shining over me. I placed my arm over my face to shield myself from the brightness. I then looked to my right and saw a couple of computers and other technological equipment. I also realized that I was lying on a soft bed. _"Where am I?"_ I thought. _"I hope it's not some meatbag hospital."_

"You're awake, that's good," I heard a young woman's voice say. I turned to my left, to the glass entrance, and saw Rogue enter the room.

"So it would seem," I replied as she seated herself on a chair next to my bed. "What is this place?"

"It's the Professor's emergency room. We brought ya here as soon as we found ya lying unconscious at the front of the school."

"Is that so? You can thank the Shadow King's teleport for that."

"Ah know it couldn't be just that," Rogue replied. "Ya were lying on the ground completely drained of strength. You've been knocked out cold for two hours. Now what really happened?"

I knew that she wouldn't believe that it was simply a spell brought by a simple teleport. There was no point in hiding the story from the goth. "Alright then. I'll tell you everything that happened. It's going to be long, so please bear with me." I told about my adventure at the ruins. From the time of my arrival to my battles against S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A., I left nothing out (including the confrontation with the shapeshifting Mystique). After finishing my tale, I saw that Rogue had a rather distasteful expression on her face. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that ah now know Mystique's back to her dirty tricks," she responded. "Why would she be there in the first place."

"I wonder that myself. That area was in everyone's common interests. But why that is, I don't."

"Do ya think they were after the jewels?"

I thought for a second of what Rogue said. It sounded like a possibility. "That may be it. Every time I activated those gems, there was a strong power resonating from it. I have never felt something so strong." I then looked at my hands while shrouding them with my dark aura. "However, it seems that those stones only responded to my power, which means they would be useless to anyone else."

"What do ya think the Shadow King wants with the ruin?"

"I don't know…" I pondered about the motives of the Shadow King. Every time we meet, he's always been enigmatic. It's hard to understand his true intentions. All I know is that now those ruins are under his dictation. I can only imagine what he's doing.

* * *

Just after Tical was teleported out of the rooms, the Shadow King's astral projection hovered above the area. All the soldiers from H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. watched as light pierced through openings of the four temples. Inside, the jewels began shining brighter and brighter, the power within each of the stones intensifying by the second. "Yes! Yeeeesssss!!!!" shouted an excited Shadow King. Suddenly, large beams of light shot through the roofs of the altars, sending powerful waves of energy in all directions. Everyone in the area laid on the ground unconscious from the shockwaves. "Finally! After two-thousand years, that cursed seal has been lifted!" Peering down at the unconscious bodies below him, the Shadow King's eyes glowed a dark red. As they did, the fallen soldiers slowly rose to their feet. By the time they stood upright, they were all under the Shadow King's influence. "Yes… This is perfect! An entire army finally under control! Everything is going as planned." 

The Shadow King laughed as below the ground began shaking. The shrine was slowly starting to rise from the earth, revealing its true form, a giant battleship. The Shadow King teleported to the top of the third altar, his smile widening at his glorious achievement. "Now these fools will learn of a new order. All shall prepare for Judgement Day!" With his new battleship stalking through the sky like shark prowling the ocean, the Shadow King continued to laugh as he was ready to unleash terror on an unsuspecting world.

* * *

"Well, I have your diagnosis, Tical," said Dr. McCoy as he walked over to my bed carrying a clipboard with medical papers on it. "You don't seem to be have sustained any serious injuries and you don't appear to be suffering from any ailments. I say you're pretty healthy." 

"Thank you, doctor," I replied as I got out of bed .

"All I can recommend for you to do is to not overexert yourself."

"I know what you mean. Again, thanks." I left the emergency room and went back to my bedroom.

By the time I arrived at my quarters, I turned my attention to the window. The sun was setting, which meant I spent the remainder of my day in that observatory. I also noticed a medium sized bird perched on a branch near the window. It was a hawk, similar to the one I saw Mystique morphed into at the ruins (and to the few that think this creature is the founder of the Brotherhood in disguise, then you are sadly mistaken. It wasn't her. I could tell cause I sensed no mutant presence from it or anything else. Just because she can change her form, doesn't mean she can alter her distinct signature from me. But enough petty lecturing, let's get back to the story). As I stared at the raptor, I remembered the proposal the shapeshifter said to me: _"But here's some advice: consider using your talents for the Brotherhood where they could really be appreciated instead of wasting your time with Xavier and letting him hold you back."_

"_It does sound appealing,"_ I thought as I sat on my bed. _"But would it really be a wise decision."_

Then I remembered what the Shadow King said to me. _"'Why do you choose to stay here, Darkstrike? Are you really searching for answers? Or is to spend more time with a certain Goth girl?' 'It might not be the girl. Maybe it is someone else. Maybe the Professor has you on a short leash?'"_

"_I'd be lying to myself if I said I haven't been restricted since my staying here. The only reason I came was because of the Professor's aide in my quest. Then there's Rogue, whom I care for deeply."_ I sighed before resting my head in the palms of hands. "Things really were simpler when I was a solitary traveler." I decided to push my dilemma to the side as I crashed my back on the bed's soft mattress. After everything that had happened today, I needed to turn in early.


	17. Chapter 17: Transcendentalism

Chapter 17: Transcendentalism

* * *

_I have learned by now that there's no catching a break in Bayville. Yesterday was no different. On my way to school with Rogue on foot, the two of us were greeted by the Shadow King. After a short discussion, the psychokinetic transported me to an ancient temple. My mission was to release the power residing within four large jewels throughout the area. I wasn't the only one in this desolate wasteland. Troops from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. were also fighting for control of the vicinity. After fighting my way through this hordes of meatbags, I met with Mystique, the shapeshifting mutant who is the biological mother of Kurt (Nightcrawler) and adoptive mother of Rogue. The two of us fought one another._

_Soon, our battle was put aside as she escaped just after a large group of H.Y.D.R.A. soldiers arrived on the scene. I was able to activate the last gem before I was transported out of the area by the Shadow King. The next thing I knew, I was at the Institute's medical ward._

_After the events of that day passed, I wondered about whether or not to continue my membership with Xavier. Perhaps I am growing soft as I've resided here. Maybe I am overstaying my welcome. However, if I left this place to join the rival group known as the Brotherhood, would this be considered a betrayal? More importantly, how would Rogue take it if I did?_

* * *

I sat up on my bed stretching and yawning as I started my day. As usual, I changed into my regular clothes and carried my sword before leaving my living quarters. After finding my seat at the dining room, I began to eat my breakfast. "Tical, I see you're doing well," said the Professor. "How are you feeling."

"I'm alright, Professor," I responded. "It was just the fatigue catching up to me from the day before."

"Really? I hope you had a good nights sleep, then."

"I did, Professor." I continued eating my food and reading the newspaper.

After finishing my meal, I left the dining room and joined a few of the other students in the living room, who were watching television. After about thirty minutes of watching T.V., we heard Jean calling us to prepare for school.

I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack before catching a ride with Scott in his red corvette (joined him was Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt). "You look better," Bobby said. "Too bad for you." I gave Frostbite a cock-eyed glance as I continued listening. "Since you weren't able to compete, I won by default."

I scoffed at the mutant rival. "An empty victory, don't you think? But I guess that's the only way you can beat me."

"What!? I could beat you anytime, anywhere."

"But you only found victory in my incapacitation. Face it, you're just wasting time trying to best me."

"I'll show you a waste of time."

"If you two don't be quiet, ah'll make you quiet," Rogue said as she threatened us with a bare glove.

"Yes, ma'am," I consented in a submissive tone. Knowing her, she would use her power on us.

"Scary," Bobby muttered.

After a silent drive that lasted for about a few minutes, we arrived at school. Rogue and I headed straight to our lockers to exchange our supplies. "So Rogue, what did I miss for yesterday?"

"Well, we had to start a paper on Hamlet in English. Bobby told meh ya guys had a quiz on elements."

"So in other words, simple tasks," I said.

"Only you could think that stuff is simple," Rogue replied.

I shrugged. "Hey, Rogue. I'm thinking of heading to the bookstore and then the coffee shop after school. Would you care to join me?"

After grabbing the essential items, the goth closed her locker. With a sincere smile, she said, "That would depend on the amount of homework ah have."

"Then I hope it to be a light load. I'll see you later." The two of us left the hall and went to our classes. For the last three periods I was asked the same exact question by the teachers, 'Mr. Zinfandel, where were you yesterday?' I knew that I couldn't say 'I was out activating an ancient ruin at the behest of an astral-projected image of a mutant.' So instead I simply told them that something important came up. As for the work, it was all rather simple (to me anyway), even though I was absent. After sitting through three dull and mundane periods, I mentally sighed as I heard the bell for lunch ring through the school grounds. _"About time,"_ I thought. _"Though, a training room session doesn't sound too bad right now. Or at the very least, another one of the Shadow King's odd jobs."_

I left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. After picking my poison (which wasn't far from the truth considering what they're serving today), I joined my comrades at the table of the cafeteria. I didn't feel like talking much. Instead, I sat and ate as the others talked about whatever peeked their interests. Rogue was also silent as she ate her sandwich.

After finishing my meal, I left the lunchroom and went outside. I walked around campus, greeted by a few of the students (apparently, the event from yesterday seemed to have garnered more attention to myself. Oh how I long to be inconspicuous). Upon reaching the school's statue at the back of the main building, I came across Duncan and a couple of his comrades.

Curious as to why they were huddling together, I took a few steps forward to take a closer look. It wasn't long until I saw that there was a smaller, thinner kid in the middle of the trio, get shoved from one jock to the other in a circle. I watched at a distance as Duncan bullied the weaker kid. _"Is this Duncan's idea of displaying his so-called 'dominance'? What a barbarous brute,"_ I thought. _"Then again, why should I care? Survival of the fittest: its simple law in this Social Darwism society we live in."_ I began to turn back and leave the scene. I was not one to throw myself into meatbag affairs.

"Please! Stop hurting me!" I heard the weaker kid shout over the guffawing of his attackers.

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head. _"Should I really help this person?"_ I asked myself. I knew that the smaller youth wasn't just outnumbered, but outmatched in every possible way in this scenario. I knew that not even my old master Deadpool would leave someone like him in a position like that (he would mock him and his attackers and pick on the victim himself after fighting the previous goons, but that was far from the point).

Both out of honor and my sheer dislike for Duncan, I rushed to the weak youth's aid. As soon as I was in range, I jump kicked one of the jocks in the back, causing him the fall face-first to the ground. The other two were surprised by my arrival. "Zinfandel!?" Duncan shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say watching you beat up on a defenseless kid got on my nerves."

"Oh great. So now you're a big-shot hero," Duncan said sarcastically. "You're becoming a bigger pain-in-the-ass than Summers."

"Let's be clear," I replied. "I'm not doing this to be ostentatious. I simply don't like you or your tactics." I looked down and saw the meatbag try to lift himself up. To keep him down, I applied a little more pressure and watched as his arms quivered and his body slam to the ground. Returning my gaze to Duncan, I said, "If you wish to test your mettle, why not test it against someone with a fighting chance?"

"Like you?" I stood quietly with narrowed eyes as the both of us sent each other death glares. "Oh you'll get yours real soon. Count on that," he said. Duncan turned to his still standing crony and said, "Let's go." The two of them left the scene. I took my foot off the crony and watched as he ran away to join his fellow jocks.

"Dishonorable meatbags," I said to myself. I turned to the weakened kid who sat against the statue.

He was a red-head that wore a light blue long-sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. He also had a pair of glasses on his face. Aside from a few bumps and bruises, the young man appeared to be alright. "Thanks for the help," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

I watched as the rescued victim pulled off his glasses and wiped off the lenses with his shirt. After putting them back on his face, the kid seemed rather surprised. "Hey, I know you! You're Tical, the guy that won against Duncan!"

"That's nice to know," I said. "But am I supposed to know you?"

"Me?" he asked. "I'm Webber Torque, but my friends call me Arcade. We're both in Mrs. Baige's computer class."

"_Arcade…"_ I thought to myself. I then remembered where I've heard it before. _"Right, the game maniac in fifth period that always gets caught playing online. Just looking at him reminds me of Weasel."_ After recognizing Arcade, I turned my attention back to him and said, "Well, now that you've survived, you should hurry to the medical office."

"You're right. At least this time I got off easy," Webber said in agreement. "And thanks again Tical. If you need anything at all, just give me a call."

"Yeah, yeah," I said nonchalantly. Not long after the techno whiz left the scene, the ending bell for lunch rung throughout the campus.

With my hands tucked into my pocket, I walked to the boys locker room to prepare for my P.E. class. After the teacher made sure the students of my class were accounted for, I sat next to Rogue, who was seated on the bleachers. "Tical, what are ya doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" I responded. "Pretty average day we're having, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's more boring than usual," Rogue replied. "So ah heard ya had another run-in with Duncan at lunch."

"News travels pretty fast," I said nonchalantly. "Yeah, it's true about the altercation. He and a couple other jocks ganged up on some kid calling himself Arcade. Just goes to show there's no honor among meatbags."

"Did you say Arcade?" Rogue asked with some surprise in her voice.

"Yes. He's one of those computer-savvy individuals from my Computer class. Do you know him?"

"Not personally," Rogue replied. "Arcade was someone we invited to a party many of us held at the Mansion before the whole 'beware the mutants' scare. Ah don't know how, but he was able to get into the Danger Room and use Cerebro."

"Cerebro?" I replied with a hint of surprise. "I thought Xavier was the only one who could access that resource."

"That's true. Jean can too because they're such powerful telepaths. But he was able to hack into the system. So instead of enjoying the party, we were fighting for our lives trying to shut down the computer down. Eventually we were able to stop him before anything serious happened."

"Interesting," I said with a hand on my chin. "He must really despise you if he wants to use your own security protocols against you."

"Not really. Apparently, Arcade thought that he was playing a video game the entire time and was unaware of what really went on. He didn't even know that we were really using our mutant powers."

I sat silently as I thought about what Rogue told me. _"It's clear that this Arcade is a very intelligent kid, if not a highly skilled hacker,"_ I thought. _"Maybe I can use his technical expertise to uncover that data from that file..."_

"What is it, Tical?" Rogue asked me.

"It's nothing. I just can't believe one weak meatbag like that was able to breach your defenses effortlessly."

Rogue turned her head and cracked a small smile. "You're not the only one. Even now, I can't believe it happened." I gazed at Rogue as the sunlight bounce shined off her body. Along with a passing breeze blowing loose white strands of her hair, I couldn't help but to admire her beauty. The goth noticed this and simply asked, "What's so funny?"

I turned my gaze to a bench and said, "It's nothing."

"Hey, you two!" we heard a voice shout from the track. It was one of the teachers, Coach Mitch. He was a large lean man somewhere in his twenties or thirties. He was carrying a clipboard in his right hand and had placed his pen behind his left ear. The coach glared at us as we sat on the bleachers. "What are you two doing just sitting there!? This is P.E. not break time! Now get down here and exercise!"

Rogue and I sighed. "Whatever," Rogue said monotonously. "We better go before he pops a vein." I nodded in agreement as we got off the bench and made our way down.

After the rather dull P.E., it was fifth period and time for my computer class. I sat at my usual computer and looked around the room. Across the class, I saw Webber waving to me. I kept a stoic composure as I continued listening to the lecturing teacher. Throughout the period, we were busy learning about this new graphics program. During this time, Mrs. Baige had her hands full with Webber for the entire period, who kept on logging onto some online game.

An hour passed until the bell rang, signaling one last hour of school. I left the lab and headed down the hall. Just before I entered the World History class, I was met by an unexpected party. "Hey Tical, what a surprise," responded a familiar young woman in a red trenchcoat. "Is this your class, too?"

"Wanda," I said with folded arms. "I didn't know you also had this class."

"I didn't until today. My schedule was changed during fourth," she explained. "I guess this makes us sixth period classmates, wouldn't it?" she asked with a sincere smile.

"Yes it would." I said. I moved to the side, allowing the Brotherhood member access to the door. Though the World History ran as normally as usual (which was slow, silent, and stodgy), it felt rather peculiar to me. The reason being because Wanda and I were in the same room. It's strange having to co-exist with someone in a small room who is normally an enemy in the battle zone. Though, I have to admit, it wasn't half bad. Unlike most of the other individuals in the class, she's the only other person aside from myself who's smart. I guess World History is right up her alley. Finally the bell of alleviation rang throughout the school grounds. The sounds of chatter from the student body echoed through the halls like the collective clicks from bats in a cave. Wanda and I soon left the classroom not long after many of the other students exited. "I must say, I'm impressed about how you know about the French Revolution," I said to Wanda.

"Yeah, well I've read up on the subject when I had the time," said the red clad woman modestly. "So Tical, it must be pretty weird, the two of us being in the same class and all."

"I must admit, it was sudden and unexpected. However, I do find it enjoyable."

"What do you mean by enjoyable?" Wanda asked with folded arms.

I turned my head to the side and said, "You are more competent than many of the meatbags in this class. But aside from that, there's something about you that I sense. It's rather… intriguing, really."

"And what would that be?" Wanda asked, hinting some suspicion in her voice.

"Like I said, it's something," I replied.

The two of us continued traversing through the halls until we arrived outside. Not long after we arrived we saw a large dark green jeep park at the front of the school. Riding in the vehicle was the rest of the Brotherhood roster (sans Mystique). "Hey Wanda!" hollered Pietro as he waved his arm. "Loose the geek and let's go!"

The two of us sighed. "Great, the morons arrived. My dear brother must have cooked up another scheme." The red-clad woman turned back to me and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed." Wanda walked to the jeep with arms folded. After she sat in the front passenger's seat, the vehicle drove down the street, leaving the sounds of screeching tires and shouting Brotherhood males. _"I really feel sorry for her,"_ I thought sympathetically before joining Scott and the others.

After entering the corvette, we left the campus and returned to the Institute. I stayed silent throughout the drive as the others conversed between themselves. In about a few minutes, we were at the mansion's garage. I went back to my room and began doing my English, Math, and World History homework. I finished my Math and World History in just under a couple of hours, but before I can start my English, a faint sounds coupled with the smell of brimstone coming from behind me caught my attention. I turned sideways on the chair and saw the blue-furred form of Kurt standing at the center of my room. "Tical, ve're needed downstairs!" he replied.

"And why, may I ask, is that?" I asked with an arm resting on the back of the chair. "Did Sam break another barrier? Or is Kitty cooking again?"

"It's not zhat," replied the German mutant. "It's zhe Brotherhood. Zhey're at it again."

I sighed as I wondered what hair-brained scheme they came up with this time. "Don't these fools know their plans are in vain from the start?"

"Apparently not," Kurt replied. "If you're coming, zhen you better get dressed." I agreeably nodded in response just before Kurt teleported out of my room.

I got out of my seat and glanced at the attire I was currently wearing. _"I think this will do,"_ I thought casually to myself. _"Which only leaves my essentials."_ I walked over to the dresser and turned my gaze on the wall above where I hung my Chinese hook swords. Using my umbrakinesis, I took the blades from their location and carried them on my back.

Now prepared for the battle that was upon me, I left my room and joined Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler in the garage. "Is everyone ready?" asked Cyclops.

"Affirmative," I replied.

"Then let's go." With that said, the six of us went inside the X-Van. With Scott behind the wheel, the vehicle departed from the garage and raced down the street.

"So, vhat are they up to now?" Jean asked.

"Probably robbing a Seven-Eleven for slurpies," Rogue quipped with little interest on the opposition's purpose. I stayed quiet, cleaning my blades for the clash that would soon erupt. Honestly, I also had little regard for the Brotherhoods reasons of disarray. The only thing I could think about was the battle I would have with the only worthy adversary on the opposite team.

"The guys are causing trouble near the boardwalk," Cyclops informed everybody. "Who knows what they could be after."

I stopped cleaning my swords and replayed our fearless leader's information in my head. _"Just my luck,"_ I thought. _"A battle near the sea."_ As you probably guess, I was not to pleased about where our scuffle would take place. Though, it wasn't the water that worried me; it was the salt in the water. One touch of that and I would be in serious trouble. _"Seems like I'll need to be extra careful."_

In about ten minutes, we found ourselves near a large wooden building that overlooked the vast bay. Holding this deathtrap above the ocean were larger support beams below. We got out of the vehicle and entered the building. The inside of the shack was in complete disarray; tables were broken, surfboards were destroyed, and the floor was a mess. "Well, well, if it isn't the X-geeks," replied Avalanche as he and the rest of the Brotherhood arrived at the center of the room. "Come to spoil our fun, Summers?"

"This is your idea of fun, Lance?" Cyclops asked.

"Let's see: defacing public property, disturbing the peace, vandalism? I think you can say we're having a ball."

"It's hard to believe that simple nuisances such as yourselves are what's feeding the meatbag's ignorance," I said as I pulled out my Chinese swords.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toad replied as he leapt on Blob's shoulder. "We ain't simple. We're the baddest group of mutants in Bayville, yo!"

"Yeah!" Blob added. "Trouble doesn't come to us. Trouble is us."

"You just keep telling yourselves zhat," Kurt said confidently. "Ve're still going to beat you."

"In your dreams," Quicksilver stated. "We got this fight in the bag."

The battle soon started as both the Brotherhood and X-Men clashed. Not long after the fight began, a long tongue shot from one of the support beam at the side of the shack. I evaded the slimy muscle and turned my attention to the owner: Toad. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're packing some new steel, yo!" he said.

"So you've noticed, amphibian," I replied. "Now I shall retaliate for that cheap shot from our last meeting."

"Oh? You mean this?" After pulling his head back and making a load hacking sound in the process, Toad quickly threw his head forward and spat out one of his mucus balls. I quickly sliced through the projectile slime with one of my swords and countered with several dark shots. However, due to his agility, the Brotherhood member avoided my attacks by leaping to different pillars. "You can't hit me while I'm up here, man! I'm too quick!"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. The high vantage point and his long-ranged attacks made it difficult for me to get a good shot. Now I was stuck on the defensive deflecting mucus wads and blocking his tongue. _"He may be right, but I will not idly allow myself to defeated at the hands of a lowly amateur."_ I scanned the area and found many shadows covering the walls. Using my elemental ability, I jumped onto the dark surface and climbed.

"Hey man, no fair!" Toad replied. "You can't do that!"

I leapt onto a nearby beam and used my umbrakinesis to pull him from his post and then tossed him into the ground below. The enemy crashed into one of the tables and laid motionlessly in the wreckage. I slid down the column and stood over Toad with a smirk. "Guess you should have brought your rulebook," I quipped, referring to his earlier comment. I stopped my gloating after I sensing a strong mutant presence behind me. I turned around and saw the Scarlet Witch, ready and willing to fight.

It was poetic irony, if you thought about it. Two people who were comrades in the classroom only to meet back a few hours later as combatants on opposite sides. The both of us knew that we had to battle. I charged at her, my hook swords spinning in my hands as I ran. Wanda defended herself by tossing tables, chairs, and silverware at me. I slashed through the wooden furniture and objects until the two of us were faced to face. I used my weapons to strike at the enemy, but she was able to evade the attacks. She also placed many items in the path of my attacks through her hexing abilities. It wasn't long until a large wooden barrel flew toward me. I braced myself for the impact by crossing my blades together. After being pushed back about a few feet, I sliced the container to ribbons. Tired from constantly attacking and defending, we were at a momentary stalemate. We stared each other down as we caught our breaths.

Suddenly, the ground beneath our feet began to violently shake. The two of us began scanning the area as to the cause of the disturbance. "What's with this tectonic activity?" I asked while I looked in all directions.

Scarlet Witch had her gaze focused on a certain geokinetic. "That idiot Lance is using his powers here," the goth hissed.

"Fool!" I replied. "Does he not know we're suspended above the ocean!?" As Avalanche's powers continued, items broke as they hit the ground, from glass jars to pictures on the walls. The wood from above gave away, along with the planks on the floor.It wasn't long until the area I stood collapsed. Before I fell into the water below, I was able to grab a hold of a the flooring. I watched as the smaller planks fell into the water, leaving ripples as hit the liquid. _"I knew this would happen,"_ I thought as I bit my lower lip.

"Tical!" I heard the Scarlet Witch call out. I looked up and saw her kneeling over me with her hand held out. "Take my hand," she cried.

"Just go!" I replied. "This establishment is unstable! You must escape if you wish to survive!"

"Not without you! Now grab my hand!" I stared at the red clad young woman with widened eyes of astonishment. I couldn't believe that she would wish to assist me. Knowing there was no time to waste, I swung my free arm and caught hold of her hand. As the Brotherhood member began pulling me up, the wood under her began breaking. Just as half of my body made it onto the surface, the wooden floor succumbed to our combined weight and we plummeted into the water below. Submerged, I felt myself become weak, too weak to move my body. I tried using my umbrakinesis, but the aura in my hands burnt out like a flame. I was slowly descending to the depths, loosing consciousness in the process. Just before I blacked-out I saw a large unknown silhouette heading toward me. Friend or foe, I didn't know because I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to find out.


	18. Chapter 18: A New Challenge

Chapter 18: A New Challenge

After being unconscious for some time, I awoke with a series of coughs, spitting out seawater in the process. _"I'm… alive?"_ I thought to myself as I slowly turned my head. I felt sore all over my body, as well as completely drenched. This is exactly what happens whenever I make contact with salt. I become debilitated and my body becomes temporarily immobile. Most importantly, my umbrakinetic abilities are rendered useless.

I began opening my eyes. At first I saw a large blurry object hovering above me. At first I didn't know whether it was friend or foe. I blinked again, regaining my focus. The image became clearer and I found myself looking up at the face of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. "Tical," she said. "I'm glad to see you're awake." Her clothes were damp and her hair was soaked. It didn't take me long to figure out the cause. In fact, I was discombobulated knowing that I was revived by an enemy of considerable power. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"You could've left me to my fate… Yet you risked your own being in order to insure mine… Why did you do it?"

"Well you did save me not too long ago," she said. "It was about time I returned the favor."

With a smirk on my face, I turned my head away. "Heh… Paying off an old debt… I figured as much."

"But that wasn't all," she added. I turned back to the Brotherhood member, interested in what she had to say. "I know this isn't much of a reason, but I just couldn't stand there and watch you drown. I had to do something."

I laid on the ground with my mouth hanging open. _"Such compassion…"_ I thought. _"I can honestly say I'm unsure if I would perform such an action without an ulterior motive."_ I picked myself up from the ground, resting my back on the wall as I breathed. I scanned my surroundings and saw that were weren't outside (in a way of speaking). We were in a sewer that ran below the city. Paths of dirty water crossed like intersections of liquid streets. The odor that permeated through the air was more than pungent. The two of us were standing next to a drain, where sewage flowed into a nearby waterway. "It's time to return to the surface," I said as I picked up my swords.

"You're right," Wanda said in agreement. "There should be a ladder somewhere that leads to a manhole."

With our current goal in mind, the two of us begun our journey through the sewers. As we progressed, I was slowly regaining my strength. However, I was still handicapped of my umbrakinesis (so for the time being, I am unable to use my power for attack or moving past obstacles).

We traveled through the underground labyrinth with very little idea on our location. We turned corners, leapt over thin and shallow waterways and walked through drain pipes. It wasn't long until I froze in place. Instinct was telling me something was wrong. "What is it, Tical?" Wanda asked. "Do you need to catch a break?"

"It's not that," I replied. "Apparently we're not alone." I knew there was a something nearby. However, I didn't know whether it be mutant or something else (my "sixth sense" for tracking mutants was also affected by my unintentional dip). _"Damn sodium chloride,"_ I cursed in my mind.

"Maybe we should keep moving," Wanda suggested. "We can't be too far from a manhole."

I nodded in agreement before the two of us continued our trek. As we walked, my sixth sense finally kicked in. The hidden spy was indeed a mutant being, and was in close proximity. _"It seems I can only sense mutants in a short range for now."_ I looked at the wall from the corner of my eye and saw distorted patches of shadows. I drew one of my hooked swords and slammed it against the wall. Wanda turned her attention to me with a startled and confused look. "This game of hide and seek is over," I said. "Reveal yourself, coward."

Appearing on the wall like a gecko clinging on a tree was a man in a dark brown shirt with blue pants. Aside from his odd nose (which were more like long holes) and mustache, he appeared to be a rather normal human mutant. "Who are you?" Wanda asked.

Crawling away cautiously from the end of my blade, the mutant stood on the path walkway and said, "That's what I'd like to ask you. What business do you topsiders have down here?"

"The two of us were separated from our comrades," I said. "We wish to exit this distasteful underworld and return to the surface."

"Sorry, but you won't be able to do that." the mutant said. "The humans have begun guarding the manholes in this area. If you wish to leave, you'll have to wait until morning."

"I see," Wanda said with folded arms. She then turned to me and asked, "What do we do until then?"

I thought about our current situation. If what this character said was true, then we're stuck until morning. We needed to find somewhere safe to spend the night. "You say that entry to the streets won't be open until tomorrow?"

"That's correct."

"Is there anywhere we can take refuge until then?"

The mutant stood quietly as he contemplated on whether or not he would assist us. "There is a place where all mutants are welcome. Follow me." The man walked down the path. Wanda and I glanced at one another before reluctantly following him through the sewers.

The trek was a long one that lasted for about an hour. With all the twists and turns, it felt like we were being guided through at maze. In the end, we found ourselves in a large area packed with people. Even with my powers substantially weakened, I knew they were all mutants (mostly due many of the individual's physical features). "Are these two the unexpected guests, Facade?" a female voice said. We turned around and saw an athletically built woman with short-hair and an eye-patch covering her right eye. Accompanying her was an albino wearing a ragged brown shirt and blue jeans and a little girl with rather large hands (she was wearing an equally enormous pair of gloves on them).

"Yes, Callisto," said the mutant we followed.

"Who are you guys?" asked Wanda.

"We're the Morlocks, mutants like yourselves who were driven from topside. We now live down here where it is safe from those who judge us harshly by our appearances."

"A subterranean clan of mutants. Interesting," I said.

"I'm Callisto. This is Caliban and Torpid," the woman said, referring to the albino and the girl respectively. "You've already been acquainted with Facade."

"Indeed we have," I said as I turned my attention to the mustached mutant.

"I'm Wanda. This is Tical. We're wondering if we can stay here until tomorrow."

"Of course," Callisto replied. "You can stay as long as you like."

"I thank you for your hospitality," I replied with a bow. The two of us left the four Morlocks and sought out refuge. We found shelter near a large break in the wall and sat quietly in our newly found spot.

I surveyed the area, still somewhat awed by the number of mutants in the vicinity. Feeling a slight sensation on my nose, I cupped my hands and pressed them against my face before letting out a sneeze. "Are you alright, Tical?" I heard Wanda ask. I turned to the red-clothed goth whose face hinted some concern.

"I'll live," I said. "These symptoms are only temporary."

"I see..." Wanda said. "So tell me, how do you like it here in Bayville? I mean, you've only been here for about a week. Have your thoughts of this place changed?"

"Hm…" I pressed my back to the wall and folded my arms as I thought of an answer. "When I first came here, I just thought this was another city with mutant-hating meatbags around every corner. The only real reason I came was to fulfill a… personal objective. But ever since I stayed at the Mansion, my perception has changed. I've met all kinds of people: The Professor, the X-Men, Rogue, and you as well. For the first time in years, I feeling… accepted. But I'm unsure whether or not I belong there. Don't get me wrong, being a resident at the Institute is all well and good. However, I feel somewhat... restricted. I don't think I'm ready to commit to staying there and becoming a hero. Not with all the factors I'm currently facing, anyway."

"So you're thinking of leaving because you have unfinished business?" I gave a light nod in response to her question. "I know it's not my right to say, but can you please stay a little longer? I know you'll fulfill this objective of yours. And if you do leave the mansion, just know you can always stay at our boarding house."

"Really?" I took a brief pause to think over Wanda's proposal. This was the second time I was invited to join Brotherhood. However, unlike Mystique's offer, Wanda's was more generous and sincere. I gave an insouciant smile toward young woman. "A tempting offer. I'll consider it as an option."

Wanda gave me satisfied smile. "Okay," she began. "I'll hold you up to that."

Suddenly, a loud groan of pain echoed through the hideout. The two of us quickly stood up in response to the agonized sound. With Wanda following close behind, the two of us hurried to the entrance. There, we found Callisto and Caliban trying to aide a wounded mutant.

It was a young juvenile of African American decent wearing blue jeans. His entire upper body was seemed to be covered with bony scutes (his shoulder and head plates pointed upwards). He was like a human version of a Moloch (or an ankylosaur).

"This is bad," Callisto replied. "Tical, help me find somewhere he can rest."

With a nod, I assisted Callisto and transported the injured mutant to where Wanda and I sat. The teenager laid on the surface and muttered at an inaudible level. Sweat poured profusely over his face and hands. "This should alleviate his symptoms," said Caliban in a raspy voice as he delivered a small cup of some type of medicine. The albino placed the cup on the individual's lips and poured it in his mouth. It wasn't long until the armor-plated juvenile coughed up some of the medicine and began opening his eyes. "Wha-? Where am I…?"

"It's alright, Evan," Callisto replied. "You're back at the hideout."

Evan's eyes surveyed the area. He seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Then turned to us and quickly got out of his seat. The teen was tensed. "What's the Brotherhood doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Wanda replied.

"Wait a second," I said. "You two know each other?"

"That's Spyke, a.k.a. Evan Daniels," Wanda clarified. "He used to be my brother's childhood rival and a member of the X-Men."

"You were one of the X-Men?"

"That's right. Who are you?"

"I'm Tical. A member of the X-Men."

"A new guy, huh? If that's the case, how did you two wind up here?"

"Let's just say it went from a brawl on the boardwalk to a fall in the bay. One thing led to another and here we are."

"Right…" Spyke said with a questionable glance.

"What happened to you, Evan," Callisto asked. "And where's Lucid and Cybelle?"

"Those guys… they knew we were coming and captured us... We tried fighting back, but they have some kind of new weapon. Lucid and Cybelle are still in the building as their prisoners."

"Who are these meatbags you're talking about?" I asked. "Are they anti-mutant extremists?"

"It's Spear," Caliban replied.

"Spear? As in Spear Corp.?" Wanda replied somewhat surprised. "That's the company that makes energy drinks. How are they involved?"

The Morlock woman gave a light nod. "Come with me," Callisto said. The two of us followed her, leaving Spyke to rest and tend to his wounds. After a few minutes of walking, the three of us arrived at a nearby drainage canal. Here, the sewage water was darker in color than in the other canals. "This is all the work of Spear. Every time they produce their Power-8 drinks, this is where they dump their waste. Day after day, more of us are being poisoned. Soon there won't be any of us left."

"So the substances in the drinks are toxic to us mutants…" I said as I thought over the situation.

"That can't be right," Wanda said. "I just drank a can of Power-8 recently and haven't felt a thing. It nasty, but not exactly lethal."

"That's because the drinks that are being shipped topside are carefully purified. He wants to avoid suspicion and keep raking in profits. So in order to hide the evidence and be rid of us, Spear's dumping his poison into the sewers."

"That's horrible," Wanda replied.

"That's only the half of what he's doing," said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw Spyke leaning against the wall. The young ex-X-Man was still wounded from the ordeal he had earlier. "He's been selling the chemicals, too. It's only a matter of time till we're all finished."

"I see now," I said with crossed arms. "The Power-8 is simply a front to distract the public from his chemical weapon. With an untainted supply, he can continue to create his substance with little interference. Then he either sells the poisonous by-products to whatever scoundrel wishes to make a purchase or dumps them down here. How audacious." Yet, brilliant at the same time. Though I despised the meatbag's side project, admittedly, his creativity and deceptive strategy was something to be admired. Not only is it genius, it has proven to be rather lucrative. From what I read in a recent stock market report, his company's stock is the largest in the sports drink industry (no doubt the added funds from his shady project played a part).

"So how are you guys supposed to stop them?" Wanda asked.

"We're not sure," Callisto said with clenched fists. "We've tried everything we could, but failed."

Silence fell between the four of us. The only noise heard came from the flow of contaminated water. I couldn't help but feel more disdain against the meatbags. Not only did they run these beings down here to the sewers, but they also began to poison them. And now with this new substance being produced, the Sentinels would be the least of mutant kind's worries. "You can count me in," I said. Everyone turned to me with a somewhat questioning glance. "Spear's operation must cease immediately."

"He's right," Evan said in agreement. "We can't just stand around and do nothing."

"But you two are injured," Wanda said. "You can't possibly fight in the condition you're in."

"I'll be fine," I said to the Brotherhood member. "My umbrakinesis may no be at 100, but I still have my swords. That's all I need."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Evan?" Callisto asked. "You're still pretty beat up from before."

"More sure than anything in my life," Spyke replied with a serious look on his face. "And not only do we have to stop Spear, but we have to save Lucid and Cybelle."

"I guess I'll be coming with you also," Wanda said.

"That's good," Callisto said. "But you three alone are no match for Spear. Plus I bet he beefed-up his security just in case we return. I'll be going with you along with Scaleface."

"Then it's settled," said Evan. "We leave in half an hour. You better get ready."

"Fine then," I said. The four of us left the canal and we returned to the hideout. As Evan and Callisto began getting supplies, I shined my swords in preparation for our oncoming battle. I then noticed Wanda coming toward me. "Are we all set?" I asked her.

"Just about," she answered. "Callisto's just getting a few things together."

"That's good to hear," I replied before continuing to wipe one of my blades.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? If what they said about Spear is true, there's a chance you're putting yourself in serious danger."

I wouldn't admit, but I was somewhat concerned for my well-being. Though my ailment wasn't as serious as it was in the past, I was still at great risk. Usually, I would recuperate for at least a couple days or more before going into action. However, time was not a luxury I could afford. "I see your point, Wanda," I said. "But right now, it doesn't matter. If we don't stop that meatbag, every mutant down here and the rest of the city will be deceased. If I fall during this mission, so be it. I would rather go down honorable with knowledge of the danger than be poisoned like an insect unaware of pesticide."

Wanda stood with arms folded and eyes turned away. She pondered about the situation and what I had just said. "Just don't overexert yourself," the red-clad woman said. "We don't want you dying too soon now, right?" she asked with a small smile.

I gave a light laugh. "Don't trouble yourself over that. I have no intention of getting killed." With a nod, Wanda left me to my own devices. I lifted my left hand and channeled my umbrakinesis. A dark cloud shrouded my hand. _"Seems like my mutant power has returned. However, I'm still too weak to use my full deck of abilities. I'll have to play with the hand I've been dealt and use basic tactics."_ It wasn't long after I remembered what I thought and cocked my eyebrow. _"Great. Now I'm sounding like a certain card-wielding Cajun."_

"It's time." a woman's voice called. I looked up and saw Callisto standing over me. She was carrying a large brown bag over each of her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"It's now or never," I said as I rose to my feet. I placed my hook swords on my back in a crisscross fashion.

"Good. Here, carry this." Callisto handed me one of the sacks. It was heavy and filled with some kind of powder.

"What is this?" I asked the patch-wearing mutant. "Some kind of solvent?"

"Yes it is. We pour this into the vats that produce the Power-8. From there, it will taint his entire supply and gum up the pipes."

"I see. Not a bad concoction," I said rather impressed.

"Alright, now let's go." I followed Callisto to a large pipeline on the other side of the hideout. It led straight to Spear's manufacturing plant. We met up with Spyke and Wanda, who were also carrying the gumming solution.

Another person, a woman with a lean built wearing red track pants and t-shirt, was also carrying a bag. Her head was mostly bald, though the hair on top of her head were large forward spikes. "What are you looking at?" she asked me in a rather distasteful tone.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm looking at," I replied in a calm tone. Just then, the woman dropped her sack and began to approach, her eyes turning yellow and the pupils becoming sharp slits. I braced myself by placing a hand on one of my sword's grips.

Before the situation escalated, Callisto placed herself between us. "Stand down you two!"

"Yeah, whatever," said the woman before muttering, "First that orange-haired kid and now these guys. We might as well have a billboard pointing on our location." After lifting her load, the woman continued with her business.

"So that's Scaleface," I replied with folded arms. "What can she do?"

"She's a mutant with the ability to change into a large reptile that breathes fire," Callisto explains. "Normally we have her stay here to guard our hideout from intruders. But that was before things became this bad."

"Hey Darky!" Scaleface called. "If you know what's good for you, you'd stay out of my way. That goes for your girlfriend, too." After hearing that, I was ready to confront the Morlock. I'm not one who takes threats and intimidation lightly (I guess you can call it being prideful).

Before I could even make a retort, Callisto firmly held my shoulder. "Ignore her," she said. "That's just how she normally acts. It's something you get use to." I shrugged it off, knowing there was no time to squabble about partnerships and whatnot. Being led by Spyke and Callisto, we entered the pipeline and traveled to Spear's manufacturing plant.


	19. Chapter 19: At Vengeance’s End

Chapter 19: At Vengeance's End

In less than a half an hour of traversing through sewer lines, we surfaced through a barred storm drain near one of Spear's factory buildings. Making sure the coast was clear, we hurried to its side before any guard arrived. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Normally, we'd enter here thanks to Lucid and Cybelle's powers," Callisto said. "But that's not an option now." With that said, we crept carefully around, making sure not to create any sound. Not long after arriving around the corner to our target location, we found a couple of guards. They were armored and wielded rifles.

"There's only two of them," a battle-ready Scaleface replied. "Let's beat them down and go inside."

"Yeah, that's a great tactic," I said sarcastically. "Let's cause a scene that will attract just about every able body in the immediate vicinity before we can even step inside. Brilliant strategy."

"Shut up, Darky!" hissed the spike-haired Morlock. "You got a better idea."

"At least it doesn't involve compromising the mission, you cold-blooded neophyte."

"What did you just call me?" Before the two of us exchanged hostile actions, Callisto once again acted as referee.

"Enough, you two," she said. "This isn't the time to stand around fighting amongst ourselves. Lives are at stake."

"_This is one of the reasons why I was solitary,"_ I thought to myself.

"I think I have an idea," Wanda said as she picked a rock by her feet. She then through it at a nearby fence. Hearing the disturbance, both officials hurried to the site to investigate. Using the diversion to our advantage, the five of us hurried into the building with our cargo before the enemies returned to their posts.

The inside was quite large, housing five chemical vats and an assembly line that snaked through the room like a miniature monorail track. I could only guess that this was the shipping area. We took refuge behind a few boxes, hoping not to get caught. Callisto peeked over the cardboard cubes, scanning for any security measures in the room. There were no meatbags to worry about, just a few security cameras in the corners, including one hovering above our current location. With a swing of his arm, Spyke shot a searing hot thorn at the camera's lens. Wanda hurried to the other end and used her hex powers to crush another. That only left two more. I dashed to the other side of the room and shot a dark bullet, destroying it. Scaleface took care of the other camera by transforming into a large, green, bipedal lizard. She used her massive clawed hands to crush the machine before reverting into her human form.

Suffice it to say, I was rather surprised to have witnessed such a drastic transformation. I underestimated her ability. Seeing my rather shocked look, Scaleface turned to me and said in a bothered tone, "You have something to say, Darky?"

I returned to reality and responded, "Nothing at all. Except for you to please refrain from addressing me as Darky in the near future."

"Now that we're here, this is the plan," Callisto said as she, Wanda, and Spyke walked over to us. "Wanda, Scaleface, and I will gum up these vats. Evan and Tical, you get to the security room and find out where they're keeping Lucid and Cybelle."

"Gotcha," Spyke said. "C'mon. It's this way." With a nod, I followed Spyke out the door and into the hallway. The lights were very bright and knowing my condition, I knew I was unable to use my limited umbrakinetic abilities. With my hands resting on the grips of my hook swords, we raced down the hall. After turning a few corners, we encountered a couple of security officials. Spyke produced a long bone staff around his size from his body (yes, I was surprised once more) and attacked the enemies. As he fought, two more meatbags emerged from the corner behind me. Pulling out my Chinese blades, I rushed at them. Their guns were aimed at me, but with a quick slash, the firearms were reduced to shrapnel. With a few punches and roundhouse kicks, the guards were defeated. I turned to Spyke and saw that he had already dispatched his opponents.

"Quickly," I said. "More will arrive if we stay here." With that advice given, we left the scene. After a few minutes of running, we found the door to the security office. Just as I entered the room, a security guard inside tried to quickly return to his console and press the emergency button. Before he could, I wrapped his head in a ball of dark energy. As he struggled to breathe, I too tried to keep a hold on my attack. Knowing that my submission ability was taking too much time, I changed tactics and used my power more offensively by slamming his head into a nearby wall. His unconscious body slid to the floor as I crashed on one knee in fatigue. Spyke hurried to the security console. He scanned each screen carefully, trying to find some trace of his comrades. After catching my breath, I rose back to my feet and joined the Morlock. "Any idea where your comrades are?" I asked.

After a few seconds, Spyke's eyes stopped on one of the screens. There, a woman of African-American descent and a young man with large eyes and a lizard-like face were sitting in a large empty room. Both were chained and unable to move. The ex-X-Man's face was painted in horror as he worried about his comrades' condition. He turned to me and ordered, "Find out where they are!"

"I'm on it!" I said as I hastily sat in the chair and plugged my PDA into the computer. I hacked into the system, downloading the data from the terminal as well as locating the trapped mutants. It didn't take long for me to shut down the surveillance cameras and get a lock on the abducted mutants. "Your comrades are in the next building over," I said as I disconnected my device. "They're in a cell on one of its top floors."

"Then let's get back to the others and tell them," Spyke said. With the destined location discovered, the two of us hurried back to our comrades in the production lab. By the time we arrived, the three women had already finished gumming up the Power-8. Now all they had were empty bags.

"Tical! Spyke!" Wanda called. "You made it back!"

"Any news on where they are?" Callisto asked.

"Cybelle and Lucid are being detained in the larger building stationed near this one," I explained.

"A larger building…?" Callisto instantly understood what that was. "The treatment plant. It's where the Power8 is purified and the poison is produced."

"If it's in the same place where the captured Morlocks are being kept, then we'll be killing two birds with one stone," I said.

"Gee, you think so, Captain Obvious?" quipped Scaleface with a sarcastic tone.

I turned my head to the shapeshifting Morlock with a stoic expression on my face. "Then I guess I don't have to remind you the head will also be there," I said. "No doubt preparing for our arrival." Scaleface was silent, only replying with gritted teeth.

"Let's go," Callisto said. We left the room and headed to the top floor. As expected, there were a few guards. Of course, our combined abilities were more than a match for the foes. By the time we reached our intended floor, the five of us hurried across the bridge that connected to the shipment building to the plant (which was larger than the one we were just in). The nightly skies above were blanketed in thick clouds which heavily poured rain. However, the storm weather was not enough to keep us from reaching the other side.

When we entered the building, we were in a large chamber. Below us were more large chemical vats, whose pink liquid contents bubbled violently like water in a boiling pot. The stench from their fumes floated into the air.

"These vats must be housing the toxin," I said.

"That's right," Callisto said. "Pipes below them connect to the sewer system where it mixes with the water and eventually flows to our lair. From where we are and the amount of gumming solution we have, there's no way to stop them. On the next level, there's another computer that would deactivate them."

"No doubt it will be crawling with guards," Wanda said. "We better be prepared."

"Just leave them all to me," Scaleface said with a determined scowl. "I can take them all on."

I smirked at the young woman's determination. "Brute force can only get you so far," I said in a plain tone.

"Did you just say something?"

"I'm sure your hearing caught what was said. Though I find myself in agreement. Perhaps your form, with its durable hide and raw physical strength, would fair well against the opposition's artillery."

"Alright then. Spyke, Scaleface, and Wanda will give us cover," Callisto said. "Tical, we'll give you enough time to hack the system."

"Understood, Callisto," I said.

"Now let's get this over with," Spyke replied. You don't have to be a mind reader to know what this young man was feeling. Evan was determined to save his comrades at any cost and stop Spear from going through with their plans. Logically speaking, we should be more focused on stopping Spear's production of that toxin. But seeing someone like him save the people closest to them is like seeing a captain give an arm or a leg to insure his crew's safety. You can't help but feel admiration toward an individual with such a sense of duty and loyalty.

Like I have said before, I would never stop to save those that were left behind unless it was critical to the objective. The lessons of self-preservation have been driven hard into my psyche. Knowing this, a chill went down my spine. If something were to happen down the road under unknown circumstances, would I be this concerned? Even if the ones at risk were Rogue or Wanda? Before I could answer this question, my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey, Tical," Wanda said. "Is your cold acting up again?"

"Hm? No, I'm fine. Let's just get to the computer." I followed my party to the flight of stairs on the other end of the bridge. The previous thoughts that lingered in my head were discarded. Now was not the time to ponder on events that had no significance or would get in the way. By the time we reached the top floor, our suspicions were well founded. Security on this level was packed. After making sure we understood the plan, we quickly set it to action. Using her reptilian form, Scaleface charged through the hall, tackling any unlucky official who stood in her way. The enemies tried to attack by firing their lasers, but their weaponry proved ineffective against the Morlock's hard scales. Wanda also held the foes back with her volley of hex bolts. Her attacks tossed away the opponents and disabled their arms. Spyke joined in the fray as he launched a series of burning projectiles.

As they defended our post, Callisto and I entered the room. We were met by a security guard who quickly arose from his seat. Before he could draw his gun, Callisto used her metal bo, smacking the firearm out of the foes hand and then tripping him on to his back. She then jabbed the rod's tip into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "An impressive display," I complimented as I walked to the seat. With my PDA plugged in, I began hacking the computer. There were a few minor firewalls, but in a few moments, I was able to close the drains and shut down the production of the Power8. I also obtained some data concerning the chemical make-up and sales information. "Success. The drainage system has been deactivated. I've closed the pipes and made sure the waste can no longer enter your sewers."

"Now to get rid of these guys," Callisto said. Peering out the door, the Morlock called, "Scaleface! We're finished here!" With a nod, the shapeshifter lifted her massive arms and slammed them upon the floor. The action shook the floor and created a crack which sent the meatbags flying. A few guards remained, still trying to futilely stop us.

I only sighed at their incompetence. "Three fools?," I asked irritably. "Don't bother. They're mine." Charging my attack, I launched a Shadow Beam at the foes. The move managed the blow them into the wall, their bodies sliding off the surface and slumping onto the ground. "Defeated by a sick man. Pathetic meatbags." Suddenly, my left leg gave out, leaving me in a kneeling position.

"Are you okay, Tical?" Spyke asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright. It looks like we stopped all of the guards here," Wanda said. "At least until reinforcements arrive."

"We're close to rescuing your companions," I said.

"Good," Callisto said with a nod as she took the lead. The five of us walked past the guards and the rubble. Reaching the end, we took the stairs and went to the door halfway down the new path. Unlike the other rooms, this entrance had a small console which needed a seven numbered password to unlock. Luckily, I was able to retrieve the password when I hacked into the console. I entered the numbers and the door opened soon after. Walking out their prison were the two chained mutants Cybelle and Lucid. Using my swords, I sliced the chains, giving them more freedom of movement. Their faces displayed relief and gratitude. "Callisto, Spyke, Scaleface. Thank you for coming to free us," Lucid said.

"No thanks needed," Callisto said.

"Who are these two?" Cybelle asked, referring to us.

"These two helped us get up here," Spyke answered. "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have been able to rescue you or stop the poison."

"In that case, we are in your debt."

Wanda and I gave a light nod to the ex-detainees. "Callisto," Spyke said. "You and Scaleface take them back to the hideout. Tical, Wanda, and I will stop Spear's production."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Callisto asked. "There's no turning back if you continue, Evan."

"I have to," he said dutifully. "It's the only way to save everyone." Callisto stood for a moment before giving a nod. Taking Spyke's advice, she and Scaleface escorted the companions out of the hall. "Are you two ready?" he asked us.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Wanda answered.

"The mutant community is counting on us," I said. "We mustn't fail."

Spyke pressed forward down the hall with Wanda and I not far behind. Calisto and Scaleface escorted their fellow members from the hall. The security was rather lax during our travel. There were no guards present for three entire floors, which that troubled me. I knew we were getting close to the top, so why weren't there any enemies to stop us? Were we heading for a trap? By the time we reached the elevator two levels up, Wanda pressed the button. The doors slid open and we went inside. When they closed, the platform rose for a few minutes. During this time, we prepared ourselves. Spyke's thorns on his armor enlarged. Wanda's hands were beginning to glow a light blue. I rested my hands on the hilts of my swords in anticipation.

Our ride up the shaft ended with a sudden stop before the doors slid open. We walked out and found ourselves in a large scale laboratory. The room was large and covered with tables. Sitting on them were beakers filled with a pink liquid. On each side of the room were large vats filled with vast amounts of the chemical. "We're here," Spyke said. "This is the lab where Spear makes the chemical. If we destroy this place, we'll cripple their operation."

"That's what you think, kid," a voice from above called. The three of us turned our attention to a bridge above us. There, a man with short brown hair wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt peered over the railing.

"You must be the infamous Mr. Spear," I said.

"Infamous?" he asked. "Not at all kid. I'm just the premiere president of the most popular energy drink to hit store shelves."

"What a load," Wanda said. "We know what you're really doing. That stuff is poison to us mutants and you know it."

"You're dumping it into our home and selling it to the highest bidder!" Spyke shouted. "There's no way we'll let you get away with that!"

"Oh? I think it's you who will not get away!" Suddenly, a group of security guards had surrounded our positions. With their guns and clubs in hand, we were seemingly at a disadvantage. From above, Spear laughed at our predicament. "What I'm doing is a simply business. I create products for the people in order to garner income and continue marketing. At first I had no idea that my drink contained any chemical which can harm mutants. But now, I realize that I stumbled upon a potential gold mine. However, I can't just go and sell it to the general public…"

"So instead you provide it to those with more malevolent intent," I said. "This chemical is starting to sound like the next more precise version Agent Orange or Mustard Gas."

"Hey, all in the name of business," Spear said. "Like I said, I can't let you leave. After all, you know too much now." Just then, the guards aimed their firearms at us. The enemies' fingers were on their triggers.

"It looks like we're trapped," Wanda said.

"We can't give up!" Spyke shouted. "He has to be stopped!"

"And he will," I said. "This meatbag will get his comeuppance soon enough." From above, Spear smirked at our predicament. With us surrounded on all sides by his armed officers, he was sure he won. I watched him carefully as he raised his hand above his head. At this time, dark energy blanketed my hands. A few seconds seemed like an eternity as I waited for the meatbag to make his move. Gazing down upon us one last time, Spear snapped his fingers.

I quickly put up my barrier as we were bombarded by enemy fire. The pelting of the lasers was straining my focus. However, both Spyke and Wanda used this opportunity to retaliate. Hex bolts and burning spikes were launched from the sphere, taking out many of the hired hands and disabling their weapons. I let down my shield and we quickly took cover behind a nearby table. I was catching my breath as Wanda launched her magic, causing the guards guns to fire at them instead. Seeing this opportunity, Spyke rushed forward with a staff made out of his own marrow and swatted any foes that were in his path. He made it to a nearby ladder which led to the platform Spear was on. Seeing this, the corporate president hurried to another bridge above.

Meanwhile, Wanda and I went on the offensive. With my hook swords drawn, I rushed at a few meatbags in front and sliced their weapons apart before using kicks to defeat them. Behind me, a couple of guards were aiming for my head as I attacked my targets. However, Wanda used her power to toss abandoned rifles into the opposition, stunning the foes before they could fire. Noticing the fools cowardly tactics, I used the hooks of my blades to grab the necks of their shirts and slammed them together. Both foes fell unconscious from the collision of craniums. I turned to Wanda and the two of us traded nods and smirks. However, she did not notice two of the officials creeping from behind with nightsticks in hand. I used my umbrakinesis to blanket their heads, blinding and strangling them. The Brotherhood member turned and used a hex bolt to toss the enemy away. Suddenly, a larger group of officers arrived on the scene. With the elevator entrance blocked, we were trapped once more. As strong as we were, it would only be a matter of time until the two of us were subdued and captured. "Doesn't look like we're getting out of this one," Wanda said with her right hand covered in hex energy.

"Perhaps we won't," I said as the two of us took some steps back. "But if we do fall, at least I'm going down with a comrade and competitor who has a strong spirit."

Wanda only smirked at my comment. "Even in a situation like this, you're still the flatterer."

I flashed the young woman an honest smile. "I guess that's how I am." Returning to the situation, I scanned the room for any kind of salvation. There must be something that could be used against these meatbags. Then I found it in the form of one of the massive vats. Unfortunately, in my current condition, I couldn't even budge such a heavy object. However, my lucky charm and the key to the foes' misfortune was standing right beside me. I returned my swords to the scabbards and called Wanda's name. With her attention on me, I nudged my head toward one of the vats. Noticing at it, she turned back to me with a glance that asked 'Are you sure?' With a nod, the Brotherhood member used her hex power. The large containment unit tipped over, hitting two others beside it before spilling their contents. The liquid flooded toward us like a pink wave. Knowing we didn't have much time, I grabbed my partner's hand and the two of us dashed to the ladder and climbed up.

Taking the high ground, we managed to escape from the chemical spill below us. The wet and incapacitated bodies of the security personnel littered the floor. Looking up, Spyke managed to corner Spear on a platfrom above us. We quickly ran across and climbed another ladder. Once on the bridge, the two of us walked over to Spyke, who had the hot tip of his staff only inches away from the meatbag's face. Spear's eyes were glued on the business end as horror paralyzed his face. "You captured my friends, poisoned our home, and tried to destroy everyone who is a mutant just so you can earn a cheap buck!"

"P-Please! Don't k-kill me!" Spear pleaded. "Don't do anything to me!"

"Spyke, don't do it," Wanda said in a calm manner. "If you kill him, you'll be no better than he is. Besides, we already shut down his lab. Whatever plans he may have had are all gone."

"S-She right," Spear agreed frightfully. He tried to back his head further, even though his body was already up against the wall

"What do you think, Tical?" Spyke said.

I stood still for a second as I looked on the spilled solution below. Then I turned back to its creator cowering before us. Sweat drenched his face as his bottom jaw quivered. "In all honesty, I would like nothing more than to see this meatbag suffer. However, Wanda is right. We stopped the production of the contaminant and saved your teammates. Plus the data I've obtained from these computers will surely be enough to close down his company permanently. But that's just our opinion. Do what you wish with him."

"Tical!?" Wanda replied to me in disbelief.

I only shook my head. "This is something that Spyke must decide for himself." I then turned back to the armored Morlock. "Just be prepared to live the rest of your life with someone's blood on your hands."

For a moment, Spyke stood with his sharp bone staff aimed at Spear's head. Emotion and logic clashed in the young teens head. On one side, he wanted revenge for the damage that Spear did. Then again, he did not want to be someone who disappointed his aunt and his teachings at the school. He breathed heavily as he stared down the man that would have killed everyone for a profit. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed. Glaring down at the man, the young mutant pulled back his bone staff. "You're not worth it," he said sternly. He turned around and continued down the walkway. The two of us followed Spyke as we were ready to leave.

Behind us, Spear slid his hand into jacket. Slowly, he pulled out the grip of a small handgun. I cocked my head back to see the company president pull his weapon from its hiding place. I used my umbrakinesis to pull his gun from his hand. Now it was hovering between us, enveloped by dark energy. "You may have been spared by Spyke," I began in a stern voice. "But know this: I will have no qualms in taking your life, meatbag. If you get cocky and begin to open fire, I will be sure your existence meets its end."

"Is everything okay over there?" I heard Spyke ask.

"Just fine," I called back. With my power, I gently laid the gun down. Spear stared at me in shock as I glared daggers straight through him. "Remember what I said," I advised the meatbag. Leaving the man to his own devices, I rejoined my comrades. After climbing down the ladders, we used the security guards as stepping stones in order to stay out of the chemicals which sprayed the floor.

After travelling down the floors, we returning to the previous building. There were no guards, no alarms. Nothing standing in our way. Once we reached the outside, the three of us used the manhole from earlier and made our escape.

We soon returned to the Morlock lair where we were greeted by Callisto, Scaleface, and the others. "Spyke, you've return," Callisto said. "Did you put an end to Spear's plans?"

"We did," Spyke said. "The lab and his supply of waste is finally destroyed. We can all rest a little easier for now."

"Finally some good news," Callisto said. She then turned to us and gave a small smile. "Thank you Wanda and Tical. You two not only saved our captured friends, but also everyone who lives here."

"No thanks necessary," Wanda replied. "We're just glad we could be of help."

"Agreed," I added. "There was no way we would ignore this threat."

"Heh. You're not half bad, kid," Scaleface said. "Even if you are a little annoying."

"Gee, such generous words," I said in a flat tone. "I'm touched."

"Well, what do we do now?" Wanda asked me. "We have school tomorrow and it's already past midnight."

"Right. We have no idea where we are."

"We've taken care of that," Callisto said. "I've sent Facade to the Xavier Mansion a little while ago. He told them to meet you two at an unguarded manhole just north of here."

"Alright," I said with a nod.

"I guess this is good-bye for now," Wanda said.

"It is," Callisto replied. "You two are welcomed here at anytime."

"We will remember that," I said.

Saying our good-byes to our new allies, the two of us headed forward. Before we left the lair, Spyke called my name. "Tical!" he replied. I turned my head to the ex-X-Man. "If you meet with Aunt Ororo, tell her I said hi!"

"It will be done." With that said, the both of us continued on our path out of the lair. After a few minutes of walking down the waterways and turning corners, we arrived at the destined ladder. "This must be it," I said as we stood over it.

"Must be. We'll finally be going back home," Wanda said.

"Yes. However, it will once again be on opposing forces." I sighed just before silence fell between us.

"Tical, did you think about what I asked?" I turned to Wanda with a quixotic glance. "About moving into the Brotherhood house.. with me? You said you might leave the mansion and I figured since you needed somewhere to stay…"

I remembered what she was talking about. Before we left for the plant when I told her I didn't feel like I fully belonged at the mansion and that I would think about her offer. At the moment, I still had the same thoughts in mind. However, I did not want to leave the X-Men (or Rogue) yet. "You drive a tempting proposition, Wanda. And perhaps I will take it in due time. But right now, I can't leave the X-Men. I want to stay with them for a little longer."

"I understand…" Wanda said with a low town, her gaze turned to the ground.

"However…" Hearing this, the Scarlet Witch returned her focus on me. "We will still see a lot of one another later on. That you can be certain of."

"Tical…" Wanda and I stood still for what felt like an eternity. We did not realize how close our bodies were to one another. My red eyes were locked on to her dark blue orbs. Gazing into them, I couldn't help but loose some sense of reality. As if drawn by instinct, our faces slowly moved closer to one another, turning slightly in opposite directions. Our lips were only inches away from making contact.

But before our mouths could touch, the manhole cover above us had begun to open. Quickly, the two of us separated (our cheeks tinted red) and looked up. Once the cover was removed we were met by Ororo and Hank. "Are you two okay down there?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Taking the ladder, the two of us climbed out of the sewer. Finally I was back with my fellow comrades. "Ms. Munroe. You wouldn't happen to know someone named Evan Daniels, would you?"

"Evan?" Ororo said. "He's my nephew. Is he alright?"

"Yes he is," I said with a nod. "He just says hi."

"Oh. That's good to here. Thank you, Tical."

After delivering the news to the Ororo, Wanda and I sat in the back seats. The ride was rather silent between the two of us. In all honesty, we were rather speechless over what nearly transpired back in the underground. Then again, there was no way we would be discussing the event with present company included. Instead, we only paid attention to the meatbags and city lights passing by our windows. In about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the Brotherhood House, a large boarding home with a sign on the front (albeit worn-out and missing a few letters). Opening the door and leaving her seat, she walked to the front porch. Before she turned the knob, we shared one last glance before she entered her abode.

Twenty minutes passed until we reached the front gate of the mansion (knowing this, I couldn't help but wonder why we live so close to the enemy's base of operations). Once the car stopped at the front of the building, I left the vehicle and headed inside. Taking off my shoes, I went into the library where I was met by Professor Xavier. "Tical, it's good to see you are safe."

"Thank you, Professor. And it is good to return," I said with a bow. "How is everyone?"

"Your team returned safetly. They were able to escape the boardwalk's collapse in good condition. We've been looking for you for quite some time. Tell me, Tical, what happened?"

"After the opposing team's geokinetic foolishly obliterated the foundation, I fell into the bay below. As a result, I was rendered in a state of shock due to the high salt concentration which resided inside the water. Fortuitously, I was saved by the Scarlet Witch and we were found by the resident Morlocks who allowed us to use their hideout as refuge."

"That's good to hear," the Professor said as he placed wrapped hands in front of his mouth. I stood by and watched, knowing something was on his mind. Pulling out my PDA, I opened the files on the data concerning Spear Co and handed the device over to the telepath. "What is this?" he asked as he looked over the information.

"It's data from Spear. During our stay with the Morlocks, Wanda and I joined them in hopes of stopping Spear. They home was being poisoned and a couple of their members were imprisoned. Not only that, Spear was also producing a chemical of some kind created from their drink."

"Yes, I've heard about it," Xavier said. "The chemical used inside the drink was eliminated after it was found to be harmful to mutants."

"True, it was purified from the product given to the public. However, Spear was selling to far more… unscrupulous consumers. He admitted to doing so and the data justifies his claims."

"I see…" The Professor the PDA back to my possession. I placed the hand held device back in my pocket. "I will look into this information later. In the meantime, you should get cleaned up. After all, you have school tomorrow."

Sniffing my shoulder, I quickly pulled my head away from the odor. Suffice it to say, I needed a shower. Bowing my head to the telekinetic, I left the library and headed to the bathroom on the top floor. After washing myself, I left the lavatory with a towel wrapped around my torso and my dirty clothes in hand. Once I entered my bedroom, I placed the clothes in the corner and wore a fresher batch from my dresser. With my swords put away and my PDA being recharged, I laid in bed, the covers wrapping over my person. _"Finally,"_ I thought. _"I'm back…"_

* * *

Author's Note 1: Sorry for the long update. I'm sure there's a few of you guys who know about college. Aside from that, I also have some writers block. It will take some time before I can submit another chapter. But as always, read and review.


	20. Chapter 20: Eternally Drifting

Author's Note 1: Sorry about the lengthy update. If you've been following my profile, you know that I've been busy with a few other stories through most of the year. Most of them are Bleach fics with the most recent being a collection of oneshots. That, and I've also been really busy with school work. Anyway, this chapter's been lying around for some time now and I wanted it to be longer. But I decided to save the extra material for the next chapter. Anyway, let's keep things rolling, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 20: Eternally Drifting

_

* * *

I must say that yesterday was the most interesting Tuesday I have ever experienced. At first, it started out it began like any other day with me being in school and apparently relearning rather mundane subjects that serve no true purpose. However, that was before I learned that I was sharing a class with a Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. Of course, I do not have a problem with the academic arrangement. If anything, it's a breath of fresh air from being constantly surrounded by the same meatbags who rarely even scan the pages._

_Soon after my adventure at school, the X-Men and I were dispatched to the boardwalk where the Brotherhood of Mutants terrorized and vandalized the premises. After arriving on the scene and having a short battle with Toad, I was at odds with the Scarlet Witch once more. A quarrel between us ensued, but was cut short as that simpleton Avalanche used his powers on the unstable foundation. The floor of that shack was starting to give way and I fell into the waters below. I was rescued by Wanda, who managed to drag me out of the ocean water and resuscitate me. Indeed, this was something I had never experienced before in my life: being saved and then revived by the supposed opposition who wished for nothing in return._

_We traveled the sewers that twisted their way through the city and found ourselves in the den of the Morlocks. These were subterranean mutants who were forced down here due to the meatbag's injustices and prejudice. Still, even in this underworld, their safe haven was placed in grave danger. Toxic byproducts were dumped in their water by Spear Corp., a major producer of the energy drink known as Power-8, who were also creating a chemical weapon that would threaten to exterminate the mutant race. If that wasn't enough, two of their members were held prisoner by the company. Wanda and I teamed up with Callisto (the Morlock leader), Spyke (an ex-X-Men member who was the nephew of Ororo), and Scaleface to infiltrate the building. After saving the two captives, Spyke, Wanda, and myself pressed on to destroy the deadly substance and wreak havoc on Spear's shipments._

_During my adventure down here, I couldn't help but feel a bond strengthening between myself and the Scarlet Witch. I am swayed by her intelligence, power, personality, and display of compassion. Still, I can't help but to wonder whether these feelings I have for her rival those I feel for Rogue. In all my life, I have never felt so close to any woman, let alone two. That being the case, I know that I would have to choose between them down the road. Even so, I must try and not let my sentiments get in the way of my mission.

* * *

_

I awoke at around 5:00 in the morning, still carrying a rather distasteful smell. After all, I was in a sewer system for half an entire day. Knowing that everyone else would fight over the bathrooms later on (the whole mansion had a mere two if you can believe), I took this opportunity to get cleaned. On record, this was my third time taking a shower (the previous two were after I returned and a brief reprieve a couple hours back).

I peeked out of my doorway and saw that the halls were empty. With a towel in hand and a clean batch of pajamas, I silently walked to the bathroom on the other end of the hall. I was about to turn the doorknob, but the door opened on its own before I felt something bump me. I staggered back, clutching the fabrics tightly before I saw Kitty standing in front of me. "Tical!" she replied with surprise. "I didn't know you were there."

"Nor did I of you," I said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Me? Just freshening up, of course," she said. Apparently, she shared my logic. The brunnette then began taking a couple of sniffs before quickly pulling her head away. "Ugh! What is that smell?" she replied.

I sighed, though I couldn't blame her for such a reaction. I'm thinking that even Toad would take notice to such a pungeant odor. "Forgive my offensive odor," I said. "You can thank the New York State sewage system for such a hand-me-down fragrance."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kitty replied as she covered her nose and mouth. "Well, see you later."

Before Kitty left the scene, I quietly called out to her, "Wait! I have a question before you leave." Hearing this, the brunnette returned to me, her hand still covering her face. "You remember the data I left in your care the night before? Have you unearthed anything?"

"Oh yeah!" Kitty replied. "I managed to open the folder using a complex algorithm I learned from Beast a while ago. What was inside was a bunch of documents regarding some machine and a man who funded a project."

"Really?" I was intrigued by Kitty's findings. True, what she might have uncovered sounded that I may have uncovered on my own. However, there might be new information which may prove to be beneficial. "You have done well, Kitty. You don't mind if I take a look at the documents, do you?"

"Not at all. It is your stuff." Even under her hand, I can tell she was smiling. "But I think it's a bit early right now. I really need to get back to bed and _you_ really need to take a bath."

"I wish for you not to remind me. Again thank you." With that said, I went into the bathroom and washed myself off as Kitty returned to her quarters. I hoped that I would not need revisit the shower later on.

After sleeping for another hour, my day officially begun. I changed my sleepwear to a spare set of street clothes and strapped my sword on to my waist. The homework I managed to finish (which were a couple algebra sheets, a chemical chart, and notes on history) were inside the backpack along with my trusty laptop. Once I left my room, I saw Mr. McCoy walking past me. The blue-furred man was preoccupied reading documents. Then I was reminded of the favor he asked of me a while back. I hurried back into my room and opened a drawer in my table and took the chip I obtained from Spear last night. _"This should do,"_ I thought as I placed it in my pocket and left the room to catch up with the former teacher. "Mr. McCoy!" I called.

The ex-teacher snapped out of his research and turned to me with a light grin. "Ah, Tical. Good morning," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, sir," I said. "The Morlocks treated me well during my visit. Anyway, I believe I have skipped out on a favor you request earlier."

"Oh? What was that?"

"You asked me to procure a component for the Danger Room a few days ago."

"Ah yes, that," Hank replied. "Please, do not trouble yourself. I know you've been really busy as of late. I'm sure I can purchase one on my own later on."

"You will not need to, sir," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the processor chip. "I believe this is the part you wished to possess."

Hank took the chip and inspected the item. He smiled and placed the item in his shirt pocket. "Thank you, Tical," he said. "I knew I could count on you."

"No need, sir," I said. "Just fulfilling a request."

"Please, you do not need to call me 'sir.' It sounds too formal."

"Yes, of course."

"Perhaps when you have time, stop by and train in the Danger Room if you wish."

"I may just do that. Thank you, Mr. McCoy." With his gratitude expressed, Hank continued his path through the hall and returned to reading his documents.

I went downstairs and sat at the dining table. As usual, I sat down with a newspaper as I ate breakfast. As per routine, I fixed my plate and grabbed the morning paper. "Well, look who's back" I heard Logan say as I walked to my seat. "When did you get back?"

"Sometime around dusk," I responded as I opened the paper. "I must say, it was quite a drop I had."

"So vhat happened?" Kurt asked. "Ve were looking everywhere for you! Some of us thought you were a goner."

"Well, as you can see, I managed to survive," I responded with a small smile. I then turned to Scott, who had just taken a bite from his eggs. "Scott, what happened to the others? And those Brotherhood ruffians?"

"Well, everyone else made it out in one piece," he said. "But the Brotherhood managed to escape, as usual. Though I didn't see Wanda with them. It's possible that she went missing at the same time you did."

"Hm. I see," I responded. Of course I knew what had happened to Wanda. She was with me, after all. The last thing I need is for the others to start prying into my affairs, so I decided to not speak of her involvement.

"So what happened last night?" Bobby asked with a cocky smile. "Since you were out all that time, you must have been doing something."

I gave a glance to Xavier, waiting for his advisement over whether or not I should report last night's events. _"I don't think it would be wise to share your small venture with the others right now,"_ he mentally relayed. _"However, that is up to you."_

I agreed with the professor's musing. There were some things that should remain a secret. Besides, I didn't wish to give the people around me a feeling of fear over what might had been. Let alone having them question their duty. "Nothing happened," I answered. "I was found by the Morlocks in the sewers, who decided to share their dwelling with me."

"The Morlocks, huh?" Jean asked. "Hey, did you happen to see Evan down there? How is he?"

"He seemed pretty well," I said. "He told me he used to be part of the team. Glad I met such a spirited young man."

"That's true," Ororo said as she took a seat. "And I'm glad to hear that he's alright. Again, thank you for telling me."

I gave a nod to the white-haired woman before turning my attention back to the article before me. It was a major story in the news section which covered a certain break-in at the Spear Co. factory last night. Reading on, it described the ruination of their merchandise due to our raid and how the security system was compromised (by yours truly, of course). When asked for an explanation, a spokesman for the company had no comment to give. Of course, I knew the real reason Spear would not release any statement of what really occurred was to keep his less than amiable activities under lock and key.

I couldn't help but give a light chortle, finding it humorous how a meatbag was unable to address five mutant individuals without placing himself in a controversial and unfavorable scenario. Almost ironic, yet self deserving if you ask me. Aside from that, I also felt a sense of accomplishment. After all, I was part of a small ragtag band who managed to save an entire race from chemical extinction. One can't help but feel some pride in such an accolade.

After breakfast was over, I left the table and went back upstairs to grab my backpack. With the carrying bag in my possession, I was about to return to the first floor. That was before I noticed the door to Rogue and Kitty's room opened. Curiously, I walked over and saw both girls inside (Rogue laying on her bed reading a book while Kitty was on the computer). I knocked on the door. "Hello, there," I said.

"Tical…" Rogue said as she shot up from her bed. Her mouth was hung agape, clearly surprised by my sudden return.

I responded with a light smile before turning to Kitty. "Kitty, do you have the data I entrusted you with?"

"Yep! Right here!" the brunnette said cheerfully as she held a CD in a case. I took the item and placed it in a small pouch at the front of my backpack. "I hope it's enough."

"As do I," I said.

Kitty closed down her computer programs and then the device itself. "Well, how about I leave you two alone for awhile," the young woman said. "You guys seem to have a lot to catch up on. Oh, and welcome back." With that said, the brunnette left the room and hurried downstairs.

I turned back to Rogue, who was facing towards me. It was evident that the incident from yesterday was still fresh in her mind. I walked over to her bed and sat at the foot. "It's good to see that you're back," she said. "Ah thought you were… Ya know…"

"In all honesty, so did I," I replied. "Falling into the sea with my condition as severe as mine would surely have ensured my demise."

"So what happened to you?" Rogue asked. "How did you manage to survive?"

"I was saved by Wanda, who fished me from the water and resuscitated me."

"No way!" Rogue replied in disbelief. "Wanda? As in the same one we were fighting against?" I could understand Rogue's reaction. After all, she was part of the opposing team and had an unsettling air about her. Plus to many, her power was an intimidating factor.

Still, I merely shook my head. "The one and the same," I said rather calmly. To me, Wanda was a generous, yet strong-willed young woman who risked her life to save my own. Not only do I have a healthy amount of respect for her, but I owe my life to her. "Not long after, we joined up with a group called the Morlocks."

"The Morlocks? That's the group Spyke joined."

"So you are familiar with them. Anyway, Spyke spearheaded an operation to infiltrate Spear Co. in order to save his comrades and stop the owner from creating a chemical weapon aimed towards mutants."

"Spear was really creating some weapon!? Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"I do not jest. This is the full story." Well, perhaps ninety percent of it. After all, I did not wish to tell Rogue about what nearly occurred between Wanda and I before our return to the surface world. One would agree such… intimate details are better left unsaid.

"So how are you feeling? Ah mean, with your powers and all?"

"Well, my health is in the green right now. As for my powers, a few of my abilities have returned. I still need time before my more advanced skills, including my mutant sense, are fully recovered."

"Ah see. Well, what matters is that you're still alive and well," Rogue said as she got off her bed and stood in front of me. "But don't worry me like that again, alright. Ah'll never forgive you if you die."

I mentally chuckled to the goth's threat. Even with the seriousness in her eyes, I felt that she was concerned over me. This was just her way of masking her emotions. "You needn't worry," I calmly said to her. "I have no plans in ceasing my mortality anytime soon."

"Good… ah guess," Rogue replied, unsure of what I said. "Well, we should go downstairs. Ah'm sure everyone's waiting."

"Agreed." I followed Rogue out of the room and downstairs. We joined Jean, Bobby, Tabitha, and Amara in the X-Van (the others were riding with Scott in his corvette). I placed my katana under the back seat as Jean drove us to the establishment.

Once we arrived at the school, I parted from the group and headed to my locker. Opening the door, I placed a few of the books inside. _"The bell hasn't even rung, yet this day is already starting to feel mundane,"_ I thought before I sighed. _"It's times like this I feel my life as a vagrant mercenary was more exciting than this. I would even put up with more inanity from Deadpool if only to escape this plain and periodical schedule."_

"So this is where your locker is," a familiar voice replied, which stunned me for a moment. I quickly hid my expression with a nonchalant gaze as I closed my locker. Liesurely standing against the lockers on the other side of the door was Wanda. The red-clad woman watched me with folded arms. "How are you feeling, Tical?" she asked.

"I'm alright," I answered. To be honest, I was rather surprised by her presence. Of course, I continued to maintain my poker face. "My powers are still weakened, but I've made a full recovery. How are you managing?"

"I'll survive. Besides, I live with four sociopathic males in an old boarding house. If I can get through that, then I can get through anything."

"I wouldn't think otherwise," I said. The two of us then stood silently for a brief moment. Just from looking at her face, I knew what was on her mind. "Wanda... About last night…"

"You don't need to say anything," the raven-haired woman interrupted as she held a hand up to interrupt me. "We were just caught up in the moment. It must have been the sewer fumes."

"Right," I quickly agreed as I scratched the back of my head. "Plus we were in a production lab, so who knows what chemicals may have entered our systems through inhalation."

"It was also pretty late and we were exhausted," Wanda added.

"Truly enervated." To be honest, it didn't matter how many excuses we were going to use. The event which occurred between us was real and nothing could change that. I might not be sure about Wanda, but I felt rather close to her. Snapping out of my thoughts, I returned to reality and asked, "So, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing much," the Brotherhood member replied quickly. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you finish the History homework?"

"I did," I said with a nod. I closed my locker and slung my backpack on just as the bell rung. "Class is about to begin."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later." For about a minute as I watched Wanda leave. Once she turned the corner, I went in a different direction to reach my own room.

The three periods of classes felt as slow as ever. Even the Chemestry class, which was usually interesting due to a certain classmate's antics, seemed oddly droll (we were studying from the book instead). Oh how I was tempted to succumb to the blasé minutes which passed ever so slowly. Then again, I felt it would be in my best interest to keep from dozing off.

I was relieved once lunch arrived. It felt good to be out of the dull classroom and, dare I say, in a noisy, echoing cafeteria. Well, at least there was more activity (too bad it was mostly from the juvenile meatbags). I left the line, carrying a cup of juice and a chicken patty on a tray. Before I could reach my table, my path was blocked by a familiar, muscular body with blonde hair. That's right, I was confronted once again by Duncan, everyone's favorite professional nitwit. "Hey, Zinfindel," the jock said with an intimidating joke. "What's the big idea of getting in my way?" It didn't take a genius to tell that Duncan was still sour about his defeat and embarrassment by my hands. Accompanying him was two of his comrades standing on either side of him (both nearly twice my size).

Still, I merely looked at him lackadaisically and was unfazed by his entourage. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite blonde primate," I quipped with a plain tone. "And I see you've brought a couple of your mates from the troop. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Well to start," the jock began before he plucked my burger from my tray, peeling the paper wrap back as he took a bite. Clearly, I was not happy to see my lunch being fleeced. However, being the bigger man meant letting some things go. Besides, there are more important things than an overpriced sandwich. "I'm taking this."

"Just so you know, you now owe me $2.25," I quipped. "I swear, this school makes most of its budget by the overpricing of meals alone." To be fair, it was the truth and I wasn't alone on this. You can ask anyone who buys a breakfast or lunch and they'll tell you that our dear principal's marking things the food with unneeded prices. Perhaps that's why most of the Brotherhood expelled themselves. But enough side commentary of unimportant matters.

Anyway, Duncan began gorging on my food, looking down at me with a smug expression. I guess he thought he had me rattled. What he really had me annoyed. "I don't owe you anything, Zinfandel," the football player said with pieces of food flying from his mouth. I looked down to avoid the barrage of masticated pieces. As I did, I used my umbrakinesis to untie the laces of his shoes and knot them together. "Except a black eye for how you embarrassed me!" I didn't reply as I was busy fulfilling my little prank. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Duncan shouted. A few nearby students heard the large young man's yell and directed their attention to our location.

I turned my head up at him and only scoffed. "Of course you do," I said cynically as I grabbed a tissue from my tray and wiped whatever scrap of food was on my face. "And I implore you to strike me with your fist. Do take revenge on how I wounded your pride and reputation. That is, if your range for gluttony to pain is as large as your consummation habits."

"That's exactly what I plan to do, kid," Duncan said. "But unlike before, I have backup."

"Ah, yes. Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb, right? But before you attack, here's something to wash down your food." With that said, I tilted my tray up and allowed the juice to fall forward. The drink splashed against Duncan's shirt and jacket and fell to the ground. Once the cup fell, the entire room became silent from what just took place. I took a look at the table where my fellow mutants sat and saw that they, too were also dumbstruck (Bobby, on the other hand, was trying desperately to hold back his laughter).

Then I turned my attention to Duncan. Needless to say, the young man was fuming from the large wet print which now reached his pants. His comrades were also temporarily disillusioned along with the surrounding student body. "You little bastard…" the jock grumbled. "You're dead!" The athlete threw a punch toward me, hoping to make contact with my face. Quickly, I brought the tray in front of my head to block his strike. Duncan quickly recoiled from the attack, holding his knuckles in pain. I took a small step back to distance myself from my three rivals. Just as Duncan took a step forward, the teen toppled over, courtesy of the tangled string which restricted his movements.

It was at that point Bobby started to laugh with many other students joining him. I also couldn't help but smirk at his misfortune. After all, I was the cause of it and I must say, I enjoyed the results of my mischievous action. "Seems someone is in need of Velcro straps."

Duncan's face was boiling red. Clearly, he was embarrassed and angered by what occurred. He then turned to his friends, who stood with dumbfounded expressions. "What the hell are you waiting for!?" he hollered. "Kick his ass!" Upon hearing the orders, both young men charged and began throwing punches at me. Of course, I backed away, dodging their fists with ease. These meatbags' fighting style was simple bare knuckle brawling (even mixed martial arts has substance when you compare it to this. And to me, that's just another word for stylized pankration). No form, no discipline, and certainly no originality. Movements such as these are so predictable and slow, a blind man can best them. Anyway, I continued evading the strikes (nothing too fast or fancy that would draw suspicion, mind you), I found myself standing near a garbage can. One of the enemies charged forth, his fist pulled back for a haymaker. Once the foe was in close range, I sidestepped the attack with ease and watched as Duncan's comrade unwittingly dove head first into the trash disposal unit. He struggled getting out as his legs flailed in the air, but to no avail.

I then turned my attention to the last person. If he wasn't cautious before, then he was truly wary now. He turned to his canned friend, who had now become exhausted trying to free himself. Then he turned to Duncan, who was trying undo his laces. Then the meatbag turned to me as I gave him a serious look. Knowing that he was torn between loyalty and survival, I decided to give the poor fool words of advice. "You know, we don't need to continue this," I said in a negotiating manner. "If you leave this room, I'll act as though this never transpired. However, if you insist on proceeding, then I may decide to use more offensive tactics."

Watching the young man display his fear was amusing. His hands started to sweat and shake and his face was covered in sweat. I wondered whether or not he would collapse from an epileptic seizure. The foe was now having his reservations and decided to share them publicly as he said, "Screw this, man! I ain't going down like this!" He quickly turned around and left through the cafeteria door.

Duncan, with his shoes now unknotted, lifted himself off the ground. Seeing one of his companions in the trash and the other nowhere to be seen, his confidence dropped. "Damn it!" he replied. "I can't believe this shit!"

"Ah, good help is so hard to find these days," I quipped. "So meatbag, what will it be? You can leave with the remaining five percent of your dignity intact. Or we can resume this quarrel, which will end in a repeat from last week. Difference being that I won't give you any free shots. The choice is yours."

The jock slowly stood up, now freed from the string's bindings. He then glared at me with enmity. A few students were now focused on the jock, wondering what his next move would be. I only stood with my arms folded, not affected at all by his expression. "You're lucky I have better things to do, Zinfandel. Otherwise, I would have dropped you right here, right now!"

"I would have loved to see that."

I watched the taller jock leave the scene, stomping away in the process. When he came near the table with my comrades, Duncan turned to them and glared. "What the hell are you freaks looking at?" he hissed with a scowl. The jock then snatched away a bottle of soda from Kurt before he continued to leave.

Once the youth left the cafeteria, everything returned to normal and I took my seat next to Rogue and Kurt. "Man, zhat was crazy, Tical!" Kurt replied. "You made Duncan look even worse."

"It's not that big of a deal," I said. I then turned to Scott, who looked at me sternly. Even with his ruby sunglasses hiding his eyes, I knew something was on his mind. "What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"What were you doing?" he asked. "You shouldn't be picking a fight with Duncan every time you see him."

"Picking a fight?" I asked. "You must be mistaken. I was merely coming to take a seat before the lummox made his presence known."

"Then why did you fight them? You could have walked away."

"Fight him? I did no such thing. All I did was evade blows," I said with an innocent tone. "Besides, you saw those three. Clearly they did not wish for me to surrender."

"Tical, I'm not saying what you were doing was wrong," Jean began. "But I'm saying that you should at least tone it down. We don't want you other people to raise suspicion about you."

"Right," I replied with a hint of cynicism. "If you wish, I'll tie my legs together and have my right hand restrained behind my back next time."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Ah don't see what the big deal is," replied Rogue in my defense. "He didn't use his powers to any extent. All he did was dodge a few attacks and let those idiots make fools of themselves in the process."

"See? A witness," I replied.

"Still, you should go easier on them," Rogue added. "The last thing we need is for you to get too carried away and break your cover."

"Of course, Rogue. Well, I must be off. If you need me, I'll be at those ruins that was once called a gym." I left my seat and made my way to the exit. A few students tried to grab my attention (especially Terra's calls), but I ignored them as I continued out the door.

Five minutes passed until I reached my desired location. Looking at the destruction of the earlier gymnasium before me, I started to wonder why it was still there. Principal Kelly could pave this disaster over and replace it with a more improved structure, yet no action I heard has been taken. It couldn't be because they didn't have enough money to do so. Perhaps this foundation's remnants are here to serve as a reminder. A small example of the unbridled taste of destruction my kind supposedly carries and to fuel the fear and prejudice these fools carry. Then again, I could be over thinking about nothing. Maybe it is all due to laziness and Kelly, like many other meatbags, is too busy with other menial matters.

Sitting on the ground, I pulled off my backpack and took out the laptop. After turning on the computer, I inserted the CD and began running the new information Kitty obtained. It seemed a few of the files described a secret base that was once hovering above the Earth's orbit. Intrigued, I read more on the matter and found a name that I felt familiarity towards: Dr. Vincent H. Jericho. The name which I have plugged into memory as my creator. It read that he was the chief scientist working aboard the space station, along with his daughter Kendra. "Now who was she?" I asked myself. I shuffled through the data until I found an old picture file. I opened it up and saw an image featuring a middle-aged man with short brown hair which swept back wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses. Standing beside him was a young woman with shoulder length black hair and a red jacket over a short blue skirt.

I gazed at the photo for a moment, focused on the young lady on the screen. Then I finally came to the realization as to where I may have met her. Yes… It was that dream I had a few days ago (I know, it's a little odd. How I can remember something as fleeting as that. To be honest, I never have that many dreams when I sleep. Though on the rare occasions that I do, I can recall it for a while. It's ironic how I can memorize what occurred in my subconscious yet be unaware of my very identity. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Allow me to continue). I remember that she was the one who was leading me away from enemy soldiers and was killed in the process. I read over Kendra's file and discovered that she was diagnosed with a terminally ill disease. It was at that moment, I began to feel a sense of remorse. Sure she was young and suffered internally due to her ailment, but this wasn't simple empathy that someone would feel for a stranger. I don't know what to call it or understand the reasoning, yet something was biting me from inside. But why did she get killed? And what is my connection to her (aside from her father being the molding hand of my existence).

I was about to access more information before I heard the bell ring. What inopportune timing. Though I wanted to continue gathering data, I knew that I would be reprimanded for skipping class. With a sigh, I shut off my computer and returned it to my bag before returning to my feet and walking off to P.E. class.

Ah, yes, physical education. Like I said, it was one of my favorite classes. I bet you're asking yourselves why I would describe what happened here. I'm sure that I only need one word to explain: dodgeball. The game of brute force on a forty foot court. Where a mere red sphere weeds out the athletic and coordinated from the weak and bruised. This sport can be considered as a poster boy for the theory of natural selection (or more likely a cover for assault and battery. Whichever you prefer. I'm partial to both points, actually). I guess by now, you know that this is my favorite sport. Why? Well, for training purposes, it helps improves one's reflexes, speed, and hand-eye coordination. Of course, I won't lie when I say I feel a small sense of accomplishment bombarding a meatbags or two with a rubber orb of doom.

Anyway, my class was split into teams of ten (with Rogue and I being on the same team). It was a long and grueling battle, with heavy losses dealt on each side. Though, even without the use of my umbrakinesis, I was able to dodge and catch the balls with ease before countering with a attack, myself. Though I wasn't the only top player in the game. Rogue was also holding her own. Using the training lessons she received from the institute, she was also able to score points for our team as well as dodge incoming attacks.

An hour passed and the numbers were drastically thinned. The only ones remaining on the team were myself and Rogue. The opposing had three jocks remaining (I think two of them were friends of Duncan. Not the same people that were embarrassed in the cafeteria, but I've seen them hang around the blonde primate. The third man, no too sure nor do I care). With most of the balls on their court and only two balls on our side, it seemed that the opposition had the advantage. Rogue and I clung to our rubber orbs tightly as we awaited for the endgame. After exchanging leers, the enemy trio launched their balls with surprising strength. As the assault came, both Rogue and I dodged or deflected the objects to the best of our ability. Thankfully for us, it was enough to ensure our survival. Not only that, but the meatbags were now defenseless since they foolishly launched all of their ammunition. I smiled while holding a ball in each hand, as did Rogue. Seeing the looks on their faces, they knew that we, being the top players in the game, would defeat them with little effort. And we confirmed the foe's theorization with a vengeance.

Suffice it to say, the game was over and my team claimed victory. After we got changed and left the locker room, the two of us regrouped inside the main building. "Not a bad game, Rogue," I said with a small smirk. "Looks like those exercises with Logan have paid off."

"Ya know about that?" Rogue asked.

"Kitty told me a while ago. I must say, it was an impressive show of endurance."

"Ah'm glad ya noticed. Ya weren't too bad yourself. Then again, ya have been training for years," she said as she grabbed her books. I smirked in response to Rogue's comment. I guess after being near me for a while, she's grown accustomed to my fighting style.

"You know, I can teach you a few attacks if you wish," I offered. "That is, if you're willing to learn them."

"That sounds good," she said. For about a moment, it became rather quiet between us. I don't know what, but I was sensing some hesitance from Rogue. Then she spoke in order to break the ice. "Tical, ah want to ask ya something."

"I'm all ears, Rogue," I said after I exchanged my school materials.

"You've heard about the fair that's going on, right?"

"A fair?" I asked. Perhaps that's what everyone at breakfast was so giddy about. Then again, this was the first time I heard about it.

"That's right. It's being held at the north side of town near the bay." I turned to Rogue with a stoic gaze. After what happened yesterday afternoon, I did not wish to revisit the place that nearly became my watery grave so soon. The goth understood my glance and gave a low sigh. "You're right. It's a stupid question. To tell you the truth, I don't feel like going anyway. Just wanted to know if you heard about it."

As Rogue began to walk away, I began having second thoughts. _"It's been a while since I last partook in any festive activities,"_ I thought. _"Though I'll need more time to consider."_ Not only that, but it was rare that Rogue wished to go anywhere other than the mall. I knew I had to oblige. "Um, Rogue," I called as I walked to her. Rogue turned to face me. "Allow me to think about it further. You'll have my answer once we return home." Rogue responded to my statement with a modest smile before she continued back to class. I crossed my arms as I watched her leave. Once she turned the corner, I also left for my fifth period class.

Once sixth period history with Wanda came around, things became quite awkward. The near kiss was still fresh in our minds. We tried our best to not make eye contact, though it was tough when we were paired up for a short assignment. Granted we did well (it was nothing more than a study session), though it was still strange, to say the least.

After school ended, I breathed a sigh of relief once I stepped outside. I stretched my back, knowing that I can breathe easy after the six hour waste of time. The only thing I had to look forward to was accompanying Rogue to the Fair. Of course, nothing would be that simple as I heard someone call me. "Tical," a familiar voice said. I turned around and sighed as I saw Terra standing next to me with a smile on my face. "So, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Terra," I replied as I turned away and watched for Scott's car. "Just waiting for my ride to get here."

"Of course you are. You know, I've been thinking we should spend some time together. After all, we are considered this school's power couple." Hearing this, I cocked my brow as I looked at her. I mean, really, 'power couple?' This preppy meatbag is displaying the very definition of delusions of grandeur. I don't really watch shows like TMZ, but if this is the so-called 'Bradgelina' complex that was such a hype, I want no part of it. "So what do you say? Do you want accompany me to the Fair?"

I shook my head, but couldn't help but smirk. This girl was unbelievable and hardheaded. It would seem that her naïveté clouds her from even the subtlest hints. "Listen, Terra," I began. "As much as I would… enjoy your company, I must decline your offer. There are things that I must be done and I have little free time."

"What!?" Terra shouted. "What is there that's more important than me!? Hello? You should be head over heels that I'm asking you out! But instead you blow me off!" I gave a low groan as the meatbag spoke. If she only knew how annoying she was being, perhaps this girl would at least cut her dialogue in half. "Speaking of which, why is it that you haven't been talking to me lately? It's like you're more interested in those mutant monsters. Especially those two emo vampires."

I turned to Terra with a stoic glance and clenched hands. She doesn't know it, but offending them is similar to offending me. Especially Rogue and Wanda (the both of whom I have grown very fond of). In the back of my mind, I wanted to use my power to mute her insipid babbling. However, I knew that would only be a waste of ability. Also, if I did, my disguise would be blown. Not only would I be ousted (not that I'm new to social rejection, mind you. Just tired of it), but I would be seen as a threat (from the meatbags and my current allies alike. I doubt Xavier would take kindly toward me offensively using my powers on a weak-minded fool like her). Acknowledging these facts, I took a small breath in order to relax. "Look, Terra," I started, still keeping a calm air about myself, "I comprehend the situation. If you wish, why don't the two of us grab a bite to eat? Order as much as you wish. It will all be on me."

"A-Are you serious!?" Terra asked in surprise. In all honesty, I couldn't believe it myself. I guess I should blame desperation. After all, I was willing to do anything just to silence her. Too bad her constant screaming made it difficult for me to make an actual plan. "You know what?" Terra began. "I'll accept this as an apology. You and me, Friday night at the mall. You better be there, Tical."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Terra," I replied with a small fake smile. _"Oh well,"_ I thought. _"At least I'll have a few days reprieve."_ Terra giggled at the prospect of her 'date' before heading to a nearby car. I watched as the young woman was driven off school grounds in an SUV. Once she was off the premises, I sighed in defeat. _"Terrific. Now I've been roped into a date with a woman I can't stand. Sadly, I'm a man of my word and I have no choice but to stay true to my promise."_

After returning to the mansion, I headed directly to the kitchen to procure a sandwich (after all, I haven't had a chance to eat any lunch). Once I consumed my late meal, I went to my quarters and emptied my backpack's contents on my desk. My homework load was light today. Only a few pages of assignments that needed to be done. _"I can start on these assignments later on,"_ I thought before strapping my katana to my waist and leaving the room.

When I reached the staircase, I found the young lovebirds Scott and Jean at the door. The two were as chatty as usual; holding hands and showing signs of affection like any couple would. I watched with a dull expression on my face as if it were a scene from a slow romance film.

I then remembered the fair and my promise to Rogue Knowing what I had to do, I left my post and entered her room. Inside, Kitty was chatting on the phone while Rogue was writing in a journal. When the goth saw me at the entrance, a smile grew on her face. "Ah guess you made up your mind," she said.

I shot her a light smile of my own. "I have. Are you ready to go?"

Hearing my response, Rogue placed her book on a nearby drawer and left her bed. "Ya know we don't have to go," she said.

"True. But I decided I wanted to. After all, I hear this fair only visits this town once a year."

"Thank you, Tical."

"Hey, you guys!" Kitty squealed in delight, her scream nearly bursting my eardrums. "I just got off the phone with Lance, and he said he might come, too!" Sadly for her, the brunette was the only one of us to be ecstatic from the news. I only gave a silent glare as a response to her report. "Um… Is there something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"You do know that your boyfriend was the reason Tical ended up in a sewer, right?" Rogue said with folded arms.

"Look, I'm sure it was an accident!" Kitty replied in defense for the Brotherhood member. "After all, we were in a battle! I doubt he knew that would happen."

"We were in a wooden beach shack over freezing cold water. I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Forget it," I said with folded arms. Rogue glanced at me with a cocked eyebrow. "What happened, happened. We were in battle and that place happened to be the battlefield. Knowing of his ability and having knowledge of the area, I should have expected such an outcome was imminent."

"Tical…" Rogue called.

"It's glad to know that you understand, Tical," Kitty said.

"I understand completely. However, don't mistake my understanding for forgiveness," I said sternly. "Word to the wise, it would be best if the geokinetic kept his distance."

"Um… Alight," Kitty said. "Well, I guess I should get going. We only have a few minutes before we leave." Both Rogue and I watched as Kitty phased past us and left down the hall.

I mentally sighed. Perhaps I was to harsh on the girl, but who wouldn't. After all, I was nearly sent to Death's door thanks to an error in her mate's judgement. It's not something one can easily get over. "Do ya think we were hard on Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"Perhaps," I said. "Let's not dwell on this for now. We should join the others before we're left behind." Rogue replied with a nod before she and I hurried out of the room and headed downstairs. Aside from the aforementioned people, we were also joined by Kurt along with a few of the New Mutants (namely Bobby, Jamie, Jubilation, and Amara).

"So you two are going also?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Well it's better than sitting around here all day," Rogue said. I nodded in affirmation.

"You two won't be disappointed! I hear that this place has some of the best rides and some awesome attractions."

"I just hope we don't become the main attractions."

"Agreed," I said. "We'll be in a crowded scene with hundreds of people in attendance. It would be wise to keep ourselves in check. Lest we be forced to join this festival's freakshow."

"Stop being such a stick in the mud," Bobby replied in a confident tone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm the very definition of self-control."

"Course you are. Ostentatious behavior has always been a sign of restraint," I quipped.

"Oh, real hilarious," Bobby said sarcastically. "Especially when it comes from the guy with an oversized butter knife at his side."

I scowled at my rival as I moved the side of my coat in order to conceal my blade. "As I said before, it's for preparation in case we are confronted with an emergency."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course it is." I spun my eyes, already getting annoyed from our bickering. It was clear that reasoning was not Bobby's strong suit.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Scott asked with Jean standing by his side.

"Of course we are!" Kitty said enthusiastically.

"We've been vaiting all day!" Kurt's responded as he activated his hologram. "Let's get going already!" I smirked at the duo's responses. Clearly, they were more than ready to enjoy the fair. With that said, we left the mansion and were driven to the festival.


End file.
